Clash of Kings
by AoiKishi
Summary: The story begun. Naruto dan "complete peerage" uniknya. Naruto sebagai King. Sasuke sebagai Pawn. Temui petualangan mereka. Mengungkap kebernaran dari takdir yang mereka punya. Genre: Friendship, Mystery, Adventure, Action, Humor. Chap 11 update.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1: Clash of King: Starting...

.

.

Disclaimer: Dua-duanya bukan punya Aoi

Idea: Punya Aoi

Genre: Adventure, Humor, Frienship

Rating: T+ (-M)

Warning: OOC, Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Evil Piece King: **Naruto Windstrom** (Pureblood Devil muda pemalas yang biasa-biasa saja juga Normal).

Hobby: Playing Games, Read Manga.

Skill: Master teleportation spell dan dimensional space magic.

Wear: Tuxedo set hitam, kadang-kadang kaos atau hoodie jacket and jeans, dll.

.

Evil Piece Queen: **Hatsune Kurama** (Yandere Yokai Fox) kadang-kadang menjadi super yandere ketika memakai senjutsu form.

Hobby: Koleksi gelas antik+imut

Skill: Master healing and wind fire water magic! (Fire+wind=blaze?/fire+water=steam/water+wind=ice).

Wear: Kimono, onepiece dress, dan lainya.

Note: Naruto menyerbu kastil yang ditempati ibunya (kastil youkai musang) dengan tujuan untuk mengambil Kurama dan menjadikanya anggota peeragenya.

.

2 buah Evil Piece Bishop: **Shikamaru D Shadow**. (Lazy genius vampire)

Hobby: Tidur

Skill: Shadow Magic user.

Wear: Tuxedo, jas, kaos, dll

Note: Untuk menjadikan shikamaru peerage, Naruto bertempur habis-habisan denga shikamaru. Dan hampir berhasil membakar shikamaru dengan cahaya matahari. Sedangkan naruto juga hampir mati gara-gara terkena jebakan yang dipasang Shikamaru

.

2 buah Evil Piece Knight: **Hanazawa Hinata** (Timid Clumsy Yokai Cat)

Hobby: Koleksi senjata dan bersih-bersih rumah

Skill: Mastery of weapons. Menggunakan bermacam jenis senjata. (Hinata akan menjadi orang yang berbeda ketika memegang/menghunuskan senjatanya)

Wear: Selalu memakai pakaian maid yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya.

Note: Naruto menemukan Hinata didaerah kumuh underword. Saat itu, hinata kelaparan dan hampir mati kelelahan. Karena dipaksa kerja terus menerus oleh seorang bangsawan devil yang menjadikan Hinata dan Yokai Cat lainya sebagai budak.

.

2 buah Evil Piece Rook: **Sakura von Einzben** (average girl type, fast anger, half human/fallen angel)

Hobby: Belanja.

Skill: Sama seperti fallen lainya. Sakura hanya bisa menggunakan elemen cahaya. Meskipun bertempur dengan membentuk cahaya sebagai sarung tanganya.

Wear: Biasanya memakai armor silver ringan atau t-shirt dan jeans

Note: Sakura bergabung, ketika naruto menyelamatkanya yang hampir mati dari pengejaran fallen angel yang diperintah oleh kokabiel. Karena sakura yang tidak mengikuti perintahnya.

.

8 buah Evil Piece Pawn: **Katsuragi Sasuke** (Cool human/SacredGear user of Ancient Being Kirin) Black gauntled with several white line.

Hobby: Membaca

Skill: Seni memasak.

Wear: Pakaian sehari-hari

Note: Entah kenapa, sasuke merasa benci terhadap Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto adalah pureblood devil. Pada umur 16 tahun. Dia dipaksa ayahnya untuk mengumpulkan peeragenya sendiri. Naruto adalah tipe Devil yang sangat pemalas, karena itulah, meskipun dia mendapatkan evil piecenya di waktu kecil. Dia tidam pernah menggunakanya dengan alasan malas. Tetapi, dia adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan sesuatu dengan sangat serius sampai tuntas (supaya dia bisa melakukan malas-malasan sesudahnya)

.

.

**# Klub Kebudayaan dan Seni #**

Klub ruangan ini terletak di bangunan lama Kuoh high school, berdekatan /bertetangga dengan ruangan klub penelitian alam gaib. Meskipun kebanyakan klub-klub _extrakurikuler_ lainya berada di bangunan baru, dua klub ini memang dihitung agak terasing dari keramaian sekolah, wajar dengang posisi bangunan yang ada di bagian ujung sayap kiri denah Kuoh High school yang terbilang sangat luas.

**BRAKKK! **

Sebuah pintu dibuka dengan keras.

"Haaah...Kemana sih, si baka itu pergi? Hari ini (minggu) kita punya jadwal latihan? Hinata, apa kau tahu dia kemana?" Seorang gadis berambut pink keputihan yang menggenakan pakaian olahraga biru bergaris putih lengkapnya mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling ruangan.

"Oh, ma-maaf Sakura-san. Sa-saat aku masuk ke ruangan klub untuk bersih-bersih tadi pagi, dia juga su-sudah tidak ada. Ya-yang tersisa diruangan ini hanyalah se-seonggok vampire pemalas yang tak beguna yang ma-masih tertidur disofa" sahut Hinata polos, yang hari ini menggunakan terusan maid one piece dan mini skirtnya, yang didominasi warna hitam dan pitih, seraya melanjutkan beres-beresnya dengan tangan kanan memegang _vacuum cleaner_ dan tangan kiri berupa _window washer_.

Yah, keadaan ruangan ini bisa dibilang jauh dari rapi. Konsol game berhamburan di lantai, beberapa buku _Light Novel_, _manga_, _doujin_, majalah, bungkus makanan ringan, botol-botol air minum, dan berbagai macam benda tak karuan lainya berceceran di seluruh ruangan. Karena itulah, sudah merupakan kebiasaan Hinata setiap pagi-pagi sekali membersihkan seluruh ruangan sebelum ruangan ini bisa beroperasional sebagai mana mestinya.

"Oi...! Jangan anggap aku tidak disini! Aku mendengarnya!" Sahut seorang beramnbut hitam gaya nanas, yang menggenakan pakaian t-shirt hitam dengan tulisan "**IM NOT LAZY**" dan celana pendek abu-abunya yang saat ini dengan malas berusaha bangun dari sofa.

"Shikamaru, apa kau tahu dimana Naruto? Dia berjanji akan menjadi samsak tinjuku, ups!.. Maksudnya menjadi latih tandingku hari ini" tanya gadis bernama Sakura, yang masing berdiri didepan pintu.

"Oh, wajar kau tidak tahu kebiasaan Naruto, mengingat kau baru 3 minggu ini masuk kedalam peeragenya" sahut Shikamaru malas, seraya menuju kulkas dan menggambil sebotol minuman soda.

"Ugh.. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan ku hal itu, cepat beritahu! Dimana si raja bodoh itu!" Sungut Sakura yang makin kesal.

"Um, karena hari ini minggu pertama di awal bulan, kemungkinan besar dia berada di depan salah satu toko game di Akiba untuk menunggu antrean pembelian game terbaru seperti biasanya. Hmm...Terakhir aku bersamanya jam 10 tadi malam. Kemudian dia bergegas pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dan menyuruhku untuk meneruskan game **FF XXXI** yang dimainkanya sebelum pergi." Balas Shika malas, seraya menggaruk-garuk perutnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Oh, ruangan klub ini, sudah ditata ulang oleh King Mereka yang bodoh. Sehingga, yang awalnya cuma ruangan kecil seukuran kelas, sekarang berubah menjadi mansion kecil dengan sedikit trik - _space manipulation seal_ \- miliknya. Jadi sekarang ada dua kamar tidur (tempat Shikamaru dan Naruto), satu dapur, dua kamar mandi, dan beberapa ruangan lainya. Alasan Naruto mengaturnya sedemikan rupa ialah, karena dia malas untuk pulang ke rumahnya setelah jam pelajaran (jarak rumah Naruto-Kuoh High cuma beberapa blok). Selain itu, dengan multi fungsi ruangan klub, waktu yang dihabiskanya untuk main game juga bertambah. Sedangakan para gadis memilih tinggal di rumah Naruto yang kosong.

"Didepan toko game?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"U-um, A-aku baru ingat! Ke-kemarin, Naru-kun terlihat sangat bahagia saat menceritakan so-soal release dating game terbaru berjudul "**DxD Ero Kai**" atau semacamnya. Jadi kemungkinan besar memang seperti ituluah keaadaanya. Naru-kun memang selalu ingin menjadi yang pertama dalam memainkan game kesukaanya. Jadi hampir setiap kali release game, dia akan mengantri dari tengah malam seperti yang sudah-sudah" jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat Sakura terhenti dari rasa marahnya sesaat. Hinata yang sempat menghentikan kegiatanya tadi, kemudian melanjutkanya kembali.

"Ugghhh! Dasar King tak berguna bisa-bisanya dia melewatkan latihan penting hanya untuk game! Awas saja nanti!" dengus Sakura seraya menuju sofa. Kemudian, Sakura dan Hinata pun melanjutkan percakapan ringan.

**Tap..tap...tap...**

Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah cepat menggema dikoridor depan klub.

**Brakkkk!**

"Hei! Lihat! Lihat! Hinata chaan! Aku menemukan gelas bermotif kelinci terbaru! Lihat! Lihaat!" Seru seru gadis yang terlihat seperti umur 17an dengan mata berbinar-binar. Gadis berambut panjang kuning kemerah-merahan _(mirip miko di anime NO Game NO Life)_ini memakai sundress warna hijau cerah. Gadis itu meloncat-loncat kegirangan sambil mengangkat cangkir berganggang keramik putih dengan motif _'beberapa kelinci yang berlari dari harimau'_.

"Syukurlah Ku-Kurama chan, ko-koleksimu bertambah lagi. Ta-tapi bahaya kalau loncat-loncat seperti it-" balas Hinata dengan senyumnya, meskipun terhenti karena sebuah suara nyaring dan keras yang muncul.

"Ahhhh!, kau berisik seperti biasanya Kuu-" teriak Shikamaru yang masih mengenakan handuk di pinggulnya setelah habis mandi, seraya membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk keluar. Namun Shika menghentikan teriakanya saat melihat Kuu yang sepertinya terjerembab kaget karena teriakanya dan memjatuhkan gelassnya sampai pecah.

"Shi-Shi-Shikaaaaaa~maruu!" Terdengar suara geraman dan aura youki yang meningkat dahsyat diruangan itu.

"O-Oi! Oi! Itu bukan salahku! Kau sendiri yang terjerembab! Gyaaaaa!"

Shikamaru yang instingya berteriak **'DANGER'** langsung meloncat dari jendela yang letaknya di lantai dua itu.

Saat itu pula Shikamaru dihujani tombak es dan lusinan bola api yang melesat cepat menujunya.

"Gyaaaa! Setidaknya biarkan aku mengenakan pakaian dulu!"

Shikamaru yang masih mengenakan handuk, meneruskan usaha lari yang sia-sia itu.

Sementara Kurama yang saat ini melayang di atas bangunan klub mengumpulkan element api dan angin membentuk sebuah bola api raksasa dengan diameter 25 meter tersenyum manis. Kemudian tanpa sepatah kata, dia melemparkanya menuju Shikamaru yang berdiri gemetar ketakutan.

"Oh! _Shit_!"

Pagi minggu yang indah di Kuoh High diawali dengan hangus dan terbakarnya lapangan olahraga dan beberapa bangunan disekitarnya, juga sesosok berwarna hitam diantaranya.

.

.

**# Suatu tempat sekitar Akibacity #**

"Hm... Saatnya mengembalikan buku-buku yang sudah kupinjam di perpustakaan publik," Seorang pemuda berambut hitam bergaya _'Duck butt'_. Yang mengenakan kemeja motif garis, dan jeans biru gelap sedang melakukan monolog didepan rumahnya. Dengan langkah santai dia menyusuri jalan di komplek perumahanya menuju perpustakaan.

Ketika dia membelok disalah satu pertigaan dia melihat seseorang yang terbaring menghadap trotoar jalan.

". . . . ."

Dia pun melewatinya tanpa acuh. 'aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah' batinya.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang kaki kananya, memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Oi! Lepaskan kakiku!" Cetus Sasuke.

". . . . ."

"Oi, Kau mendengarku kan?" Sasuke mulai kesal dengan orang ini, terlebih setelah melihat rambutnya yang berwarna kuning.

". . . . ." _Still no answer_.

"OI! Aku lagi sibuk! Ganggu orang lain saja!" Bentak Sasuke yang hampir kehilangan coolnya.

"La...la..la.."

"Lalalala? Kau bersenandung?" Tanya Sasuke.

"La-la..Lapar"

"Lapar? Bukan urusanku! Cari polisi sana!" Sasuke yang kini mulai menarik kakinya dengan keras. Tapi tanpa hasil, entah kenapa untuk ukuran orang kelaparan dia cukup kuat mencengkram kakinya.

"Ugh..! Pa-paling ti-tdak pi-pinjam u-uang..." Sahut orang itu.

"Memangnya uangmu kemana? Kau dirampok?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan berjongkok.

Melihat orang didepanya terlihat mau mendengarkan curhatanya, dia melepaskan kaki Sasuke dan mulai bangkit duduk perlahan.

Setelah orang berambut kuning itu duduk, Sasuke bisa melihat jelas rupa dan penampilan wajah orang itu. Dia terlihat seperti seorang remaja seumuranya, dengan kulit tan, tanda dipipi, memakai kaos berwarna hitam, jaket orange, dan jeans abu-abu. Dan di tangan kananya ada beberapa kantong plastik berlogo toko yang tidak dikenalnya.

"He he.. A-aku menghabiskan seluruh uangku untuk membeli game. Awalnya aku cuman ingin membeli game _favorite_-ku, tapi, ternyata ada beberapa gamme versi lama yang belum kupunya. Jadi akhirnya aku memborong semua. Hahahahahaha..." Jawabnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya, kemuadian dia berdiri, dan melanjutkan perjalananya yang sempat tertunda.

"HEIIIII! Paling tidak berikan aku respon!" Seru pemuda, seraya menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke dan memaksanya terhenti kembali.

"Aku tidak kenal kau" balasnya

"Oh, ya, namaku **Naruto Windstorm**! Salam kenal"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Hei, bukanya kita sudah saling kenal!"

"Aku sibuk!"

"Hei! Aku kelaparan dari malam tadi tidak makan!"

"Toh, cuman semalaman!"

"Yah, karena dari kemaren aku cuman makan sarapan buatan Hinata, setelah itu cuman makan keripik dan cemilan"

"Bukan urusanku!"

"Kau dingin sekali! Aku benci kau!"

"Aku juga, lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak sampai kau meminjamkanku uang!"

'Ughh! Kalau begini tidak ada habisnya' pikir Sasuke.

"Apakah kau tidak mau menyerah? Kulihat kau masih semangat begitu?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Karena aku cuman lapar!"

"Hahhh... Baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu sarapan, kebetulan aku juga mau sarapan sebelum keperpustakaan. Tapi ingat, kau harus membayarnya nanti."

"Oh, terimakasih tuan yang baik hati! Aku akan membayarnya!" Setelah itu Naruto melepaskan tanganya dari kemeja Sasuke yang kumel ujungnya gara-gara ditarik Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka mampir disebuah restoran keluarga. Dan memesan beberapa makanan.

"Oh, jadi namamu **Katsuragi Sasuke**? Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke, dan kau bisa memanggilku Naruto!" Ucap Naruto disela makanya.

"Terserahmu saja! Aku tidak peduli!" Sahut Sasuke.

Kemudian mereka berbincang bincang setelahnya. Sementara Naruto ngoceh tentang anime yang menceritakan akan keadaan dunia yang sedang dilanda perang dingin antara tiga kubu, _Angel_, _Fallen Angel_, dan _Devil_. Sementara manusia hanya menjalani kehidupanya seperti biasa tanpa menyadari keadaan mahkluk gaib tersebut. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dengan malas.

"Yosh, makasih makananya" seru Naruto seraya menyudahi makananya. Dan beranjak berdiri.

"Oi, bagaimana dengan bayarnya?" tanya Sasuke

"Ah, kalau begitu kita tukar _email adress_, dengan begitu aku bisa menghubungimu" seru Naruto seraya mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

Setelah mereka bertukar alamat email, dan Sasuke membayar uang dikasir, mereka pun hendak berpisah pergi.

"Oh, Sasuke, ambil ini" Naruto menyerahkan sebuah _pawn_ dari kantongnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Um, anggap saja sebagai hadiah dariku. Gunanya adalah untuk jimat keselamatanmu. Kau harus membawanya setiap saat yah.." Senyum Naruto, kemudian meletakkan pion itu ditangan Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

"Hn" Sasuke pun memasukanya ke kantung celananya dengan tak peduli dan menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

Naruto yang akhirnya sampai di ruang klub di siang hari. Langsung _diseret_ oleh Sakura menuju lapangan latihan khusus yang sering mereka pakai, yang dibuat Naruto dengan -_space manipulation seal_\- miliknya. Sementara Shikamaru masih terbaring lemah dikamarnya, dengan penuh perban ditubuhnya.

"Ugh..untung aku masih sempat menggunakan pelindung bayanganku. Kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar mati" seru Shika yang dibalut seperti mumi oleh Hinata merintih, menahan lukanya.

(AN: spell yang digunakan shika adalah **'Shadow Shell'** sihir yang digunakan untuk menangkal segala sihir lain. Yaitu dengan membuat bayangan menyelimuti dirinya dan membuat karakteristik element _'Null'_. Shikamaru terluka karena membuatnya tidak sempurna, sehingga meskipun sihirnya sempat menagkis sebagian besar api Kurama pada akhirnya pecah karena tidak stabil.)

"Ja-jangan terlalu banyak be-bergerak Shikamaru! Me-meskipun cuma luka bakar ri-ringan, kalau tidak diolesi sa-salep akan lama sembuhnya" cicit Hinata.

"Kalau cuman disalep buat apa aku dimumi seperti ini!" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ka-karena kau terlihat le-lebih lucu ka-kalau seperti ini" cicit balik Hinata.

'Ugh! Dasar gadis-gadis disini memang aneh dan merepotkan!' batinya.

"Shikamaru! Kau harus mengganti gelas-KU! Mengerti!" Terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari dapur.

"Ba-baik" kini giliran Shikamaru yang bersuara kecil.

'Lebih baik aku pura-pura terluka parah, sambil menunggu keadaan tenang kembali.' Batinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, muncullah, Kurama yang membawa teh teko dan beberapa cemilan.

Hinata yang mencium aroma segar teh pun menuju keruang tamu klub seni dan kebudayaan. Disana Hinata dan Kurama menikmati cemilan mereka, sambil menonton beberapa tayangan dari TV.

.

.

2 jam kemudian, pintu yang menghubungkan arena latihan dan ruang tamu terbuka menampilkan Sakura dengan bajunya yang compang camping yang memperlihatkan sebagian dalamanya serta beberapa memar dan lecet. Disampinya Naruto yang berjalan dengan malas.

"Ugh...! Badanku sakit semua" ucap Sakura seraya merebahkan badanya disamping Kurama, seraya mengambil beberapa cemilan dan meminum teh buatan Kurama.

"A-apakah perlu ku-kuobati?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

"Ti-tidak usah, biar aku sendiri Hinata, he he.." Senyum Sakura dengan tidak wajar. 'aku tidak ingin dibalut menjadi mumi' batinya, seraya mengambil peralatan P3K dan memulai mengobati lukanya.

"Haha... Kau masih lemah Sakura! Masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk mengalahkanku. Hahahahaha" ejek Naruto, seraya mengobrak-abrik kulkas dan membawa beberapa botol air mineral.

"Ughh!" Sakuranya hanya bergumam kesal dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Fufufu... Jangan terlalu keras melatih Sakura Naruto-kun. Dia masih harus menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan tubuh iblis barunya" bela Kurama.

"Ya ya ya..." Sahut Naruto malas "Hm.. Saatnya aku main game yang kubeli tadi!" Dia pun memulai kegiatan harianya dengan khidmat.

Selanjutnya suasana di klub cuma diisi oleh perbincangan gadis-gadis disana, sesekali diiringi candaan ringan. Sementara Naruto yang tidak tahu menahu masih melanjutkan gamenya dengan sangat fokus disisi lain ruangan.

Yah, ruangan utama/ruangan tamu klub ini lumayan besar sekitar 3m lebar dan 8m panjang. Sehingga dibagi menjadi dua sisi. Satu sisi untuk santai/rapat, dimana disana terdapat satu set sofa (Sakura, Kurama, dan Hinata duduk)dan tv. Yang disisi lain berisi barang-barang klub, ada lemari koleksi sebagian kecil gelas Kurama (sebgaian besar berada dirumah Naruto), rak-rak buku, rak-rak game, meja dan kursi untuk ketua klub dan tumpukkan dokumen, juga satu sofa panjang yang diduduki Naruto yang memainkan gamenya.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah tahu bahwa tadi malam, terjadi pertempuran di gereja bobrok yang ada di utara kota?" Tanya Kurama

"Hmm.. Tidak"

"Me-menurut _familiarku_ '**Hanabi'** Rias dan pe-peeragenya bertarung melawan fal-fallen" sambung Hinata sesekali melirik kearah Sakura.

"Tidak apa Hinata, toh aku tidak ada hubungan dengan _organisasi_ _fallen_ lagi sekarang. Menjadi devil dan teman sepertimu malah lebih menyenangkan" ucap Sakura dengan senyum.

"Jadi?" Ucap Naruto yang saat ini masih fokus dengan gamenya.

"Fallen mengekstrak sacred gear dari seorang suster, tapi berhasil direbut dan dikembalikan kepemiliknya oleh Rias" jelas Kurama seraya memakan kue keringnya. Sebelumya, Hinata sudah menceritakanya kepada Kurama pagi tadi.

"Dikembalikan? Maksudmu suster itu mati dan dijadikan devil oleh Rias?"

"Be-begitulah" sahut Hinata. Sementara Sakura yang sudah mengetahui ceritanya hanya mendengarkan dan menonton tv tentang berita pembunuhan berantai.

"Bagus lah" sahut Naruto cuek

"Hei, kau terlihat tidak peduli Naruto?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Tentu, aku tidak peduli dengan yang lain.."

"Apa maksud-"Perkataan Sakura dihentikan oleh Naruto

"Asalkan kan mereka tidak mengganggu keluargaku, dan tentu kalian sebagai peerage sekaligus anggota klubku." Ucap Naruto seraya melanjutkan gamenya.

"Fufufu... Jangan khawatir Sakura, meskipun dia terlihat pemalas, bodoh, cuek, dan suka seenaknya, dia orang yang paling setia dan berhati tulus. Dia juga punya sisi lembut dan imutnya" jelas Kurama.

"I-iya, Na-naru-kun adalah ya-yang terbaik" sambung Hinata yang mukanya yang memerah.

"..." Sementara Naruto melanjutkan gamenya dengan menahan malu dan muka yang sedikit merona.

"..."

"Cih, dia orang yang merepotkan!" Ucap Shikamaru yang dalam mumi mode-nya keluar dari kamar, mungkin dia bosan dengan berbaring saja.

""Diaaaam!"" Kurama dan Hinata melempar Shikamaru dengan biskuit yang ada ditangan mereka dan sukses menghantam perut Shikamaru sampai dia terpental kebelakang dan menghempas tembok. Sementara Sakura yang merasa sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan sifat Hinata. (sesaat another personality/diri lain Hinata sempat muncul, dengan menganggap biskuit yang ditanganya adalah senjata).

"Ugh... Sakiit... Bisakah kalian tidak membunuhku setiap saat" seru Shikamaru yang merayap kesakitan menuju tempat duduk Naruto. Sementara dua pelakunya tetap acuh terhadapnya.

"Terus, apa kalian tahu kemampuan peerage barunnya?" Tanya Naruto

"Um, me-menurut familiarku dengar, sa-salah seorang fallen me-mengatakan 'twilight light' jelas Hinata.

"Hoh, menarik, selain Rias memiliki pengguna **Sacred Gear Naga Merah** yang unik. Pensummon pedang, Half Fallen, Youkai Cat, Sekarang dia juga memiliki healer. Hmm.. Semoga saja dia bisa menemukan peerage yang lebih kuat nantinya.. Fufufu" seringai Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto, kita main game yang lain saja, bagaimana kalau balapan? Fighting? Shooter? Atau sepak bola? Aku bosan dikamar terus" seru Shika yang sudah disamping Naruto yang masih mengelus perutnya yang masih terasa sakit gara-gara biskuit yang menghantamnya tadi.

"Baiklah, tunggu sampai save point. Setelah itu kita main RE 9. Kita akan membasmi para zombie! Haha!" Seru Naruto semangat.

""Hahh..."" Hela nafas Hinata dan Kurama. Sementara Sakura menatap bingung kedua temanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita siapkan makan malam!" Seru Kurama semangat.

-Deg- semua yang ada diklub berkeringat dingin, merasakan dewa kematian tertawa untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Mengingat masakan Kurama lebih membahayakan daripada masakah seorang vampire penghisap darah **(Seraphim)** dan gadis muda berambut pink panjang **(Himeji)** dari dunia _paralel_ lainya.

"Um, biar Kurama chan dan Sakura yang membeli persediaan buat sarapan besok? Bagaimana? Soalnya persediaan dikulkas sudah menipis" tiba-tiba Hinata yang bisanya _gagap_ menjadi _gugup_ tak keruan.

"Ouohh! Baik, biar aku dan Kurama nee yang ke super market" Sakura pun langsung menarik tangan Kurama yang kebingungan menuju pintu keluar. 'aku masih ingin hidup' batinya.

'''Fyuuuuh! Syukurlah!''' batin Naruto, Hinata, dan Shika.

Setelah itu, Hinata pun bersiap menyiapkan makan, sementara Naruto dan Shika (yang mulai melepas perbanya) meneruskan main game.

.

.

**# Akiba City #**

Matahari yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap menutupi awan kota. Seorang pemuda ekor bebek berjalan santai diantara kerumunan pejalan kaki.

"Uh, aku pulang terlalu malam lagi gara-gara terlalu banyak baca!" Seraya melihat jam diponselnya yang menunjukkan 18.38

Sasuke pun meneruskan perjalanya sampai tiba disebuah taman yang menyediakan satu penjual minuman otomatis.

'Aku tiba-tiba haus' batinya.

Sasuke pun membeli sebotol kopi dan meminumnya di sebuah bangku taman, sambil menikmati udara malam.

'Brrr dingin... Seharusnya aku membawa jaket tadi'

Setelah lega dari hausnya, Sasuke hendak melanjutkan perjalananya kerumah. Sayangnya hal itu tidak semulus yang dia duga. Di salah satu jalan yang dilaluinya, dia menemui seseorang gadis yang dikelilingi oleh 5 orang pemuda sangar yang terlihat mabuk dan tertawa layaknya seorang penjahat.

Sasuke pun berlalu, dia menghiraukan tangisan perempuan yang menutup matanya ketakutan karena dikelilingi oleh preman-preman itu.

'Bukan urusanku! Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah! Dan aku tidak ingin menyesal karena berususan dengan hal yang merepotkan' batinnya

Kemudian dia berhenti beberapa langkah, kemudian berbalik, berlari dan memukul seseorang preman dikepalanya dengan tas kosong, yang tadi pagi digunakan untuk membawa buku. Tetapi, orang yang dipukulnya tidak pingsan, malah menjadi marah.

'Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku tidak ingin menyesal karena membiarkan seseorang menangis begitu saja'

"Hei, siapa kau bocah?" Tanya **preman A** yang dipukul tadi "beraninya kau!" Dia pun melancarkan pukulanya kearah Sasuke, tapi sayangnya meleset. Karena Sasuke sudah menghindar.

"Heh, itu tidak penting! Aku paling benci dengan sampah seperti kalian" seru Sasuke memberanikan diri.

"Sialan! Ayo kita hajar dia" seru **preman B** (author tidak peduli dengan preman yang nantinya juga dimakan oleh stray devil, haha)

Kemudian kawanan preman pun mengeroyok Sasuke, dan memukulnya berkali-kali. Meskipun mereka juga mendapat beberapa pukulan balik dari Sasuke.

**Dhuaaakkk!**

Sasuke tersungkur ditanah, tapi dia bangkit kembali.

"Ugh! Hanya segitu kemampuan kalian? Hajar aku kalau bisa!" Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya, '_Jurus langkah seribu_!'.

"Sial bocah itu kabur!" Seru **preman C**

"Kita kejar dia" seru **preman A.**

"Ayoo!" Balas **preman B dan D**.

'Rencana berhasil, mereka yang dalam keadaan mabuk sangat mudah diprovokasi, saatnya lari!.' Sasuke pun berlari dengan kencang.

'Semoga gadis bodoh itu memanggil bantuan dan tidak ikut mengejarku sendirian hanya karena alasan untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyelamatkanya seperti film-film picisan lainya. Yang akhirnya malah menimbulkan keaadan yang lebih gawat' Sasuke meneruskan larinya walaupun sudah ngos-ngosan.

'Sial! Mereka sangat keras kepala untk ukuran para pemabuk!' Sasuke yang berlari akhirnya berhenti.

'Ok, harus berapa kali aku harus berkata **'sial'** hari ini?' batin Sasuke kesal, karena yang ada dihadapanya adalah jalan buntu.

Para preman yang telah sampai menyusul Sasuke langsung menyerang tanpa aba-aba. Bukan seperti difilm, yang menunggu heronya untuk bersiap-siap. Kemudian 5 vs 1 pun dimulai kembali.

Mekipun Sasuke berhasil mendaratkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan, tetapi dia juga mendapatkan pukulan dan tendangan yang lebih banyak. Sasuke banyak mendapat memar dan goresan dimana-mana, karena beberapa kali terjatuh dan mendapat pukulan keras. Bahkan ada beberapa tulangnya yang retak atau patah, yang jelas dia tidak tahu, karena bukan dokter.

"Hahaha... Rasakan akibatnya bagi orang yang sok pahlawan seperti kamu lakukan" seru **preman E**, seraya menarik pisau lipat dari kantung celananya.

'Sial, ternyata preman yang tadinya paling diam lebih berbahaya dari yang lain. Kalau terkena aku bisa masuk rumah sakit. Dan kalau kehilangan banyak darah aku bisa bahaya. Aku tidak ingin mati! Aku harus bisa melampaui kakakku sebelum aku mati!' batinya, sementara pandangannya yang mulai buram berusaha memfokuskan pandanganya kearah pisau lipat.

**Greb!**

Sasuke terkejut, ketika dua preman yang sebelumnya sudah jatuh dibelakangnya kini menahan kedua tanganya.

'Sial! Ternyata mereka masih sadar! Ugh! Aku tidak bisa bergerak' batin Sasuke, sementara adrenalinya semakin memacu. Keringat becucuran dipelipisnya Yang yang bercampur dengan noda merah.

"Heaaa!" Dengan seruan **preman E** maju dengan cepat mengarahkan pisaunya kearah Sasuke.

'Uhg.., apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?'

**Jleb!**

Tusukan mengenai tepat di bagian tengah perut Sasuke. Setelah itu para dua preman lain melepaskan cengrkamanya dari tangan kanan dan kiri Sasuke.

**Jrash!**

Pisau yang ditusukkan pun di tarik kembali, sehingga lukanya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu bocah!" **Preman D** berlalu setelah menendang bagian kiri tubuh Sasuke. Kemudian mengikuti teman lainya yang sudah lebih dahulu menjauh dari TKP

". . . . ."

Sunyi, hanya keheningan malam yang menemani Sasuke.

'Uh, nii-san, kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu untuk Yang terakhir' batin Sasuke seraya menahan sakit. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak kehilangan kesadaran. Matanya semakin gelap.

". . . . ."

Entah berapa lama akhirnya sirine polisi terdengar dari jauh, dan tiba-tiba derap langkah menghampirinya. Seblum akhirnya Sasuke pun kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya...

.

.

**Tik tak tik tak tik tak**

Suara jam dinding terdengar di telinganya. Entah kenapa badanya terasa kaku.

'Ugh.. Apa yang terjadi?' batinya seraya bangun dari tidurnya.

Dia pun memperhatikan sekelilingya yang terlihat asing.

"Ugh..., dimana aku?"

"Ruang klub kebudayaan dan kesenian" jawab suara laki-laki yang agak jauh di samping Sasuke.

"Hei! Narutoo! Awass! Zombie disebelah kirimu!" Sasuke menengok kekanan, dan melihat wajah asing dan familiar.

"Oaaah! Rasakan iniii!" Seru Naruto seraya menekan joysticknya dengan semangat.

Muncul perempatan didahi Sasuke, meskipun tidak kelihatan karena keadaanya yang sekarang.

"Naruto?"

"Yo, Sasuke! Kau sehat?" Tanyanya santai. "Shikaaa! Bersiap! Akan banyak musuh yang mendekat setelah ini!"

"Serahkan padaku!"

Sementara kedutan didahi Sasuke semakin bertambah.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan dikamarku!" Bentak Sasuke. Sementara yang dibentak tidak tahu menahu karena disibukkan oleh banyaknya gerombolan zombie yang mendekat dengan player mereka. Mereka malah semakin semangaat!

-Tes!- Putus sudah tali kesabaran Sasuke. Dia pun menyingkap selimutnya berusaha bangun. Tapi tidak berhasil, karena satu tangan disebela kiri menahanya.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke kun! Ja-jangan terlalu bergerak, Ka-kau masih belum pulih total dan ini a-adalah ruangan klub" terdengar suara alunan merdu **Angel**. Kemudian Sasuke perlahan menatap kekirinya dan hampir membuat urat nadinya copot dan jantungnya meledak. Dan melupakan fakta kalau dirinya berada ditempat asing.

Ternyata bukan _angel_, melainkan _goddess_ berpakaian maid!

"Hei, hei, lihat Naruto, bagaimana kesan pertama orang baru kita, setelah melihat Hinata? Hahaha"

"Aku yakin Shika, kalau wajahnya tidak tertutup seperti itu, pasti wajahnya merah dan matanya melotot dan memasang raut wajah yang super kaget! Hahaha..."

Sedangkan Sasuke yang menatap Hinata masih loading...

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? Sa-Sasuke kun?" Tanya Hinata cemas.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia bangkit duduk sepenuhnya dari tidur, dan mengarahkan kedua tanganya yang diperban seperti mumi hendak memegang tangan Hinata.

"Ma-maukah kau jadi istriku?" Tanya Sasuke. Yang sontak membuat Hinata kaget dan bersemu merah.

**Dhuaaak!**

Hal itu mendapat balasan berupa pukulan di pipi kiri yang membuat Sasuke terpental. Entah kenapa dia masih belum mati sehabis tertabrak truk di pipinya.

"HEI! MUMI BARU! Jangan seenaknya memegang tangan Hinata!" Sakura yang muncul dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada kecilnya itu.(Diam kau author!)

"Ugh! Mumi? Aku manusi..a...?!" Sasuke terhenti membalas perkataanya setelah sadar akan seluruh keaadaan tubuhnya. Dia diselimuti perban dari ujung kepala sampai kaki!.

"Gyaaaa! Aku mumi!?" Barulah dia sadar, akan ingatan terakhirnya. Saat perutnya ditusuk dan kehilangan kesadaran. Sementara diperutnya sekarang sudah tidak ada sakit(meskipun pipinya masih sakit). 'Apa aku mati? Apa aku jadi mumi?'

""Hahahahahaha"" sementara Naruto dan Shika tertawa melihat nya.

"Ehem... Bisakah kalian diam sebentar, dan kau Sasuke! Kau juga harus menahan pertanyaanmu sebelum aku selesai menjelaskan semuanya?" Tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang kuning kemerah-merahan yang memiliki aura dewasa yang membawakan mereka teh hangat di nampan yang dia bawa.

'Glek' Sasuke pun mengangguk, dan yang lainya pun diam.

.

.

Setelah penjelasan panjang yang sesekali disela dengan pukulan yang didapat Sasuke dipipi oleh nampan yang dipegang Kurama, karena Sasuke hendak menyela penjelasanya.

"Ughh... Ja-jadi.. Aku sudah dihidupkan kembali oleh Naruto menjadi iblis? Dan harus melayani dia sebagai bawahanya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menggosok pipinya Yang terasa sakit. Dah hanya diberi anggukan dan senyum oleh Kurama, Hinata dan Sakura yang sudah diperkenalnya. Sementara Naruto (sdh kenal) dan Shikamaru (Yang sudah diperkenalkan pula) hanya meneruskan game mereka.

"Apakah kalian gila?" Tanya Sasuke singkat?

Sementara Kurama mendengus lelah, setelah penjelasan panjang lebarnya di acuhkan begitu saja. Kemudian Kurama menjentikkan jarinya. Dan langsung membungkus Sasuke dengan es yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Dan dengan jentikkan lainya untuk menghilangkanya, menyisakan Sasuke yang menggigil.

"Apakah kau sudah percaya?" Tanya Kurama.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan mendapatkan api yang membakar tubuhnya. Kemudian menyisakan dirinya dan perban yang hangus. Sementara bajunya juga hangus dan robek terbakar disana sini.

"Apakah kau percaya?" Tanya Kurama.

Sementara Sasuke hendak menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Soalnya sebenarnya dia sudah percaya, semenjak dibekukan tadi, hanya saja dia tidak ingin mempercayainya keadaannya yang tidak masuk akal ini... Dan, akhirnya dia pun menyerah dan menjawab.

"A-aku percaya! Kumohon jangan siksa aku lagi!" ucapnya sungguh.

"Nah, baiklah. Karena hal ini, maka mulai besok kau akan di pindahkan sekolah ke Kuoh high school. Biar Naruto yang meungurus surat-suratnya" tegas Kurama.

"Ehhhhh? Kenapa tidak Kuu-chan saja?" Sanggah Naruto dengan nada santai seraya masih fokus dengan gamenya.

"Kau sebagai ketua klub dan king! Jadi lakukanlah tugasmu sekali-sekali na-ru-to-kun?" Senyum Kurama.

"Ba-baik _Nee-chan_ sama!" Balas Naruto dengan memberi salute(hormat).

'Ternyata tidak salah aku takut terhadap gadis bernama Kurama ini. Orang semenjengkelkan seperti Naruto saja bisa takut padanya' batin Sasuke.

Tidak lama setelahnya Sasuke pamit, untuk pulang kerumahnya. Dengan alasan sudah terlalu malam. Wajar saja dia pingsan selama 4 jam. Karena sekarang jam smarphonenya menunjukkan 23.01. Dan tidak lama sesudahnya Hinata, Kurama, dan Sakura juga meninggalkan ruang klub menuju rumah (Naruto) yang mereka tempati.

"Fyuuh akhirnya kita bisa memainkan game _eroge_ kita!" Seru Naruto semangat.

"Akhirnya mereka sudah pulang! Saatnya pesta! Yeaii!" Seru Shika, seraya menuju depan TV dengan membawa beberapa cemilan malam.

Tidak lama, mereka memulai galge yang berjudul '**DxD Ero Kai'** (dua tv yang ada diruangan itu dipindahkan Naruto sehingga bersampingan tv yang dihadapanya.) Setelah itu, mereka memulai game mereka, dengan tujuan berlomba siapa yang bisa menamatkan terlebih dahulu dan mendapatkan semua bonus CG. Disela-sela permainanya mereka pun memulai percakapan.

"Hei, naru. Apa tidak salah kau menghabiskan semua pawn milikmu untuk membangkitkanya?"

"Bukanya kau sudah lihat?" jawab Naruto seraya menekan beberapa tombol.

". . . . ." Shikamaru sudah melihatnya ketika Sasuke direinkarnasikan menjadi devil. Sebelumnya ketika Naruto membawa Sasuke yang sudah mati mengatakan bahwa pawn yang diberikanya kepada Sasuke telah bereaksi terhadap tubuh Sasuke, tetapi masih belum cukup untuk membangkitkanya. Kemudian, Naruto pun memberikan tubuh Sasuke bidaknya satu persatu. Setelah ke delapan bidak masuk ketubuh Sasuke, narulah lingkaran sihir muncul dan memulai ritual pembangkitan.

"Hm... Jadi, pada awalnya, apa alasanya kau memberikanya salah satu bidak milikmu? Apakah kau sudah mengukur enegri didalam tubuhnya? Apakah kau mengetahui dia memiliki kemampuan khusus atau sacred gear lunginus yang sejenis dengan pawn milik Rias?" Tanya Shika.

"Tidak" sahut Naruto pendek, seraya masih fokus kepada gamenya.

"Kau? Jadi? Apa alasanmu memberikanya bidak? Tidak mungkin kan kau memberikanya kepadanya tanpa sebab apapun?" Tanya Shikamaru ragu, meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabanya.

"..." Naruto diam.

"Hahhh..." Shikamaru mendengus pasrah.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanya kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya.. Ya... Mana mungkin aku sebagai anggota peeragemu pertamamu tidak mengetahuinya. Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan permainanya" seru Shikamaru. Kemudian dia teringat ketika pertama kali dia kalah dan diajak menjadi peerage Naruto.

'Yah, kalau ini soal Naruto, tentu memberikan bidak tanpa sebab apapu merupakan hal yang wajar. Karena dia tidak peduli dan tidak menilai seseorang dari kekuatan.'

.

*** Shikamaru flashback ***

_"Ohok! Kau, apa alasanmu mengajakku masuk ke peerage mu?" Tanya Shikamaru yang babak belur habis dihajar Naruto dan memuntahkan darah. Dia tersandar si sebuah kastil yang indah dan besar...err.. Tepatnya bekas kastil. Karena sekarang semua bangunan yang ada disana hanyalah puing-puing reruntuhan._

_Sedangkan Naruto yang juga tidak kalah banyak dalam hal mendapat banyak luka parah, hanya tersenyum sambil berbaring ditanah._

_"Apa karena kekuatan atau kemampuan fikirku?" Tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi._

_"Heh, kenapa harus memakai alasan membosankan seperti itu?" Senyum Naruto_

_"Jadi? Apa alasanya?" Tanya Shika heran._

_"Tentu saja karena kau menarik, dan aku ingin jadi temanmu. Itu saja" balasnya dengan senyum._

_"Ohok! Heh, alasan bodoh apa itu?" Seru Shika._

_"Terserah alasan bodoh atau tidak, tapi itu cukup untuk ku! Aku tidak peduli kau kuat atau lemah, yang kuinginkan hanya kau menjadi anggota peerage ku!"_

_'Heh, egois sekali dia' batin Shika. 'Yah, meski begitu, dia sudah membuktikan kepadaku kesungguhanya dengan melewati seluruh tantanganku, tidak salahnya kan menjadi peerange dari devil yang kuat?' dilihatnya sekeliling kastil dan hutan disekitarnya sudah tidak bisa dikenal lagi._

_"Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengubah keputusanmu?" Ejek Shika._

_"Tentu, karena itu sudah kuputuskan! Apa kau takut dikucilkan oleh kaum-mu? Jangan khawatir aku yang akan melindungimu sebagai king-mu!"_

_"Sombong sekali kau!" Seru Shikamaru._

_"Hahaha.. Tentu saja, asalkan ada teman, aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun! Aku akan berjuang dan menjadi yang terkuat dan melindungi kalian!"_

_'Dasar orang bodoh, semua yang dikatakanya tidak ada yang masuk akal. Tapi..., dia menarik.'batin Shika._

_"Baiklah, Aku Shikamaru D Shadow. Akan menjadi temanmu!"_

**# Flashback END#**

.

"Hoi! Shika! Apa yang kau lamunkan? Aku akan menyusulmu!" Seru Naruto semangat.

"Heh, coba saja mengejar. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam hal dating game!" Ejek Shika.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengalahkanmu...nanti.." Sahut Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit dipaksakan dan fokus kepada game Yang dihadapnya. Naruto tentu sadar kalau soal strategi belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan Shikamaru.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru-pun meneruskan game dihadapanya.

'Heh, sejak saat itu, aku masih takut akan satu hal yang kusadari ada padanya. Naruto yang mengganggap semua sama saja, kecuali orang yang dicintainya, menganggap semua tidak penting kecuali orang yang dekat denganya. Tidak peduli dengan apapun kecuali orang yang kasihinya. Apa yang terjadi bila salah satu orang itu menghilang? Apakah dia akan melawan **Old God** atau **Old Satan** dengan sendirian? Heh, dasar! Kenapa aku harus memikirkan hal yang repot seperti itu. Tentu saja jawabanya simple. **AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN HAL ITU TERJADI**!'

Mereka pun terus memainkan game itu sampai pagi.

.

.

**# Pagi-Sasuke's house #**

"Uh.. Aku masih ngantuk. Apa gara-gara mimpi aneh kemarin?"

Perlahan Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Apakah kakaknya yang kerja di Kyoto libur dan balik kerumah?

Dengan malas dia turun dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di lantai bawah.

"Sasukeeee!" Kemudian dia bisa dengan jelas mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dari arah pintu. Dengan ngantuk dia mendekati pintu.

"Iyaaa.. Tunggu kak! Aku segera kesana!" Sahutnya malas.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut pink dengan seragam sma?

"Eh?" Chibi-chibi Sasuke yang ada diotaknya sibuk, dan panik untuk mengumpulkan data dan analisa yang sesuai dengan keadaanya sekarang.

"Hei, Sasuke! Cepat ganti mandi dan ganti baju! Kita akan terlambat!" Seru Sakura.

". . . . ."Still loading.

"Cih! Kenapa aku yang harus menjemputmu! Ah, dan ini baju seragam barumu! Cepatlah! Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu!"

"EEEHHHHHH? Sakuraaa?Jadi ini bukan mimpi?" Seru Sasuke dengan wajah horor!

"Hei! Cepatlah ekor bebek! Kita akan terlambat!" Perintah Sakura seraya melempar seragam Sasuke kemukanya.

Sementara Sasuke langsung berlari kekamar mandi.

"Oi! Namaku bukan ekor bebek! Namaku Sasuke!"

"Cepatlah! Kalau tidak aku akan tetap memanggilmu seperti itu!"

Kemudian terjadilah keributan kecil layaknysa suami istri baru dipagi hari dikediaman katsuragi Sasuke.

.

.

**# Markas Grigori #**

"Lapor Azazel sama, orang yang anda perintahkan untuk saya awasi yang bernama Katsuragi Sasuke telah mati, dan dibawa seorang devil elit muda dan kemungkinan di reinkarnasikan menjadi devil tadi malam juga" salah seorang fallen bernama Rock Lee, berlutut dihadapan Azazel yang duduk malas dan Shemhazai yang berada disampinya.

"Kenapa baru lapor?" Tanya Shmehazai tegas. Sementara yang ditanya berkeringat dingin.

"Errr. Maaf, malam tadi saya kelupaan melapor gara-gara nonton World Cup. Awalnya saya cuma mau nonton sebentar, ternyata saya menjadi lupa setelahnya" jawabnya dengan suara kecil. Karena Lee takut dengan aura membunuh Yang keluar dari Shemhazai .

"Ouh! Kau nonton juga?" Kali ini Azazel terlihat semangat.

"I-iya" balas bawahanya.

"Negara mana yang kau dukung? Aku memilih Brazil!"

"Saya mendukung Prancis! Apalagi karena ada... Bla.. Bla... Bla.."

"Ah, benar! Seandainya pelatih disana.. Bla.. Blaa.."

Kemudian terjadilah adu argumen antar penggemar sepak bola disana. Tanpa membedakan status, keduanya saling membandingkan tim satu sama lain. Sementara shmenhazai yang awalnya hanya mendengus, kemudian menahan marah, kemudian ingin marah, dan kemudian meledakk!

Akhirnya malah Azazel dan Rock lee yang dimarahi dan diwanti wanti oleh Shemhazai . Awalnya dia marah karena soal keteldoran dalam menjalankan tugas, kemudian keprofesionalan dalam menjalankan tugas, kemudian sikap dalam bertugas sebagai pimpinan, dan setelah hampir dua jam diceramahi oleh Shemhazai , diapun kembali marah-marah, kenapa mereka membahas soal Brazil dan Prancis, bukanya Itali negara andalanya..

Kemudian terjadilah bantah membantah dan saling adu argumen menentukan tim mana yang lebih hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

I Recommended you My Fic:

**Curse of Kyuubi** by AoiKishi

**Fate-Dragon: Cheater** by AoiKishi

**Naruto The Writer: Normal Live?** by AoiKishi

**Kiiroiyasha** by AoiKishi

.

.

Silakan berikan Kritik dan Saran.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Aoi Out! Henshin!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2: Clash of King: Loading...

.

.

Disclaimer: Dua-duanya bukan punya Aoi

Idea: Punya Aoi

Genre: Adventure, Humor, Friendship

Rating: T+ (-M)

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**## Default Stats## (Based on 'Typemoon' rank(EX, A, B, C, D, E) And no S rank!)**_

_._

**King:** **Naruto Windstorm** (Pureblood devil; 17 tahun)

Speed:B

Defense:C+

Stamina:B+

Magic:B

Skill: Mastery of teleportation and dimensional space magic. (A)

.

**Queen: Hatsune Kurama** (Youkai Fox+devil; original 26 tahun)

Speed:A+

Defense:A+

Stamina:A+

Magic:A+

Skill: Master healing and wind fire water magic (A+)

.

**2 Bishop: Shikamaru D Shadow** (Vampire+devil; 241 tahun)

Speed:D+

Defense:C

Stamina:B+

Magic:A++

Skill: Master Shadow magic (A+)

.

**2 Knight: Hanazawa Hinata** (Youkai cat+devil; 17 tahun)

Speed:A++

Defense:C+

Stamina:B

Magic:D

Skill: Mastery of weapons (A)

.

**2 Rook: Sakura von Einzben** (Half Fallen+devil; 17 tahun)

Speed:D

Defense:A++

Stamina:A

Magic:D

Skill: Holy magic (B)

.

**8 Pawn: Katsuragi Sasuke** (Human+devil; 17 tahun)

Speed:E+

Defense:E+

Stamina:E+

Magic:E+

Skill: Art of cooking (A+)

Kalau manusia normal, hampir kebanyakan statsnya berupa E atau E-. Jadi, Sasuke sudah termasuk lebih kuat dari manusia rata-rata, karena statnya E+.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**## Street ##**

"Ugh, kenapa aku harus lari-lari setiap hari bersamamu pinky?"

"Diam kau bebek! Ini semua gara-garamu kita selalu telat! Gerakkan kakimu! Bukan mulutmu!"

Yah, apa boleh buat, rumah Sasuke yang berada di Akiba memang jauh dari Kuoh High School. Jadi mereka harus berlari tiap harinya sejauh 1 kilometer, naik kereta 20 menit, dan berlari lagi sejauh 1,7 kilometer menuju kelas. Yah, kegiatan ini sudah berlangsung hampir seminggu, hampir setiap pagi tetangganya mendengar keributan dirumahnya, dan itu membuatnya sangat malu!

"Tapi, kenapa Naruto tidak membuat _seal teleportasi_ miliknya dirumahku? Supaya devil dengan magic sedikit sepertiku bisa dengan cepat sampai ke ruangan klub?" Tanya Sasuke disela nafasnya yang mulai sesak.

**(AN: seal teleportation berbeda dengnan lingkaran sihir telepotasi. Dengan segel ini, maka akan tercipta sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan satu tempat ketempat lain selama segel ini tidak rusak)**

"Hem, bukanya sudah jelas? Karena dia malas membuatnya, tentu dengan alasan latihan untukmu!" Jelas Sakura acuh.

"Ugh...! dasar si Kuning bodoh! Tapi, kenapa kau harus kerumahku setiap hari dan menemaniku berlari? Bukankah kau bisa melakukan teleportasi? Apa kau tidak capek? Dan terlebih lagi, aku bisa kesekolah sendiri tanpa bantuanmu!"

"Um, tentu aku bisa melakukanya, tapi aku juga mau melatih tubuhku. Karena itulah aku mau bersusah-susah lari dengamu. Selain itu, kau menanyakan kalau aku capek? Ahaha, apa kau melihatku kecapekan? Bukanya kau yang terlalu lemah bebek?" perkataan Sakura berhasil menusuk harga diri Sasuke sebagai manusia?

"Ugh! Salahkan statusmu sebagai **half fallen** dan **dua Rook** milikmu yang membuat ketahanan tubuhmu berlipat! Jangan samakan aku yang hanya manusia biasa ini!"

"Haha... Itu masalahmu!Ayo! Kejar aku kalau bisaa!" Sakura mempercepat larinya.

"Ah, tunggu _pinky_!" Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah berusaha mempercepat larinya.

.

.

.

**# Kuoh High School Gate #**

"Hei, lihat! Anak baru itu bersama Sakura senpai lagi hari ini!"

"Apa mereka berpacaran?"

"Hei, kudengar dia juga sekelas dengan Naruto senpai, loh"

"Wajahnya juga tampan, pasti serasi dengan Naruto senpai!"

"Kyaaa...!"

Terdengar beberapa suara pelan murid perempuan yang sedang menggosip ketika Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Ugh! Dasar murid baru sialan!"

"Mentang-mentang tampan dia bisa pamer sesukanya!"

"Awas saja kalau dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Sakura senpai!"

"Fufufu.. dia cocok juga jadi uke-KU"

Dan begitulah respon dari sebagian murid laki-laki.

"Sial! Inilah bagian yang paling kubenci kalau berjalan bersama dengan cewek!"

"Hmph! Biarkan saja bebek! Kalau kau menanggapi komen-komen mereka, tidak akan ada habisnya! Bebera bulan nanti juga hilang kok" sanggah Sakura seraya berjalan menuju loker. Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya mengikuti dibelakang.

"Tapi! Komentar terakhir itu yang paling tidak bisa kuterima!"

**Teng! Teng!**

"Sudahlah! Kita akan telat!" seru Sakura seraya menarik paksa tangan Sasuke dengan tenaga supernya menuju kelas. Yah, apa boleh buat, karena mereka memang satu kelas.

Dengan pengaruhnya sebagai devil, Naruto membuat dia dan seluruh peeragenya berada dikelas 12-B. Meskipun Kurama adalah gadis yang berumur 26 tahun menurut umur youkai, tapi dia masih berpenampilan layaknya manusia berumur 17-18 tahun. Wajarlah, karena pertumbuhan manusia dan yokai itu berbeda tentunya. Sedangkan Shikamaru? Tidak perlu ditanya, meskipun dia berumur dua ratus lebih. Penampilanya tetaplah masih muda. Kalau dibanding dengan vampir lain yang hidupnya sampai beberapa ribu tahun, maka Shikamaru termasuk masih muda.

Ketika Sakura dan Sasuke sampai dikelas, mereka mendapati Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah tidur dengan lelapnya di meja belajar mereka. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan, sehingga murid yang lainpun tidak menghiraukanya dan menyibukkan diri mereka dengan kegiatan masing-masing, seperti: berbincang, bercanda, menyelasaikan PR, main game, browsing, dan sebagainya.

"Ohayoooo~!" seru Sakura semangat, dan disahut oleh Hinata yang masih menggunakan pakaian maidnya (hari ini dia memakai Pakaian Maid dengan Rok panjang, dengan warna biru dan hitam yang mendominasi pakaianya), Kurama juga membalas ucapan selamat pagi Sakura, setelahnya diikuti beberapa teman sekelas lainya membalas salam pagi sakura.

"Ohayou" ucap Sasuke datar, kemudian langsung duduk di tempat duduknya yang paling belakang dan dekat dengan pintu masuk. Sedangkan Sakura duduk disebelahnya. Maklum saja karena Sakura juga merupakan murid pindahan seperti Sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu, jadi dia mengisi meja belakang yang awalnya kosong. Sementara Naruto duduk di barisan kedua yang kebetulan bersampingan dengan jendela. Shikamaru berada dibelakangnya, dan disamping kanan Naruto adalah Hinata, sementara didepan Hinata adalah Kurama yang berada di barisan paling depan.(Oh, iya Kurama menjabat sebagai Ketua kelas 12-B, dan **Miyamori Karin** sebagai wakilnya (gadis berambut merah berkacamata pemarah)).

'Ugh... entah kenapa, meskipun aku sudah menjadi anggota peeragenya tetap saja aku kesal setiap saat ketika melihat wajah dan rambut kuningnya itu. Hahhhh... yah, paling tidak aku berterima kasih karena sudah dihidupkan kembali.' Pikir Sasuke, seraya menyiapkan bukunya untuk pelajaran pertama, sesekali dia melirik kearah tempat Naruto duduk.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak apa" Jawabnya singkat

**Sreekkkk!**

Pintu kelas dibuka, dan menunjukkan seorang guru tampan dengan luka sayatan kecil dimata kirinya dan rambut putih dengan ekspresi malas.

"Ohayo, semua... langsung saja, persiapkan buku kalian, kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran Matematika kemarin" ucapnya malas.

'Ugh.. dimana-mana aku bertemu dengan orang malas! Hahh... bisa-bisa aku despresi dibuatnya'batin Sasuke.

Pelajaran matemarika yang diajar oleh guru bernama Hatake Kakashi dilanjutkan dengan beberapa penjelasan materi, yang kemudian diikuti dengan memberikan beberapa soal untuk latihan. Dan diakhiri dengan memberikan PR seperti biasanya.

.

.

**# After School #**

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan Kurama keluar kelas bersama menuju ruang klub. Sementara Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah tidak masuk kelas setelah jam makan siang. Yang entah kenapa menurut Sasuke hal itu sangat keterlaluan, meskipun itu dinilai dari Devil yang menurut Sasuke suka melakukan hal yang jelek. Entah kenapa hari ini Naruto dan Shika terlihat lebih malas dari hari sebelumnya. Karena hampir diseluruh jam pelajaran mereka tidur, bahkan ketika makan siang! Itu sangat keterlaluan bukan?

"Kurama san, kenapa kau membiarkan dua pemalas itu bermalas malasan begitu saja? Dan sepertinya mereka semakin malas!" jelas Sasuke.

"Um, itu..." Kurama bingung hendak menjawabnya.

"Itu benar, entah kenapa hari ini mereka berdua terlihat lebih malas dari sebelumnya? Apakah mereka sakit?" tanya Sakura. Yang entah kenapa membuat Hinata sedikit semangat. Dan segera berlari mendahului mereka.

"A-ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, yang dijawab gelengan oleh kedua perempuan disampingnya.

"Um, mungkin kemalasan mereka itu ada hubunganya dengan pulangnya Naruto menuju _underworld_ kemarin. Yang katanya sih, untuk laporan misi?" jawab Kurama dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sudahlah, toh kemalasan mereka yang bertambah parah merupakan hal yang wajar untuk orang bodoh seperti mereka" dengus Sakura seraya menyilangkan tanganya.

"Hmm... apakah mereka berdua benar-benar sebegitu bodohnya?" ucap Sasuke, dengan nada sedikit penasaran.

"Ah, aku tidak menolak kalau mereka berdua itu bodoh, tetapi kalau soal nilai akademik mereka lumayan bagus kok" Kurama berbelok kearah lain dengan mengajak serta Sakura dan Sasuke, kemudian berhenti dipapan pengumuman nilai ujian kenaikan yang dipajang beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kenapa kita menuju kantor kepala sekolah Kurama nee, bukanya tujaun kita ruangan Klub?" tanya Sakura heran. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengarahkan wajahnya kearah dinding, yang diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"APA?!" Teriak Sasuke.

"MUSTAHILL!"seru Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Dipapan pengumuman tertera nilai:

1\. Nara Shikamaru: 1000+

2\. Shitori Sona: 991

3\. Namikaze Naruto: 989

4\. Hatsune Kurama: 989

5\. Rias Gremory: 985

**(AN: ini nama samaran didunia mereka)**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kurama menggiring Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan shock mereka menuju ruang klub.

.

.

**# Klub Kebudayaan dan Seni #**

Ketika Kurama masuk ruangan dia disuguhi oleh pemandangan dua buah gulungan tumpukan perban atau tepatnya dua orang yang dibalut dengan perban **FULL BODY**, sehingga tidak menyisakan rambut, mata maupun mulut. Terlihat kedua kepompong itu memberontak dengan bergerak-gerak dengan liar diatas lantai. Bagaikan sesorang yang ditutupi wajahnya dengan bantal seperti di film-film.

"Hmphhh... hmhh.. hummh..." hanya suara yang mirip seperti itulah kira-kira yang terdengar dari keduanya. Sementara Hinata dengan raut wajah penuh percaya diri akan karyanya serta memasang senyum manisnnya berada disofa membereskan kotak **P3K**.

"Um, a-ada apa de-dengan Sasuke dan Sakura? Ku-Kurama chan?" tanya Hinata yang melihat keduanya dengan pandangan kosong dibelakang Kurama.

"Oh, Mereka hanya shock, karena melihat salah satu dari 9 keajaiban disekolah ini" jelas Kurama seraya beranjak menuju dapur seperti biasanya untuk menyiapkan teh dan cemilan.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Kurama dan Hinata menikmati sore mereka yang tenang sambil menonton beberapa drama di TV.

The end! *plak!

.

.

# Beberapa Saat Kemudian #

"Hah..hahh..hahh..! Benar-benar kau Hinata! Suatu saat kau akan membunuh orang dengan perbanmu!" Seru Shika yang masih berusaha menghisap _Oksigen_ setelah keluar dari kepompong perbannya. Sementara Hinata sekarang ini duduk dilantai dengan airmata dan sedikit sesengukan.

"Hi-hiks..pa-padahal kukira ka-kalian berdua sakit demam. Hi-hiks.."

'Uh, meskipun demam, bukan begitu mengobatinya!' batin Shikamaru dongkol.

"Hah..hah..haahh.. Sudah-sudah Shika.. jangan khawatirkan hal kecil seperti itu." Ucap Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan Shikamaru dengan dada yang turun naik dengan cepat.

"Hei Naruto! Aku tidak percaya kau itu dapat nilai setinggi itu! Kau dan Shikamaru pasti curang kan?!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Hah?" tanya Naruto, sementara kembali Shika merebahkan badanya kesofa dengan malas pastinya.

"Kamu curang dalam menjawab soal ujian kan?"

"Ugh! Buat apa aku melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto malas, seraya kembali menuju game fighting yang mereka mainkan sebelum diperban oleh Hinata.

"Kau juga Shikamaru? Kau curang?"

"Hoahhmm.. Buat apa berusaha keras seperti itu?" jawabnya seraya kesamping Naruto dan mengambil joystick, memilih kembali player dari game **Street Fighting Z3**.

"Um, tidak perlu kaget seperti itu Sasuke, mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Jangankan menyontek atau melakukan kecurangan. Menjawab soal saja mereka pasti malas melakukanya. Shikamaru memang seorang genius sejati. Sedangkan Naruto, mungkin ketularan dari Shikamaru. Karena sebelum kau datang, Naruto menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Shikamaru, baik bermain bermacam game, membaca manga, malas-malasan di ruang klub, atau bertanding. Mungkin faktor Shikamaru sebagai peerage pertamanya juga sedikit berpengaruh." Jelas Kurama mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.(Yah, saat itu, cuman Shikamaru lawan tanding Naruto)

"Aku masih belum percaya! Bagaimana kalau kita main catur, kau pasti bisa kan?" tantang Sasuke.

"Ught! Kau terdengar seperti Sona. Hahhh... tapi, kalau soal permainan, tentu aku tidak akan menolak. Kuterima tantanganmu!" seru Naruto semangat.

Mereka berdua akhirnya memulai memainkan catur. Setelah hampir setengah jam. Barulah Sasuke kalah.

"Hebat juga kau Sasuke!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ugh.." Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. "Bagaimana denganmu Shikamaru? Aku menantangmu!" semangat Sasuke masih membara.

"Merepotkan sekali..."

Meskipun begitu Shikamaru akhirnya bermain catur dengan Sasuke. Tidak lebih dari 12 langkah, Sasuke kalah.

"Sekali lagi!" seru Sasuke.

Permainan berikutnya Sasuke kalah dalam 10 langkah.

"Sekali lagi!" ucap Sasuke.'Sial! aku tidak percaya!'batinya

Dan beberapa permainan berikutnya Sasuke kalah tidak lebih dari 6 langkah dari Shikamaru. Skor akhir Sasuke win:0, Shikamaru win:10.

"Sial! Aku tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini! Kenapa sungguh menyakitkan!" ucap Sasuke yang tertunduk lemas dilantai dan memukul-mukulnya.

**Tap**

Sasuke menengok kesamping, dan melihat Naruto menepuk bahunya.

"Sabar Sasuke, aku yang bersamanya selama satu setengah tahun lebih ini saja baru bisa mendapatkan 5 draw. Shikamaru memang saaaangat hebat dalam hal strategi"

"Itu tidak menolong sama sekali" sahut Sasuke pilu.(Um, author tidak mengatakan Sasuke bodoh disini, mungkin nanti dia di ulangan semsester depan bisa dapat peringkat umum no.5 atau 6. Karena, meskipun Sasuke termasuk orang yang pintar dalam ukuran Manusia, tentu tidak bisa dibedakan dengan pengetahuan, pengalaman dan umur Shikamaru)

.

Sayangya keaadan suram ini tidak berlangsung lama, dengan Kurama yang memecah kesunyian.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di Underworld kemarin? Apakah ada Misi mendesak?" tanya Kurama.

"Ah, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, cuman laporan kok."

"Laporan apa?"

"Laporan yang menerangkan bahwa aku sudah melengkapkan peerage-ku'

"Hanya itu?"

"Iyap"

"Ta-tapi, kenapa Naru-kun terlihat lebih tidak bersemangat hari ini?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Oh, tentu karena aku berhasil melengkapi peerage-ku" jawab Naruto santai meneruskan gamenya.

"Apa hubunganya?" tanya Kurama bingung.

"Ummm..." Naruto masih berpikir bagaimana cara menjelaskanya, sementara fokus dalam melakukan beberapa kombo, menyerang player Shikamaru.

"Oh, Tentu ada hubunganya. Karena peerage Naruto sudah lengkap, artinya dia bisa lebih bermalas-malasan dari biasanya karena misi yang merepotkan sudah selesai, bukan begitu Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Begitulah" cengirnya santai.

". . . . . ."

Seluruh ruangan senyap seketika

"Jadi hanya karena alasan bodoh seperti itu?! Dasar King TIDAK BERGUNA!" Sasuke menjadi marah dan hendak menyerang Naruto, Namun Naruto lebih cepat berlari. Akhirnya mereka berdua melakukan kejar-kejaran di dalam ruangan.

Sementara itu, Kurama hanya memijit keningnya, Hinata tersenyum, Shika main game, sementara Sakura masih hanyut dalam pikiranya sendiri gara-gara depresi melihat nilai Naruto dan Shikamaru. Meskipun sudah 3 bulan sekolah, dia sangat jarang memperhatikan papan pengumuman, yang dia lakukan selama ini hanya latihan fisik saja. Jadi, apa boleh buat, sudah tiga bulan ini, dia kesulitan dalam mengikuti pelajaran didunia ini. Apa jadinya kalau dia mendapat nilai jelek diakhir semester nanti. Pasti Shikamaru dan Naruto atau yang lainya akan mengodanya habis-habisan. Dan hal ini menambah Sakura menjadi depresi.

.

Sayangnya keadaan ini pun, hanya berlangsung sebentar (lagi), karena sebuah lingkaran teleportasi berwarna kuning muncul di ruangan. Memunculkan seseorang pria tampan yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Naruto, pria itu memakai Haori berwarna Kuning dengan hiasan lingkaran dibelakang dan corak jilatan api merah disekitarnya. Penampilanya mirip seseorang yang berasal dari kekaisaran jepang kuno.

'Siapa dia? Apakah kakak Naruto?' batin Sasuke dan Sakura (yang baru sadar dari syoknya).

Melihat sosok yang datang, Naruto, diikuti dengan Shikamaru, Kurama, dan Hinata membungkuk memberi hormat. Melihat hal ini, Sasuke dan Sakura pun ikut memberi hormat pula.

"Sudah lah, tidak perlu Kaku begitu. Angkatlah kepala kalian" serunya.

"Tou-san, ada apa kemari?" Tanya Naruto.

'Ayahh?!' batin Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Bukankah misiku sudah selesai? Kuharap tousan tidak menyuruhku yang aneh-aneh lagi. Hmph.." ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal, seraya menyilangkan kedua tanganya didada, dan menghadap sampingnya. Layaknya anak kecil yang marah karena tidak dibelikan permen.

Seandainya ibunya juga ada disini, pasti dia sudah memeluk Naruto karena raut wajah ngambeknnya itu.

"Ahaha.. tidak kok aku cuma mau melihat peeragemu yang baru" kemudian ayah Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kesekitar.

"Oh, jadi ini gadis manis berambut merah muda yang dikatakan Naruto" ucapnya seraya mendekati Sakura dan mengelus rambutnya dengan senyum hangat.

"Hm.. sepertinya kau bisa menjadi Rook yang kuat nantinya. Tolong lindungi anak-ku yang pemalas ini Sakura-chan"

"Ba-ba-baik, A-aku a-akan be-berusaha keras!" Jawab Sakura dengan keras dan tergagap. 'Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat gugup. Aura wibawa dan kharismanya benar-benar memancar dengan kuat. Sangat beda dengan Naruto' batinya.

"Dan ini, anak lelaki yang berambut hitam gaya ekor bebek yang kau ceritakan yah? Hahaha... rambutnya benar-benar mirip!" tawanya lepas. Sementara Sasuke, menahan mukanya menjadi lebih memerah karena malu.

"Meskipun anakku menjengkelkan dan egois, kuharap kau tetap menjadi temanya, Sasuke-kun! Hmm.. kalau kau berusaha keras, kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari Naruto! Hahaha!" jelasnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. Sementara Naruto disamping hanya berteriak "Tou-SAN!"

"Te-terima kasih!" jawab Sasuke

"Ah, aku juga hampir lupa mengenalkan diriku! Namaku adalah **Minato Windstrom**, ayahnya Naruto, salam kenal." Senyumnya. "Ehem! Naruto, apa kau tidak mempersilakan ayahmu duduk?" tannyanya

"Bukankah Tou-san biasanya cuman sebentar saja? Jadi? Ada misi besar apa kali ini?" tanya Naruto dengan mantap, karena sangat jarang ayahnya datang menemuinya, kecuali akan hal-hal yang sangat penting.

"Hahh...! baiklah, aku akan mengatakanya dengan singkat" akhirnya ayah mulai serius.

"Kau akan ditunangkan dengan Rias Gremory" jawab ayahnya dengan seringai.

"APPPPPPPAAAAA!" seru semua peerage Naruto. Sementara Naruto masih mematung mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

'Kau akan ditunangkan dengan Rias Gremory, ditunangkan dengan Rias Gremory, ditunangkan dengan Rias, ditunangkan, ditunangkan, ditunangkan, ditunangkan, DITUNANGKAN!' pikir Naruto syok.

"Lebih jelasnya nanti Grayfia-chan yang menjelaskan rincianya beberapa hari kedepan. Tou-san pergi dulu, masih banyak kerjaan". Setelah menyelesaikan perkataanya, ayah Naruto menghilang dari ruangan klub, menyisakan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan pikiranya.

.

.

**# Beberapa hari kemudian #**

Seperti biasanya, Sasuke dan Sakura yang berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tapi, beberapa hari ini, Sakura dan Sasuke sarapan terlebih dahulu dirumah Sasuke sebelum berangkat. Karena Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan keseharianya sebagai devil dan manusia, dia akhirnya bisa mengatur jadwal bangun dan tidurnya. Sedangkan Sakura sangatlah senang, karena masakan Sasuke yang enak. Sehingga dia lupa mengatakan keahlian Sasuke dengan anggota klub lainya.

Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong soal kehidupan sebagai devil, Naruto tidak mewajibkan peeragenya untuk melakukan _kontrak_ dengan manusia, layaknya devil-devil biasanya. Seperti menyebarkan _famplet_, atau selebaran dan lainya. Kurama menerangkan bahwa, mereka bebas melakukanya kalau mau. Karena, dengan melakukan kontrak, kekuatan dan kemampuan sihir mereka akan naik sedikit demi sedikit tanpa harus latihan dengan keras. Tapi, tidak ada satupun dari peerage Naruto yang melakukanya dengan alasan:

Naruto dan Shikamaru (malas), Kurama (merasa tidak perlu), Hinata (sibuk bersih-bersih), Sakura (tidak mau repot), Sasuke ("aku tidak peduli!"katanya).

Dan salah satu event yang terjadi kemarin adalah Sakura yang mendapatkan familiarnya (pet). Karena sudah beberapa bulan dia menjadi devil, dan Kurama memberikan inisiatif mengajak Sakura mencarinya bersama Sasuke, dan Hinata (tentu King dan Bishop mereka malas). Sakura, memilih kelinci putih kecil.

Jadi, familiar peerage Naruto adalah: Naruto: **Kupu-kupu**, dengan alasan mudah memeliharanya (setelah Naruto mendapatkanya dan menjalin kontrak segel, Naruto melepasnya dipekarangan dibelakang gedung klub)*majikan tak bertanggung jawab!*. Shikamaru: **Kelelawar** dengan alasan sudah terbiasa, Kurama: **Rubah** putih kecil, Hinata: **Anak Harimau** belang hitam dan putih, Sakura: **Kelinci** putih kecil, Sasuke:-belum-

Dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kalian ketahui, aku berhasil memunculkan sacred gear milikku, yaitu berupa armor hitam dengan beberapa garis putih yang menjalar keseluruh bagian armor (letak garis putihnya mirip tanda hitam pada Naruto dalam kyuubi modenya). Meskipun aku bingung dengan kegunaanya selain untuk dipakai. Aku tidak merasa lebih kuat, lebih cepat ataupun mendapat kekuatan sihir berlipat. Yang ada hanyalah Armour keras dan berat yang entah terbuat dari bahan tak diketahui yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku ketika kuaktifkan. (Berbeda dengan sacred gear lain yang berupa senjata, milik Sasuke berupa sebuah armour. Dalam mode tidurnya _(stand-by)_ sacred gear Sasuke berubah menjadi gauntlet yang berwarna hitam dengan beberapa garis putih. Karena itulah aku selalu lari dan melatih stamina tubuhku supaya aku bisa terbiasa dengan berat sacred gear tak berguna milikku itu.

Oh, dan mengenai soal Naruto, sepertinya dia sudah kembali ke Naruto yang biasanya, meskipun malas, tapi tidak terlalu parah. Hanya saja kadang-kadang dia memasang muka cemberut dan melamun, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Hari ini, sekolah pun berjalan seperti biasanya, dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tidur dikelas, tapi mereka masih mengikutinya sampai akhir, juga makan siang bersama diklub seperti biasanya. Kali ini, Hinata menyediakan beberapa _Onigiri_, ayam goreng, telur dadar, sosis, buah-buahan yang sudah dikupas dan juga beberapa sayur-sauran segar.

.

.

**# Ruangan klub-After school #**

Sasuke duduk disofa sambil membaca buku,, sedangkan para gadis duduk disofa sebelahnya, mereka nonton drama (lagi) disalah satu saluran TV, sesekali Sasuke melihat (memeriksa keadaan) Naruto yang kali ini membaca manga di meja kerjanya (meja untuk ketua klub), sementara Shikamaru tidur-tiduran di sofa tempat mereka biasanya main game.

'Hmmm.. sepertinya Naruto yang normal memang memiliki kemalasan yang lebih sedikit dari Naruto super malas beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukan urusanku juga siih' batin Sasuke.

**Tok tok tok!**

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk, kemudian terbuka, menampakkan Shinra Tsubaki, (queen dari Sona sitri) berdiri membungkuk, kemudian berkata.

"Naruto San, Sona-sama dan Rias-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda di ruang klub penelitian gaib"

"Hm? Kenapa ditempat Rias? Ah, sudahlah. Baik aku kesana" seperti biasanya, dengan malas, Naruto menuju pintu, kemudian mengikuti tsubaki.

Tidak lama sesudahnya keadaan ruangan sepi.

"Um, boleh aku bertanya? Kenapa Naruto bersikap biasa-biasa saja soal pertunanganya? Padahal awalnya dia sangat terkejut?" tanya Sakura.

". . . . ." hanya diam yang didapat Sakura.

"Ayolah..., apakah ada yang bisa menjawabnya? Atau memperkirakan keadaanya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Fufufu... apa kau khawatir tentang keadaan Naruto-kun?" goda Kurama.

"Bu-Bukan begitu. Ka-karena aku baru kenal Naruto, jadi aku belum tahu begitu mengerti tentang keaadanya sekarang" jawabnya sungguh

"Um, Naru mu-mungkin cuma mengikuti alur saja sementara ini. Ka-karena kemarin waktu aku bersih-bersih, dia bilang kepadaku ba-bahwa, ayahnya tidak mungkin menunangkan dia tanpa izin dan se-sepengetahuanya." Cicit Hinata.

"Oho~... Aku cemburu sekarang Hinata chan, kenapa Naruto memberitahukanya kepadamu tapi tidak denganku? Fufufufu.. Aku mulai curiga" senyum Kurama.

"Bu-Bukan be-begitu!" cicit Hinata gelagapan denga wajah sedikit merona.

"Dengan kata lain, Pertunangan ini hanya sebuah kedok, atau misi untuk Naruto, sedangkan permasalahanya belum dijelaskan oleh ayahnya. Soal yang dikatakan Naruto ke Hinata, aku juga mendengarnya kemarin, saat aku tiduran disofa" terang Shika yang sekarang memainkan konsol **PS8**-nya. Game yang dimainkannya saat ini **'Grant Theft Auto Into Future 2'**. Yang mana saat ini, mobil _futuristik_ yang dikontrolnya menembakkan beberapa rudal, gatling gun, dan laser canon kepada polisi yang memakai armored suit.

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu Shika?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, 10% insting, dan 90% pengalaman menghabiskan waktu berteman dengan Naruto dan mengenal keluarganya" sahut Shika datar sambil terus memainkan gamenya.

"Um, baiklah kalau kau yang mengatakanya" sahut Sakura seraya melanjutkan makan cemilan dan nonton drama kesukaanya.

Sesaat kemudian, keadaanpun menjadi tenang. Para gadis, kembali berbincang-bincang sambil makan cemilan.

Sementara Sasuke yang mulai bosan membaca berjalan menuju dapur untuk melihat-lihat, barang kali ada yang menarik atau enak yang bisa dimakanya.

.

.

# **Klub Penelitian Gaib** #

Diruang ini sudah hadir semua peerage Rias Gremoni, mereka adalah Yuuto Kiba, Koneko, Asia Argento, Akeno Himejima, Hyoudou Issei. Juga perwakilan dari keluarga Gremoni Grayfia Lucifuge. Sona sitri dan beberapa peeragenya.

Dan terakhir adalah Naruto yang disuguhi teh oleh Akeno. Dan yang berada dihadapan Naruto adalah Rias yang duduk bersama Grayfia, dan disamping kirinya Sona yang duduk disofa yang terpisah.

"Jadi? Apa maksud kalian mengundangku kemari?" tanya Naruto.

Saat itu Rias hendak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tetapi didahului oleh Grayfia.

"Naruto-sama ini tentang pertunangan anda dengan Rias" ucap Grayfia yang sontak menimbulkan kehebohan disana, semua yang hadir disana terkejut mendengarnya (kecuali Grayfia, Rias, Sona dan Naruto)

"Apa? Naruto senpai ditunangkan dengan Rias?" tanya Issei

"Eh? Bukanya yang ditunangkan itu Rias dan Riser Phenex?" tanya Akeno

"Eh? Benarkah itu Naruto senpai?" Tanya Hanakai Momo (bishop Sona berambut putih)

Dan beberapa pertanyaan lainya, sementara Naruto hanya meminum teh, dan makan cemilan dengan santai.

"Jadi? Bisakah kau menjelaskan maksud dari pertunangan ini? Tanya Naruto datar, menghiraukan pertanyaan yang ada.

"Seperti yang anda ketahui Naruto-sama, Ayah Rias, yaitu Lord Gremory setuju untuk menunangkan Rias dan riser phenex dari klan Phenex secara sepihak, tapi Rias tidak ingin melakukanya. Karena seperti yang anda ketahui bagaimana sifat dan tingkah laku seorang riser phenex bukan?"

"Hmm...Yang jelas sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya Ruval Phenex yang berwibawa" jawab Naruto.

"Benar, Naruto sama. Karena itulah Sirzech yang siscon itu mencari cara untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Rencana awalnya ialah dengan jalan Rias melawan Riser dalam rating game. Tapi, kalau aku boleh jujur. Kesempatan Rias dengan peeragenya sekarang untuk menag adalah 20%, meskipun latihan cuman akan menambah sedikit persentase kemenangan." Jelas Grayfia.

"Hmm.. jadi, karena rencana itu kemungkinan besar tidak berhasil, maka, aku dan Rias ditunangkan? Sehingga aku dan peerage milikku lah yang melawan Riser untuk memperebutkan siapa yang berhak menjadi tunangan Rias? Bukan begitu?" tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya, Rias tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan masih berusaha mencari member peerage yang baru untuk melengkapinya."

"Dan meskipun sudah lengkap, kemungkinan menang melawan riser phenex yang merupakan salah satu top ranking dengan menang 8 dari 10 rating game cuman 50% kan?" tanya Naruto blak-blakan yang membuat Rias ingin marah.

"Tapi, di peerage milikku ada salah satu pengguna sacred gear longinus red dragon yang merupakan salah satu dari dua heavenly dragon! Aku tidak terima dengan penuturanmu yang merendahkan peerage milikku!" seru Rias yang akhirnya ikut andil dalam percakapan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sampai aku yang harus ditunangkan dengan mu Rias?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Rias hanya diam.

"Itu karena jadwal hari pertunangan yang sudah sangat dekat, lebih tepatnya 10 hari dari sekarang, Naruto kun. Jadi tidak mungkin dalam waktu yang singkat untuk mendapatkan peerage baru dan melatih Issei san." Jelas Sona.

"Hmm.. tetap saja, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Sairaorg yang merupakan devil yang sudah dewasa dan memiliki peerage yang hampir lengkap atau sepupumu yang lainya? Aku malas melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini" jelas Naruto singkat seraya meminum teh dan sesekali makan cemilan. 'Hmmm..rasanya bosan makan biskuit melulu, seandainya mereka menyediakan tart, puding, ice cream atau cake sejenis kek.'batinya protes.

Mendengar kata 'malas' yang keluar dari mulut Naruto entah kenapa membuat Sona dan Rias menundukkan kepala mereka berdua dengan poni rambut yang melindungi mata keduanya.

"I-itu, karena kau adalah teman masa kecilku yang bisa kuandalkan" ucap Rias cukup pelan.

"Karena selain teman masa kecil kami, aku yakin dengan peerage unikmu bisa menyelamatkan Rias dari masalah ini' ucap Sona menambahkan dengan pelan (juga).

**(A/N: Yah, Peerage Naruto memang unik, karena sangat jarang ada Rook, Bishop, Knight yang memerlukan 2 buah pion serupa untuk mereinkarnasikan seseorang menjadi devil. Biasnya mereka yang memiliki 2 pion yang sama dalam tubuh mereka mendapatkan boost yang berkali lipat dari Rook, Bishop, atau Knight yang hanya memiliki 1 pion di tubuhnya.)**

"Tetap saja aku malas, kalian kan cuman dua gadis yang sering menggangu tidur dan aktifitas malas-malasanku sejak kecil. Cari saja yang lain" Ucap Naruto dengan santainya.

'Ughh! Dasar Naruto/Si Baka! Kebiasaan menjengkelkan dan pemalas tidak pernah berubah!' batin Sona dan Rias bersamaan.

'Hah, sudah kukira akan berakhir seperti ini' batin Grayfia yang sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto. Karena pada saat Grayfia dan Sirzech mengunjungi Winstrom castle untuk menemui Minato sebelumnya. Dia sudah mendapat peringatan dari dua lelaki itu akan keberhasilan rencana ini tergantung dengan mood Naruto yang sangat tidak stabil.

Tapi, kedua king ini tidak menyerah dan mulai mendekat kearah Naruto, dan duduk disampingnya di kedua sisi sofa yang kosong. Dan entah kenapa bulu kuduk Naruto merinding dengan melihat tingkah laku kedua teman masa kecilnya. Sementara peerage yang lainya memasang tanda tanya, apa yang akan dilakukan king mereka terhadap Naruto.

Setelah keduanya duduk disamping Naruto, mereka hanya duduk diam dan memandang kebawah (bukan kearah Naruto tentunya).

"Ap-apa yang akan kalian berdua la-lakukan? Memaksaku dengan kekerasan tidak akan berhasil loh..!" ucap Naruto yang siap-siap untuk berteleportasi kalau ada kesempatan. Dia tidak ingin dibekukan (seperti biasaya)dan masih tidak ingin mencoba untuk diledakkan dengan power of destruction Rias.

Tapi, yang dilakukan keduanya hanya bergumam sangat pelan, sehingga hanya Naruto yang bisa mendengarkanya samar, sementara orang-orang yang disekitar tidak bisa mendengar (bahkan koneko yang punya pendengaran taja tidak mendengarnya). Sementara Naruto yang entah kenapa menjadi pucat pasi setelah mendengar bisikan mengerikan mereka yaitu:

"(Aku akan memberitahu Serafall Nee, kalau kau pernah melihat tubuhku dan Rias dengan tidak sengaja ketika kami mandi bersama saat berumur 11 tahun)"

"(Aku akan menceritakan ke Sirzech oni chan bagaimana kau memegang dadaku ketika aku mau membangunkanmu waktu umut 10 tahun)"

"(Aku akan menceritakan bagaimana kau yang tidak sengaja melihat kami berganti pakaian ketika hari ulang tahun Rias yang 13)"

"(Aku akan melaporkan bagaimana kau tak berbusana dihadapan kami ketika kami melucuti pakaianmu dan memaksamu memakai kostum beruang diumurmu yang ke 12)"

"(Juga aku akan memberitahukan... pst... pst... pstt...)" Dan beberapa hal yang menjadi kenangan buruk untuk Naruto. Karena hal-hal ini terjadi karena Naruto yang tidak sengaja, atau karena dua gadis ini bekerja sama untuk memaksa Naruto!

Dalam sekejap, Naruto duduk bersujud dihadapan Rias dan Sona yang saat ini memamerkan seringai mereka.

"Kumohon! Jangan lanjutkan lagi! Baiklah! Aku akan menolong mu! Kumohon!" ucap Naruto dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat. Dalam pikirnya saat ini dia masih belum sanggup untuk menghadapi kedua Mao sekaligus. Mungkin bisa kalau cuma melawan satu Maou. Tapi kalau dua sekaligus, meskipun dia adalah seorang Naruto Windstrom seorang keturunan dari keluarga Devil yang terkenal dengan julukan **'Abbys Guardian'** di pilar 72 kemungkin survivalnya sangatlah tipis!

"Menolongku? Bukanya ada kata-kata yang salah Naruto kun?" senyum kemenangan dari Rias. Sementara Sona disampinya berusaha menahan tawanya. Sudah lama mereka berdua tidak melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Ba-baiklah, Rias _Hime_, Sona _Hime_, Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau pinta" ucap Naruto sambil menirukan pose seorang pangeran.(beginilah pose yang biasanya Rias dan Sona pinta ketika Naruto diblack mail oleh keduanya)

Sementara semua yang hadir menjadi spechless dibuatnya, bahkan Grayfia juga. Setelahnya hanyalah rincian dari pertandingan rating game yang sudah ditentukan antara Naruto dan riser yang akan diadakan nanti, seperti waktu, tempat, dan lainya. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk saja layaknya robot yang kehabisan baterainya

.

.

.

**# Malamnya jam 19.40-ruang klub kebudayaan dan seni #**

Setelah beberapa jam yang mengerikan terjadi pada naruto sebelumnya. Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto memasuki ruangan klub kemudian dia duduk disamping Shikamaru yang masih memainkan **GTA Into Future 2**. Saat ini, Shika mengkontrol sebuah mobil Nascar furistik yang melaju dengan kencang karena dikejar beberapa polisi militer. Naruto kemudian mengambil salah satu Komik yang belum selesai dibacanya siang tadi.

"Jadi? Apa yang dua devil itu pinta darimu kali ini?" tanya Shika yang cuek dengan muka Naruto yang pucat itu.

"Hahhhh..." dengan helaan nafas Naruto memulai penjelasan tentang apa yang diminta risa dan Sona darinya, sementara anggota peerage lainya hanya mendengarkanya sambil meneruskan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

**# A few Minutes later #**

"Jadi, dalam sepuluh hari lagi, kita akan mengadakan rating game dengan riser phenex?" tanya Sakura yang masih sedikit bingung dengan berita yang dibawa Naruto.

"Yah, begitulah! Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak ingin melakukanya, karena dengan adanya rating game, paling tidak aku kehilangan waktu main game ku selama satu hari. Ugh, kalau begini jadinya, aku harus menamatkan seluruh game yang kubeli bulan ini! Aku tidak ingin mati penasaran sebelum menamatkan semuanya!" seru Naruto dengan semangat membara. Sementara Sakura sweatdrop mendengarnya, sedangkan Kurama menghela nafasnya dan Hinata tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi, disisi positifnya, bukankah ini kesempatan baik untuk memulai debutmu di Ranking Match Rating Game? Meskipun kau masih belum sampai umur iblis dewasa, paling tidak kau sudah memiliki peerage yang sempurna, yang menandakan kau sudah bisa mengikuti pertandingan resmi antar devil?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Yah, itu ada benarnya juga, aku hanya menyesalkan tidak bisa main game atau tidur-tiduran saat rating game nanti." Ucap Naruto, sementara Sakura harus menahan tanganya untuk tidak memukul kepala raja bodonya itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja **PSP Neo**, atau **Minipad IpHoneES** milikmu dalam pertandingan" tanya Shika.

"Ide bagus Shika! Kau jenius!"

**Dhuakk! Dhhuaakk!**

Dalam sekejap muncul benjolan dikepala Naruto dan Shika.

"Dasar kalian dan sifat malas kalian ini. _Grrrrr!_" geram Sakura.

"Apa masalahmu Sakura? Yang penting kita kan menang nantinya?" tanya Naruto seraya mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak. Begitu juga Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kau yakin bisa menang? Sasuke saja belum bisa terbiasa menggunakan sacred gearnya dalam pertarunga? Apa sih yang ada diotakmu itu?" tanya Sakura

"Um, Game, Manga dan pelajaran" sahut Naruto sementara Shikamaru menjawab "Tidur"

"Ugh... kepalaku mulai pusing menghadapi kalian"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sasuke? Dia sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto.

Setelah Naruto bertanya, barulah mereka menyadari akan adanya aroma harum dan manis yang mulai menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Dan sepertinya berasal dari dapur.

Akhirnya Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata dan Kurama bergegas menuju arah dapur. Disana mereka disuguhi pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Sasuke yang mengunakan celemek putih, lagi mengaduk adonan. Sementara di meja dapur tersedia berbagai macam hidangan kue dari brownies, cokkie dalam berbagai bentuk, pudding, ice cream, dan kue-kue lainya. (inilah hasil kerja Sasuke beberapa jam ini)

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tak percaya?

"Oh, Naruto, kau sudah kembali? Hmm, aku cuma mengisi waktu luang. Awalnya aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat dapur saja. Soalnya aku belum pernah masuk kesini (karena selama ini Sasuke hanya membaca di ruang tamu). Dan karena kebetulan kalian memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap dan bahan-bahanya, sekalian saja aku mencoba beberapa resep kue yang mudah." Jawab Sasuke datar, seakan-akan hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanya.

**(AN: didapur tersedia oven, panggangan, kuali dari yang kecil sampai yang besar, dan segala pisau dan peralatan masak lengkap. Maklum dapur Naruto memang sekelas dengan dapur resoran bintang lima dari segi ukuran dan kualitas. Kenapa bisa muat dalam ruangan klub yang kecil? Tentu karena -space manipulation seal- milik Naruto. Haha)**

Dengan segera Naruto mencicipi kue buatan Sasuke, disusul Shikamaru yang penasaran. Kemudian, Shikamaru dan Naruto menangis dan berlutut dihadapan Sasuke.

"SASUKE! MAUKAH KAU JADI ISTRIKU!" ucap keduanya kompak, dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Sakura. Sementara Sasuke sedikit merona (mungkin cuma terkejut atau malu karena pujian yang tiba-tiba dan sangat jarang sekali keluar dari mulut kedua orang bodoh ini)

Keributan kecil didapur pun dimulai, dan mereka melupakan soal rating game dan menikmati masakan buatan Sasuke.

.

"Woaaah! Ternyata kau hebat masak Sasuke! Dengan ini semua skill dari peerage yang kuperlukan lengkap. Kita punya _dokter_ (Kurama), _penyihir_ (Kurama dan ShIka), _sniper_ (Hinata), _samurai_ (Hinata), _fighter_ (Sakura), dan _ahli masak_ (Sasuke). Akhirnya! Aku bisa pergi berlayar dan menjadi **Raja Bajak Laut**!" seru Naruto di meja makan.

"Diam dan nikmati saja makanan didepanmu Naruto!" ucap Shika yang menyantap kue yang tersedia dihadapanya.

"Baiklah! Dengan begini aku akan membuat segel teleportasi di rumahmu dengan segera, supaya kamu bisa bebas bolak balik antara ruang klub dan rumahmu! Kumohon, jadilah koki di klub ini Sasuke sama!" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Huh, kalau ada maunya.." gerutu Sakura.

"Hm.. sebenarnya aku tidak perduli dengan permintaanmu anehmu Naruto!" ucap Sasuke sambil memasang pose berfikir. "Tapi..., aku suka dengan dapur milikmu ini. (karena peralatanya lebih lengkap dari yang dimilikinya dirumah)Dengan begini aku bisa bereksperimen dalam mengembangkan resep masakanku. Hmm..."

"Ku-mohon Sasuke kun! Masakanmu le-lebih enak dari buatanku. Sebagai gantinya aku akan me-membantumu kalau kau perlu bantuan da-dalam hal memasak". Seru Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar dan menyilaukan pandangan Sasuke.

'Ugh.. aku tidak bisa menolaknya! Lagi pula aku bisa bersama Hinata!' batin Sasuke.

'Dengan membantu Sasuke, aku akan belajar membuat hidangan yang enak buat Naru' batin Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu Naruto!" sahut Sasuke dengan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan segera!" setelah mengambil beberapa buah kue sus, Naruto berlari meninggalkan dapur dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Dia semangat sekali?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bingung.

"Tentu, kalau Naruto-kun menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, dia akan melakukanya dengan serius" jawab Kurama, seraya memakan lemon sundae yang disediakan Sasuke.

"Na-Naru kun, memang tidak bisa ditebak Sasuke kun" senyum Hinata, seraya memakan _pudding 3 warna_ miliknya.

Merekapun menikmati makanan mereka dengan tenang.

"Ehehm! Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan diskusi kita tadi. Sasuke, kau sudah mendengar soal keikutsertaan kita dalam rating game 10 hari lagi bukan?" tanya Sakura sesekali dia memakan ice vanilla cream miliknya.

"Yah, aku mendengar ocehan nyaring Naruto dari sini" sahutnya.

"Kalau begitu Aku dan Hinata akan melatihmu dengan intensif selama beberapa hari kedepan. Kumohon Kurama nee untuk menjadi bagian medis. Dan Shikamaru san sebagai pengamat? Boleh kan?" usul Sakura.

"Hmm... sebagai kouhai, kau memiliki ide yang sesuai dengan rencana pelatihanku kedepanya.. baiklah aku setuju" sahut Shika.

"Aku tak keberatan" lanjut Kurama.

"Baiklah Sasuke, karena besok adalah minggu, dan kau sudah memiliki segel teleportasi yang terisntal dirumahmu. Maka pelatihan akan dimulai pada jam 6.30, Kuharap kau sudah siap ditempat, jelas?." Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ok, tidak masalah, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa yang akan dilakukanya?" tanya Sasuke.

". . . . . ." hanya diam yang didapatnya sebagi jawaban dari pertanyaanya.

"Hahhh.. baiklah, aku mengerti" sahut Sasuke.

.

.

**# Pagi minggu, jam 6.30 #**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan latihan yang terhubung dengan ruang klub kebudayaan dan seni Kuoh High school, terdapat ruangan tertutup yang berbentuk dome seukuran 2 kali lapangan sepak bola. Ditengah ruangan berdiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah memakai pakaian olahraga kuoh. Berupa set jersey berwarna putih dan biru. Sedangkan disisi lapangan duduk 2 orang yang memakai jersey yang serupa (Kurama dan Shikamaru) dan seorang yang memakai pakaian maid dengan Mini skirt, ala _Victorian style_ dengan warna putih yang lebih mendominasi daripada hitam. (Hinata)

"Baiklah Sasuke, sebaiknya kau memakai sacred gearmu. Karena rasanya akan sangat sakit kalau kau tidak memakainya" seru Sakura seraya menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

Sasuke pun mensummon sacred gearnya yang berupa gauntlet ditangan kanan. Kemudian dengan memfokuskan sihirnya pada tangannya, mucullah armor yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, aku siap!" seru Sasuke seraya mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Aku mulai!" Sakura pun berlari menuju Sasuke.

'Uh, armor-ku masih terasa berat seperti biasanya.' Batin Sasuke, seraya melihat Sakura yang sudah mulai mendekat dan mengarahkan tangan kecilnya menuju armor Sasuke. 'tapi, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan beratnya. Heaa!' pikir Sasuke yang kemudian menghindar dari pukulan Sakura dan hendak melakukan counter dengan memukul sisi kanan Sakura yang terbuka lebar tanpa pertahanan.

**Dhuaaaakk!**

Sasuke terpental dan memberntur dinding di ujung lapangan.

'Ugh! Dia sengaja memberikan celah dan menyikutku detik berikutnya!' kemudian Sasuke melihat kearah dada yang menjadi target siku Sakura. Dia melihat armornya yang memiliki retakan yang menjalar hampir keseluruh armor bagian depanya.

'Cih, dadaku bisa hancur kalau tidak memakai armor' Sasuke kemudian mengalirkan sedikit sihirnya, yang membuat retakan yang ada bersinar dan menghilang. Menyisakan armor yang mulus tanpa retakan.

"Oya? Apakah aku terlalu keras menyikutmu bebek? Jangan bilang hanya segitu saja sudah KO! Haha" tawa Sakura yang membuat Sasuke bangkit dan berlari kearah Sakura dengan yel "Heaaaa!'

Mereka berduapun saling adu pukul, tendang dan tangkis, meskipun armor Sasuke kadang-kadang mengalami retak, dengan sedikit bantuan sihirnya, Sasuke bisa memulihkanya.

.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru? Apa kau bisa menemukan data mengenai sacred gear milik Sasuke? Apakah itu termasuk tingkat _**Longinus**_? Atau sesuatu yang menarik lainya?" tanya Kurama yang duduk santai bersama Hinata yang memegang kotak P3K untuk jaga-jaga. Sementara didepanya Shikamaru berdiri memperhatikan pertarungan dengan teliti.

"Hm... aku belum menemukan data mengenainya di perpustakaan Keluarga Windstrom. Yang jelas armor dan gauntlet itu tidak terdaftar sebagai salah satu dari 13 _Longinus_. Hmm.. sacred gear yang menarik. Menurut apa yang Sasuke jelaskan padaku, dia tidak merasakan perubahan apapun pada dirinya setelah memakainya. Jadi, yang kutahu, selain memiliki defense yang kuat (sehingga tidak hancur berkeping-keping dalam satu pukulan Sakura) dia bisa me-repair-nya dengan mengalirkan sedikit tenanga. Untuk sementara aku masih belum bisa memutuskanya. Aku perlu data yang lebih banyak. Mungkin Ajuka-san tertarik dengan hal ini. Atau si mesum tua Azazel" jelas Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya pada pertarungan.

.

"Heaaaaaaa"

**Dhuaak!**

Sasuke meluncurkan pukulan dengan tangan kirinya tapi ditangkis dengan tangan kiri Sakura, tapi Sasuke memanfaatkan tangan kananya untuk menagkap tangan kiri Sakura dan dengan cepat melemparkan tubuh Sakura yang ringan dengan kuat. Tapi Sakura melakukan backflip dan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya.

"Cuma segitu?" tanya Sakura yang kembali menyiapkan kuda-kudanya menyambut Sasuke yang berlari kearahnya.

Kemudian keduanya saling menangkis serangan satu sama lain.

'Sial! Sial! Siaall! Kenapa aku belum bisa mendaratkan satu pukulan telak padanya! Selain itu, Sakura tidak terlihat menahan atau merasakan sakit dikedua tangan atau kakinya ketika menahan seranganku dengan armor yang keras ini. Ternyata kemampuan defensenya benar-benar kuat!' pikir Sasuke.

Kali ini Sakura mengarahkan lututnya kewajah Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah dan berhenti, hanya untuk menyambut tendangan disisi kiri tubuhnya yang membuat armornyanya retak dan terhempas ketanah dengan keras. Tapi, Sasuke bangkit kembali dan menyerang Sakura. Dan begitulah latihan dilanjutkan kembali.

.

"Hem, meskipun dia sudah terlempar berkali-kali, Sasuke tetap bangkit dan menyerang Sakura. Semangatnya patut dipuji" ucap Kurama.

Setelah 40 menit latihan, mereka melakukan istirahat selama 30 menit. Waktu ini diisi oleh Shikamaru, menjelaskan kesalahan-kesalahan gerakan Sasuke yang layaknya petarung jalanan itu. Sementara Hinata membawakan beberapa gelas mineral segar.

"Hinata, setelah ini giliranmu untuk melatih Sasuke! Bersiaplah" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ba-baik!" sahut Hinata yang saat ini memegang sebuah katana biasa yang baru dibelinya ditoko beberapa hari yang lalu bersama sakura yang melakukan shopping seperti biasanya, katana yang memiliki sarung hitam dan gagang berhias ukiran sakura itu dalam keadaan dibalut dengan sebuah kain putih.

"Sasuke, untuk latihan berikutnya akan menjadi sangat sulit, karena berbeda dengan Sakura yang gerakanya lambat, gerakan Hinata sangatlah cepat. Dan ini sangatlah tidak menguntungkan untukmu. Jadi latihan kali ini kau harus menyerang dan berusaha mengenai Hinata. Supaya kau bisa membiasakan bertarung melawan knight nantinya. Kau mengerti?" tanya Shikamaru yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke.

.

Kali ini Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan armornya dan Hinata yang masih memegang dengan kedua tanganya katana biasa (yang masih dibungkus itu) di depan dadanya berdiri ditengah lapangan.

". . . . . ." keduanya belum ada yang bergerak.

"Um... Hinata? Bolehkan kita memulai latihan ini?" tanya Sasuke ragu yang saat ini melihat Hinata yang terlihat canggung dihadapanya. Rasanya seperti membully seekor kucing yang ketakutan dan menyudutkanya didinding.

"I-iya aku siap!" sahut Hinata.

"Sasukeee! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat serang Hinata!" teriak Sakura yang saat ini menggengam sebotol air mineral dipinggir lapangan.

'Ughh! Dasar si pinky itu! Aku tidak perlu disuruh!' batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya Hinata" ucap Sasuke dengan ragu, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Hinata.

**Dashh!**

Dengan cepat Sasuke menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya dan mengarahkan pukulanya keperut Hinata, sayangnya dengan super cepat Hinata sudah berada 10 meter didepanya dan pukulanya mengenai udara yang kosong. Sedangkan raut wajahnya yang tertutup armor menunjukkan rasa kaget.

Kemudian dia berlari dengan lebih cepat dan kembali berusaha menyerang Hinata, namun dengan hasil nihil. Hinata masih ada jauh didepanya dan...

"Kyaa!" entah kenapa Hinata tersungkur, sepertinya dia tersandung sesuatu yang tak terlihat? dan tanpa sadar memperlihatkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna hitam dihadapan Sasuke!

**Blussh!**

Sasuke terhenti gerakanya, dengan mata yang tidak bisa lepas dari pemandangan indah dihadapanya.

"Uhhh... Ma-maaf, kita bisa melanjutkan la-latihanya" ucap Hinata seraya bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk mini skirt selutut miliknya.

". . . . ." Sasuke hanya diam dan mengangguk.

Kemudian Sasuke kembali memulai latihanya, dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanya untuk berlari, namun nihil! Hinata tetap jauh dari jangkauanya. Menyadari hal ini, Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya.

'Hahh... sepertinya benar kata Shikamaru. Latihan ini benar-benar sulit. Seakan mengejar fatamorgana. Mataku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat pergerakanya. Ugh! Paling tidak aku mendapatkan pemandangan indah! Semangat Sasuke! Heaaa!' pikir Sasuke seraya kembali melakukan serangan sia-sianya. Dan latihanpun kembali berlangsung, meskipun kadang-kadang Hinata terjatuh dengan sendirinya.

.

"Hemm... bagaimana menurutmu Shikamaru?" tanya Kurama.

"Yah, saat ini sepertinya memang mustahil untuk Sasuke bisa mengenai Hinata ('bahkan dalam mode normal Hinata'batinya). Bahkan saat melawan Sakura, dia masih terlihat sedikit terbebani dengan berat armornya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sasuke memerlukan pengalaman melawan Knight. Mungkin dengan sedikit keberuntungan Sasuke bisa membangkitkan insting bertarungnya?('Atau 'insting' lainya ketika melihat Hinata yang jatuh, hehehe' seringai mesum Shikamaru dipikaranya). Mungkin saja dia punya hal seperti 'Haki', seperti di karakter anime kan?" Shikamaru saat ini memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke menyerang Hinata membabi buta (dan berusaha mencari celah supaya melihat pemandangan indah?)

"Hahh... tapi, tetap saja... Hinata harus menghilangkan (entah) kebiasaanya tersandung ketika bertarung? Kalau pertarungan nyata itu sangat berbahaya." Ucap Kurama seraya memijit keningnya.

"Hahahaha tenang saja Kurama nee!... mana mungkin sibebek itu bisa mendapatkan Hinata yang bahkan lebih cepat dari knight normal lainya.. hahahaha" tawa Sakura dengan bodohnya sementara kedua tangan dipinggangnya.

'Itu juga ada benarnya' batin Shikamaru dan Kurama bersamaan.

.

Entah berapa lama latihan ini (padahal cuma 18 menit) tapi menurut Sasuke terasa sangat lama. Karena meskipun dia sudah berlari secepat mungkin, dia merasa sangat lambat (apalagi saat rok mini Hinata tersingkap, dunia terasa berhenti karenanya) dan dia tidak memiliki perkembangan sedikitpun. Soalnya jaraknya dan Hinata tidak berubah semenjak awal latihan (sekitar 10 meter).

'Ugh! Kalau begini tidak akan ada kemajuan! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengenainya?' pikir Sasuke sementara nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Saat ini mereka berada di dekat ujung arena yang berlawanan arah dari penonton.

'Hanya ada satu cara!' batinya

"Hinata, coba serang aku!" ucap Sasuke.'dengan begini, paling tidak ketika seranganya mengenai armorku, aku bisa mendapatkan Hinata yang berhenti sesaat itu! Kau genius Sasuke!' pikirnya.

"Eh? Ta-tapi bukanya maksud la-latihan ialah supaya kau bi-bisa mengenaiku?" tanya Hinata seraya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

'Owaaah..! manisnyaaa!' batin Sasuke.

"Ehem! Tapi, latihan ini bertujuan supaya aku terbiasa melawan pion Knight lawan kan? Jadi tidak salahnya aku mencobanya sekarang, dari pada nanti di arena yang sesungguhnya dan menyebabkan hal yang lebih fatal?" jelas Sasuke. Sementara Hinata masih diam berusaha memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ap-apakah Sasuke kun baik-baik saja? A-aku takut..nantinya .." ucap Hinata ragu.

"Tenang saja, armorku kuat, kau sudah melihantnya sendirikan saat aku latihan bersama Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, sementara Hinata menangguk.'Bagus! sebentar lagi dia termakan rencanaku!' pikir Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi sekali ini sa-saja yah?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu, sekali ini saja. Aku juga ingin melihat seranganmu" senyum Sasuke dalam armornya, sementara pikiranya fokus kedepan, mengantisipasi gerakan Hinata yang mulai membuka ujung kain, dan memperlihatkan gagang katananya.

"Aku siap kapan saja!" ucap Sasuke yang merentangkan kedua tanganya, kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda. Sementara Hinata masih ragu dan mulai menarik perlahan katananya. Dan..

.

"Hei, Shika, apa mereka tidak terlalu jauh?" tanya Kurama.

"Tenang, jangan remehkan mata vampire ku! Aku masih bisa mengamati dan melihat dengan jela... Ouuuhh Shit! Kurama! Cepat kita kesana!" dengan segera Shikamaru mengembangkan sayap devilnya dan terbang kearah Hinata dan Sasuke diikuti Kurama yang sadar akan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sementara Sakura yang melihat keduanya terbang dengan tergesa merasakan firasat buruk.

.

**Jraasssh!**

'Uh? Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pandanganku mulai kabur? Oh, iya sesaat aku melihat Hinata yang tersenyum dan...UGHH! UWAAAAAAAA!'

Dalam sekejap! Dalam sekejap, kedua tangan Sasuke putus, dan luka sayatan lebar di dadanya! Bahkan rasa sakit terlambat disadarinya!

Dalam sekejap setelah Hinata yang masih menarik keluar setengah dari katananya, Sasuke melihat Hinata tersenyum, dan . . . . . Hinata menghilang dari hadapanya.

Kemudian Hinata muncul cukup jauh dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih merasa bingung, tidak menyadari bahwa terdapat luka sayatan lebar didadanya dan putus kedua tanganya. Kemudian dengan rasa sakit tak tertahankan yang menjalar, pandangan Sasuke menggelap.

.

**# Akiba city-Game center #**

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang menggunakan Hodie jaket berwarna abu-abu bertuliskan **'I'M SUPER AWESOME'** dibelakangnya dan celana jeans biru terlihat memainkan shooting game _"Gunslinger Stratos X3"_. Dengan lihainya dia melawan musuh-mushnya dan melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lain, seraya menembakkan dual gun miliknya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pemuda yang sama pergi ke wahana game yang lain. Dari dancing, racing, hit me!, dan lainya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pemuda itu keluar dari Game center, dan menuju sebuah rumah makan keluarga 'Baaratie' untuk makan siang. Yah wajar, jam di dinding menunjukkan 13.56.

Makanan yang dipesan pemuda itu adalah Pizza Seafood ukuran besar, _beef steak_, dan _barley tea_ juga _colacola_?. Di sela acara makanya seseorang berambut perak gelap menghampirinya.

"Maaf, apakah kursi disini kosong?" tanya pemuda itu seraya menunjuk kearah kursi dihadapan Naruto.

"Oh, ya silakan" ucap Naruto, seraya melanjutkan makanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, waitress datang membawa menu. Pemuda itu memesan capucino dan hamburger dan kentang goreng. Dan tidak lama kemudian pelayan kembali mengantarkan pesananya.

"Aku tidak mengganggu acara makanmu bukan?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Ah, tidak masalah" balas Naruto dengan senyumnya, seraya tanganya mengetik dan mengeser beberapa halaman di smarphonenya.

"Ah, dan perkenalkan, Namaku vali." Ucapnya.

"Hum, Nahto" ucap Naruto disela makan pizza dimulutnya.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu Naruto Winstrom" senyum vali.

"Samha sawha (sama-sama)" balas Naruto sambil kembali mengunyah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Countinued

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Um, disini di reupdate, bahwa Naruto memulai mencari peerage pada umur 16 tahun, dan Shikamaru adalah peerage pertamanya, dilanjutkan dengan Kurama, Hinata, Sakura, dan terakhir Sasuke.

Dan soal pair. Errr... rasanya banyak yang minta harem? Dan saya bukanya tidak suka, tapi errr... yah, begitulah. Hahaha.. ^^). Terlalu rumit nulisnya. Tapi, akan saya usahakan!

Masalahnya, ketika nulis chap 1, kishi nga kepikiran soal pairing dan masih bingung mau nentuin yang mana. Jadi karena itulah saya mohon maaf dan meminta masukan dari reader. Kira-kira pair yang mana yang cocok? Yah, begitulah kira-kira.

Thanks to: hendrawan. putra. 948, Z irawan3, Agung Moelyana, Baka Gaki, Tamma, aris. termenung, Uzumaki Namikaze GM, Milanisti Galaxy II, La vechiasignora, juan matheus asarya, kmikaeru964, samsul. hutamara, , m .u . albab, , Sarutobi RianMaru, Namikaze Anwar, fjuknii. lotogg, namikazr, blackschool, argento, Dragon warior, nananaha, vroom, 21, Varian Andika, Black March 31, ardiansyah, renji, dark, The KidSNo OppAi, Nanase Akira, uzuuchi007, selamet. b. raharjo. 9, rizkyuzumaki603, LordDeuce, Mikaeru346

.

Dan jawaban buat Tamma yang nga pake User ID:

Um, saya suka main RE series kok. Tapi biasanya kalo udah pernah nge-tamat-in sekali, ane make cheat. Jadi bisa dapet senjata dan bunuh zombie sesukanya, hahaha..

.

.

Oh, sekedar tambahan. Kalau kalian tertarik baca fanfic cross over NarutoxFairyTail genre Humor. Ane mau nyaranin satu fic. Yaitu: **Anti-Hero! Dikarang oleh by LordDeuce**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3: Clash of King: Progressing...

.

.

Disclaimer: Dua-duanya bukan punya Aoi

Idea: Punya Aoi

Genre: Adventure, Humor, Friendship, (sedikit)Mistery

Rating: T+ (-M)

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Struktur Klub Kebudayaan Dan Seni Kuoh High School –**

.

Naruto Windstorm **(Ketua)**

Tugas:

Menentukan dan Menyusun program kegiatan klub.

*yang tentu semua tugas itu, Naruto serahkan kepada wakilnya*

.

Hatsune Kurama **(Wakil I)**

Tugas:

Membantu dan Mewakili tugas ketua.

.

Shikamaru D Shadow **(Wakil II)**

Tugas:

Membantu dan Mewakili tugas ketua.

.

Hanazawa Hinata **(Sekeretaris)**

Tugas:

Mencatat semua yang berkaitan dengan kegiatan klub

.

Sakura von Einzben **(Bendahara)**

Tugas:

Mengatur keuangan klub

.

Katsuragi Sasuke **(Anggota+Koki+dan lainya?)**

Tugas:

Masak, bantu-bantu, dll?

.

.

.

.

Ah, sebelum memulai lebih jauh fic ini, ada yg ingin kembali author ingatkan. Peerage Naruto udah lengkap, jadi meskipun dia ingin nambah, nga bakal bisa.

Juga, di chapter lalu Naruto sempat berfikir kalo bisa ngalahin Maou, bukan berarti Naruto bisa ngelawannya dengan jujur, tentu pakai strategi, muslihat, dan keberuntungan. Karena dengan base stats (kemampuan) Naruto yg sekarang rasanya sangat teramat susah ngalahin Maou.

Karena fic ini bersetting Alternative Universe (AU), jadi semua chara yang ada disini nga da hubunganya dengan charcter di Naruto (yg ninja). Oleh, karena itu, Naruto nga pake ninjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, ato senjutsu. Dia cuman pake sihir. Tapi tenang aja, saya usahakan menarik kok! Jangan khawatir!

Dan, sepertinya banyak yang penasaran dengan kemampuan dan bentuk detail armor Sasuke. Jadi di chap ini author akan mencoba sebaik mungkin mendeskripsikanya

Baiklah, dan sebagai bonus, author mencoba memberi gambaran perbandingan kekuatan atau stats character Naruto dengan character asli dari DxD. (Ini cuman perkiraan author, seandainya nga masuk akal ato logic, protes aja keauthor). Dan disini author masih memakai ranking **Stats berdasarkan dari Typemoon, jadi rank yg tersedia cuman EX (tertinggi), A, B, C, D, dan E(terendah)**

.

.

Sirzech Lucifer (Pureblood devil, Maou)

Speed: A++

Defense: A++

Stamina: A+++

Magic: EX

Skill: Master of Power Destruction. (A++)

.

Serafall Leviathan (Pureblood devil, Maou)

Speed: A++

Defense: A+

Stamina: A++

Magic: EX+

Skill: Master of Water and Wind element (ICE) (A++)

.

Azazel (Grimori Governor, Fallen angel)

Speed: A++

Defense: A++

Stamina: A+++

Magic: EX

Skill: Master of Holy Element (A++)

.

Zatoji (Devil? Beast/Familiar tamer)

Speed: E-

Defense: E

Stamina: E-

Magic: E

Skill: Taming? (A+)

.

Draig (Dragon, The Emperor of Red Dragon)

Speed: EX

Defense: EX

Stamina: EX

Magic: EX

.

Great Red (True Dragon, The Apocalypse Dragon)

Speed: EX++

Defense: EX++

Stamina: EX++

Magic: EX++

.

Moriyama Karin (Human, wakil kelas 12-B)

Speed: E-

Defense: E-

Stamina: E

Magic: -

Skill: _The Way of Fujoshi_ (B)

Nah, beginilah kiranya perbandingan kekuatan di fic ini. Oh, iya, sekali lagi Kishi ingetin, ini cuman perkiraaan. Kalo menurut kalian tidak pas ato kurang sesuai, bilang ajah. Thanks

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**## Somewhere? ##**

Disuatu tempat yang gelap, dimana hanya diterangi dengan aliran partikel-partikel putih yang melayang berkelompok membentuk sebuah sungai cahaya yang terpencar kesegala arah.

"Uh? Dimana aku?" Sasuke melihat kesekitar, tanpa langit, tanpa lantai, sehingga saat ini dia tidak tahu apakah dia berdiri atau melayang.

Tak lama, nampaklah siluet cahaya terang mendekat kearahnya, sedikit demi sedikit cahaya itu membentuk sebuah makhluk berwarna putih berukuran tinggi sekitar 2 meter yang mirip kuda bertanduk tajam dikepalanya, tetapi dengan rambut? Janggut? Atau bulu? Yang terurai dari bagian leher, belakang kepala, dan sisi tubuhnya (AN: cari aja di google image "**Monster Hunter Kirin**")

Sementara Sasuke merasa takjub dengan keindahan dan aura kharisma dari makhluk didepanya. Makluk itu mulai bersuara, meskipun tidak terlihat menggerakkan mulutnya.(sepertinya telepati deh)

[Hei bocah, tak kusangka kau mati secepat ini. Hah.. Kenapa aku bisa terkurung dalam wadah yang lemah sepertimu]

"Mati? Wadah? Apa maksudmu?"

[Apa kau lupa dengan yang terjadi pada tubuhmu sebelumnya?]

"Tu-tubuhku?" Kemudian Sasuke teringat akan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat sebelum dia hilang kesadaran. Dia tidak mengikuti nasehat Hinata, dan mendapat tebasan yang sangat cepat.

[Yah, lebih tepatnya, seharusnya kau mati. Seandainya gadis rubah tak mengobati tubuhmu tepat waktunya. Sedikit saja terlambat, kau akan mati kehabisan darah]

"Rubah? Maksudmu Kurama nee?"

[Yah, gadis siluman rubah berambut kuning itu. Bersama vampire berambut nanas menyelamatkanmu sesaat setelah kau terpotong menjadi tiga]

". . . . . ."Sasuke hanya diam beberapa saat, dia memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi dan mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

"Jadi? Kalau seandainya aku belum mati, bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa aku disini?" tanya Sasuke datar, yang sudah tenang terlihat dari wajahnya.

[Kenapa tidak kau tebak sendiri? Kelihatanya kau seorang bocah yang cukup pandai]

"Hahh..." dengan enggan Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan memasang pose berfikir."Yah, sepertinya aku sedikit mengerti dengan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi padaku. Mungkin karena keanehan sudah menjadi rutinitas dalam hidupku akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, aku tidak terkejut seandainya kau bilang, bahwa kau sejenis roh atau makhluk yang tinggal didalam tubuhku yang berperan sebagai 'wadah' yang kau bicarakan sebelumnya? Dan tempat aku berdiri sekarang adalah 'wadah' atau tempat yang kau maksud. Karenaa... mustahil ada tempat yang seperti ini didunia manusia" jelas Sasuke, seraya memandang kesekitar mengamati indahnya partikel-partikel cahaya yang melayang di dunia/ruang yang penuh dengan kegelapan ini

[Hmm..., meski penjelasnmu kurang tepat, tapi kurang lebih seperti itu]

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau yang menjelaskanya? Pertama kenalkan siapa dirimu? Oh, dan Namaku adalah Katsuragi Sasuke"

[Hahaha... tidak buruk untuk kesan pada pertemuan pertama. Baiklah, Namaku.. um, mungkin belum saatnya kau mengetahuinya. Yang jelas aku adalah **Kirin**, makluk yang dahulu hidup berdampingan dengan para Naga, Phoenix di awal-awal dunia. Dan saat ini kau berada dalam dunia bawah sadarmu]*_menurut wiki, Kirin, Naga dan Phoenix awalnya hidup berdampingan atau bersama-sama?_*

"Hahhh... Kau bilang kau adalah **Kirin**?" Sasuke kembali mengehela nafasnya "Oh ayolah! Ini mulai terdengar _klasik_, seperti halnya sejenis makluk _khayalan_ langka yang _hyper ultra super power_ yang hidup dalam tubuhku, atau aku adalah reinkarnasi atau keturunanmu yang mewarisi kekuatanmu? Dan lagi, kau bilang Kirin, Naga dan Phoenix hidup bersama? Apakah hal segila itu mungkin? Menurut sepengetahuanku, Naga adalah ras yang berukuran besar, yang melambangkan kekuatan dan suka berbuat onar (atau lebih tepatnya tidak mempedulikan makhluk lainya ketika mereka saling bertarung sesama Naga) dan Phoenix yang sudah punah adalah makluk yang melambangkan keabadiaan yang penuh dengan kepercayaan dirinya? Oke, Aku tidak yakin dunia akan cukup untuk menampung keganasan atau kekacauan yang terjadi seandainya ada banyak Naga dan Phoenix berkeliaran didunia ini." ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit err... tidak percaya?

[Jangan salah paham kau bocah, kau bukanlah reinkarnasi atau sejenis orang yang terpilih yang ditakdirkan mewarisi kekuatanku. Aku hanyalah korban sebuah _'kecelakaan aneh'_ baru-baru ini dan akhirnya terkurung dalam dirimu]

[Dan soal ras ku yang hidup berdampingan dengan Naga dan Phoenix adalah benar adanya. Tapi, yahh...memang benar, dunia yang sekarang sangatlah rapuh dan kecil. Hanya ada satu matahari, dan satu satelit alam (oh, yang kumaksud adalah bulan yang kalian lihat pada malam hari) Jauh berbeda dengan dunia dimasaku. Dimana bumi yang kutempati saat itu memiliki 2 matahati dan 2 satelit alam ukuran besar dan 3 satelit alam lainya yang berukuran lebih kecil.]

"Tunggu, kau bilang memiliki 2 matahari dan 5 bulan? Kau bercanda?"

[Begitulah kenyataanya. Planet yang menjadi tempatku tinggal merupakan salah satu planet terluas saat itu, yaitu memiliki luas sekitar 58 kali lebih besar dari planet yang kalian tinggali ini. Yah, kadang-kadang aku juga pergi menjenguk sepupuku yang berada di planet lain]

"Tunggu! Tunggguuu! Sepertinya otakku belum bisa menerima apa yang kau katakan ini, maksudmu ada beberapa planet yang bisa ditinggali? Dan kalian bisa pergi ke planet lain dengan begitu saja?"

[Tentu, itu sangat mudah bagi kami para Kirin yang memiliki kemampuan setara dengan dewa (Logic dxd, kalau para Naga yang terkurung dalam longinus bisa mengalahkan God, kenapa Naga, Phoenix, atau Kirin level tinggi yang hidup ngga?) kau pikir ras-ras yang hidup pada saat itu sangat lemah seperti kalian manusia? Heh, jangan salah, tidak hanya ras Naga, Phoenix, Kirin, God atau Devil saja yang ada saat itu. Masih banyak ras _Divine Beast_ atau _Divine Being_ yang hidup di planet mereka masing-masing. Contohnya seperti ras _Lava Golem_ yang hidup di matahari, atau _Space Garagantuan Fish_ dan _Cyber Plankton_ yang hidup dengan bebas berenang diluar angkasa, sampai ras _Spirit Phantasml_ yang hidup diplanet yang paling dingin dan gelap.]

[Saat-saat dimana semua ras hidup bebas menikmati betapa indah dan teramat luasnya dunia yang makmur dan tidak ada peperangan didalamnya. Bahkan Ras Naga, Phoenix, God, dan Devil kala itu hidup damai dalam masa yang sangaaat lama.] sahut Kirin dengan nada nostalgia.

"Apa kau yakin, tentang dunia yang kau katakan itu benar-benar ada? Dan bukan khayalanmu saja? Bukan dunia paralel? Atau dimensi lain? Karena menurut sejarah yang kuketahui sudah beribu-ribu tahun terjadi perang antar 3 kubu, yaitu Devil, Angel, dan Fallen! Sedangkan Naga adalah salah satu pihak yang ikut mengacau dalam kekacauan yang ada. Dan tidak ada makhluk seperti Kirin, Lava golem, dan lainya disebutkan dalam sejarah" sahut Sasuke tidak mau kalah. (Sasuke kadang-kadang meminjam buku-buku tentang makhluk gaib dari Kurama)

[Hahhhh... inilah yang kubenci dari kalian makluk berpikiran dan berumur pendek. Apakah kau pernah bertanya, kenapa perang terjadi diduniamu saat ini? Apa yang menyebabkan munculnya perang yang berkepanjangan? Kapan dimulainya peperangan ini? Tidak mungkin itu hanya keegoisan atau harga diri dari tiap kubu belaka bukan? Pasti ada yang lebih mendasari dari itu. Pernahkah kau memikirkanya? Dan soal tidak disebutkanya ras seperti kami dalam sejarah, jawabanya cukup mudah. Karena kami sudah saaangaat lama hilang dari dunia ini. Bukankah kubilang dari awal bahwa kami hidup diawal penciptaan dunia ini?]

Kali ini Sasuke diam, dan mulai memikirkan tentang penuturan yang diucapkan Kirin barusan. 'Hmm... benar juga, kenapa ada perang? Dan seandainya memang benar bahwa dunia seluas itu pada awal penciptaan, tentu mungkin untuk mahluk mengerikan seperti Naga dan phonix hidup leluasa'

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menceritakan lebih banyak lagi padaku?" tanya Sasuke yang ragu-ragu dengan perkataanya sendiri.

[Hn, sepertinya sudah saatnya kau akan bangun dari tidur nyenyakmu, jadi aku akan mengatakan hal-hal penting yang perlu kau ketahui saat ini]

Sasuke hendak menyela tetapi tidak jadi, setelah Kirin melanjutkan perkataanya.

[Pertama, aku bukanlah makhluk yang seharusnya berada didunia ini. Lebih tepatnya karena suatu kecelakaan, aku terdampar, terkurung, terperangkap didalam tubuhmu tidak lama ini, sebagai core yang kalian sebut sebagai sacred gear.]

[Kedua, saat ini kau cukup memanggilku Kirin, karena aku memang makhluk ras Kirin. Kita masih belum saling kenal untuk memanggil nama satu sama lain]

'Hei! Aku sudah memperkenalkan namaku!' batin Sasuke protes.

[Ketiga, berhati-hatilah dengan bocah berambut pirang didekatmu! Entah kenapa, aku tidak suka denganya! Mungkin bisa dibilang benci, atau waspada! Entah kenapa berada didekatnya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman]

'Hm, aku juga tidak terlalu suka dengan Naruto, apakah itu disebabkan oleh Kirin yang tinggal didalam tubuhku?'pikir Sasuke.

[Nah, saatnya kau bangun dari tidurmu, bocah]

Perlahan, Sasuke tubuhnya memudar dari tempatnya melayang saat ini.

"Hei! Paling tidak, bolehkah aku tahu, berapa umurmu?" teriak Sasuke.

'Paling tidak dengan mengetahui umurnya, aku bisa memperkirakan sehebat apa makhluk yang didalam tubuhku. Karena biasanya, semakin tua suatu makhluk, semakin kuat dan banyak pengalamanya. Dan paling tidak, satu pertanyaan yang lepas dari pikiranku' fikir sasuke.

[Bukankah menurut sopan santun kalian sebagai manusia saat ini, menanyakan umur seorang _lady_ itu tidak sopan? Ah, sudahlah lagian cuma umur. Saat ini, kalau dihitung dengan ukuran waktu kalian adalah 18.015.885 tahun. Sampai jumpa lagi bocah!]*Disini, setting **Kirin** adalah seseorang yang 'cukup' bijaksana, sopan dan penyabar*

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**# Salah satu Ruangan di Klub Kebudayaan dan seni #**

**Nguuuunggg...**

Terdengar suara familiar AC, yang pertamakali memasuki indra pendengarnya.

Perlahan cahaya masuk memalui retina Sasuke, menampakkan penglihatan kabur yang mulai jelas. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sebelum mengamati sekitar.

"Uhhh.. tubuh-ku terasa kaku" ucap Sasuke seraya menggerakkan tanganya menggeser selimut untuk duduk di atas sebuah bed yang ditempatinya.

'Ugh! Aku mengalami mimpi yang mengerikan. Hahhh... apa benar makhluk seperti itu ada dalam tubuhku?'

Setelah duduk sempurna, dia memandang sekitar dan mendapati beberapa poster game atau anime di dinding, beberapa rak buku (manga) dan figurine yang tersusun rapi.

"Hm... sepertinya aku berada dikamar Naruto, atau Shikamaru?" ucapnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan bahu tanganya. Dan dia menyadari bahwa kedua tanganya masih utuh, ketika dia melepas piyama putih yang dikenakanya, dia tidak mendapati perban atau bekas luka di dada dan tanganya.

**Ceklek!**

"_Na..na..na...naa..naa~_ "

Pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan Sakura yang melangkah masuk bersenandung dengan riangnya sambil menjilat ice cream ditanganya.

Kemudian kedua mata bertemu pandang, Sakura segera kembali berbalik dan menutup pintu.

"HEEEIII! BEBEK SUDAAH BANGUUN!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan dan kegaduhan dari luar kamar, Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menghela nafasnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar beberapa derap langkah mendekat dan...

**BRAKKK!**

Terdengar pintu yang dibuka dengan keras. Sasuke merasa kasihan dengan pintu itu. Kemudian...

**GREB!**

"Sa-sa-sas-uke kuun... Huaa... ma-ma-maafkan akhuuu... huaaa.."terdengar suara Hinata yang menghambur kepadanya. Dilanjutkan dengan kepala malang Sasuke dipeluk erat Hinata diantara dadanya yang lembut dan errr.. sangat berkembang? Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah antara bahagia dan kematian yang mendekati karena dirinya yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Hentikan, Hinata! Apa kau ingin membunuhnya?" panik Sakura yang menyadari tubuh Sasuke yang berusaha lepas dari pelukanya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, itu semua salah dia sendiri. Sudah kubilang, tak ada yang menyalahkanmu karena kecelakaan ini" sambung Kurama sesudahnya.

"Sasuke! Cepatlah bangun dari tempat tidurku!" cuman itu yang diucapkan Shikamaru dengan nadanya yang biasa (malas)

"Hei, Sasuke, mau ice cream? Aku beli banyak loh! Slurp.." Sementara suara yang diyakini Sasuke dari orang berambut pirang bodoh mendekat sesudahnya.

Kemudian Sasuke berhasil lepas dari pelukan mematikan Hinata dengan bantuan Kurama dan Sakura. Sasuke menghirup nafas selagi memperhatikan teman-teman satu klubnya yang saat ini berpakaian casual (seperti kaos, dan celana pendek) kecuali Hinata yang memakai pakaian one piece maid selutut berwarna biru dengan clemek putih didepanya.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk di tepi bed dengan wajah datarnya, seraya menyambut ice cream rasa vanila yang disodorkan Naruto, kebetulan dia merasa sangat haus setelah bangun dari tidur (yang lama). Yah, sementara ini ice cream sepertinya cukup.

"Um.., setelah tubuhmu dipulihkan oleh Kurama nee pada hari itu. Kau tak sadarkan diri dari tidur nyenyakmu selama 7 malam setelahnya, sampai beberapa saat tadi. Hahahaha, tak kusangka kau bisa tidur-tiduran selama itu. Kau memecahkan rekor dalam tidur malas-malasan diklub ini Sasuke" jelas Naruto yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya.

'UGHH! Aku bukan KAU yang suka malas-malasan!' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke, aku ti-tidak sengaja me-melukaimu" cicit Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir Hinata chan. Itu cuman luka biasa. Lain kali kau harus memutuskan lehernya untuk memastikanya untuk tidak terlalu percaya diri dan menyombongkan kemampuanya" timpal Kurama dengan senyum manisnya.

Sementara Sasuke, dan Naruto merinding, merasa ngeri dengan penuturan Kurama.

"Yah..., jangan khawatir Hinata chan, kalau Sasuke mati, biar aku yang menemui Shinigami-sama untuk meminta rohnya kembali" sahut Naruto dengan riangnya sambil menikmati ice cream rasa durian ditanganya. Dan hal ini membuat semua yang hadir (kecuali Hinata) sweatdrop dan spechless akan betapa mudahnya Naruto mengucapkan hal yang gila itu. Yah, namanya juga Naruto, tidak perlu meanggap serius seluruh perkataanya. Yah..., mungkin dia hanya mengatakanya untuk membuat Hinata tenang.

"Ma-makasih Naru-kun" ucap Hinata dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Hmm... jadi apa saja yang ku lewatkan selama seminggu ini?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan...

**Kruyuuuuk...**

Terdengar suara nyaring perut Naruto disampingnya.

"Ahahahaha... Karena kau sudah sadar, bisakah kau memasakkan sesuatu untuk ku? Setelah dari pagi sampai siang disuruh bersih-bersih kolam oleh Sona di hari libur begini, perutku jadi lapar" ucap Naruto dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hei! Sasuke kan baru sadar! Kenapa kau langsung menyuruhnya?" Hardik Sakura, tapi...

**Kruyuukk~**

Kali ini perut Sakura yang ikut bernyanyi, sontak membuat pemilik suara hanya lari kepojok ruangan dan menutup mukanya yang merah karena malu.

"Sepertinya mereka kelaparan setelah mendengar kau yang akan memasak, Sasuke kun. Fufufu" senyum Kurama.

"Hahh..." Sasuke hanya mengela nafas.

'Yah, lagian tubuhku sudah tidak kenapa-kenapa. Dan karena sudah beberapa hari tidak makan, aku juga mulai merasa lapar.'

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Naruto, ceritakan apa yang kulewatkan beberapa hari ini sambil aku memasak" seru Sasuke seraya turun dari tempat tidur, menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

Setelah itu, semuanya keluar dari kamar itu menuju dapur untuk bantu-bantu koki mereka.

Sementara itu, yang tersisa dikamar hanyalah Shikamaru yang ternyata tidur dari tadi dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Sepertinya dia sangat merindukan tempat tidurnya selama 7 malam ini.

**Kruyuuukk~ ?**

.

.

.

Saat ini, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto Kurama, sedang berada didapur yang dibilang bagaimanapun cukup luas.

Sakura, dan Kurama membantu menyiapkan bahan makanan dan mencucinya. Sementara Sasuke dan Hinata memotong-motong sayuran, daging dan ikan.

Sementara Naruto hanya duduk dan merebahkan kepalanya dengan malas dimeja makan seraya sesekali memperhatikan mereka yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan dan berceloteh tentang apa yang mereka lakukan seminggu ini.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Naruto menceritakan akan kegiatan klub, selama absenya Sasuke kala itu. Dan setelah mendengarnya, entah kenapa membuat Sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam hati kecil miliknya! Betapa tidak?

Hari pertama (senin), sehari sesudah tangan Sasuke 'tertebas' seluruh anggota klub pergi kepantai untuk menghibur Hinata yang saat itu masih sedih karena 'tidak sengaja' melukai Sasuke. Tentunya mereka mengajak Hinata bermain-main bersama. Dan untunglah hal ini berhasil setelah dibujuk oleh Sakura dan Kurama. Malamnya dihabiskan oleh mereka di penginapan pantai terdekat yang memiliki 'onsen'!

Hari kedua (selasa), mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka bermain dipantai, dengan Hinata yang suasana hatinya sudah membaik. Tentu kalian bisa membayangkan Kurama, Hinata, Sakura yang memakai pakaian renang seksi dan Shika dan Naruto yang hanya memakai celana pendek.

Hari ketiga(rabu), dihabiskan di salah satu villa Windstrom yang ada didaerah Osaka karena dipaksa oleh ibu Naruto untuk menghadiri pertemuan antar keluarga-keluarga Windstrom. Acara ini diselenggarakankan untuk memberikan selamat karena Naruto sudah melengkapi peeragenya, dan sekalian dengan pengumuman yang dilakukan oleh ibu Naruto tentang pertunangan Naruto dengan Rias pada akhir banquet. Yang entah kenapa Naruto sangat tidak semangat menceritakanya. Sementara Hinata yang mendengarnya tidak sengaja memotong ikan tuna segar dan talenan dibawahnya dengan sekali hentakan, dan disisi lain Kurama tidak sengaja membekukan kari yang ada di kuali yang satu detik sebelumnya masih mendidih (yang kemudian berusaha dicairkan sesudahnya).

Hari keempat (kamis), sehabis sekolah dihabiskan dengan seluruh anggota klub pergi ke warung ramen kesukaan Naruto 'Warung Takeuchi' untuk makan ramen tentunya. Karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto sangat ingin pergi kesana setelah melihat salah satu iklan mie di TV. Dan kebetulan sudah lama mereka tidak pergi kesana bersama-sama.

Hari kelima (jum'at), tidak terjadi hal yang terlalu penting. Hanya saja Naruto memenangkan undian dengan tidak sengaja, ketika dipaksa Sakura untuk membantunya untuk membeli persediaan kulkas mereka yang mulai kosong setelah pulang sekolah. Hadiahnya berupa 6 tiket untuk pembukaan kolam renang publik bernama 'Gilgamesh' yang baru saja selesai di kota sebelah (Fuyuki). Karena Sasuke masih tidur, jadi kupon diberikan kepada Miyamori Karin, yang kebetulan pergi mengunjungi ruang klub untuk menyampaikan pemberitahuan dari OSIS.

Hari keenam (sabtu), karena pulang sekolah lebih cepat, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi bersama menuju kolam renang 'Gilgamesh' di Fuyuki (bersama Karin tentunya) dan menghabiskan sore mereka disana. (Tentu kali ini, Sasuke tidak bisa menikmati keindahan dari tubuh teman satu klubnya, plus Karin dalam bungkusan pakaian renang. Khu khu khu.)

Hari ke tujuh (minggu), berkaitan dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh karin dari OSIS pada dua hari sebelumnya, yaitu sebuah pemberitahuan hukuman untuk membantu membersihkan kolam, karena para anggota klub dinyatakan membolos pada hari senin-rabu tanpa izin dari sekolah. Tentu ini tidak akan terjadi jika ketua mereka Naruto yang pemalas, tidak lupa untuk menulis surat izin pada hari itu. Dan karena itulah sejak pagi, mereka membersih kolam bersama anggota OSIS. (lagi-lagi Sasuke terlewat pemandangan indah para gadis klub + OSIS yang menggunakan pakaian renang sekolah saat membersihkan kolam renang).

Rasanya ingin Sasuke berteriak dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat karena telah melewatkan banyaaaaaaak adegan fanservise dalam hidupnya! Tapi dibatalkan untuk melakukanya demi mempertahankan image COOL miliknya yang hampir hancur ini (gara-gara statusnya sebagai remaja yang sehat!) Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan akan kesialanya ini, apakah karena **Luck**-nya yang (E) atau author yang jahat padanya.

Setelah hidangan siap, Naruto pergi untuk membangunkan Shika yang tertidur, tidak lama setelahnya mereka pun melanjutkan memulai makan siang mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**# Hari-H(Rating Game Riser Vs Naruto) #**

Saat ini Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru bersantai sambil duduk di sofa klub mereka untuk menunggu mulainya rating game pada tengah malam nanti. Jam menunjukkan 20.33. Artinya masih ada beberapa jam sebelum battle dimulai.

Untuk saat ini, Sasuke belum menceritakan keberadaan Kirin didalam tubuhnya. Dia sendiri masih merasa bingung dan tidak yakin apakah itu hanya mimpi atau khayalannya saja.

Dia masih menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menceritakanya. Sasuke tidak ingin menambah permasalahan teman-temanya. Dia harus fokus untuk pertandingan yang akan dihadapinya saat ini.

Karena itulah selama dua hari yang telah lewat, diisi dengan melatih Sasuke basic strategi, peraturan dan juga melatih kemampuan dasar Sasuke dalam bertarung.

Yah, meskipun serangan Sasuke masih tidak bisa mengenai Hinata, tapi matanya sudah lebih terbiasa dengan gerakan super cepat hinta, Shikamaru memberikan beberapa trik untuk memahami gerak tubuh lawan, sehingga bisa memprediksikan arah gerak mereka (meskipun tidak berguna untuk mengenai Hinata, yang terlalu cepat). Dan akhirnya, Sasuke bisa mendaratkan satu pukulah telak kepada Sakura! Walaupun Sakura tidak menerima lecet sedikitpun. Sasuke heran, terbuat dari apa tubuh Sakura? Padahal menurut pengamatanya, Sakura hanya memiliki kulit lembut, bibir tipis, badan ramping, dan dada yang meskipun tidak sebesar Hinata terasa lembut untuk dipega... (Gahh! Sasuke bukan saatnya berfantasi liar!)

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal dada.(sebelumnya author mengingatkan bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke bukanlah mesum, mereka cuman remaja sehat normal yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu terhadap lawan jenis)

"Naruto, kau merupakan teman masa kecil Sona dan Rias kan?" tanya Sasuke yang saat ini memegang buku yang berjudul **'Resep Masakan Indonesia'**. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Naruto yg sibuk membaca manga **'One Part Vol 52**'.

"Dan kau pernah bilang berteman dengan mereka sampai umur 16 kan?" (karena pada saat itu Naruto sudah ditendang ayahnya keluar rumah untuk mencari peerage)

"Yap" sahut Naruto.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka berdua? Atau salah satu diantara peerage mereka?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Hmmmm..." Naruto menghentikan membacanya dan mulai mengingat-ingat memorinya. Dia memang sering bermain dengan Sona dan Rias di mansionya (lebih tepatnya mereka berdua yang menerobos rumah dan kamar Naruto) dan bahkan kadang-kadang selama di dunia manusia. Mereka sering mengunjungi ruman Naruto (yang saat itu Naruto masih belum mendapatkan peerage, dan setelah menjadikan Shikamaru sebagai bishopnya. Tapi, entah kenapa, setelah Kurama hadir, kemudian Hinata Sona dan Rias sudah jarang mengunjungi/menerobos rumahnya)

"Hmm..., entah lah" jawab Naruto santai dan kembali membaca manganya

"Yang benar Naruto? Setahuku, para murid laki-laki sangat mengidolakan mereka. Kau melihat sendirikan betapa cantiknya mereka dan apalagi dada mereka yang sepertinya memiliki kualitas yang diatas rata-rata murid sekolah ini? Apa kau benar-benar tidak tertarik?" kini Sasuke mulai merasa khawatir akan ketertarikan temanya satu ini. Semoga Naruto bukan termasuk lelaki yang "_Swing that way_" atau "_Its okay for bothways_"?

"Hmm..." kali ini Naruto kembali berfikir, dan menginga-ingat keindahan tubuh gadis-gadis yang sering berada disekitarnya itu. Dan tanpa sengaja dia memfokuskan memori itu pada dada mereka yang berbentuk sempurna, bulat, lembut, elastis, mulus dan membangkitkan semangat? Kali ini Naruto teringat sensasi pada saat-saat dia secara 'tidak sengaja' memegang dada Sona dan Rias, bahkan meremas milik Hinata! Dan hampir mendapatkan kesempatan menyentuh milik Kurama.(semuanya tidak sengaja loh!)

"Heh! kenapa aku harus tertarik dengan gumpalan lemak tak berguna seperti itu. Kalau kau mau, ambil saja semua untukmu Sasuke!"

Ucap Naruto dengan nada sangat angkuhnya. Sementara dihidungnya mengalirkan banyak darah.

"Hoiiiii! Aku tidak ingin mendengar perkataan yang sok itu dari orang yang mimisan karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak!" Teriak Sasuke dengan banyak pertigaan dikepalanya. Entah dia harus lega karena teman kuningya itu normal atau marah karena mendengar nada merendahkan darinya.

"Hoaaahhmm... kalian ribut-ribut soal apa sih? Naruto kapan pertandingan akan dimulai?" tanya Shikamaru seraya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya disofa disertai dengan menguap lebar.

"Oh, kira-kira masih 2 jam lagi Shika. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu." Jawab Naruto, seraya mengelap dan menyumbat hidungnya dengan tisue. Sementara Shikamaru kembali tidur.

'Ugh! Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal saat ini' batin Sasuke melihat tingkah laku kedua temanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana para gadis?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Oh, sepertinya mereka masih bersiap-siap" ucap Naruto santai.

"Bukannya itu kata-kata yang sama saat satu jam yang lalu?"

"Mereka kan gadis, jadi wajar kalau melakukan persiapan lebih lama. Mungin saat ini mereka masih memilih-milih pakaian"

"Dan kau Naruto, apa kau yakin tidak perlu melakukan persiapan? Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dari atas kebawah. Saat ini Naruto hanya memakai Kaos lengan pendek hitam polos dengan tulisan "I LOVE RAMEN" dibagian depan dan celana pendek selutut berwana coklat. Sementara Shikamaru yang tertidur memakai jeans hitam dan kemeja abu-abu.

"Tentu, inikan cuman pertandingan melawan Riser? Dan kau kenapa cuman memakai pakain latihan biasamu? Tanya balik Naruto.

"Yah, karena aku belum pernah ikut pertandingan seperti ini, jadi aku tidak tahu 'code dress' yang harus ku kenakan. Jadi aku pakai pakaian latihanku saja, kalau-kalau aku akan banyak berkeringat dan terhempas ke tanah seperti pada latihan bersama Sakura" jelasnya.

"Hm... pilihan yang masuk akal. Hahaha.. tenang saja Sasuke, dirating game kau bisa memilih bebas penampilanmu, asalkan kau merasa nyaman" ucap Naruto santai.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Hmmm..." tiba-tiba Naruto memasang pose berfikir dan wajah seriusnya yang sangaaat jarang.

Sasuke yang melihat ini merasa penasaran dibuatnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekali-sekali kita memakai gaya Anak-anak punk?"

Mendengarnya Sasuke _sweatdrop._

"Atau, pakaian tari Hula-hula"

Mendengarnya Sasuke hanya mengehla nafas.

"Atau pakaian cosplay hewan?"

Mendengarnya Sasuke merona, membayangkan gadis-gadis diklubnya memakai telinga (kucing, kelinci, anjing, atau musang) dan ekor buatan.

"Atau pakaian super sentai (_power ranger_)"

Mendengarnya Sasuke mengepalkan tanganya dan menahan untuk memukul Naruto.

"Atau pakaian **Kamen Rider**!" seru Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ide bagus Naruto!" yang entah kenapa Sasuke setuju denganya.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perbincangan gaje mereka sembari menunggu para gadis yang akhirnya datang 15 menit sebelum pertandingan.

.

.

**# Beberapa saat sebelum dimulai pertandingan/House hold Windstrom/Castle #**

Seorang Pria berjalan dengan tegap dikoridor Utama menuju ruang singgasana. Pria itu berambut merah, memakai armor _knight_ berwarna **Hitam dengan pola awan merah** dijubah kain belakangya. Sementara yang mengikuti dibelakangya adalah beberapa orang yang memakai armor yang mirip denganya.

"Selamat datang Nagato Sama, Lord Minato sudah menunggu" ucap salah satu maid yang kemudian membuka pintu raksasa dibelakangya.

"Konan chan, tumben Nagato pulang kerumah dan mengajak kita. Biasanya kan dia pulang sendiri?"

"Katanya ada yang ingin dia pamerkan terhadap kita"

"Dipamerkan? Pasti berkaitan dengan adiknya lagi. Hahhh... apa lagi kali ini?

"Yah, paling video atau photo-photo keseharianya seperti biasanya"

"Katanya sih, kali ini adiknya mengikuti rating game yang pertamakalinya"

"Owah... Naru chan sudah gede ternyata!"

"Hmph, Asalkan pertandinya menyenangkan aku tidak masalah"

Tidak lama, kemudian mereka sampai di ruang singgasana. Beberapa orang yang berbicara tadi adalah peerage dari kakak Naruto, yaitu Nagato Windstrom yang saat ini adalah _Heir_ clan Windstrom (karena Naruto bukan Heir, Naruto bisa bebas dan malas-malasan sesukanya). Tidak lama setelah Nagato dan ayahnya saling menyapa, disusul ibunya yang kemudian memeluknya.

"Baiklah, mungkin beberapa menit lagi pertandinganya akan dimulai. Ayo kita berangkat" ucap ayah Minato, dan dengan menjetikkan jarinya dalam sekejap, semua yang ada diruangan menghilang dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir kuning besar.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Arena Battle Rating Game #**

Dalam sebuah ruang dimensi buatan yang menampilkan replika Kuoh Academy, para pemain sudah bersiap-siap untuk memulai pertandingan, dan terdengar suara menggema Grayfia yang ditugaskan sebagai Pembawa acara. Saat ini grayfia memberikan beberapa kata sambutan, yang nantiya akan menjelaskan rincian rating game, dimulai peraturan, arena, dan player.

Sementara menunggu pembukaan yang dilakukan oleh Grayfia, peerage Riser dan Naruto sudah bersiap-siap di dua sisi Arena sekolah yang berlawanan.

.

.

**# Bangunan baru, kelas XII-B/Base Riser Phenex #**

"Riser nii sama, strategi apa yang akan kita gunakan kali ini? Musuh kali ini adalah salah satu dari klan Windstrom. Mereka sering dibicarakan di Underworld mengenai spesialisasi sihir mereka yang memanipulasi ruang dan dimensi. Seperti halnya sihir terlarang mereka **'Area Shift'**. Kali ini bukanlah musuh yang mudah seperti biasanya"

Seperti yang sudah diketahui devil pada umumnya, hampir setiap klan ternama memiliki spesialisasi atau keunikan dari sihinya masing-masing klan. Seperti: **Power of Destruction** milik klan Bael, atau **Immortality** milik klan Phenex. Klan Windstrom juga memiliki spesialisasi sihir, yaitu **Area Shift** yang dulunya membuat Minato Windstrom tak terlakahkan dalam rating game, sampai akhirnya sihir itu dinyatakan dilarang digunakan pada rating game.

(Area Shift (_Banned_): sihir yang memindah lingkungan sekitar sesuai keinginan pengguna (asalkan lingkungan/area itu masih ada dan terhubung dengan dunia nyata (bukan khayalan)). Sihir ini termasuk sihir yang dilarang, karena Minato dengan mudah menenggelamkan seluruh peerage lawan kedalam danau magma, atau memasukkan lawan didalam es abadi Cocytus, atau membuang lawan kedalam gap dimension, menceburkan lawan kedalam danau beracun atau melemparkan lawan kepermukaan matahari. Dan tempat-tempat mengerikan lainya. Dengan kata lain, Minato bisa dengan mudah meng-KO seluruh peerage lawan dalam sekejap.)

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan nii-sama?" Tanya Ravel kembali.

"Hmph! Serahkan saja padaku! Aku tidak akan kalah dari Naruto yang pemalas itu! Harga diriku sebagai Phenex yang abadi dipertaruhkan di pertandingan ini!"

"Nii-sama perlu aku ingatkan kembali bahwa Klan Windstrom punya sihir _'switch_' yang bisa dengan bebas memindah benda atau orang dengan bebas"

(**Switch** adalah Sihir dasar klan Windstrom yang memindah suatu benda dari satu tempat ketempat lainya)

"Ya! Ya ya ya... Aku tidak perlu diingatkan berkali-kali. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sihir rendahan seperi itu! Tidak peduli dia datang dari mana, aku akan menghadapinya! Tubuhku yang abadi tak terkalahkan! Hahahahaha!" ucap Riser.

'Heh, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari Naruto Windstrom, dia hanyalah anak termuda dari keturunan Windstrom, tidak lebih. Bahkan, dengan sifatnya yang pemalas itu, aku yakin bahwa dia jauh lebih lemah dari kakaknya Lord Nagato yang menjadi Heir Klan Windstrom. Menurut yang info yang kukumpulkan, Naruto belum bisa menggunakan Sihir Spesialisasi Klan Windstrom 'Area shift'. Karena itulah, ia belum dinobatkan menjadi calon Heir setelah lord Nagato.' pikir Riser.

'Kuku, pertandingan ini akan menjadi mudah' Ucap Riser.

.

.

**# Bangunan baru, kelas IX-F/Base Naruto Windstrom #**

Saat ini, Naruto dan Shikamaru duduk bersampingan disalah satu meja dikelas itu dan memainkan game mereka seperti biasanya. Kali ini mereka memainkan game berjudul **'Monster Hunt 9'**.

Sementara disisi kelas, Kurama dan Sakura masih saja menggoda Hinata sampai-sampai mukanya memerah sempurna dan kepalanya mengeluarkan asap. Hal ini disebabkan karena pakaian tempur yang dipakai Hinata adalah hasil karya Sakura dan Kurama (Mereka memaksa Hinata memakainya)

Yah, saat ini Hinata sedang memakai pakaian maid tanpa lengan dengan skirt super mini yang berwarna biru laut. Sementara stoking corak garis-garis hitam dan putih yang dikenakanya membalut kakinya dengan indah. Dan dilengkapi dengan apron mini berwarna putih yang terlihat menonjol kedepan karena dadanya yang besar. (_untuk mengetahui bentuk pakaianya, search google: seishiro tsugumi maid_). Dan dipunggungnya tergantung gatling gun lengkap dengan beberapa roll amunisinya, juga terdapat dua katana yang menghias pinggul rampingnya.

Sementara Kurama memakai kimono terbuat dari silk berwarna merah dan bermotif Sakura, yang membalut indah tubuhnya. Didadanya tergantung sebuah lonceng emas yang merasa nyaman terapit dua gunung besar disampingnya. Juga rambutnya yang tergerai dihiasi dengan pita dan lonceng kecil. _(search google: Miko No game No life)_

Adapun Sakura memakai dress berwana putih yang ditutup oleh armor ringan. Dimana tangan, kaki, dan badanya ditutupi plat armor yang terbuat dari titanium yang mengkilat. _(search google: Saber lily)_

"Jadi, kira-kira strategi seperti apa yang akan kita pakai pada pertandingan ini Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke seraya bersandar didinding kelas.

"Eeeeh? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Aku kan ketua klub, jadi bukankah itu adalah tugas Shikamaru dan Kurama nee sebagai wakil ketua?" Muncul perempatan didahi Kurama dan Shika setelah Naruto meluncurkan jawabanya.

"Ugh, aku menyesal menerima jabatan sebagai wakil ketua." ucap Shika seraya menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, jabatan apa yang kau inginkan Shika?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tentu saja jabatan ketua II" sahut Shika malas,(karena kalau shika jadi ketua juga, maka dia bisa melemparkan pekerjaanya kepada wakil) yang detik berikutnya dibekukan oleh Kurama dalam balok esnya. Sementara disamping Shika, Naruto juga mendapatkan hal yang sama, meskipun Naruto sempat menjauhkan tangan kanan yang memegang PSP Neo-nya dari jangkauan es yang membekukan seluruh tubuhnya itu.

Kurama akhirnya mengela nafas dan mulai memberikan rincian rencana kepada Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura.

.

.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?" tanya Kurama yang saat ini mengambil alih komando dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata.

"Tentu" ucap Sasuke.

"Si-siap Kurama nee" angguk Hinata.

"Aku siap, Lalu akan kau apakan dua orang bodoh disana?" sahut Sakura dengan sedikit nada tanya seraya mengarahkan pandanganya kepada Shika dan Naruto yang menggigil dan berusaha menekan tombol **PSP** dengan tangan mereka yang bergetar karena kedinginan.

Kemudian Kurama menghela nafasnya "Hah..., biarkan saja mereka dan game bodoh mereka. Seandainya mereka berusaha keras seperti memainkan game mereka dalam menyelesaikan pertandingan ini" tuturnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, terlihat kursi yang disediakan sudah dipenuhi oleh para penonton dengan ekspresi antusias. Banyak devil-devil kelas menengah keatas yang hadir pada pertandingan ini dengan alasan beragam, ada yang ingin mengetahui bagaimana kelangsungan rencana pertunangan Heir Gremory, ada yang hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu, melakukan observasi dan lainya.

Juga, terlihat ketegangan yang ada di bangku VIP. Disana ada 3 Maou yang duduk berdekatan, yaitu : Sirzern Lucifer, Seravall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzelbub. Dan di samping mereka terdapat para petinggi Devil, dan sebagian besar kepala klan hadir disana bersama keluarga mereka. Seperti Lord Gremory, dan istrinya juga Lord Phenex beserta istrinya, dan juga lainya. Juga terlihat Rias, Sona, dan peerage mereka.

Terlihat berbagaimacam raut wajah dari para penonton yang antusias dalam pertandingan yang akan dimulai. Dan juga rasa penasaran menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlintas dalam benak mereka. Seperti...

'Siapa yang akan menang? Phenex atau Windstrom?'

'Bagaimana kelangsungan pertunangan ini nantinya?'

'Miss Rias beruntung sekali diperebutkan oleh dua orang tampan'

'Akankah Legenda baru lahir kembali, seperti kepala klan Windstrom "Minato Windstrom yang dulu pernah selama 100 tahun tak terkalahkan dalam rating game meskipun tanpa 'Area swift' miliknya'

'Bahkan lord Diehauser Belial tidak sanggup melawan gabungan trik dan strategi dari Lord Minato. Barulah, setelah Lord Minato menyatakan pensiun dari rating game, Lord Diehauser kembali menempati ranking nomer satu di Rating Score.'

'Bagaimana dengan kemampuan peerage anak termuda dari Windsrtom? Apakah mereka merupakan Anggota elit seperti peerage kakak Naruto, Lord Nagato, yang sudah 20 tahun ini tidak mengikuti rating game setelah menempati ranking 9 di rating game score'

'Yang mana yang akan mendominasi, apakah trik sihir manipulasi dimensi milik Windstrom atau sihir api dan keabadian dari Phenex?'

Dan banyak hal lainya pula yang terlintas dalam kepala mereka, seperti hubungan antar keluarga, politik, dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

.

_"Baiklah, Rating game Match pada hari ini, dinyatakan DIMULAI!" ucap grayfia yang menyudahi penjelasan panjangnya._

.

.

.

**# Ditempat Naruto #**

"Oh, Pertandingan sudah dimulai? Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat Sasuke. Seperti yang dijelaskan Kurama nee sebelumnya, rencana awal kita adalah membuatmu dipromosikan menjadi Queen!" Ucap Sakura mantap seraya menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat Hinata!" seru Sasuke seraya membuka pintu ruang kelas.

"Tunggu Sasuke, biar aku yang mengantarkanmu" seringai Naruto.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"_Switch_!" ucap Naruto dengan menjentikkan jarinya.

.

.

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dipindahkah tempat oleh Naruto kini berada di sebuah lorong sekolah.

"Hm... apa yang kuning itu lakukan? Kenapa dia menteleportasikanku keluar kelas.?" Tanya Sasuke. Seraya berbalik menuju pintu kelas dan mengulurkan tanganya untuk membuka pintu.

**Sreeek!**

**Plok!**

Langsung saja Sasuke menyesali pilihanya untuk membuka pintu, karena tepat sebelum dia menyentuh gagang pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan membuat tanganya mendarat ditempat yang salah!(dan kenyal) Karena apa yang didapatinya saat ini adalah seorang gadis berambut kuning ikal, dengan muka terkejut serta memerah, juga dada yang errr... terasa lembut dan pas dengan ukuran tanganya meskipun masih dalam pertumbuhan. Oh, yah, tidak lupa dibelakang anak gadis barusan terlihat sekelompok orang yang terlihat tak bersahabat tentunya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriak Ravel seraya diikuti lemparan senjata tajam dan bola api dari belakangnya menuju Sasuke. Untunglah dengan keberuntungan yang tersisa, Sasuke yang berhasil menghindar.

'_Oh! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Ternyata aku diteleport ke base musuh! Jadi ini yang dimaksud mengantarkanku? Kenapa dia tidak menjelaskanya dengan lebih detail?' batin Sasuke seraya mensummon gauntletnya untuk menangkis beberapa serangan yang mengarah tepat kepadanya dan dan masih berlari secepat mungkin?! (soalnya kalau dia memakai armor kecepatanya akan menurun).

Namun, usaha melarikan diri Sasuke tidak berhasil, karena terlihat empat orang pengejarnya mensummon lingkaran sihir dan menembakkan api yang sangat besar kearahnya.

'Ukh... Aku tidak akan bisa menangkis semuanya. Semoga masih sempat'batin Sasuke."**Promotion:Queen!**" teriak Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

"Sa-sasuke-kun? Ka-kau tak apa?" terdengar suara familiar ditelinganya. Sasuke kemudian membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya kembali didalam kelas bersama Naruto dan lainya.

"Apa yang membuatmu lama sekali melakukan promotion Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan gamenya.

'Salah siapa coba!' batin Sasuke.

"Hahh... aku cuman sedikit terkejut saja mendapati berada di base musuh. Lain kali kau harus memberikan penjelasan lebih rinci sebelum menteleportku!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal seraya menuju meja dan duduk diatasnya.

'Yah, meskipun bukan kesalahan Naruto secara keseluruhan. Seandainya aku langsung melakukan promosion Queen saat sampai kesana, mungkin aku tidak perlu merasa sejengkel ini! Hahhh...'pikir Sasuke seraya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai segera" ucap Kurama seraya menarik telinga Naruto dan Shikamaru dan membawa mereka terbang melewati jendela.

.

.

Saat ini, Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah lepas dari jeweran Kurama. Mereka melayang terbang dengan pelan ketengah arena dengan sayap mereka.

"Nee.. kenapa aku harus terbang? Kenapa kita tidak melakukan telepo-" belum selesai Naruto menyeleasikan kata-katanya, beberapa buah bola api raksasa ditembakkan dari arah base musuh, tepatnya dari ruang kelas XII-E, namun Shika yang masih berkutik dengan gamenya menggunakan '**Shadow Shell**' untuk menyelimuti mereka.

_(Sihir pembatal efek sihir lain yang digunakan Shika di chap 1)_

"Inilah gunanya, untuk memancing dan mengetahui keberadaan musuh!" seringai Kurama yang terbang disamping Naruto.

"Baiklah, dengan begini perburuan _'burung panggang'_ dimulai!" senyum Naruto yang saat ini mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kurama. Yaitu untuk mengetahui lokasi lawan dengan memancing mereka untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu

"Hinata, siapkan gatling milikmu!" ucap Naruto melalui sihir telepati mereka

"_Switch_!" ucap Naruto santai seraya menjentikkan jarinya

.

Sementara itu Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke masih bersiap-siap di kelas yang mereka tempati sebelumnya (IX-F).

"EH? Apa maksud Naruto dengan menyalakan senjata gatling? Bukankah musuh masih belum kelihat-" Sakura tidak sempat menyelasikan kalimatnya, karena sekarang giliran Hinata yang menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Detik berikutnya Hinata yang sudah dipindah oleh Naruto sekitar 10 meter dari kelas tempat pelaku yang menembakkan sihir api kearah Naruto. Hinata yang sudah mengerti tugasnya, mulai mengarahkan laras gatlingya kearah kelas itu. Saat itu pula dua telinga dan ekor kucing berbulu indigo muncul ditubuh Hinata. Diwaktu bersamaan Hinata mengalirkan aura putih (senjutsu) dari tanganya menuju Gatling, kemudian dia tersenyum dan menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

**Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar! Dhuar!**

"Hahahahaha... _Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Dieeeeeeeeeeee_!"

Teriak Hinata yang masih dengan brutalnya menembaki kelas yang mulai tak berbentuk karena dihujani peluru.

[1 Bishop Riser tidak dapat melanjutkan match]

[2 Pawn Riser tidak dapat melanjutkan match]

Sementara itu, kembali ke kelas yang Hinata tempati sebelumnya. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut.

'Yang, tadi itu pasti ulah Hinata' batin mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

**## Base Riser ##**

"Cih, sialan kau Naruto! Pertama, pawnmu yang betindak kurang ajar dengan adikku! Sekarang, berani-beraninya kau melukai peerage-ku?" gerutu Riser (yah, namanya juga pertandingan bro)

"Maaf nii-sama, ketika aku memperingatkan mereka lewat sihir telepati, itu sudah terlambat. Saat ini aku dan beberapa pawn lainya menuju base mereka lewat belakang gedung GYM. Sesaat aku melihat pelaku yang menyerang base kita, dia adalah Knight milik Naruto, seorang Nekomata dan memiliki senjutsu! Kalau terkena serangan beruntun darinya tidak akan sempat untuk menggunakan _'Air Mata Phoenix'_!" Jelas Ravel melalui telepati.

"Sialan! Siris! Karlamine! Kalian berdua harus menghabisinya!" Ucap Riser melalui telepati dan dibalas dengan jawaban "Baik/Siap!" dari keduanya.

"Nii-sama, Aku juga melihat Naruto, Queen dan Bishopnya di udara! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Huh, sepertinya Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kartu-AS miliknya! Kalau begitu kuterima tantanganmu! Ravel, kau terus saja pergi dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Biar aku dan Queen ku yang melawan mereka. Yubeluna, ikut denganku! Kita akan meledakkan bocah pemalas itu!" Seru Riser, seraya menuju kearah Naruto.

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah serangan pertama yang dilancarkan Hinata dua orang knight milik Riser berlari kearahnya dengan cepat. Hinata yang masih belum bisa bergerak leluasa karena memegang gatling berusaha menghindar, kemudian menghindar (lagi), dan menangkis dengan gatling. Tapi akhirnya hinata terkejar!

"Rasakan balasan kami _'bitch'_!" teriak Karlamine, seraya mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Hinata. Sementara disampinya Siris juga melakukan hal yang sama.

**Tlank!**

Sayangnya kedua pedang tersebut tidak berhasil mengenai Hinata, karena seorang gadis berambut pink yang mengenakan armor putih menangkisnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Heh, apa ini yang kau sebut tebasan? Menggelikan sekali!" senyum Sakura yang kemudian melakukan tendangan menyamping, menyapu kedua knight Riser bersamaan.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak keduanya seraya terhempas kearah gedung Perpustakaan.

"Eh? Yang benar saja? Tidak mungkin mereka selemah ini bukan?" tanya Sakura heran dengan apa yang dilakukanya.

"Kau tidak perlu bingung begitu Sakura, defense dan power milikmu tentu jauh berbeda dari mereka knight yang hanya memiliki boost pada speed. Tapi berhati-hatilah dari Bishop kau tidak memiliki boost resistance terhadap sihirnya!" terdengar suara Naruto melalui telepati.

"Iya, iya... aku tidak perlu diingatkan lagi! Hmph!" Ucap Sakura seraya menyilangkan tanganya didada.

"Ugh, kau curang dengan tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menyerang?" ucap Karlamine seraya berusaha bangkit.

"Jangan mencari-cari alasan! Bukan kah kalian akan tetap bangkit meskipun setelah babak belur dengan _air mata Phenex_ atau apalah!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Apa maksud perkataan-" perkataan Siris terhenti, karena rentetan senjata mengarah kepadanya. Tapi, dengan kecepatanya sebagai knight, menghindari peluru cukup mudah.

"Aaaaaahh! Membosankan sekali mendengar kalian berbincang seperti itu. Cih! Ternyata tembakan peluru memang tidak berguna untuk melawan kecepatan Knight" Ucap Hinata yang dalam cat modenya menghempaskan gatlingnya ketanah.

"Anoo~... Hinata-chan... meskipun sudah keberapa kalinya aku melihat mode tempurmu. Entah kenapa aku benar-benar sulit menerima bahwa Hinata yang lemah lembut menjadi Hinata yanngg... seperti 'Ini' hehe.." cengir Sakura diakhir kalimatnya.

"Khukhukhu.. Nanti kau juga terbiasa. Dan ini bukan saatnya untuk berbincang. Ayo kita habisi mereka." Seringai Hinata seraya menghunus dua pedangnya. Dan...

**Trang! Trang! Trang! Trank! Trang!**

Dengan kecepatan yang sulit diikuti oleh mata biasa, Hinata menyerang kedua knight lawan dengan tanpa ampun.

"Uhk! Kecepatan macam apa ini? Bahkan kami yang sama-sama knight dibuat bertahan karenanya." Ucap Siris, yang baru saja kehilangan tangan kananya, karena tertebas pedang Hinata. Dengan tangan yang satunya dia mengambil sebuah vial dan meminumnya, setelah tubuhnya kembali normal, dia kembali membantu Karlamine yang bertahan habis-habisan melawan Hinata.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Kalian menarik! Meskipun kutebas berkali-kali, kalian tetap bangkit kembali! Ahahahaa... Ayo! Puaskan Nafsu bertarungku! Ahahahaha!" seru Hinata kembali menyerang mereka.

.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang awalnya diteleport oleh Naruto untuk menolong Hinata menjadi _spechless_.

"Um... A-Apa yang harus kulakuan disini? Apakah aku harus menonton saja?"

Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemani kami bermain gadis bubble gum?" terdengar dari seorang wanita yang memiliki penutup disalah satu matanya. Dia bersama dengan wanita lainya dengan pakaian chinese dan tongkat baru saja keluar dari bangunan yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Oh, baiklah! Namaku Sakura, Aku adalah **Rook**!" senyum Sakura seraya menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Hoh, ternyata kau lebih sopan dari gadis kucing itu. Namaku adalah Isabella, Aku juga Rook!" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Namaku Xuelan, Rook" ucap gadis berpakaian ala china.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!" Ucap Sakura seraya menerjang maju.

**Dhuak! Dak! BLARRR!**

Ketiganya pun mulai saling pukul dan tendang, sesekali tanah yang menjadi retak karena benturan mereka.

.

.

.

.

**# Bersama Sasuke #**

"Hmm... sekarang tinggal aku sendiri dikelas ini. Kenapa Naruto belum menteleportkan aku ke tempat musuh" Tanya Sasuke sarara menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding kelas.

"Oh, Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu berteleport untuk kepertempuranmu. Tunggulah diluar bangunan kelas IX, Mangsamu akan datang dengan sendirinya. haha" Tawa Naruto disela penjelasanya.

Sasuke pun melangkah keluar gedung untuk menunggu bagianya.

'Hmm...kenapa aku ditugaskan berjaga disini?' tanya Sasuke

Tidak lama kemudian muncullah 7 orang gadis dihadapanya, dan sepertinya dia mengingat salah satu gadis berambut ikal dengan ekspresi marah yang mengerikan itu.

"Fufufufufu... Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu pria mesum! Akan kubunuh kau berkali-kali! 100 tusukan tidaklah cukup untuk menyiksamu!" Ucap Ravel.

"Uhh.. terdengar menyakitkan. Hei! Aku bukan mesum! Itu tidak sengaja!" balas Sasuke.

"Aah~, bukankah itu yang sering dilakukan orang-orang mesum kepada korbanya, benarkan Li?" ucap gadis bertelinga kucing

"Benar Nii" jawab gadis yang terlihat seperti kembaran gadis kucing pertama.

(Lii dan Nii adalah dua anak gadis kucing kembar)

"Kami akan memotongnya!" Ucap anak-anak yang memegang gergaji mesin (namanya Ile)

"Memotongnya!" Ucap kembaranya. Kemudian keduanya menyalakan mesin gergaji mereka(namanya Nel)

"Biar kami yang akan menghukumnya master Ravel" Ucap salah satu gadis maid berambut coklat (namanya Marion)

"Benar Ravel sama, serangga busuk seperti dia memang harus dihukum!" Ucap gadis main berambut hitam (namanya Burent)

.

.

"Oh, ya Sasuke! Gadis berambut kuning dengan pakaian Oujo adalah Ravel Phenex, seorang bishop. Dan 6 lainya adalah pawn. Tugasmu adalah mempertahankan base dan mengalahkan mereka semua." Ucap Naruto dengan seringainya (untung Sasuke tidak melihatnya)

"Hei! Apa maksudnmu Naruto! Mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan mereka semua! 7 lawan 1 itu mustahil!"

"Hee... kau kan sudah jadi Queen, bukankah pawn seharusnya bisa kau tangani dengan mudah?" ejek Naruto.

". . . . . ." Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

"HEIIII! Bukankah ada salah satu bishop disini! Itu tugas Shikamaru kan?" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Oh, Aku nitip satu Sasuke. Tolong yah" ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Heiii! Tolong apa maksudmu! Dasar pemalas!" sahut Sasuke.

"Ah, terima kasih pujianya" sahut Shikamaru santai seraya masih dengan cepat menekan tombol-tombol di **PSP Neo** miliknya.

Sementara Ravel, yang saat itu melihat Sasuke yang marah-marah dan berteriak entah dengan siapa, itu hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Fufufu! Apakah kau sudah selesai mengucapkan kata kerakhirmu? Setelah ini kami akan menghabismu!" ucap Ravel yang saat ini berdiri didepan 6 pawn yang dibawanya.

'Ugh... entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin berteriak mengatakan 'Fukoo Daa'' ' batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Aku akan memulainya" ucap Sasuke seraya memasuki Armored modenya. (Ok, author akan menjelaskanya detail armor Sasuke saat ini. Singkatnya kalian bisa mensearch google **'Stealth Armor MK IV'**. Jadi dasar 'bentuk' armor Sasuke seperti itu, tapi memiliki beberapa perbedaan, yaitu: armor Sasuke terbuat dari logam mengkilat hitam yang belum diketahui (terlihat seperti kaca yang tak tembus pandang berwarna hitam) dan memiliki motif garis-garis putih yang berbentuk persis seperti garis hitam di Naruto Kyuubi mode.) Gimana?, kalau begini lebih gampang kan membayangkanya?

.

.

**# Ditempat Naruto #**

"Naruto, kenapa kau membiarkan Sasuke melawan mereka bertujuh? Meskipun dia sudah naik menjadi Queen, tentu akan sangat sulit mengalahkan mereka. Belum lagi akan menjadi lebih sulit seandainya salah satu atau beberapa dari mereka berhasil memasuki base dan melakukan promotion" jelas Kurama.

"Yah, aku tahu itu, dan tentu saat ini Sasuke pasti sadar betapa sulitnya keadaan yang dihadapinya sekarang." Ucap Naruto santai melanjutkan gamenya.

"Jadi, kenapa? Kenapa kau melarangku untuk membekukan mereka semua?" tanya Kurama.

"Itu karena Sasuke yang memintanya" kali ini Shika yang ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Permintaan Sasuke?" tanya Kurama.

"Yah, dialah yang meminta untuk melawan beberapa lawan yang kuat dipertandingan ini" sambung Shika.

"Karena semua pion yang bagus sudah memiliki lawan masing-masing, jadi aku membiarkan Riser pawn untuk lawan Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

"Dan bonus Bishop dariku. Haha" ucap Shika.

". . . . ."Kurama terdiam sesaat."Ap-apa maksud kalian? Ini berbeda dengan rencana yang kuberitahukan ke Sasuke sebelumnya. Kau tahu? Sasuke bisa terluka!" sentak Kurama.

Dengan perlahan Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari gamenya. Kemudian menatap Kurama dengan serius.

"Maaf, Kurama, karena tidak memberi tahukanmu! Kami sudah merencanakanya sebelum pertandingan ini dimulai! Dan aku yakin Sasuke bisa menghadapinya." Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

Shikamaru juga berhenti memainkan game dan berkata dengan nada serius.

"Ini adalah masalah harga diri seorang pria! Tolong mengertilah Kurama chan."

'Ap-Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sangat jarang Naruto memasang muka serius, bahkan Shikamaru berkata sopan dan berkata tolong! Apakah kiamat akan tiba?!' batin Kurama tak percaya dan memegang kepalanya.

"E-ehem! Baiklah kalau itu memang keinginan Sasuke, aku akan menghargainya." Ucap Kurama dengan helaan nafas.

"Selain itu, bukan kah sudah saatnya kita menyambut kedatangan tamu kita?" tanya Naruto yang kembali pada gamenya."Kuserahkan mereka berdua kepada kalian"

Tidak jauh dihadapan mereka Riser Phenex dan Queen miliknya Yubeluna telah siap untuk bertarung.

Sementara Naruto hanya meneruskan gamenya. Sesekali ingatan sebelum pertandingan terlintas dikepalanya.

.

.

.

**## Flashback/80 menit sebelum pertandingan ##**

Tidak lama setelah mereka selesai perbincangan gak jelas soal kostum.

Naruto masih setia dengan manga ditanganya, Shikamaru yang tidur disofa dan Sasuke yang meletakkan kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya sambil tiduran disofa dan memandangi langit-langit. Sesekali dia menghela nafas.

"Sasuke, tidak biasanya kau memasang eskpresi seperti itu?" ucap Naruto seraya membalik halaman manga miliknya.

"Um... aku banyak pikiran. Ada sesuatu yang membebaniku." Ucapnya ragu.

"Oh, Ya sudah. Bukan urusanku"

"HOI! Apa itu yang kau katakan kepada orang yang lagi kesusahan?"

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja menurutku, lagian paling juga kau berpikir soal membuat resep baru. Itu diluar kemampuanku. Jadi aku minta yang sudah masak saja."

"Ughh... soal itu juga ada. Tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang menganggu ku. Dan itu ada kaitanya dengan kehidupan baruku sebagai iblis"

"Oooh, jadi?"

"Apakah, kalian sudah mengetahui info tentang sacred gear milikku"

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Yah.. itu karena aku mendapatkan info tentangnya beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Oooh, sejak 10 hari yang lalu?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Entahlah, aku cuma menebak saja, soalnya Hinata dan Kurama mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu yang sering melamun akhir-akhir ini dan lebih menyendiri. Mereka merasa khawatir dengan perubahan sikapmu yang cukup drastis beberapa hari ini. Karena itulah mereka berbicara padaku"

"Khawatir? Ah, yah benar. Beberapa kali mereka bertanya keadaanku, apakah masih ada yang sakit, atau apakah ada luka dalam." Jelas Sasuke

"Yah.. begitulah. Disatu sisi Hinata sangat merasa bersalah dan takut perubahan sikapmu disebabkan karena dia telah melukaimu. Dan Kurama khawatir kalau kau nantinya akan berubah seperti pawn milik Rias yang sering melamun kan hal-hal yang jorok."

"Ugh.. aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengar bagian terakhir. Tapi, kenapa kau baru mengatakan sekarang"

"Eh? Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain kecuali dipaksa. Lagian, mungkin itu adalah masalah pribadi, karena itulah aku meminta mereka untuk tidak mencampurinya, kecuali kau yang meminta"

"Heeeeeh... tak kusangka seorang bodoh pemalas sepertimu bisa peduli seperti itu!"

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku adalah seorang king, jadi aku perlu sedikit bijaksana dan terlebih pastinya aku akan peduli dengan teman-temanku!"

"..." Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Sementara Naruto meneruskan membaca manganya.

"Baiklah, kembali dengan masalah sacred gear milikku. Apa kau tahu dengan Kirin?"

"Um... yah, aku sedikit mengetahuinya" terdengar suara Naruto yang awalnya ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku?"

"Um... kenapa kau tidak mencari di wiki atau buku-buku dongeng?"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Kirin. Karena ini ada hubunganya denganmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius. Kali ini ia memindah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk menghadap Naruto.

". . . . . . ."Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan berbagi sedikit info untukmu. Kau tahu bukan, kalau Naga dikaitkan dengan penguasa udara dan mereka dilahirkan disurga, dan Phoenix adalah penguasa dunia bawah, dan hidup di neraka. Adapun Kirin adalah Divine Beast tingkat atas yang memilih hidup di daratan dan tidak diketahui asal keberadaanya. Biasanya mereka bersosialisasi dengan salah satu makluk Ras paling lemah dimasa dewa, yaitu ras manusia. Karena itulah mereka beradaptasi sehingga ukuranya paling kecil dari pada Divine Beast tingkat atas, seperti Naga ataupun Phoenix. Mereka terkenal akan kontrol mereka dengan element alam. Dan memiliki kualitas sihir yang paling tinggi dari Divine Beast lainya. Sejarah menceritakan bahwa Kirin adalah ras divine beast terkuat. Tapi itu tidak terbukti, karena ras mereka tidak pernah bertarung melawan Naga ataupun Phoenix. Mereka makhluk intelegent yang elegant dan cinta damai. Dan wujud asli mereka tidak diketahui karena mereka sering melakukan transformasi. Beberapa bentuk yang sering dipakai mereka adalah: kuda bertanduk, kijang bersisik ikan, ular bertanduk, jerapah bersisik emas, dan lainya. Bahkan mereka bisa memakai wujud manusia. Yah, cuma itu yang aku ingat. Soalnya mana mungkin aku repot-repot menghapal semua yang ada di relic tua yang ada di perpustakaan tersegel milik Ancient Devil klan Uzumaki yang tinggal di Kyoto."

"K-kau! Dari mana mengetahui detail seperti ini? Ini sangat berbeda dari yang kudapat dari internet! Dan Perpustakaan tersegel? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengetahui detailnya karena kebetulan lewat dan membacanya. Dan jangan sepenuhnya percaya internet! Kebanyakan yang tertulis disana hanya berupa legenda ataupun karangan imajinasi dari penulisnya. Dan perpustakaan tersegel? Tentu maksudnya sesuai dengan namanya. Di perpustakaan itu terdapat pengetahuan-pengetahuan yang terlarang dan sangat rahasia. Sehingga hanya sebagian orang saja yang mengetahuinya."

"Kau! Kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya membeberkan info ini, kalau memang benar-benar terlarang! Apa kau hanya mengarangnya?" ucap Sasuke seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Naruto kemudian memalingkan pandangan dari manga ditanganya menuju Sasuke

"Ahahaha... tenang saja Sasuke. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan soal hal kecil seperti itu. Asalkan aku bisa membantumu untuk meringankan beban pikiranmu. Sudah kubilang bukan, kalau kau meminta bantuan. Sudah pasti aku akan membantunya." Jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya berdiri terpaku, beberapa detik kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dan mengela panjang.

"Hahh... aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi, untuk sementara, mungkin 'terima kasih'." ucap Sasuke seraya kembali duduk.

"Hei! Kau terlihat tidak iklas! Aku kan sudah susah-susah menjelaskanya sehingga mengurangi waktu baca manga milikku!"

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. terima kasih untuk jawabanya Windstrom sama!"

"Err... dan Sasuke, tolong rahasiakan dari semua orang. Yah, kecuali Shikamaru, mungkin dia sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita dalam tidurnya"

"Yah... seandainya aku menceritakan hal itu, mungkin mereka cuman menganggapnya sebagai dongeng belaka. Jadi aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti itu"

Mendengar Sasuke mengatakanya, Naruto hanya tersenyum lega. Soalnya dia takut kalau ketahuan ibunya membeberkan rahasia yang tidak seharusnya diketahui oleh dunia.

"Jadi, apa hubunganya antara sacred gear yang terdapat Kirin didalamnya dengan aku?" tanya Naruto yang kembali bersantai menikmati bacaanya.

"Heh, ternyata kau cepat tanggap dalam memahaminya. Baiklah, beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya ketika aku tak sadarkan diri. Aku bertemu Kirin yang berbicara panjang lebar soal masa awal penciptaan dunia dan lainya."

"Hmm.. jadi?"

"Yah, sebelum kami berpisah dia mengatakan supaya aku berhati-hati denganmu. Sepertinya dia tidak suka aku dekat-dekat denganmu"

"Hmmmm... Apakah karena aku tampan? Sehingga dia cemburu dan takut kau akan direbut olehku? Atau dia hanya bersifat tsundere dan malu terhadapku?. Oh, apa dia betina Sasuke?"

"Mana kutahu!"

"Hm... benar-benar misteri. Tapi, kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini kepadaku? Kalau dia memang benci terhadapku, mungkin dia tidak suka kalau kau terang-terangan mengatakanya."

"Hm... entahlah, mungkin karena aku lebih percaya kepadamu. Karena aku lebih mengenal diri dan sikapmu daripada Kirin yang pertama kali kutemui dalam tubuhku. Selain itu, dia tidak pernah melarangku untuk tidak menceritakan keberadaanya kepadamu. Cuma peringatan untuk berhati-hati saja denganmu."

"Ooh.. Aku tersanjung Sasuke" ucap Naruto malas.

"Hei! kau tidak perlu memaksakan untuk mengatakanya!"

". . . . . ." Keduanya terdiam sesaat, Naruto kembali membaca Manga dan sasuke kembali membaca buku majalah resepnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar bukan Homo Naruto? Soalnya kau tidak tertarik dengan tubuh wanita bukan?" seringai Sasuke.

"Khukhukhu! Sasuke, Aku tidak terima dengan ucapanmu barusan!" ucap Naruto seraya menyeringai dan bersiap untuk menghajar Sasuke.

"Err.. ti-tidak perlu marah Naruto. Aku bercanda. Ahahaha.." Sasuke saat ini tidak mau jadi latihan sparing dengan Naruto. Soalnya dia sudah pernah melihat bagaimana kemampuan Naruto, ketika dia membatu latihan Kurama dan Shikamaru. Hanya mereka berdua yang bisa menandingi Naruto di dalam klubnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuktikanya padamu!" ucap Naruto seraya mensummon lingakaran sihir dan memunculkan sebuah kotak hitam berukuran 60x60cm.

"A-apa itu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pelan. 'semoga bukan senjara ataupun hal yang bisa membahayakan nyawaku'

Ketika Naruto membuka kotak tersebut dan memperlihatkanya kepada Sasuke yang hanya melotot dan membukakan mulutnya dengan shock.

"Khukhukhu... bagaimana Sasuke! Apa kau sudah percaya bahwa aku tertarik dengan wanita?" tanya Naruto seraya meletakkan kedua tanganya dipinggang dan membusungkan dadanya dan wajah penuh percaya diri.

"I-ini..." ucap Sasuke tergagap.

"Hahaha... aku bisa mnedapatkanya dengan kamera yang kusetting otomatis dan menteleportkanya kesemua tempat dan sudut yang kumau. Fufufufu... sihirku sangatlah hebat!" ucap Naruto berbangga.

"K-Kau benar-benar tak bermoral Naruto! Mesum!" akhirnya Sasuke bisa dengan lancar mengucapkanya. Yah, meskipun matanya tetap tak berpaling dan berkedip dari tumpukkan benda yang ada dalam kotak yang disummon Naruto. Yaitu, foto-foto Hinata, Sakura, Kurama, Rias, Sona dan banyak wanita lainya. Kebanyakan dari mereka memakai baju renang, sedangkan sebagian yang lain memakai gaun, atau pakaian keseharian mereka.

"Ck ck ck ck...! Jangan naif Sasuke. Ini adalah seni! Dan jangan sekali-sekali mengatakan bahwa aku adalah stalker atau orang mesum! Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda normal yang memiliki skill dan keahlian dalam hal mengabadikan hal-hal yang indah dalam gambar! Yah, aku adalah seniman! Huahahahaha..." tawa Naruto

"Apanya yang normal! Jelas-jelas ini adalah kejahatan! Aku akan melaporkanya pada Kurama nee!" ucap Sasuke yang masih tetap melotot dan memperhatikan dengan rinci foto-foto tersebut. Dan terlihat sedikit darah yang keluar dihidungnya. Tapi dengan cepat dilapnya dengan tisu.

"Fufufufufu...Sasuke! sepertinya kau belum menyadari dimana posisimu. Kalau kau tidak tertarik dengah foto-foto ini. Bisa saja aku mempertanyakan kembali apakah kau normal atau tidak. Fufufufu.. Shika juga membantuku dalam hal ini. Kami berdua telah mengumpulkan ribuan foto koleksi yang indah!" tantang Naruto.

"Ukh..!" kali ini Sasuke merasa tersudut oleh kata-katanya sendiri.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana kita adakan perjanjian. Kalau kau menampilkan hal yang luar biasa dan mampu melawan musuh yang kami siapkan dalam pertandingan ini. Kami akan bersedia mengajakmu dalam organisasi kecil super rahasia kami. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh! Aku tidak akan tertarik dengan kejahatan ini! Jangan bawa-bawa aku!" ucap Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahya.

Kemudian Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan berbisik.

*_Sasuke! Dibagian bawah tumpukkan ini terdapat foto Hinata, Sakura dan Kurama yang sedang ganti baju looh. Juga foto-foto yang tak kalah 'menarik' lainya_* bisik Naruto.

**Gluk.**

Mendengarnya Sasuke hanya menelan ludahnya dan terdiam.

"Be-be-Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Tentu! Aku tak berbohong!" seringai Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah! Deal!" ucap Sasuke. Kemudian mereka berjabat tangan.

"Hoaahhmmm..! Naruto apakah pertandingan masih lama?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru bangun tidur.

"Um.. masih 18 menit" ucap Naruto.

"Oh, dan Sasuke. Selamat datang dalam organisasi "Black Dawn" milik kami" ucap Shika seraya mengulurkan tangan kearah Sasuke.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu Shika!" balas Sasuke seraya berjabat tangan.

"Dan kau harus mengingat motto organisasi ini Sasuke! Yaitu:"Kami Hanyalah Pemudah Normal Yang Memiliki Rasa Ingin Tahu Yang Tinggi! Merdeka!" Ucap Naruto.

**## Flashback-END ##**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Countinued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Special Thanks to: hendrawan. putra. 948, Z irawan3, Agung Moelyana, Baka Gaki, Tamma, aris. termenung, Uzumaki Namikaze GM, Milanisti Galaxy II, La vechiasignora, juan matheus asarya, kmikaeru964, samsul. hutamara, m .u . albab, , Sarutobi RianMaru, Namikaze Anwar, fjuknii. lotogg, namikazr, blackschool, argento, Dragon warior, nananaha, vroom, 21, Varian Andika, Black March 31, ardiansyah, renji, dark, The KidSNo OppAi, Nanase Akira, uzuuchi007, selamet. b. raharjo. 9, rizkyuzumaki603, LordDeuce, Mikaeru346, The Black Water, reyvanrifqi, Shiro Neko, Akira no Rinnengan, agisummimura, iib. Junior, mizuki. runa.5, Akari Kagayaki, syafria meily, Emozonic, Black-Red Phantom, Alucard II, Saikari Nafiel, anang, Shishu, sasusakuforeveronly, Adhen. Gremory, rizkyrevenge, UcihaMiyabi, jadul. iamh, aldona. Aryadi, Susano'o D. Naruto, Namikaze, KahFi ErZA, Stark Fullbaster 012, Ryoko, Naluto Romi Ucumaki, fery. Icigokurosaki, Rei, 1irvan. hidayat. 1293, President of Konoha, ahmad. s. syafii. 9, Ero Azazel

Dan pertanyaan buat Reader, um, apa ada yang tau kenapa great war dimulai? Tolong analisa atau penjelasanya, karena (mungkin) ini akan berpengaruh dikedepanya. Soalnya author benar-benar blank, nga tau alasan war ada. Di wiki cuman disebutin bahwa Great war udah berlangsung selama "countless milenia". Makasih buat jawabanya.

Um, Soal pertemuan dengan vali mungkin di jelaskan di chap lain. Haha..

Dan di chap depan ada fitur data keluarga peerage milik Naruto.

.

.

.

My recomend fic:

SAO - The Century Voyage » by Johnny Wycliffe

Doll : Coin » by Lenovo Axioo


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4: Clash of King: Connecting...

.

.

Disclaimer: Dua-duanya bukan punya Aoi

Idea: Punya Aoi

Genre: Adventure, Humor, Friendship, (sedikit)Mistery

Rating: T+ (-M)

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU

'. . . .' = Mind

". . . ." = Speak

.

.

.

.

.

.

**## Updating Naruto's Peerage Info ##**

.

**Naruto Windstorm**

Father: Minato Windstrom (alive)

Mother: Kushina Windstrom (alive)

Brother: Nagato Windstrom (alive)

Sister: -

.

**Hatsune Kurama**

Father: Hatsune Hashirama (deceased)

Mother: Hatsune Yasaka (alive)

Brother: -

Sister: Hatsune Kunou (alive)

.

**Shikamaru D Shadow**

Father: Shikaku D Shadow (alive)

Mother: Arcueid D Shadow (alive)

Brother: -

Sister: -

.

**Hanazawa Hinata**

Family is Unknown (tidak diketahui, kemungkinan besar meninggal(deceased), karena Hinata tidak memiliki ingatan/kenangan masa kecil sebelum dijadikan budak)

.

**Sakura von Einzben**

Father: Azazel (alive)

Mother: Illyasviel von Einzben(deceased)*search google:Mature Illyasviel*

Brother: -

Sister: -

.

**Katsuragi Sasuke**

Father: Katsuragi Fugaku (alive)

Mother: Katsuragi Mikoto (alive)

Brother: Katsuragi Itachi (alive)

Sister: -

.

Note: Detail biodata ini hanya diketahui oleh Anggota Klub Kebudayaan dan Seni! Sedangkan biodata yang diketahui oleh umum hanya sebagianya saja. Jadi saat ini orang luar belum ada yang tahu bahwa Azazel adalah Ayah Sakura. Bahkan, Anggota klub juga belum mengetahuinya! Sakura hanya memberitahukan nama ibunya.

.

.

.

Dan bagi reader yang bertanya apa perbedaan magic "Teleportation" biasa yang digunakan para devil dan "Switch" milik klan Windstrom adalah:

Switch tidak memerlukan lingkaran sihir seperti teleportasi.

Switch bisa digunakan secara cepat terus menerus (meskipun memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi).

Switch memiliki batas area penggunaan, tidak seperti teleport yang bisa digunakan untuk berpindah jarak yang sangat jauh(saat ini minato yang merupakan master sihir manipulasi dimensi hanya bisa melakukan Switch sejauh 1.5 km dari dirinya)

Switch bisa dilakukan terhadap beberapa benda sekaligus(tergantung kemahiran pengguna)

Yah, itulah beberapa keuntungan dan kerugian sihir ini. Yang jelas hanya klan Windstrom saja yang bisa menggunakanya. Ini bisa dilakukan karena DNA klan ini memiliki 'affinitas' dengan element dimensi yang sangat tinggi. Dan karena affinitas inilah keturunan klan Windstrom bisa menggunakan sihir dimensi dengan sedikit mana, dimana seharusnya memerlukan banyak mana untuk melakukan teleport untuk devil lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**## Somewhere / Windstrom Castle / Underworld ##**

"Ugh...Dimana aku?" tanya Naruto seraya mengerjapkan matanya melihat sekitar, dan hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah Hinata yang duduk disisi kananya tertidur sembari merebahkan kepalanya ditempat tidur yang Naruto tempati, sementara kedua tangan kecilnya memegang erat tangan kanan Naruto.

'Sepertinya dia tertidur ketika menunggu aku bangun' Batin Naruto

Dia sekarang berada disebuah ruangan bergaya eropa klasik yang familiar baginya. Sebuah kamar yang super megah dengan ukikaran-ukiran indah yang menghiasi frame pintu dan jendela. Seprei dan tirai yang terbuat dari sutra. Selimut tebal yang terbuat dari wool super lembut. Beberapa lukisan indah menghiasi dinding. Satu set sofa mewah yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tidur. Karpet merah yang terhampar dari arah pintu dan pot keramik besar di salah satu sisi ruangan. Yah, lebih ringkasnya ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang sesuai untuk seorang bangsawan.

Yang berbeda dari ingatanya adalah, terdapat infus, bebera obat-obatan dan buah-buahan yang terletak disamping kiri tempat tidurnya.

"Hahh.. sepertinya aku berada dikamar lama milikku." ucapnya seraya mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Disana dia bisa melihat langit yang merah menghiasi dunia.

'Tunggu!'

'Kenapa aku bisa terbaring disini dengan infus dan perlengkapan pengobatan?'

'Apa yang terjadi?'

'Hmm...'

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi padanya. Ingatanya benar-benar buram. Samar-samar dia mengingat game _Assasin Cried, Immortal Combat, Pokemon Wizard dan Need for Sprint_ yang ditamatkanya sesaat sebelum rating game.

'Oh ya! Rating game! apa yang terjadi padaku saat dan sesudah rating game? Hmm... Aneh, sepertinya Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.' Pikir Naruto dengan keras.

"Ummhh.." terdengar suara kecil Hinata seraya mengeliatkan badanya sedikit.

'Huwaaa..! Hinata benar-benar imut kalau sedang tidur' pikir Naruto, seraya memandang wajah Hinata yang terlelap dengan tenang, nafas yang teratur, dan bibir tipisnya yang terlihat lembut. Dengan menggunakan tangan Kirinya yang bebas, Naruto mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Um..? Muwah!?" Hinata yang merasa kepalanya dipegang langsung bangkit dari bangunya dan masuk ke-mode kucing seraya menghunuskan katana yang dipinggangya ke arah leher Naruto.

'Shit! Seharusnya aku tidak mengelusnya!' rutuk Naruto.

"Eh? Ah? Naru-kun? Sudah bangun!" Ucap Hinata yang melemparkan katananya kelantai."Ma-maaf na-naru kun, aku tidak tidak bermaksud..." Hinata yang kembali kemode normal gelagapan dihadapan Naruto.

"Yah.. ahahaha... tidak apa Hinata chan, ini mengingatkanku ketika pertama kali kita bertemu di underworld. Ahaha... saat itu kau malah sudah melukai leherku. Hehe.." cengir Naruto disela tawanya. Sementara Hinata kemudian menangis dan menghambur kepelukan Naruto.

"Huaaa... Hiks.. hiks... Ma-ma-maaf... Huaa..!"

"Yosh.. yosh... sudahlah, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Ucap Naruto seraya mengelus-elus rambut Hinata untuk menenangkanya.

**Ceklek!**

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke, diiringi Kurama, Sakura dan Shikamaru.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat kedatangan teman-temanya hanya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

.

.

**## Beberapa saat kemudian ##**

Setelah Hinata dan Kurama tenang dengan mendengarkan penuturan Naruto bahwa dia sudah baikan. Sakura dan Sasuke keluar kamar untuk memanggil Ayah dan ibu Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada rating game" Ucap Shikamaru menanggapi permintaan Naruto yang bertanya tentang bagaimana berlangsungnya Rating game 5 hari yang lalu. Yah, Naruto pingsan selama beberapa hari dan dirawat dikamar lamanya, dengan memindahkan semua alat perawatan dari rumah sakit ke Istana Windstrom.

.

.

.

.

.

**** Flashback-kembali saat rating game ****

Tidak lama setelah Kurama dan Queen Riser, Yubeluna bertemu. Keduanya saling lempar sihir dan membuat 50% lebih kerusakan pada area pertandingan. Bahkan, 1 Pawn Riser yang tidak sengaja terkena hujan tombak es dari Kurama dinyatakan keluar dari pertandingan(Jadi, Sasuke yang dalam armor modenya melawan sisanya: 5 Pawn + 1 Bishop). Saat itu seluruh arena diwarnai dengan ledakan-ledakan yang tak kunjung habisnya. Bangunan yang hancur menyisakan puing puing yang bertebaran, api dan bongkahan-bongkahan es tersebar dimana-mana.

**Dua Queen** terbang cepat diudara tetap melancarkan sihir-sihir terbaik mereka untuk bersaing. Yubeluna dengan sihir ledakanya membuat Kurama berkali-kali bertahan dengan dinding es miliknya. (Karena Yubeluna pengguna element _api+tanah+udara_=_ledakan_, maka hanya sihir air dan es milik Kurama cukup efektif melawannya). Sementara bertahan, Kurama melemparkan sihir es miliknya yang kadang-kadang berupa puluhan tombak es atau melemparkan bongkahan es yang cukup besar sehingga menghancurkan bangunan atau tanah yang dihantamnya. (kalau kalian sudah nonton **'Akame ga Kill'** dan kenal dengan yang namanya **'Esdeath'**, kalian bisa membayangkan serangan Kurama bukan?).

Ditempat lain** Hinata vs duaKnight** Riser masih bertarung sengit layaknya para ninja yang bertarung dengan kecepatan penuh. Yang dimata orang normal pertarungan super cepat ini hanya berupa percikan-percikan api yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berpindah-pindah. Percikan ini disebabkan oleh gesekkan senjata logam mereka yang saling beradu. Tampak jelas bahwa kedua Knight Riser hanya bisa bertahan dan bergerak saling melindungi dari serangan super cepat Hinata. Dengan kekompakkan kerjasama mereka berdua, hingga sekarang masih bisa bertahan dipertandingan. Siris sudah meminum 3 vial _Phoenix tear_, sedangkan Karlamine sudah meminum 4 vial.

Tidak jauh dari Hinata vs Knights, **Sakura dan dua Rook** Riser saling baku hantam. Sakura saat ini masih dalam keadaan bugar, meskipun telah mendapatkan pukulan, tendangan bahkan terlempar berkali-kali. Apa boleh buat, Sakura yang hanya memakai tangan kosong dipaksa melawan Rook dari dua sisi. Ketika dia menangkis atau memblok serangan Isabela (karena keduanya sama-sama menggunakan sarung tangan untuk bertempur), Xeulan yang memakai tongkat sehingga jangkauan serangnya lebih jauh beberapa kali berhasil mendaratkan pukulan yang telak kearah Sakura dan membuatnya terhempas. Meski demikian, damage yang Sakura dapat hanya beberapa goresan kecil yang terlihat di pipi dan paha kananya, serta beberapa bagian armor yang penyok juga dress yang sobek atau kotor terkena tanah. Sedangkan kedua Rook Riser saat ini mendapatkan beberapa tulang rusuk yang retak atau patah karena pukulan atau tendangan Sakura yang cukup kuat. Sepertinya keduanya terpaksa untuk meminum vial Phoenix tear yang kedua kalinya tidak lama lagi.

Sedangkan Sasuke dalam keadaan imbang melawan ravel dan lainya(meskipun dengan nafas yang memburu). Karena Sasuke yg sudah menjadi Queen tentu defense, speed, dan magic miliknya meningkat. Karena itulah serangan-serangan fisik(seperti cakaran, pukulan, tebasan gergaji mesin) tidak memberikan damage yang berarti pada armor miliknya dan hanya serangan sihir api dari ravel yang dapat memberikan damage cukup besar pada armor Sasuke, itupun segera kembali pulih dalam sekejap setelah Sasuke mengalirkan sedikit sihirnya. Disisi lain, meskipun Sasuke berhasil memberikan damage pada Pawn-Pawn milik Riser, mereka akan bangkit kembali setelah sembuh dengan meminum Phoenix tear (bagaikan melawan zombie yang tak kunjung habisnya)

Dan disaat-saat pertempuran sengit inilah, Riser Phenex, Shikamaru dan Naruto saling berhadapan di atap Gymnasium sekolah (salah satu dari tiga orang ini sedang berdiri dan sibuk berbicara sendiri dengan angkuhnya sedangkan dua yang lainya hanya duduk seraya menjawab sekenanya sambil fokus dengan game 'Monster Hunt 9' ditangan mereka)

"Hahaha... Menyerahlah kau Naruto! Kau tidak akan menang dariku!"

"Tidak mau" jawab Naruto datar

"Heh. Keras kepala juga kau! Kau tahu, kau kalah jumlah dari peerage milikku!"

"Paling tidak punyaku masih lengkap"

**Jleb!** Kata-kata Naruto berhasil menusuk harga diri Riser.

"Sialan kau Windsrtom! Beraninya kau membuatku marah!" ucap Riser dengan tangan menunjuk kearah Naruto

"Itu kenyataan" balas Naruto sementara matanya tidak lepas dari layar PSP Neo miliknya.

"Ughh! Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan dan pandai dalam membuat orang marah! Kau tahu, menjawab pertanyaan orang lain sambil mengalihkan perhatianmu menuju hal lain tidak sopan! Apalagi sambil bermain game, kau itu benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun!" seru Riser dengan suara yang semakin meninggi.

"Bukankah, berciuman atau bercumbu didepan umum lebih tidak sopan? Belum lagi kata-kata yang kau keluarkan semuanya hanya berisi sarkasme, pelecahan, dan ejekan. Jadi, kenapa aku harus sopan kepada orang sepertimu? Bukanya kau yang sangat teramat tidak sopan?" jawab Naruto malas, sementara Shika yang duduk disampingnya hanya mangut-mangut.

"Grrr... Sialan kau!" Riser mengarahkan kedua tanganya kearah Naruto dan menembakkan elemen api yang sudah bercampur udara sehingga membuatnya lebih panas dan besar.

Hanya saja, Shadow Shell Shikamaru yang memiliki elemen 'null' melindungi Naruto dan usernya dari ledakan sihir api barusan. Seandainya Riser tidak terpancing amarah dan menganalisa jenis sihir Shikamaru dengan berkali-kali percobaan serangan, mungkin dia bisa menyadari bahwa serangan bertipe sihir tidak terlalu memberikan damage yang berarti, sedangkan serangan bertipe fisik merupakan serangan yang sangat efisien dalam menembus sihir bayangan ini.

"KAUUUU! Kau mempermainkan KU? Kenapa kau tidak melawan dari tadi?!" Ucap Riser yang semakin termakan amarah, terbukti dengan aura api yang membesar disekitar tubuhnya. (kayak super saiyan)

"Eeeh? Kenapa aku harus repot melawanmu? Kau lawan Shika saja sana!" ucap Naruto datar.

"Kau saja Naru! Aku sedang melawan salah satu field boss di _Dungeon ke 9 Elfhiem_!" ucap Shika yang menambah fokusnya ke layar gamenya.

"Eh? Kau sudah sampai di _Elfhiem_? Cih, aku masih di _lantai ke 75 Kastil Udara Eincrad_! Ugh, Tunggu saja Shika aku akan mengejarmu!" ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Grrrr..." kali ini Riser kembali menembakkan beberapa bola api super panas kearah Naruto dan Shika, meskipun hasilnya sama. Yaitu sebuah bayangan melindungi kedua targetnya dan bangunan disekitarnya dari ledakkan yang besar. Berbeda dari chapter pertama dimana Shadow Shell Shikamaru rusak karena serangan Kurama. Saat itu, Shikamaru tidak sempat mensummon sihirnya dengan benar dikarenakan panik dan serangan mendadak.

"Windstrom! Bukankah sebagai King kau memiliki tugas untuk memimpin peeragemu dalam melancarkan serangan? Apa kau tidak malu mempertontonkan kemalasanmu didepan semua devil yang lain?"

". . . . ." Shika dan Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Riser, sepertinya mereka menyadari kesalahan mereka.

"Heh, kalau kau memang tidak menganggap serius pertandingan ini. Aku akan pergi mengalahkan seluruh peeragemu dan membuatmu sadar akan kehebatanku!" seru Riser seraya hendak berpaling.

"Tunggu!" seru Naruto dengan nada serius "Bisakah kau ulangi perkataanmu barusan?" sambungya.

'Heh, Akhirnya dia menganggapku serius. Pasti karena dia takut aku akan mengalahkan seluruh peragenya' batin Riser.

"Kalau kau memang tidak menganggap-"ucap Riser mengulangi perkataanya.

"Bukan itu! Yang sebelumnya!" kali ini Shikamaru bersuara dengan sedikit keringat dingin ditubuhnya.

'Haha, lihat saja, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan seperti itu. Sepertinya mereka telah sadar betapa awesome, keren dan hebatnya seorang phenex. Hmm.. kata-kata yang sebelumnya? Yang mana yah?' pikir Riser dengan pose tangan didagunya. Kemudian dia menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat berkata "AHA!"

"Bukankah sebagai King kau memiliki tugas untuk memimpin peera-" Namun ucapan Riser terputus dengan Naruto dan Shika yang berdiri bersamaan.

"Itu dia!" ucap keduanya serempak. Sementara Riser yang perkataanya dipotong kedua kalinya mulai menampakkan kemarahannya sehingga aura sihirnya meningkat dan siap meledak kapan saja.

"**Tugas/Memimpin**!" seru Shika/Naruto bersamaan.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" teriak keduanya seraya berlari kalang kabut. Sementara Riser yang tidak tahan dengan kelakuan keduanya kembali menembakkan serangan demi serangan, dengan hasil nihil seperti sebelumya. Karena sekali lagi sebuah bayangan melindungi Naru dan Shika.

"Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas sejarah dari Anko Sensei untuk besok!" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga sama! Bukankah tugas kita adalah menulis 20 lembar sejarah tentang kepemimpinan Oda Nobunaga, mengisi 20 essai dan beberapa foto peninggalannya?" Ucap Shika.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" kembali keduanya berteriak histeris. Dan berlari-lari dalam lingkaran bagaikan ayam yang kehilangan ekornya.

"Aku tidak mau tugas tambahan dari Anko sensei!" Seru Naruto (kalau lupa mengerjakan PR akan mendapat tugas 2 kali lipat).

"Aku tidak ingin waktuku untuk Tidur berkurang!" lanjut Shika.

"KALIAAAAAAAAAN!" Riser yang kalap berlari kearah Naruto untuk memukulnya, namun sekelebat bayangan seperti seprei menutupi pandanganya dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Dan waktu sesaat itulah digunakan Naruto untuk melompat kedudara menjauh dari Riser.

"Shikamaru! Kuserahkan Riser padamu! Sudah cukup pamer kekuatanya, Kita akan mempercepat permainan ini!" ucap Naruto diudara. (Dan pastinya seperti yang reader DxD ketahui, tujuan utama dari rating game ialah untuk menang dan tentu memamerkan kemampuan peerage tiap King)

"Baiklah! Walau ini merepotkan, paling tidak lebih menyenangkan daripada mengerjakan tugas Anko yang membosankan" ucap Shikamaru yang memasukkan kedua tanganya disaku. Dia mensummon Shadow shell miliknya dan mengubah bentuknya menjadi beberapa buah pedang hitam yang tersambung dengan bayangan tubuhnya.

"Apa maumu vampire!" ucapan Riser yang sudah berhasil mensobek bayangan Shika yang menutupinya barusan. "Berani-beraninya kau menantangku sepert-!?" Riser yang terhenti ucapanya segera menghindar beberapa pedang bayangan Shika. Meski begitu salah satu pedang hitam berhasil menggores pipi Riser dan membuanya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Aku disini bukan untuk mendengar ocehanmu! Cepat mulai permainan ini!" ucap Shika malas.

'Ugh.. sihirku memang tidak cocok untuk pertarungan adu kekuatan. Tapi, setidaknya cocok untuk mengahadapi devil yang lebih sering mengandalkan serangan sihirnya' batin Shikamaru.

.

**# Beberapa saat setelah Rating game dimulai #**

Sementara itu disalah satu ruangan penonton bagian VIP, dimana Minato, Nagato, Kushina dan beberapa Windstrom lainya seperti sepupunya _(Ino Windstrom, Uzumaki Tayuya)_ pamanya _(Yahiko Windstrom)_ bibinya _(Uzumaki Mei, Samui Windstrom)._ Yah, saat ini 2 kakek dan 2 neneknya tidak berhadir karena kesibukan di Underworld. Sementara beberapa Windstrom lain juga terlihat tidak jauh disekitar mereka.

**(AN: Dan seperti yang reader ketahui, kebanyakan Windstrom memiliki rambut orange atau kuning. Jadi kalau kalian ingin tahu keluarga besar Windstrom lainya, coba aja cari karakter Anime Naruto lainya yang memiliki warna rambut yang serupa. Begitu pula kalau kalian ingin mencari tahu para Uzumaki di dunia DxD ini. Mereka adalah yang memiliki rambut merah di Anime Naruto. Yah, meski begitu author tidak akan menceritakan mereka. Fic ini cuman berfokus dengan kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke)**

"Hoo... jadi ini peerage yang Naruto kumpulkan selama 2 tahun ini. Tidak buruk." Senyum Yahiko puas dengan pencapaian keponakanya. 'Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajak Naruto dan teman-temanya kekastil milikku'

"Yah, meski demikian sifat pemalasnya masih belum berubah. Malah terlihat tambah parah. Sepertinya keponakanmu itu bergaul dengan teman yang salah" Ucap Mei yang menyilangkan tanganya dibawah dua _'balon'_ besar didadanya? (dia adalah Mei terumi yang kalian kenal).

"Bukanya dia adalah keponakanmu juga Mei-chan?" tanya Samui yang tidak mau kalah dengan memamerkan dadanya. Sementara pernyataan ini membuat mei kembali melanjutkan argument lainnya dan dibalas kembali oleh samui segingga terjadi perang mulut dari keduanya.

'Bukankah Naruto/Naru-chan adalah keponakan mereka juga?' batin Ino dan Tayuya yang _sweatdrop_ mendengarkan kedua bibinya.

.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari para klan Windstrom, terdapat 3 Maou dan beberapa kepala klan devil lainya.

"Hm.. gadis Knight yang dimiliki Naruto Windstrom memang memiliki kecepatan dan dada yang diatas rata-rata. Dia memiliki potensi besar untuk kelas Knight" ucap Sirzechs ketika melihat kemampuan Hinata dalam menggunakan pedangnya.

"Jelas saja levelnya berbeda, karena dia memiliki 2 pion Knight dalam tubuhnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, masih banyak Knight lain yang walaupun memiliki satu pion bisa menandinginya dalam hal pengalaman atau pun tehnik. Paling tidak mereka adalah para Knight dari King yang menempati 20 besar Rating Game Score" ucap Ajuka yang terlihat tertarik pada layar yang menampilkan Sasuke bertarung dengan armor yang belum diketahuinya.

'Fufufufu.. ini benar-benar menarik. Entah anugrah atau hanya kebetulan, semua peeragenya memiliki potensi yang sangat besar untuk menjadi yang terbaik dikelasnya. Bukan hanya memiliki Rook, Bishop, Knight dan Pawn yang memiliki lebih dari satu pion dalam tubuh mereka. Latar belakang dari peerage Naruto Windstrom juga sangat menarik. Terlebih Queen dan Bishop miliknya.' Batin Ajuka seraya mengamati layar sihir transparan didepanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Ajuka? Apakah kau bisa memperkirakan siapa yang akan keluar jadi pemenang rating game ini?" tanya Sirzechs dengan muka ceria karena pertunangan adiknya dengan Riser akan dibatalkan.

"Heh, aku tidak perlu mengatakanya! Sudah telihat jelas diwajahmu itu bahwa kau bertanya hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu yang sudah pasti! Tentu dari awal pertandingan aku sudah mengira siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya." Ucap Ajuka malas.

"Hahaha.. kau benar-benar sangat mengerti diriku Ajuka. Aku turut berduka dengan kekalahan bocah phenex itu. Seandainya dia mengetahui sejak awal kemungkinanya menang tidak ada sama sekali. Hahaha... tidak salah aku meminta bantuan dari lord Minato!" Seru Sirzechs yang bangga dengan keberhasilan rencananya.

"Tidak semua orang yang memiliki biodata lengkap peserta rating game seperti kita, jadi wajar saja devil-devil lain banyak yang mengira ini merupakan pertandingan biasa." Balas Ajuka.

"Hmm.. tapi, tetap saja ini sangat menarik. Sejak kecil, Naruto yang kukenal memang memiliki aura yang unik. Entah kenapa dia selalu berada disaat yang tepat ketika sesuatu yang hal besar terjadi. Bayangkan saja, dalam waktu singkat ini (2 tahun) dia bisa mendapatkan 2 High Class devil dalam peeragenya" Ucap Sirzechs.

"**Hatsune Kurama** anak dari pemimpin Youkai Kyoto, dan **Shikamaru D Shadow**, seorang keturunan Vampire jenius yang mana kedua orangtuanya sangat terkenal di bumi bagian barat. Aku juga sempat heran, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa bertemu bahkan menariknya masuk kedalam peeragenya." Sambung Ajuka menangggapi pernyataan Sirzechs. (Andai saja mereka mengetahui bahwa Sakura adalah keturunan salah satu pemimpin fallen, tentu mereka akan lebih terheran-heran)

"Dan tidak lupa pula, gadis kucing pengguna senjutsu itu!"

"Yah, kau benar Sirzechs, aku juga cukup tertarik dengan gadis itu, dia terlihat begitu alami dan mudahnya menggunakan senjutsu dalam pertarungan. Hmm.. sepertinya itu berhubungan dengan kepribadian ganda miliknya"

Keduanya kembali berbincang selagi melihat berlangsungnya pertandingan peerage Naruto. Sementara itu, Serafall yang sepertinya juga sudah mengetahui akan hasil pertandingan menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermanja ria(menganggu) adiknya yang manis, Sona.

Dan ketika Sona dan Rias mendengar penuturan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang lupa akan tugas sekolah mereka, keduanya tak kuasa menahan sakit perut akibat menahan tawa. Yang benar saja! Betapa bodoh dan cerobohnya mereka bisa mengkhawatirkan hal sepele seperti itu dalam pertandingan!

"Baiklah! Kita akan mengakhiri permainan ini dengan cepat!" Itulah, yang Rias dan Sona dengar dari ucapan Naruto yang penuh akan percaya diri.

.

Sementara itu, di arena pertandingan. Naruto yang melayang diudara memperhatikan arena disekelilingnya. Kemudian berkata..

"Baiklah! Kita akan mengakhiri permainan ini dengan cepat!" seringai Naruto. "Kalian bebas menggunakan seluruh kemampuan kalian!" lanjutnya.

.

"Hinata chan, apa kau perlu bantuanku?" terdengar suara Naruto dari telepati.

"Tidak perlu, Aku juga ingin mengakhiri adegan penyiksaan ini" sahut Hinata datar. (Yah, sejak awal Hinata memang hanya memberikan sayatan atau luka yang tidak terlalu fatal, seperti memotong lengan atau kaki, juga dengan memberikan luka tebasan lebar diperut, punggung atau dada lawan)

Untuk sesaat, Hinata menghentikan larinya dan berdiri diam ditengah arena yang penuh dengan sayatan disana sini. Dia menyarungkan kedua pedangnya. Sementara kedua Knight Riser yang saat ini sudah ngos-ngosan bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

Awalnya mereka ragu setelah melihat kesempatan terbuka untuk mereka. Apakah ini perangkap? Tentu! Tapi untuk apa? Dari pada hanya diam, mereka memilih untuk menyerang Hinata yang masih diam. Mungkin ini kesempatan bagi mereka.

**'Nitoryu: Iai'**

Dalam sekejap terciptalah dua buah tebasan yang membentuk X menebas dan memisah tubuh (tepat mengenai pinggang) kedua Knight Riser beserta bangunan dibelakang keduanya.

[2 Knight Riser tidak dapat melanjutkan match]

'Kuharap medis sempat memberikan Phoenix tear pada mereka berdua'

.

Disaat yang sama, Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto memunculkan sihir 'Holy' miliknya dan membentuknya sedemikian rupa hingga membungkus sarung tangan titaniumnya(asalkan Sakura tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan sihir origin kepunyaanya dia tidak akan terluka)

"Baik! Kuterima bantuanmu Naruto!" Ucap Sakura santai.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau seorang devil?" tanya Isabella. Sementara disampingnya, Xeulan yang sebelumnya juga meminum Phoenix tear seperti Isabella merasakan insting devil mereka berteriak untuk menjauh dari Sakura.

Disaat yang sama banyak para penonton yang merasakan aura suci yang memancar dari arah Sakura dan memberikan persepsi mereka masing-masing. Seperti: apakah dia exorcist, priest, nun, atau hero yang memiliki kekuatan suci. Karena seperti yang mereka ketahui, Sakura adalah half human yang direinkarnasikan menjadi Devil.

"Heh, Aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas rasanya pasti akan sakit kalau kalian terkena pukulanku! Oh..., jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang kalian dapat sebelumnya. Hehe.." seringai Sakura seraya memukulkan tanganya ketanah dengan kekuatan supernya yang sudah di 'enhance'. Hal ini menyebabkan tanah menjadi terangkat dan terhambur kesegala arah, sehingga kedua Rook Riser kehilangan pijakan mereka dan panik.

Dengan bantuan _'Switch'_ sihir Naruto, Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Xeulan dan menghantamkan pukulan kewajah yang membuatnya KO seketika sebelum terhempas jauh. Dan detik berikutnya Sakura sudah muncul didepan tubuh Isabella dan menghantamkan pukulan terbaiknya keperut lawan. Isabella hanya pasrah tidak bisa menghindarinya karena masih dalam posisi terlambung setelah hentakkan Sakura sebelumnya, sehingga tidak memiliki pijakan untuk bergerak dan berakhir tertimbun dalam kubangan tanah akibat pukulan super milik Sakura setelahnya.

[2 Rook Riser tidak dapat melanjutkan match]

.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaggapi pernyataan Naruto dengan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke membuka matanya kembali, seketika itu pula garis-garis putih yang ada diarmor Sasuke berpendar terang seperti Henshin kamen rider Faiz/555. (sebenarnya saat Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dia memasuki dimensi Kirin didalam tubuhnya dengan niat untuk meminta bantuan sedikit kekuatanya. Tapi, Sasuke malah mendapati dirinya yang sekitar 4 jam nonstop diceramahi Kirin karena telah membocorkan keberadaanya pada orang yang paling dibencinya. Hingga pada jam ke-5 akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menenangkanya dan mendapatkan 1% kekuatan dari Kirin)

(AN: waktu dalam dimensi Kirin dan dunia luar sangat berbeda. Oh, dan kalau para reader ingin tahu apa yang Kirin ceramahkan selama itu. Mungkin kalian bisa minta ke author-kun untuk flashbacknya di chap depan. Haha)

'Saat ini, mungkin armorku hanya bisa menahan kekuatan Kirin selama 2 detik. Tapi itu sudah cukup!' batin Sasuke.

**'Raigeki!'**

Dalam sekejap, aliran listrik yang besar memancar keluar dari armor Sasuke kesegala arah. Listrik itu menyambar apa saja dalam radius 20 meter dari Sasuke.

[5 Pawn Riser tidak dapat melanjutkan match]

[1 Bishop Riser tidak dapat melanjutkan match]

Setelah 2 detik berlalu, listrik berhenti mengalir, dan menyisakan bangunan dan tanah yang mengeluarkan asap serta hangus karena tegangan tinggi barusan. Sepertinya para Pawn dan Bishop Riser langsung dikirim keluar arena pada saat pertama kali listrik menyentuh mereka.

"Ugh.. se-sepertinya aku perlu bantuanmu Naruto" itulah apa yang diucapkan Sasuke yang telah kehabisan seluruh sihirnya sebelum akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh terjerembab.

(Nah, inilah alasan kenapa armor Sasuke hanya berupa armor biasa dan tidak memberikan tubuh Sasuke tambahan kecepatan, kekuatan atau apapun seperti milik Issei/Vali/Sairaorg. Karena wujud asli sacred gear Sasuke adalah sebuah medium/perantara yang menampung kekuatan Kirin untuk sementara. Lama waktu yang Sasuke dapat dalam mengkontrol kekuatan Kirin tergantung seberapa besar output sihir milik Sasuke. Bahkan, saat ini Sasuke yang sudah dipromosikan menjadi Queen hanya bisa menampung kekuatan 1% Kirin selama 2 detik saja.)

_**Jadi rumus simplenya begini: semakin besar sihir yang Sasuke punya(sama dengan)waktu dalam menampung kekuatan(dibagi)persentasi energi Kirin.**_

"Heh! Kerja bagus Sasuke" ucap Naruto yang kemudian men-'Switch' Sasuke yang pingsan dengan muka tersenyum itu ketempat Sakura berada. Sementara disamping Sakura, Hinata yang sudah kembali normal langsung mengeluarkan kotak P3K miliknya dan me-mumi Sasuke seperti biasanya.

.

Kemudian Naruto men-'Switch' dirinya kesamping Kurama.

"Kuu-nee chan, bolehkah aku membantumu?"

"Fufufu...sebenarnya aku ingin bersenang-senang lebih lama." Senyum Kurama. Sementara Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya. Apa neechanya ini ingin membekukan seluruh arena hingga dia puas?

"Hahh...Baiklah, aku juga akan mengakhirinya" ucap Kurama dengan santai, seraya menangkis serangan sihir ledakan milik Yubeluna dengan perisai es.

Kurama kemudian mengangkat tangan kananya keatas membentuk puluhan bongkahan es runcing(masing-masing memiliki panjang 1 meter dan tebal 30cm), sementara tangan Kirinya diarahkan kedepan tubuhnya guna menangkis serangan Yubeluna.

Setelah merasa cukup, Kurama melemparkan bongkahan-bongkahan es itu kearah Riser Queen. Yubeluna menanggapinya dengan menembakkan sihir ledaknya dan seperti sebelumnya berhasil meledakkan semuanya es menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.(Wajar saja, diantara peerage Riser, Yubeluna merupakan Pion terkuat setelah Riser). Hingga saat ini dia tidak mendapatkan lecet atau luka, karena Kurama memang tidak berniat untuk melakukanya. Dia hanya bermain-main dengan mangsanya. Tapi, beda dengan yang sekarang!

Serpihan-serpihan es yang mulai terjatuh berbalik arah menyerang Yubeluna dengan sedikit manipulasi element angin milik Kurama.

"Kyaaaaahhhh!" teriak Yubeluna kesakitan karena dia tidak mengira bahwa serpihan-serpihan es yang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya hanya terjatuh begitu saja tiba-tiba kembali menyerangnya sehingga dia mendapat banyak luka gores dan beberapa es tajam yang menusuk tubuhnya dari belakang. Tubuhnya dipenuhi darah, sementara pakaiannya yang compang-camping.

**Bruk!**

Yubeluna jatuh ketanah karena rasa sakit, sehingga kehilangan kendali untuk melayang diudara. Dengan perlahan Yubeluna mengambil cairan yang berisi Phoenix tear dan membukanya.

Tapi, entah mengapa, cairan yang ada didalam vial tidak kunjung keluar. Hal ini membuatnya panik.

**Tap Tap Tap!**

Terdengar langkah mendekat kearahnya.

"Fufufufu... ada yang bisa kubantu Queen san?" Tanya Kurama dengan senyum manisnya. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tanganya kearah vial milik Yubeluna. Sementara Yubeluna mulai ketakutan dengan Kurama.

"Tenang, aku tidak berniat jahat kok. Mungkin sihir esku tidak sengaja membekukan cairan Phoenix tear milikmu. Nah, ini sudah kucairkan kembali" senyum Kurama seraya memyerahkan kembali vial yang sudah memiliki cairan yang tidak beku kearah Yubeluna.

Dengan ragu, Yubeluna menggapainya. Dan setelah memastikan bahwa cairan didalam vial memang sudah mencair, dia mulai menggerakkan vial tersebut kearah mulutnya. Tanpa Yubeluna ketahui Kurama menyeringai kejam.

**Pyarr!**

Tiba-tiba saja vial ditangan Yubeluna meledak karena cairan yang didalamnya berubah menjadi uap panas dalam sekejap. Sementara vial tersebut pecah karena panas dan menancapkan serpihan kaca tersebut ke tangan dan sebagian wajah Yubeluna yang berteriak horor kesakitan.

"Kuu nee.. bisakah kau berhenti menyiksanya? Kirim saja dia langsung keluar arena." Ucap Naruto

"Hmph! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan ku bersenang-senang sedikit?" ucap Kurama seraya mensummon Es membekukan seluruh tubuh Yubeluna.

[Queen Riser tidak dapat melanjutkan match]

.

Kemudian Naruto muncul kembali dengan sihir 'Switch'-nya didekat pertarungan Shika vs Riser.

Dihadapan Naruto, dia mendapati Riser yang hanya terbaring mengadap lantai. Sementara kedua kaki dan tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan karena benda hitam yang menancap menembus badanya. Entah kenapa, luka yang didapatnya dari Shikamaru tidak kunjung sembuh. Sepertinya benda-benda hitam itu menghentikan aliran sihir milik Riser.

"Ohok! Sialan kau apa yang kau lakukan terhadap sihirku?!"

**Crash!**

Kali ini Shika menancapkan 2 pedang bayanganya ke punggung kanan Riser dan paha Kirinya.

"Hoahhm... lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Aku malas melanjutkan permainan ini." Ucap Shika disela ritual menguap miliknya

"Uaghh! Siala-" perkataan Riser kembali diputus dengan tusukkan dipaha kannya dan perutnya. Sehingga membuat Riser berteriak kesakitan dan kehilangan kesadaran.

(AN: Karena Shika lagi malas untuk menjelaskan kemampuan miliknya, jadi author saja yang menjelaskanya. Pedang-pedang hitam milik Shika yang merupakan salah satu bentuk Shadow Shell milik Shika menghentikan aliran sihir pada tubuh Riser yang tertusuk sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukan regenerasi instant. Meskipun Shika bisa dikategorikan kelas magician dengan status magic miliknya yang (A++). Tapi, sebenarnya dia adalah _**anti-mage**_. Karena origin sihirnya yang memiliki element **Null(membatalkan)**. Sepertinya Riser saja yang sedang sial. Karena berhadapan dengan musuh yang bisa menghentikan sihir lawan)

[Riser tidak dapat melanjutkan match]

[WINNER NARUTO WINDSTROM!]

**** Flashback END ****

.

.

.

.

Yah, demikian flashback yang sesungguhnya. Adapun yang Shikamaru jelaskan pada Naruto hanya 'ringkasanya' saja. Soalnya Shika juga yakin kalau Naruto tidak terlalu tertarik akan rating game.

"Hm... jadi kita menang rating game..." ucap Naruto yang duduk di tempat tidur dengan pose berfikir.

"Jadi? Apa yang membuatku sampai koma selama 5 hari?" tanyanya bingung.

'dan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatknya? Apakah aku terbentur? Atau otakku trauma akan hal itu sehingga otomatis menyimpan dimemori terdalam (alam bawah sadarnya)?'

**BRAKKK!**

Tiba-tiba semua yang ada diruangan dikejutkan dengan pintu yang terlepas dari engselnya tergelatak tak berdaya dilantai.

"Naru chaaaa~n!" sekelebat berwarna merah langsung menghampiri Naruto dan kejadian yang dulunya menimpa Sasuke, kini menimpa Naruto. Yaitu Naruto hampir merasakan nafasnya sesak dan mulai kesulitan bernafas karena pelukan erat milik ibunya yang membuat tulang-tulang tubuhnya berderak.

Tapi sayangnya kali ini tidak ada yang menyadari keadaan naas Naruto. Karena hampir semua yang ada disana tercekat dengan keindahan rambut dan paras milik ibu Naruto. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali bertemu, tetap saja aura mempesona dan kedewasaan milik ibu Naruto tidak pernah padam, membuat orang yang memandangnya dipenuhi oleh efek bling-bling dan warna pink sebagai background. Bagaikan tanki truk bensin yang diledakkan ditengah malam. Ah, mungkin sesuatu yang lebih membara lagi.

"Kaa-san, biarkan Naruto pulih dulu. Baru setelah itu kau bisa menghukumnya.." kali ini Nagato Windstrom beserta ayahnya Minato Windstrom masuk bersamaan. Diiringi Sasuke dan Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Hosh hosh.. Nii-san, jangan membuat kaa-san mendapatkan ide yang aneh-aneh, lagi." Ucap Naruto yang berhasil selamat dari terkaman ibunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya nagato seraya duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada dikamar.

"Baik Nii-san. Oh, ya kenapa aku sampai menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Naruto kembali. Sementara yang didapatnya hanyalah diam dari yang hadir disana. Sesekali Kurama memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah.

"Naru chan lupa? Bukankah Naru koma gara-gara sakit perut setelah keracunan makanan? Lain kali, kau jangan memungut makanan disembarang jalan? Sudah ibu bilang bukan, jangan memakan yang aneh-aneh!" ucap Kushina mewanti-wanti Naruto. Sementara wajah Naruto hanya memamerkan isyarat tanya.

"Hah? Makanan? Memungut? Kaa-san pikir aku masih anak-anak?"

"Tentu! Naru chan akan selalu menjadi anak-anak bagi kaa-san" kembali kushina memeluk Naruto dan mengelus rambutnya. Dan hal ini membuat Naruto merona malu karena masih diperlakukan seperti anak-anak.

"Naruto, Tousan punya berita baik dan buruk. Jadi, mana yang akan kau dengar lebih dulu?" tanya Minato yang kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan kushina dengan serius.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar keduanya. Jadi, bolehkah aku pulang ke Kuoh untuk memainkan game milikku?" jawab Naruto sekenanya. Karena menurutnya tidak ada yang lebih baik dari hobi miliknya.

"Baiklah, Hal buruknya adalah soal pertunangananmu dengan Rias ditangguhkan. Karena malam saat kemenanganmu dirating game kau jatuh koma sampai sekarang." Ucap Minato yang mengacuhkan ucapan anaknya barusan.

'Bukankah itu merupakan hal yang baik untukku? Rasanya aku mendapat firasat buruk akan berita baik dari Tou-san!' batin Naruto.

"Ah, Biar kaa-san saja yang memberikan berita baiknya. Yaitu, Naru-chan akan ditunangkan dengan Sona Sitri" ucap kushina seraya memperlihatkan senyum yang sangat lebar diwajahnya.

Dan dalam sekejap Naruto menghilang dari ruangan itu. Dengan switch miliknya dia meloloskan diri dari kamar dan berlarian dilorong kastil.

"Tidaaaaaakkk!" Terdengar teriakan pilu Naruto disepanjang koridor.

.

.

.

.

To be Countinued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*** Omake ***

Setelah rating game selesai, Naruto dan peeragenya langsung pulang menuju ruang klubnya dengan alasan ada urusan sangat penting. Yaitu mengerjakan PR sejarah dari Anko. Saat ini jam di ruangan menunjukkan 03.54 pagi. Sakura dan Hinata yang kelelahan sudah tertidur di kamar Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke yang kelelahan kembali direbahkan dikamar Shikamaru. cuma Shika, Naru dan Kurama yang masih bangun.

"Kuu-nee.. bisakah aku menyontek tugas milikmu? Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mengerjakanya. Aku janji tidak akan mengkopy 100%!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Sementara disampingnya Shika mulai mengetik mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Tii~dak! Ini salahmu sendiri yang menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak pada game dan manga. Paling tidak bertanggung jawablah dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan" jelas Kurama tegas.

Dengan airmata berlinang Naruto berbalik kearah laptopnya dan mulai mengetik. Karena pada tugas sejarah kali ini, Anko membagi kelas menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok A dan kelompok B

Saat ini cuma tugas milik Kurama yang bisa dicopy olehnya karena kebetulan Shika, Kurama dan Naruto dalam satu kelompok(yaitu kelompok B). Sedangkan Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang berada dalam kelompok lain (kelompok A) yang mana mereka harus menulis 20 lembar sejarah tentang kepemimpinan Hideyoshi Toyotomi, mengisi 20 essai dan beberapa foto peninggalannya.

Naruto tidak bisa menyontek milik Shikamaru. Seandainya dia mencopy PR Shika yang sudah tuntas. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk mengeditnya dan menyelesaikanya tidaklah cukup hingga bel masuk kelas. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Naruto mengerjakan Tugas miliknya dengan usahanya sendiri.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu. Shika dan Naruto masih berjuang keras dalam menghadapi tugas terkutuk mereka. Sementara Kurama masih terjaga menemani mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kurama beranjak menuju dapur.

"Hei, kalian lapar? Ini kusediakan 2 mie cup instan untuk kalian" Ucap Kurama seraya menyediakan 2 Mie berlogo 'Indomye' dihadapan mereka.

'Deg!' keduanya berkeringat dingin setelah mendengar ucapan Kurama.

"Um.. Aku memang tidak terlalu pandai memasak. Tapi kalau cuma menuangkan air panas kedalam gelas, aku bisa kok." Senyum tulus Kurama.

Melihat senyum Kurama, Naruto tidak tega dan mulai mengerakkan tanganya mengambil mie yang masih mengepul panas, begitu halnya Shika melakukan hal yang serupa.

'Hm.. sepertinya mie yang normal. Aroma dan warnanya juga normal' Pikir keduanya.

"Um..Kurama chan, yang kau lakukan cuman menuangkan air panas dan mencampur bumbu instanya bukan?" Tanya Shika ragu.

"Tentu! Apa kau tidak percaya akan kemampuan memasak milikku? aku melakukan hal yang sama persis seperti Hinata" balasnya dengan riang.

**Gluk**

Shika dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Kemudian menganggukan kepala mereka menandakan mereka akan bersiap untuk memakan mie itu.

Dengan keberanian dan kemantapan hati, Naruto mulai memasukkan mie kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

'Nyam..nyam.. rasanya normal. Hmm... rasa kari seafood. Kuu-nee memang benar-benar tahu mie kesukaanku. Kekenyalan mie ini, rasa kuah yang kental. Sepertinya Kuu-nee memang sudah meningkatkan skill memasaknya'

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih ragu untuk memakan mie dihadapanya.

"Tentu! Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Semuanya baik-baik saja!" senyum Naruto seraya kembali memasukkan mie kedalam mulutnya.

**Bruk!**

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto terjatuh dari duduknya dengan wajah pucat dan mulut berbusa.

"NARUTOOOO!" teriak Shika yang histeris sementara Kurama juga terlihat sangat panik melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

Pelajaran yang Naruto dapat hari ini adalah _**'Kurama Nee Benar-Benar Meningkatkan Skill Memasaknya. Bahkan Masakan Yang Terlihat Normal Bisa Menjadi Sangat Berbahaya Ditanganya'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Special Thanks to: hendrawan. putra. 948, Z irawan3, Agung Moelyana, Baka Gaki, Tamma, aris. termenung, Uzumaki Namikaze GM, Milanisti Galaxy II, La vechiasignora, juan matheus asarya, kmikaeru964, samsul. hutamara, m .u . albab, , Sarutobi RianMaru, Namikaze Anwar, fjuknii. lotogg, namikazr, blackschool, argento, Dragon warior, nananaha, vroom, 21, Varian Andika, Black March 31, ardiansyah, renji, dark, The KidSNo OppAi, Nanase Akira, uzuuchi007, selamet. b. raharjo. 9, rizkyuzumaki603, LordDeuce, Mikaeru346, The Black Water, reyvanrifqi, Shiro Neko, Akira no Rinnengan, agisummimura, iib. Junior, mizuki. runa.5, Akari Kagayaki, syafria meily, Emozonic, Black-Red Phantom, Alucard II, Saikari Nafiel, anang, Shishu, sasusakuforeveronly, Adhen. Gremory, rizkyrevenge, UcihaMiyabi, jadul. iamh, aldona. Aryadi, Susano'o D. Naruto, Namikaze, KahFi ErZA, Stark Fullbaster 012, Ryoko, Naluto Romi Ucumaki, fery. Icigokurosaki, Rei, 1irvan. hidayat. 1293, President of Konoha, ahmad. s. syafii. 9, Ero Azazel, black knight, bentara malam sunyi, jhuzhuloveyou, yuuiamh, light bullet, Aldho, Kuzuri Reiketsu, rini. susanti. 5473894, anbuROOT, Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive, ismayana, sagianto, Darmawanz. Manitu, aldo. f. salamander, dark, .161, sakuranatsu90, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Haruno FARA Yuki, rikkudo sama, OnixDragon, Lucifer, Ryu'tto Uciha, riki. ryugasaki. 94, Kuroibo,

Dan kali ini author mau nanya, "Seandainya nanti ada chara tambahan yang ikut jadi anggota klub Naru. Kira-kira orangnya seperti apa yah? apakah loli? Loli umur 29+? Gadis manusia normal? Trap? Cowok Keren? Atau 'sesuatu' hal yang lain? Dan kira-kira pake nama apa?" Thanks.

Yah. Kalo ngga ada juga ngga kenapa kok. Cuman pengen nanya mendapat reader aja. Yah kalo nanti diserahin ke author, paling munculnya yang kayak biasa (milihnya acak). Soalnya mereka bukan main char.

Juga tentang Anggota peerage Nagato (akatsuki)? Apa mereka harus original akatsuki? Yah. Gitu aja. Kalo ada yang masih janggal tanya aja keauthor.

.

Oh, sebelum author lupa bilang. Silakan buka PM milik kalian. Soalnya kebanyakan Aoi balas review kalian lewat sana. Thanks.

.

.

My recomend fic:

Hegemony by jitan88

Naruto, Savior of Holy Grail by Writer with bad Grammar T-T


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5: Clash of King: Sanitizing...

PERHATIAN! Chaper ini hanyalah fiktif belaka! Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat kejadian ataupun alur cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan terdapat unsur kesengajaan dari Aoi-kun*plak!

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Dua-duanya bukan punya Aoi

Idea: Punya Aoi

Genre: Adventure, Humor, Friendship, (sedikit)Mistery

Rating: T+ (-M)

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU

'. . . .' = Mind

". . . ." = Speak

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum memulai fic ini, Author kembali meminta maaf jika fic ini memiliki humor yang kurang sesuai dengan para pembaca. Maklum, saya juga bukan orang yang terlalu humoris didunia nyata. Makasih sudah bersedia membaca fic ini.

Saya cuma ingin memperlihatkan bagaimana petualangan kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke. Terlepas dari kekurangan serta keunikan mereka, terdapat nilai persahabatan dan rahasia yang mereka tanggung di diri mereka. Kita tidak bisa menilai orang cuma dari luarnya saja. Yah, kira-kira begitulah image yang 'ingin' saya bangun pada mereka. Makasih, masih setia dalam membaca fic ini.

Oh, untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-teman soal karakter apa yang akan muncul pada chap ini, maka jawabanya adalah: LOLI! (dan lainya)

Pada awalnya saya cuman berencana memunculkan 1 chara saja (itupun dari fandom Naruto dan DxD). Tapi, karena banyak usulan lewat PM dari teman-teman. Maka saya terpaksa mengambil langkah drastis. Yaitu memunculkan beberapa chara sekaligus(meskipun sebagian besar cuman muncul sebentar). Karena udah terlanjur munculin character dari anime lain, kenapa nga Aoi munculin sebanyak-banyaknya? Hohohoho..! Tapi jangan khawatir. Mereka cuman chara pelengkap, jadi screen time yang mereka dapet di chap kedepanya tidaklah banyak. Gomen.

Juga bagi temen-temen yang bertanya-tanya siapa pairing dari Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru. Maka hint-nya sudah tersedia dari chapter 1. Kalau kalian teliti, mungkin bisa menebaknya. Fufufu.. itu adalah misteri kecil yang ada di fic ini.

Niatnya Aoi-san pengen langsung ngumumin paring mereka di chap ini, sekalian ngelanjutin arc Excalibur. Tapi, karena terdapat pengenalan chara baru. Jadi saya undur aja dulu pengumuman pair-nya. Sorry.

Oh, jangan lupa, seandainya nanti pairnya sudah diumumin, silakan PROTES keAuthor kalau kalian tidak terima dengan keputusan saya. Yah, saya sudah memperkirakan demo masal akan terjadi dimuka rumah Author nantinya. Aahahaha... 'wajar lah, fic ini kan anti mainstream' jadi jangan sampai jantungan.

.

.

Q: Apakah Hinata nanti menggunakan 3 pedang atau lebih?

A: Jawabanya adalah TIDAK. Soalnya kalau Hinata memegang senjata dengan mulut kesannya sangat tidak elegan. Soalnya Hinata kan perempuan. Ntu aja alasanya. Haha..

.

Q: Minatao Vs Mao, mana yang lebih kuat.

A: Tentu Mao memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih banyak dari Minato. Tapi, kalau mereka bertanding Minato diperkirakan memiliki persentase menang yang lebih tinggi. Tapi satu hal yang jelas, dalam perang tidak ada hal yang pasti.

.

Q: Bagaimana cara meningkatkan sihir Sasuke?

A: Latihan, nyebarin Pamflet kemudian melakukan kontrak dengan pelanggan, atau dengan hal lainya.

.

Q: Bagaimana dengan Ophis?

A: Um, kemungkinan nanti akan dimunculkan setelah Arc Excalibur.

.

Q: Bukankah lebih baik jika ditulis 'Queen itu setara dengan 8 Bidak

Pion'?

A: Yah, maaf mungkin Aoi yang typo dichapter sebelumnya. Tapi yah, kurang lebih seperti itulah maksudnya. Yaitu: QUEEN setara dengan 9 buah Pawn, ROOK setara dengan 5 buah Pawn, KNIGHT setara dengan 3 buah Pawn, BISHOP setara dengan 3 buah Pawn, PAWN setara dengan 1 buah Pawn.*Sumber: baka-tsuki*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**** 13:35/Minggu/Klub Kebudayaan Dan Seni ****

Dua minggu lebih telah terlewat sehabis Rating Game diadakan, keadaan klub kembali normal seperti biasanya. Suhu udara musim panas sangat terik seperti biasanya. Rutinitas latihan pagi seperti biasanya. Bersekolah seperti biasanya. Bersantai seperti biasanya. Dan melakukan hal seperti biasanya.

Saat ini didalam ruang utama klub hanya terdapat Naruto yang sedang merebahkan dirinya disofa, sedangkan Manga yang berjudul 'Fish Cake vol. 54' menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Ahh... bosaaaaan! Tidak adakah yang menarik hari ini?" seru Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

". . . . ." sunyi, tidak ada yang menyahut rengekanya seperti biasa.

Yah, apa boleh buat, dua hari yang lalu Sasuke terpaksa pulang ke Sapporo untuk mengunjungi keluarganya (Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakek). Sasuke memberitahu Naruto lewat telpon, bahwa dia tidak akan mengikuti kegiatan klub sementara waktu, karena kakaknya tiba-tiba datang dari Kyoto keapartemen dan 'menculik'nya menuju Sapporo. (Seperti yang reader tahu, Sasuke dan Itachi pergi meninggalkan kota kampung halaman mereka(Sapporo) untuk kepentingan masing-masing. Sasuke untuk belajar di Tokyo, dan Itachi untuk bekerja di Kyoto) Kakaknya bilang sudah lama mereka tidak meghabiskan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama-sama keluarga. Karena itulah sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan ada di klub sampai pagi senin.

Sementara itu, Kurama sibuk menghadiri rapat OSIS untuk persiapan Festival Sekolah yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi. Tidak lupa Shikamaru yang dipaksa Kurama untuk ikut bersamanya (pastinya Shika tetap akan tidur ketika rapat berlangsung).

Adapun Sakura dan Hinata; setelah latihan pagi, Hinata diajak Sakura untuk menemaninya berbelanja pakaian untuk persiapan liburan musim panas nanti.

'Hahh.. bisa-bisanya Hinata dan Sakura pergi berbelanja sampai siang begini, padahal diluarkan panas. Semangat para gadis memang tidak boleh dianggap enteng kalau berkaitan dengan hal -belanja- ' pikir Naruto yang masih belum mengubah posisi tubuhnya.

**Kruyuuuk~**

Terdengar kembali suara perut Naruto. Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya perutnya berbunyi dari beberapa puluh menit terakhir.

"Ugh... rasa lapar memang tidak kenal kompromi. Gara-garanya aku tidak bisa konsentrasi malas-malasan bermain game atau membaca manga disiang bolong begini"

Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dengan erangan perutnya, dan perlahan berdiri dari sofa menuju lemari Snack.

**Ceklek,**

Naruto pun membuka lemari yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan snack. Tapi sekarang keadaanya kosong melompong. Ia bersama Shikamaru dan Gasper telah menghabiskanya tadi malam ketika bermain game bersama. Akhirnya tujuan berikutnya adalah kulkas besar yang berada didapur.

(Untuk reader ketahui, Vladi Gasper, seorang bishop dari Rias yang hampir setiap malam mendatangi klub seni dan kebudayaan untuk 'melayani' Naruto dan Shikamaru. Tetapi, tepat sebelum matahari menampakkan wajahnya, Gasper meninggalkan Shika dan Naru menuju ruangan tersegel pribadinya setelah semalamam menemani mereka berdua 'bermain'. Karena itulah Sasuke yang tidak pernah bermalam di klub belum pernah bertemu denganya. Sakura bahkan baru sekali bertemu denganya(itu dikarenakan Sakura pulang setelah lewat tengah malam karena mengerjakan PR di ruang klub sehingga dia bertemu Gasper yang datang ke klub mereka). Kurama dan Hinata sudah berkali-kali bertemu denganya dalam berbagai kesempatan. Contohnya: seperti halnya Hinata yang berpapasan dengan kotak kardus yang berjalan dilantai, ketika dia datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk bersih-bersih ruangan klub)

**Ceklek!**

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah membuka kulkas, dan berkata. "Uh.. cuman ada air mineral dan beberapa botol minuman kaleng. Hahh..."

'Ah, benar juga! Kulkas memang kosong, karena itulah Hinata ikut membantu membawakan barang belanjaan' ingat Naruto seraya mengambil air mineral botol yang masih dingin. Yah paling tidak bisa mengurangi hawa panas ketika keluar ruangan nanti. Meskipun Naruto merasa sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan ruangan klub yang ber-AC.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto keluar dari ruangan klub menuju pintu diruang tetangga sebelah, yaitu ruang Klub Penelitian Alam Gaib untuk mencari Koneko. Kenapa demikian? Karena dimana ada Koneko disana ada cemilan.

Tapi, sangat disanyangkan tidak ada siapapun disana. Rias dan Akeno sudah bisa diperkirakan pergi menghadiri rapat, dan yang lainya tentu Naruto tidak tahu mereka dimana.

"Hahh... sepertinya aku memang terpaksa harus makan diluar siang ini."

Naruto pun akhirnya berjalan menuju mini market terdekat diluar kawasan sekolah untuk membeli beberapa Onigiri, Obento dan teh botol dingin untuk menggantikan air mineral yang sudah dihabiskanya.

Mungkin sebagian reader bingung kenapa Naruto memilih berjalan dari pada menggunakan sihir teleportnya. Jawabanya simpel! Hal itu terjadi karena Naruto malas melakukanya. Tidak ada kata yang lebih mengerikan daripada 'MALAS'. Tidak ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkanya! Bahkan hal serasional apapun, akan kalah jika berhadapan dengan kata 'malas'. Karena itulah reader tidak boleh malas!*plak!

.

.

.

.

.

**** Di Jalan ****

Setelah membeli makan siangnya, Naruto berjalan menuju taman didekat sekolah. Selama perjalanan Naruto mengingat apa saja yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini.

Pertama, setelah melengkapi peeragenya; dia ditunangkan secara sepihak dengan teman masa kecilnya Rias Gremory. Kemudian dipaksa mengikuti rating game untuk pertama kalinya melawan si Ayam Panggang, Riser.

Kedua, setelah kemenanganya dalam rating game dan setelah bangun dari koma karena keracunan makanan. Kali ini ia ditunangkan dengan teman masa kecilnya yang lain, Sona Sitri.

Ketiga, berkaitan dengan hal sebelumnya, yakni dia memiliki dua calon istri. Beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto meminta haknya, yaitu pembatalan tunangan dengan menantang keduanya dalam rating game. Adapun waktu diselenggarakanya masih belum ditentukan. Mengingat Sona dan Rias masih belum memiliki peerage yang sempurna. Alasan Naruto menantang mereka dalam rating game adalah dia tidak ingin memiliki calon istri yang lemah. Karena itulah keduanya harus membuktikan kemampuan mereka (Alasan sebenarnya adalah dia masih ingin bebas saat ini. Dan tentunya untuk meningkatkan level kemampuan peerage Rias dan Sona)

Akhirnya semuanya kembali normal sedia kalanya. Karena itulah Naruto bisa bermalas-malasan kembali diruang klubnya (seandainya tidak kelaparan).

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto sampai ditaman, dia men-scan lingkungan sekitar untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman dan naung dari terik matahari.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan duduk dibawah salah satu pohon yang rindang untuk istirahat dan menghabiskan bentonya.

Naruto mulai membuka bento dan teh botol segar miliknya.

"Nyam..nyam.. Hmm.. tidak buruk juga sesekali menikmati makan siang di bawah pohon seperti ini." Ucapnya seraya mengambil ayam goreng yang kedua dengan sumpitnya.

Dalam makanya, sesekali Naruto melihat kesekitar taman. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya makan terlihat dua kelompok anak SD. Salah satu diantaranya terdiri dari 3 anak perempuan kecil yang bermain ayunan dengan riang. Sedangkan tidak jauh dari kelompok anak perempuan, terdapat kelompok lain yang terdiri dari 2 anak perempuan dan 4 anak laki-laki lain yang sedang main kejar-kejaran.

'Dasar anak-anak, Semangat sekali mereka disiang yang panas seperti ini' batin Naruto seraya menyuap onigiri kemulutnya.

Kemudian Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah jalan raya, tak sengaja Naruto melihat dua orang wanita yang memakai jubah hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya lewat. Sementara salah satunya membawa benda panjang dipunggungnya. (Mereka adalah Irina dan Xenovia)

'Siapa mereka? Apa mereka tidak kepanasan berpakaian seperti itu?' pikir Naruto seraya meminum teh dingin miliknya. Naruto kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya 'Ah,itu bukan urusanku sama sekali'

Setelah selesai menikmati makan siangnya serta membuang sampah bungkusan pada tempatnya. Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju gerbang taman. Karena sudah kenyang dia akan melanjutkan kegiatanya bermalasan di ruang klub.

"Huaaa... sakiiiiit... huaaa.." terdengar suara anak perempuan dari arah belakang Naruto. Dan hal ini membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri anak itu.

"Hah...Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Naruto dengan malas. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukan hal merepotkan ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak suka mendengar seseorang menangis kesakitan di sekitarnya.

Kemudian Naruto memperhatikan bahwa salah satu anak perempuan berambut hitam (mirip **Mikan** versi kecil dari To Love Ru), mendapatkan luka dilututnya. Sepertinya dia terjatuh ketika berlarian dengan teman-temanya.

Naruto pun membungkuk dan mengisyaratkan anak itu untuk naik pada punggungnya. "Hei... naiklah kepunggungku! Nii-chan akan membawamu untuk mengobati lukamu" ucapnya.

"Tunggu... Mikan! Jangan mau! Dia bisa menculikmu!" ucap temannya yang terlihat aura kedewasaanya untuk ukuran anak kecil, dia memiliki rambut hitam lurus panjang (Mirip **Yui** dari SAO). Dan hal ini membuat Mikan yang mulai bergerak kearah Naruto berhenti dan memasang wajah ragu.

"Ehem! Nii-chan disini cuma mau mengajak temanmu ke mini market diseberang jalan. Kita perlu plester dan air untuk membasuh lukanya. Nii-chan tidak berniat jahat kok" jelas Naruto.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya salah satu anak perempuan lain yang muka polos dan berambut merah panjang bercepol dua (Dia mirip **Akaza Akari** versi kecil pada Yuru Yuri). Rupanya karena salah satu temanya terluka, anak-anak kecil perempuan lain yang awalnya bermain ayunan datang untuk melihat keadaan Mikan.

"Heii! Nii-chan tidak berbohong. Coba lihat, apakah muka nii-chan seperti orang jahat?" tanya Naruto yang diikuti dengan senyum yang dipaksakanya dengan niat meyakinkan anak-anak bahwa dia orang baik, tanpa sadar bahwa hal ini malah menimbulkan efek negatif padanya.

Dan tentu jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto adalah: semua anak-anak yang disana menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah takut.

'Enak saja! Memangnya tampang kerenku, seperti orang jahat? Hahh..., merepotkan.. tidak ada jalan lain. Terpaksa aku melakukanya!' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, Nii-chan akan memberikan kalian permen kalau kalian menyerahkanya padaku" ucapnya ragu.

"Kata mama, jangan mengikuti om-om yang menawarkan permen pada kami" sahut salah satu anak laki-laki (Mirip **July** dari Darker than Dark). Sementara anak lainya kembali menganggukanya.

'Ugh! Hebat juga gaya bicaranya. Dan aku bukan Om-om! Hah.., aku tidak ingin lebih lama lagi ditempat panas ini' batin Naruto, seraya melihat kepada anak yang terluka tadi yang masih sesenggukan dan menahan rasa sakit.

"Bagaimana kalau es krim? Dan kalian bisa ikut Nii-chan sekalian menuju mini market?" tanya Naruto.

**""""AKU MAU!"""""** ucap anak-anak itu serempak. Sementara Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Akhirnya Naruto pun menggendong anak yang bernama Mikan dan berjalan menuju mini market yang baru dikunjunginya barusan. Sementara di belakangnya anak-anak kecil yang saling berbincang dengan riang soal es krim apa yang mereka pilih.

'Cih, seandainya aku penculik atau lolicon, tentu aku akan memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Dan mendapatkan banyak tebusan kalau menyandera semua anak yang mengikutiku. Hahh...' batin Naruto, seraya menghela nafasnya.

Naruto kemudian membeli plester luka, dan air mineral. Setelah membasuh luka dilutut Mikan, dia membalutkan plester luka pada lututnya.

"Nah, lukamu sudah baikan. Berhati-hatilah kalau berlari lain kali yah?" senyum Naruto seraya mengacak rambut Mikan. "Sana, bergabunglah dengan temanmu dan pilih es krim yang kau suka. Nii-chan akan ke kasir untuk membayarnya"

"Makasih Nii-chan" ucap Mikan seraya berlari menuju temanya.

'Uh.. dia kembali berlari-lari... Hahh.. dasar anak-anak. Yah, semoga saja kali ini tidak terjatuh lagi' batinya, seraya berjalan kearah kasir.

Setelah anak-anak mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto, mereka berpisah. Sementara anak-anak kembali bermain ketaman, Naruto berjalan kembali ke Kuoh High, lebih tepatnya ruang Klub Seni dan Kebudayaan.

.

.

.

.

.

**** 17:48/Sore Hari/ Klub Seni dan Kebudayaan ****

_"Tadaima..."_ Ucap Sakura dan Hinata yang masuk kedalam klub. Sementara dibelakang keduanya terdapat dua gadis kecil yang membantu membawakan barang belanjaan mereka.

Setelah memasuki ruangan, mereka mendapati Naruto yang tertidur disofa, sementara ditanganya adalah joystick bluetooth PS 7, juga layar TV yang menampilkan tulisan 'Game Over'. Sepertinya, Naruto tertidur ketika ditengah permainanya seperti biasa.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, maaf aku tidak bisa bantu beres-beres belanjaan. Aku akan langsung kedapur untuk ma-masak makan malam yah?" tanya Hinata yang diberi anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Naruto~... Bangunlah! Bisakah kau membantu kami menyusun barang belanjaan ke kulkas?" ucap Sakura, seraya meletakkan beberapa tumpuk hasil belanjaan mereka.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Sakura kemudian menyuruh familiarnya untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Saat ini familiar Sakura yang originalnya berbentuk kelinci kecil berwujud gadis kecil berambut biru dan memakai jaket hodie berwarna pink juga sebuah boneka kelinci ditangan kananya.

"Yoshino! Tolong paksa si Baka-King bangun. Kalau perlu pakai kekerasan!" ucap sang wanita terkuat(fisik) di peerage Naruto.

"Naruto sama, Naruto sama... Bangun.." Yoshino pun mengguncang tubuh Naruto beberapa kali, dan tidak mendapat respon yang layak.

"Kyaaah!" Malah Naruto mengulurkan kedua tanganya hendak memeluk Yoshino yang dikiranya adalah bantal. Tapi sebelum Naruto berhasil, Yushino yang kaget tidak sengaja menggunakan sihirnya, dan menyelimuti kedua tangan Naruto dengan es. Hal ini membuat Naruto tersentak dan langsung sadar dari tidurnya.

"Uwaaaa... Dinggiinnn! Ampun Kuu nee!" ucap Naruto yang langsung duduk dalam posisi seiza dan menundukkan badanya untuk meminta maaf. Tapi, setelah beberapa detik kemudian baru dia sadar bahwa yang membekukanya (kali ini) adalah familiar milik Sakura. Karena Naruto tahu kalau Kurama yang membekukanya pasti pada seluruh tubuhnya dan es yang dipakai Kurama lebih keras dan dingin. Tidak seperti es tipis dan rapuh seperti milik Yoshino.

"Fyuuuh.. aman!" dengan mudah Naruto menghancurkan es tipis buatan Yoshino.

"Naruto, kalau kau sudah bangun. Tolong lanjutkan beres-beres barang belanjaan. Letakkan snack, daging, dan lainya pada tempatnya! Hanabi dan Yoshino akan membantumu, sementara aku akan membantu Hinata didapur untuk makan malam." Seru Sakura seraya berjalan kedapur.

"Hee... kenapa harus aku?" tanya Naruto yang masih enggan.

"Hm.. aku tidak keberatan melakukan semuanya. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti Kurama nee keburu datang dari rapat dan membantu Hinata didapur?" lanjut Sakura.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Naruto bergegas lari untuk membatu familiar Hinata yang saat ini memakai pakaian ninja klasik berwarna cream dan dia hanya memalingkan kepalanya setelah bertemu tatap dengan Naruto dan membuat bunyi kecil seperti 'Hmph!'. Kemudian Hanabi kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya memindahkan beberapa buah-buahan dan menyusunya dalam rak kulkas bagian bawah.

(Oh, kalau kalian ingin bertanya, kenapa menyusun bahan mentah terdengar ribet. Itu dikarenakan menyusun barang yang dibeli untuk memenuhi kulkas besar dua pintu (tinggi sekitar 2 meter (200 cm)) akan sulit dilakukan oleh Hanabi atau Yoshinon(karena tubuh mereka yang mungil) sehingga diperlukan tuan mereka untuk menjangkau area bagian atas kulkas. Yah, tentu mereka akan bisa meraihnya, seandainya memakai kursi atau sejenisnya)

Tidak lama setelah Naruto merapikan barang belanjaan (dibantu Yoshino dan Hanabi). Naruto berjalan kearah dapur dan duduk didepan meja makan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan menu makan malam. Sedangkan Yoshino dan Hanabi berjalan kearah Sakura dan Hinata kemudian kembali kewujud binatang mereka dan menghilang dengan asap tipis.

Ketika jam didinding menunjukkan pukul 18.21, pintu klub dibuka oleh Kurama. Sementara dibelakangnya Shika hanya berjalan lesu seperti orang kelaparan kearah Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya untuk menunggu hidangan siap. (Yah, wajar karena Festival Kuoh High adalah salah satu event besar-besaran di kota ini(mengingat level sekolah ini yang merupakan salah satu sekolah yang terkemuka diseluruh jepang). Jadi persiapan, perencanaan dan pembagian tugas sangat banyak. Dimulai dari hal-hal kecil seperti penentuan tanggal, undian penempatan stand bagi kelas dan klub, sampai hal-hal yang besar seperti kerja sama dengan Iklan dari pihak distrik perbelanjaan, kerjasama keamanan dari pihak polisi, dll)

Malam pun dihabiskan seperti biasa dengan berkumpul di sofa. Terdapat candaan ringan antara Naruto dan Kurama, Sakura yang berbicara panjang lebar soal pakaian yang dibeli siang tadi, sementara Hinata hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menyahut balik. Adapun Shika seperti biasa duduk menonton TV dengan malas dan sesekali ikut menyahut dalam percakapan Naruto dan Kurama.

Kemudian Kurama bertanya tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Festival Sekolah tahun ini. Karena tahun lalu anggota cuma terdiri dari Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Kurama saja. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membuat stand Ramen yang hanya memerlukan sedikit orang. Sedangkan tahun sebelumnya Naruto dan Shika hanya ikut membantu kegiatan kelas. Yang kala itu adalah pentas drama.

"Hm.. karena tahun ini anggota klub kita cukup banyak, bagai mana kalau kita adakan hal yang lebih meriah?" tanya Kurama

"Lebih meriah? Contohnya?" tanya Shika. Sementara Hinata dan Sakura juga merasa penasaran dengan rencana Kurama.

"Entah lah, aku belum kepikiran. Karena itulah aku meminta usul dari kalian"

"Bagaimana kalau-" ucapan Sakura terhenti karena disela oleh Naruto dengan cepat.

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Tungguu..! Rapat ini sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja setelah sekolah. Karena Sasuke masih belum hadir. Daripada kita harus mengulang kembali nantinya. Malam ini kita akan memikirkan kira-kira apa saja kegiatan yang sepertinya menyenangkan dan membahasnya esok hari. Bagaimana?" sela Naruto.

"Hm.. benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu" sahut Kurama

"Se-selain itu ini sudah larut ma-malam. Su-sudah saatnya kita pulang" ucap Hinata, yang membuat dua gadis lainya melihat ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 21.36

Akhirnya kini tinggal Shika dan Naruto yang berada di ruangan klub setelah kepergian para gadis. Dan seperti biasanya mereka berdua menghabiskan malam mereka dengan bermain game ditemani cemilan. Dan tentu, seperti biasa pula, kemungkinan lewat tengah malam nanti Gasper akan keluar dari persembunyianya dan ikut bermain game bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

**** Dijalan ****

"Kuu nee, bisakah kita lewat jalan yang sedikit memutar? Aku ingin membeli shampo, farfum dan detergent juga beberapa keperluan lainya. Bukankah barang-barang dirumah hampir habis?" Tanya Hinata yang berjalan di tengah, sementara Kurama disebelah kanan dan Sakura disebelah kiri tubuhnya.

"Oh! Untunglah kau mengingatkanya Hinata! Sakura, kau bisa duluan kalau kau mau" Ucap Kurama.

"Ah, tidak! Biarkan aku ikut! Aku akan membantu kalian membawakan barang-barang yang cukup berat" sahut Sakura.

"Um, Ba-baiklah. Ayo!" Ucap Hinata. Kemudian mereka berbelok ke arah kanan untuk mengambil jalan memutar. Seandainya mereka tidak pergi menuju mini market. Tentu mereka akan menemui Kiba yang bertarung dengan salah satu excorsis liar, **Freed Sellzen.**

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya setelah pulang sekolah, karena Sasuke sudah hadir seperti biasanya, mereka mengadakan rapat diruang klub. Rapat sempat tertunda karena terdapat pemberitahuan dari Sona tentang masalah pecahan Excalibur yang dicuri, juga tentang utusan dari gereja yang berusaha untuk mengumpulkanya kembali.

Sore harinya barulah hasil rapat mengenai acara Festival Sekolah ditentukan, yaitu: Mereka akan mengadakan cafe yang bertema Maid Cafe, yang diberi nama 'Susanoo Deluxe'. Dimana masakan akan disajikan oleh koki eksklusif handal 'Katsuragi Sasuke'. (Sasuke bilang, dia akan menunjukkan beberapa resep baru yang didapat dari aniki-nya setelah tinggal tiga hari di Sapporo pada teman-teman mereka. Bagi yang belum tahu, Itachi adalah koki handal kelas dunia. Di Kyoto dia mendirikan sebuah Restoran dan Hotel internasional mewah yang merupakan salah satu dari Elite hotel terkenal di dunia yang bernama 'The Uchiha')

.

Tidak terasa, satu minggu persiapan festival sudah terlewati. Festival akan diadakan seminggu penuh. Dari tanggal 21 sampai 28 juli. Festival di buka untuk umum. Selain penduduk lokal, penduduk kota sebelah seperti Fuyuki, Saitama dan Amagi juga kemungkinan banyak berdatangan. Dan tidak lupa pula orang tua murid (yang kebanyakan orang terkenal atau pejabat penting) yang pastinya akan senang melihat hasil karya anak-anak mereka. Acara festival bermacam-macam, seperti solo pianis, duet, band, orkestra, rock, komedi, drama, tari, movie, game, dan hal menarik lainya. Bahkan terdapat banyak stand makan dan minuman yang bermacam ataupun 'theme cafe' yang beragam. (Theme cafe adalah cafe yang memakai thema tertentu seperti: Animal cafe, Culture cafe, Nature cafe, Free cafe, Maid cafe, dan lainya)

"Yosh! Besok(minggu), adalah hari terakhir persiapan cafe! Semuanya, bersemangat lah!" seru Sasuke dengan nada berapi-api.

"Ouuuuh!" sahut semua yang hadir didalam ruang klub (minus Shika-Naru)

"Hei! kalian berdua juga! Bukankah kalian sudah setuju dengan hal ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oke, oke, Sasuke-sama. Aku akan membantu mu" ucap naru yang berada disamping Shika seraya keduanya memainkan game.

Akhirnya siang minggu dihabiskan untuk persiapan akhir dimulai, Naruto ditugaskan untuk menata letak meja dan kursi juga menghubungkan kelas XII N dengan dapur klub (kelas ini ditetapkan dari hasil undian sebagai letak cafe mereka). Shika dan Kurama dibantu familiar mereka menangani soal dekorasi ruangan. Hinata dan familiarnya menangani soal kostum. Sementara Sakura dan familiarnya membantu Sasuke mengurus bahan makanan.

.

.

.

.

**** Pagi/07:05/senin/Kelas (XII N) ****

**Sreeekk!**

Terdengar pintu dibuka dengan keras, menampilkan 5 orang remaja laki-laki yang mekakai kostum yang berbeda. **Yukihira Souma** (berpagaian gaya chef tradisional jepang), **Ichijou Raku** (berpakaian gaya chef barat), **Emiya Shirou** (berpakaian casual dengan apron bertuliskan 'Kiss the Cook'), **Takumi Usui** (berpakaian butler), **Umetaro Nozaki**(berpakaian seragam Kuoh)

Kedatangan mereka membuat seluruh murid dikelas XII N menjadi tegang. Bahkan para murid yang berjalan dikoridor menjadi penasaran.

'Ada keperluan apa Big 5 chef Kuoh berkumpul bersama?' pikir sebagian besar murid yang hadir kala itu. Yah, meskipun para fangirls dan fanboys berpikiran lain.

"Apakah Sasuke ada?" tanya Ichijou Raku(Nisekoi) yang dengan suara cukup keras, disekolah dia mendapat gelar 'Yakuza Baby Sitter' dia adalah Anggota Klub Merangkai Bunga, dimana ketua klubnya adalah **Kosaki Onodera** dan **Kirisaki Chitoge** sebagai wakilnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, menghentikan kegiatanya memotong sayuran dan berjalan kearah asal suara.

"Hei! Murid trasfer! Apakah kau tahu siapa kami?" tanya Takumi Usui(Kaicho wa Maid sama) dengan pose kerenya, kepada Sasuke yang baru saja muncul? Usui mendapat gelar 'Prince charming' dari para siswi dan seorang Ace Klub Sepak bola, dimana **Asuzawa Misaki** sebagai Assistan klub.

"Kalian siapa? Maaf, seperti yang kau bilang. Aku cuma murid transfer" balas Sasuke datar.

"Kau! Apa Maksudmu dengan tidak mengenal kam-" perkataan anak berambut merah yang bernama Emiya Shirou(Fate Kaleid) atau yang dikenal dengan 'Archer the chef' terhenti setelah salah seorang siswi teman sekelas Sasuke manarik Sasuke dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya. Oh, Shirou adalah Ace dari klub memanah. Dimana **Arthuria Pendragon**, seorang bangsawan dari Inggris sebagai Assistan Klub Memanah, tidak lupa **Tosaka Rin** dan **Tosaka Sakura** yang merupakan anggota klub.

"Pst..pstt.. pss..pst..."

Sasuke hanya mangut-mangut dan meng-iya kan ketika dibisiki oleh **Yuuki Asuna** anak Konglomerat perusahaan RECTO, yang merupakan teman sekelasnya dan pacar anak kelas XI-C, **Kirigaya Kazuto**. Kebetulan sepasang kekasih ini masuk dalam klub yang sama, yaitu klub Komputer dan Game.

"Hooooo..! Jadi kalian berlima adalah chef handal andalan sekolah kuoh yah? Hmm.. ternyata tidak salah keputusanku untuk menerima ditransfer kesekolah elit ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum percaya dirinya setelah mendengar semua penjelasan singkat dari Asuna.

Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut, karena dia sudah sering menemui siswa atau siswi berbakat elit lainya di sekolah ini. Karena tujuan Kuoh mengumpulkan orang berbakat, adalah untuk mempermudah mengawasi dan memilih calon-calon peerage yang memiliki kemampuan unik. Banyak chara-chara dari anime lain yang sekolah di Kuoh. (Ups, maksudnya banyak siswa/siswi terkenal yang bersekolah disini. Haha... ) Seperti anak kelas X yang selalu dapat kesialan, atau anak kelas XI mesum pemilik sacred gear legendaris, atau ketua council genius dan hal-hal tidak normal lainya. Dengan kata lain Sasuke sudah terbiasa!

"Lansung saja! Kami akan mengadakan pertandingan cafe antar 'Klub' di Festival Sekolah seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan kami ingin lebih meramaikanya dengan mengajakmu bergabung mengikuti pertandingan, bagaimana?" tanya Yukihira Souma (seorang main chara dari 'Shokugeki no Soma', yaitu anime yang akan release season nanti), gelarnya adalah 'Terrible chef'. Dia adalah Ace dari klub Tata Boga. Sementara yang menjadi ketua Klub adalah **Nakiri Erina**, dan wakilnya adalah **Tadakoro Megumi**.

"Huh? Hahaha... Tentu! Kuterima undangan kalian!" sahut Sasuke dengan percaya diri, seakan terlihat ada percikan listrik dari keduanya.

Sementara itu chef lain yang bernama Umetaro Nozaki yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'Mangaka Chef' hanya diam dan mencatat dibuku catatanya, dia kemudian bergumam. "Hm..., situasi seperti ini bisa kujadikan bahan untuk manga-ku di chapter depan!". Oh, Nozaki-kun adalah Anggota Klub Manga beserta Chiyo Sakura dan lainya.

**Tap, tap, tap!**

Sementara itu salah satu guru tata boga berambut pirang dan memakai setelan jas berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan kelas XII N.

"Ku ku ku ... Terdengar menarik! Apa peraturanya seperti tahun kemarin? Yaitu pemenangnya adalah klub yang mendapatkan pelanggan terbanyak dari hari pertama sampai hari ke lima?" tanya **Mr. Kurogi Sanji**, dia adalah seoarang Master tata boga terkenal didunia yang bekerja sebagai guru di Kuoh, sementara Restoranya yang di Italy dititipkanya kepada sepupunya **Kurogi Nami**, yang merupakan seorang Pengacara(meski demikian kemampuanya dalam memanage(mengatur) sebuah restoran atau perusahaan sangatlah hebat).

Sebelum bersekolah di Kuoh, Sasuke sering bertemu denga Kurogi Sanji Sensei yang pergi mengunjungi apartemen untuk bertemu Kakaknya. Bisa dibilang Kakaknya dan sensei adalah teman sekaligus rival dalam dunia kuliner.

"Begitulah sensei, Kalau bisa, mohon bantuanya untuk menjadi juri seperti sebelumnya" ucap Yukihira Souma sopan, seraya membungkuk memberi hormat. Sedangkan Sanji menanggapinya dengan kalimat "Baiklah"

Sementara itu, Naruto, Shika, Kurama, Sakura, dan Hinata baru saja tiba didepan pintu kelas, masing-masing dari mereka membawa keperluan untuk kafe.

Menanggapi kehadiran mereka, dalam sekejap, sensei Sanji berlari kearah Kurama dan lainya seraya berteriak seperti biasanya "Hii~nata~ _Swaaaaa~n_...! Kuuuu~raama~ _CHWAAA~nnnn_~! Ohoek!" dan seperti biasanya pula dia dihadiahi pukulan dari Kurama tepat diwajah.

"Hm? Apa ada yang kulewatkan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

.

.

.

.

**** Pagi/08:01/senin/Kelas (XII N) ****

Sementara pemotongan pita dan pelepasan balon untuk pembukaan Festival Sekolah diadakan di lapangan olahraga, Naruto dan lainya masih bersiap-siap untuk membuka cafe mereka.

"Heee... jadi kau menerima tantangan mereka?" ucap Shika yang sudah memakai pakaian seorang Butler, seraya meletakkan beberapa bunga segar kedalam vas bunga di atas meja.

"Hn, Benar" Sahut Sasuke yang tentu berpakaian koki tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya dalam memasak.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menang! Ayo kita berusaha Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto yang juga memakai model pakaian yang sama dengan Shika, seraya duduk sambil memainkan _'Summoner Night 5'_ di **NDS Neo** miliknya.

"Kalau begitu jangan diam saja! Dan bantu akuuuuu...!" teriak Sasuke marah.

"Hei... kalian, lihat! Bagai mana penampilan baru kami?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian tiga pemuda normal ini. Mereka mengarahkan pandangan kearah Sakura yang pertama kali keluar dari ruang ganti, disusul gadis lainya.

Tidak lama kemudian, dihadapan Naru-Shika-Sasu adalah Hinata, Kurama, Sakura, dan 5 familiar mereka yang mengenakan kostum maid yang seragam (kali ini desain pakainya mirip **Sakuya Izayoi**). Pakaian maid yang mereka kenakan menambah combo aura, moe, manis, cantik, imut dari mereka semua!

"Ka-kalian terlihat cocok!" ucap Sasuke dengan semburat merah dipipinya seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Um... Aku sudah yakin kalau Hinata akan terlihat sempurna dengan pakaian maid manapun, tapi ternyata kalian juga terlihat cocok dan manis kok." Seperti biasanya, Naruto memamerkan senyum hangat andalanya, sehingga membuat sebagian besar Maid yang ada dihadapanya berblushing ria.

"Naruto benar! Kalian benar-benar cantik hari ini" bahkan Shika yang jarang memamerkan senyumnya pun kali ini tersenyum serta mengacungkan jari jempol.

"Yosh... Saatnya membuka Cafe 'Susanoo Deluxe' kita!" Seru Sasuke. Sementara yang lainya juga melakukan yell bersama "Yoooooosh!"

Kemudian, Sasuke mulai membagi tugas bergilir. Untuk hari pertama, Kurama beserta Familiar rubah miliknya yang bernama **Hideyoshi** dan familiar Hinata, **Hanabi** akan membagikan pamflet kepada pengunjung. Dan besoknya Shikamaru beserta familiarnya **Aladdin** dan familiar Sakura, **Yoshino** yang mendapat giliran untuk membagikan pamflet. Dan tentu sisanya akan bertugas melayani pelanggan yang ada di cafe. Jadi, demikian pula untuk hari-hari berikutnya akan dilakukan penggiliran tugas membagi pamflet.

Sementara itu, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tumben tidak memainkan game miliknya sedang memasang muka serius dan pose berfikir.

"Naruto, kenapa kau?" tanya Shika, sedangkan Sasuke juga berjalan mendekati Naruto yang bersikap tak biasanya.

"Hmm... Aku memang sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan familiar Kuu nee dan Shika. Jadi aku tidak bingung melihat Hideyoshi dan Aladdin yang cocok dengan memakai pakaian maid. Tapi, yang kupertanyakan adalah gadis baru cantik berambut kuning panjang yang juga memakai baju maid disana. Sasuke, Shika, apa kalian menyewa anggota tambahan. Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang padaku?" jelas Naruto.

Sementara itu, karena merasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Gadis berambut kuning panjang yang saat ini berada disamping Hanabi dan Yoshino mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Naruto, Shika dan Sasuke untuk memperhatikan apa yang mereka bahas.

"Eh!?" Hanya dua huruf yang keluar dari Shika dan Sasu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalinya?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Dia adalah **Hasuta**, familiar milik-mu!" jelas Shika.

"Hasuta? E-EEEEHHH? Dia kan laki-laki. Jangan bohong Shika!" Ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Memangnya aku pernah berbohong padamu?" tanya Shika yang tak terima dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Em.. etto.. kau pernah bohong ketika memakan cemilan terakhir milik Gasper, kau bohong kepada guru untuk bolos di UKS, kau membohongi Sasuke untuk menjahilinya dengan mengenakan pakaian aneh ketika latihan, kau berbohong kepada Kuu-nee soal gelasnya yang kau pecah-" perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah bayangan terbentuk dan menutup mulutnya. Shika kemudian mengisnyaratkan Naruto untuk diam. (karena nyawanya dipertaruhkan disini!)

"Tapi, apa yang Shika bilang kali ini benar loh. Coba saja kau perhatikan dan bandingkan antara Hasuta dan maid berambut kuning itu" jelas Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian mengikuti ucapan Sasuke dengan berjalan mendekati serta menatap intens kepada maid berambut kuning. Sementara itu, maid yang ditatap dengan seksama oleh Naruto hanya bingung degan sedikit keringat dingin di tubuhnya. Tapi, semakin lama Naruto mengelilinginya dengan tatapan penuh teliti, maid itu mulai gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Na-naru kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata, sementara Naruto tetap fokus melakukan inspeksi-nya. Hinata kemudian mengarahkan pandanganya menuju Kurama dan Sakura. Dan keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu mereka dan menggeleng.

"Eeeeeeeeeh! Hasuta?! Jadi, kau benar-benar Hasuta?" Setelah 3 menit berlalu barulah Naruto bisa mengenali kemiripan postur tubuh dan gerak-geriknya.

Mendengar pernyataan terkejut dari masternya, Hasuta hanya mengangguk dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Jadi? Kau mebohongiku soal bahwa kau laki-laki?"

"Ti-tidak Naruto sama, Kurama-Nee sama yang memaksaku memakai benda mengerikan ini." Ucap Hasuta dengan menitikkan setitik air mata sementara kedua tanganya menggengam erat rok maid yang dikenakanya.

Melihat hal ini Naruto kemudian menepuk pundaknya, "Hahh... Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Selain itu, mana ada yang berani menentang perkataan Kuu-nee(kecuali dia bosan hidup). Bailah, hari ini kami memerlukan bantuanmu. Jadi berusahalah Hasuta-kun!" senyum Naruto dan Hasuta hanya mengangguk serta menyeka air matanya yang tidak jadi tumpah.

Akhirnya hari pertama Festival Sekolah pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

**** Sementara itu, Bekas Geraja Bobrok/bagian Utara Kota ****

"Kokabiel sama, bagaimana rencana untuk memulai perang yang kau bicarakan sebelumnya?" seorang pastur jahat bernama Valper Galiler bertanya sambil membungkuk dihapadan lawan bicaranya.

"Well..., sepertinya kita tidak bisa menjalankan rencana awal kita untuk melakukan serangan kejutan kepada Devil bangsawan muda selama Festival Sekolah." Ucap Kokabiel

"Ada masalah apa yang mulia? Bukankah, seharusnya pertahanan serta fokus mereka berkurang karena harus berurusan dengan banyak manusia?"

"Begitulah yang kurahapkan, karena meskipun mereka menambah beberapa lapis barrier disekitar sekolah, itu bukanlah hal yang perlu ku khawatirkan. Karena aku bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan bariernya. Adapun alasan aku membatalkan rencana awal kita, karena aku mendengar dari salah seorang bawahanku bahwa dia melihat Nagato Windstrom berada di sekolah itu. Dan dia merupakan halangan yang paling merepotkan untuk kita. Kalau kita salah timming dalam bertindak, bisa saja semua rencana gagal sebelum dimulai."lanjut Kokabiel

"Hm.. Windstrom? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar kata itu saat masih di Vatikan. Apakah dia seorang kandidat Maou, atau sejenis devil yang sangat kuat?"

"Tidak, yang ditakutkan dari para Windstrom bukanlah kekuatan mereka. Melainkan sihir manipulasi dimensi yang mereka miliki. Dari yang kudengar, Nagato Windstrom adalah Heir klan-nya, dengan kata lain dia mampu menggunakan sihir terlarang 'Area Shift'. Kalau berhadapan langsung denganya, dia bisa dengan mudah memindahkan kita menuju tempat yang diinginkanya. Bisa kau bayangkan seandainya dia memindah kita ketengah sarang Devil, dimana para Maou ataupun devil-devil yang kuat telah menunggu kita."

"Apakah anda tidak terlalu melebih-lebihkan?"

"Yah, mungkin saja aku terlalu paranoid akan masalah ini, tapi hal itu tidak lah mustahil baginya. Lebih baik kita menunggu, mengambil langkah yang tepat dan membuat ulang rencana yang lebih matang"

"Hm... Apa yang mulia katakan kemungkinan ada benarnya, lagi pula kita memiliki banyak waktu dan tidak perlu tergesa-gesa."

"Dan Valver, ada hadiah untukmu" kemudian kokabiel mensummon sebuah lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan Excalibur destroyer dan Excalibur mimic.

"I-ini! Dengan ini kita sudah memiliki 6 pecahan Excalibur! Terimakasih yang mulia"

"Yah, tak masalah. Aku mendapatkanya dari 2 anak gadis gereja. Lebih baik kau mulai melaksanakan ritual untuk penyatuan Excalibur. Percuma saja menunggu pecahan ketujuh, karena selama beberapa dekade ini tidak seorangpun yang mengetahui letaknya."

(Kalian ingat bukan, bahwa pencarian Excalibur dimulai satu minggu sebelum festival. Jadi beberapa hari yang lalu, seperti yang dikanon, Kokabiel berhasil merebut 2 pecahan Excalibur dari Xenovia dan Irina.)

"Baiklah yang mulia, akan saya laksanakan"

Kemudian Kokabiel berjalan kearah pintu, mengepakkan 5 pasang sayap hitamnya dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

.

.

.

.

**** Kembali ke Kuoh High School ****

Sementara itu, kegiatan festival pada hari pertama berjalan dengan lancar seperti biasanya.

.

**-(Kelas X-A)-**

"Hei, Arthuria! Jangan hanya makan saja! Bukankah tugasmu meneyerahkan pesanan itu pada pelanggan?" teriak Shirou yang masih berkutik dengan masakanya.

"Hmph! Aku kan seorang putri! Itu sudah wajar bagiku untuk melakukan hal semau-KU!" balas Arthuria yang memakai pakaian maid, saat ini dia sudah ketiga kalinya memakan pesanan pelanggan yang berupa steak.

.

**-(Kelas X-H)-**

"Onodera chan! Itu bukan gula! Tapi garam!" teriak Chitoge yang berpakaian Chef ketika melihat temanya yang tidak sengaja memasukan garam kedalam kuali.

"E-Eehh? Gomen Chitoge chan! Huaa.." seru Onodera yang juga memakai setelan Chef sadar akan kesalahanya.

"Ya sudah, biarkan Raku saja yang mengurus semuanya" ucap Chitoge seraya mengelus kepala Onedera.

"Oii! Kalian juga harus membantu!" Teriak Raku.

.

**-(Kelas XI-E)-**

"Usuuiiii! Jangan hanya menggoda pelanggan! Kerjakan tugasmu yang benar!" teriak Misaki.

"Iya, iya, baiklah Kucho.." Sahut Usui seraya berjalan kembali ke dapur setelah mengantarkan pesanan pelanggannya

.

**-(Kelas XI-F)-**

"Nozaki-kun!"

"Ya?"

"Nozaki-Kun!"

"Ya?"

"Nozaki KUN~?"

"Iyaah, ada apa Sakura?"

"Kyaaaahh~ Nozaki kun cocok sekali memakai apron pink berlogo tanuki itu!" Seru Sakura chiyo yang loncat-loncat kegirangan disamping Nozaki.

'Hoi! Bukan kah kau seharusnya membantu, bukanya mengganggu Nozaki?' batin Mikoshiba yang melihat sepasang 'Baka Couple' dihadapanya. Saat ini Mikoshiba mengenakan setelan butler sementara ditanganya adalah nampan berisi pesanan.

.

**-(Kelas XII-D)-**

"Ayo.. sini Tadakoro~chan.. Coba resep baruku, cumi-cumi panggang selai Strawberri ini? Rasanya sangat tidak enak loooh..! Kau akan menagis dibuatnya.. Fu fu fu.." Ucap Soma yang tersenyum mengerikan berjalan perlahan kearah Tadakoro Megumi yang ketakutan, sementara ditanganya sebuah sumpit dengan resep cumi aneh barunya.

"Soma-kun! Serius lah! Jangan kau serahkan semua urusan memasak ini padaku!" seru Nakiri Erina seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Haiii~... Ok, Erina chan" Sahut Soma malas seraya berjalan kedapur.

.

**-(Kelas XII N)-**

"Pelayan, Kami pesan dua piring Pasta Barbeque, satu buah Strawbery Sundae dan dua gelas Jus Lemon!" ucap seorang Siswa yang bernama Kanie Seiya yang duduk bersama temanya seorang siswi bernama Sento Isuzu.

Sementara itu, Maid berukuran mini berambut biru yang dipanggil dengan Aladdin oleh Masternya, mencatat pesanan mereka dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Chef sama... Du- dua piring Pasta Barbeque, satu buah Strawbery Sundae dan dua gelas Jus Lemon dimeja 3" Ucap Aladdin seraya menyerahkan kertas pesanan.

"Baik!" sahut Sasuke.

"Chef sama! Tiga porsi Gado-gado spesial, dua Okonomiyaki dan tiga gelas Cola di meja 8" Ucap Yoshino yang baru saja kembali mengambil bekas piring kotor seraya menyampaikan secarik kertas yang berisi pesanan pelanggan.

"Ok, Tunggu sebetar." Ucap Sasuke seraya menggerakkan tanganya dengan cepat untuk menghidangkan masakan. Disampingnya Hinata juga terlihat sibuk dengan menghias masakan yang sudah Sasuke siapkan.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Hasuta mengantarkan Hidangan yang sudah siap menuju meja makan.

"Shika! Kita memerlukan beberapa sendok tambahan!" seru Sasuke.

"Oke..." jawab Shika.

"Naruto! Tolong ambilkan beberapa buah Apel, Nanas dan Black Choco di Kulkas!" lanjut Sasuke.

". . . ." tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto~?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada tanya.

". . . ."

"NARUTOOOOOOO~!" kali ini teriak Sasuke memakai nada marah!?

Ternyata, Naruto sudah menghilang entah kemana dari kelas mereka.

.

**-(Koridor kelas XII-A)-**

Seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat dengan seragam Kuoh berjalan diiringi dua bodiguardnya.

"**Slein**! Aku ingin Milkhshake ChocoVanila, dan **Inaho**! Aku ingin Crepe StrawberiKiwi Jumbo! Sekarang!"

"Tapi, Hime, bukankah kita baru saja makan di cafe Naruto senpai?" jawab Slein

"Benar Hime, terlalu banyak makan akan membuatmu sakit perut" jelas Inaho.

"Tenang saja, selalu ada ruang untuk makanan manis. Ayolaah.. festival semeriah ini hanya terjadi setahun sekali, jadi kita nikmati saja sepuasnya. Kumohoon~.." Pinta tuan putri bangsawan dari Rusia yang bernama **Asseylum Allusia**.

Melihat tuan putri yang memohon dengan wajah memelas meluluhkan hati mereka.

"Hahh... baiklah! Tapi kali ini saja yah?" Ucap Inaho yang dibalas dengan anggukan putri Asseylum.

"Tunggulah dibawah pohon sebelah sana, kami akan pergi sebentar" Ucap Slein seraya berlari menuju kerumunan manusia sementara Inaho juga berlari disampingnya.

.

.

.

-(Didepan Ruang Gym)-

Sementara itu, Naruto saat ini berjalan menyusuri keramaian lautan manusia yang bahkan lebih ramai dari _'Summer Comiket'_ yang diselenggarakan di **Tokyo Big Sight**. Dengan santai dia menikmati Taiyaki hangat yang baru dibelinya.

'Hee... ternyata disini asal suara violin dan piano yang menarik barusan?' pikir Naruto seraya melihat bangunan besar serbaguna dihadapanya.

Kemudian terdengar dari speaker, suara para penonton yang memberikan tepuk tangan meriah kepada dua orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan pementasan mereka.

"Demikian penampilan dari perwakilan Klub Musik Klasik: Pianist, **Kousei Arima** dan Violinist, **Kaori Miyazano**. Silakan beri tepukan yang meriah"

Terdengar suara tepukan yang ramai didalam gedung

Naruto yang mulai merasa haus berjalan menuju salah satu stand yang menjual Softdrink dan membeli sebotol Mayzone dingin. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan jalan-jalan santainya.

"Baiklah, selanjutknya kita sambut perwakilan dari Klub Light Music, yaitu sebuah band yang bernama: **After School Tea Time**! Mari kita sambut dengan meriah!" terdengar suara MC yang bersemangat. Diiringin riuh penonton dan tepuk tangan.

"Hm... Kali ini Band Yui-chan dan Azu-nyan. Semoga konser kalian sukses" ucap Naruto yang kembali berjalan-jalan menikmati ramainya festival.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu Naruto habiskan waktunya dengan berjalan-jalan disekitar sekolah untuk melihat-lihat. Dia sudah berpapasan dengan banyak wajah yang familiar baginya. Seperti: Anak-anak SMP dari **Kantai Gakuen**, **Sakamai Izayoi** dan temanya yang berasal dari SMA Little garden, **Sora** (yang merupakan anak kelas XII-B sekaligus teman main game naruto) yang saat itu bersama adiknya **Shiro**, dan beberapa orang lainya.

Pada akhirnya sampailah Naruto berjalan melewati bagian belakang bangunan Dojo. Disini, dia menemukan dua orang yang mencurigakan yang menempelkan kepalanya kedinding. Tepatnya dinding bagian kamar ganti dojo.

'Apa yang dilakukan dua orang berpakaian aneh itu ditempat Issei dan kawan-kawanya nongkrong. Hm.. Issei?' Pikir Naruto sesaat.

'OH! si naga Oppai itu! Fufu.. sekarang aku tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Dengan kata lain 'Mengintip'! Kukuku... dasar amatiran. Bisa-bisanya mereka menggunakan trik kuno untuk mengintip. Akan kutunjukkan kemampuan Sang Pengintip Profesional Naruto Windstrom!' Batin Naruto, seraya mengepalkan tanganya keatas dengan semangat.

'Pertama-tama, sebagai rekan satu profesi, aku harus menyapa mereka' pikirnya seraya berjalan kearah keduanya.

**Tap tap tap.**

"Hei! Siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, kedua orang aneh itu kemudian berbalik.

Dan detik itu pula ketiga orang yang saling berhadapan terkejut dengan wajah horor.

""Na-Naruto?!"" Ucap keduanya shock

"Ni-Nii sama, A-Azazel san, Ap-a-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto tak kalah shock.

"Eh? Oh.. Um... I-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat Naruto! Nii-chan tidak bersalah! Orang tua ini yang memulainya terlebih dahulu!" bela Nagato yang ketangkap basah.

"Eh? Bukanya kamu yang memberi Ide?!"

"Kau yang bersalah!"

"Kau!"

""Kauu!""

Mendengar pertengkaran tak bermutu dari kedua penjahat yang tertangkap basah, Naruto memilik untuk menekan beberapa nomer di Smartphone miliknya.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan laporkan nii-chan-mu ke polisi" pinta Nagato.

"Tidak ada gunanya memanggil polisi kalau menghadapai kalian. Saat ini aku akan menelpon Konan nee-san" sahut Naruto, dan hal ini membuat wajah Nagato pucat pasi

"Hahaha.. rasakan itu, karena sudah menyalahkan orang lain. Hahaha.." tawa Azazel

"Tenang saja Azazel san, setelahnya aku akan menelpon Shemhazai untuk menjemputmu" balas Naruto dengan suara datar. Mendengar hal ini giliran Azazel yang mukanya kehilangan warna.

"Ah, halo Konan nee..." Ucap Naruto seraya mendekatkan Smarphone miliknya ketelinga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Countinued

.

.

.

.

*** Omake ***

Setelah seharian penuh para familiar bekerja dicafe. Sore hari mereka habiskan untuk mandi berendam dipemandian air panas umum didekat Rumah Naruto.

**-(Di tempat mandi pria)-**

"Uwaaahhh... ternyata mandi menggunakan tubuh manusia enak juga yah?" tanya Hideyoshi seraya membasuh badanya. Dan seperti biasa busa sabun menghalangi bagian dada dan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Benar, Hideyoshi san. Ini pertama kalinya aku mandi memakai tubuh manusia. Biasanya aku cuma memakai bentuh hewanku untuk mandi, karena hal itu lebih praktis" sahut Hasuta yang sudah memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya kekolam.

**Sreeek!**

Pintu ruang mandi dibuka menampakkan Shika, Naru, dan Sasu yang masuk dengan handuk dipinggang mereka.

**Cbyur..**

"Huaa... aku hidup kembali..." ucap Naruto seraya bersandar dipinggir kolam. Sementara Shika dan sasu menceburkan diri sesudahnya.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan untuk menikmati kehangatan air kolam.

"Hm... Hideyoshi, kenapa didadamu terdapat gumpalan busa? Apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu disana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Hm... benar juga... apa kau benar-benar pria Hide-kun?" tanya Naruto

"Eh? Busa? Tidak ada busa didadaku kok. Apa kalian mengalai halusinasi karena terlalu rama berendam?" tanya Hideyoshi bingung

"Um, maaf Hideyoshi san, sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dengan busa itu" Ucap Hasuta.

"Ha-Hasuta juga melihat busa? Ini aneh! Tidak ada busa kok!" jelas Hideyosi seraya tanganya meraba bagian dada untuk membuktikan ada busa atau hal semacamnya.

"Hm.. kalau memang benar tidak ada busa, kenapa kami bisa melihat busa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkinkah itu efek dari sihir charm milik Hideyosi yang aktif secara pasif?" tanya Shika dengan ragu.

"Hm..." Naruto mendekati Hideyoshi dan..

**Plop!**

Naruto meletakkan tanganya pada busa didada Hideyoshi.

"Hmm... Benar-benar rata! Sepertinya analisis Shika benar!" jelas Naruto.

"Benarkah? Aku juga mau coba" ucap Hasuta

"Kalau begitu, aku juga" ucap Sasuke.

Kemudian adega raba meraba pun dimulai.

"Hentikaaaaan!" teriak Hideyoshi seraya menyilangkan tanganya pada dadanya yang ditutupi busa.

"Ahahaha... gomen.. gomen.. kami hanya bercanda" ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Aladdin? Kenapa dia tidak mandi bareng kita?" tanya Shika yang mulai khawatir dengan familiarnya yang tak kunjung datang juga. 'Apakah terjadi hal yang buruk padanya' batinya.

"Oh, kalau Aladdin chan, saat ini mandi bersama para gadis." Jelas Hasuta.

"Eh? APAAAA?" seru Shika-Naru-Sasu bersamaan.

"Cih! Sialan kau bocah! Mentang-mentang kau memiliki tubuh anak kecil! Bisa-bisanya kau bersenang-senang dengan para gadis!"seru Naruto

"Berani-beraninya dia mandi bersama Sakura dan Hinata chan!" seru Sasuke.

"Dasar familiar pengkhianat! Kenapa tidak mengajak-ajak tuanya kesurga terlarang?" ucap Shikamaru.

Sementara itu, Hasuta dan Hideyosi hanya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan ketiga remaja normal itu.

"Um.. sepertinya kalian bertiga salah paham deh." Ucap Hasuta.

"Salah paham? Apa maksudmu Hasuta?" tanya Naruto.

"Er.. Etto.. Aladdin itu perempuan" jelas Hasuta. Dan hal ini membuat tiga devil yang ada dikolam itu membatu sesaat.

"E-EE-EEE-EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!#? $%#%$?^# $" Teriak mereka beriga nyaring. (bahkan Shikamaru yang merupakan master Aladdin tidak menyadari hal ini)

.

Sementara itu, di ruang mandi perempuan terlihat Hinata, Sakura, Kurama, dan familiar lainya bersantai didalam kolam.

"Ugh.. apa sih yang orang-orang bodoh itu lakukan sampai heboh begitu?" tanya Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Special Thanks to: hendrawan. putra. 948, Z irawan3, Agung Moelyana, Baka Gaki, Tamma, aris. termenung, Uzumaki Namikaze GM, Milanisti Galaxy II, La vechiasignora, juan matheus asarya, kmikaeru964, samsul. hutamara, m .u . albab, , Sarutobi RianMaru, Namikaze Anwar, fjuknii. lotogg, namikazr, blackschool, argento, Dragon warior, nananaha, vroom, 21, Varian Andika, Black March 31, ardiansyah, renji, dark, The KidSNo OppAi, Nanase Akira, uzuuchi007, selamet. b. raharjo. 9, rizkyuzumaki603, LordDeuce, Mikaeru346, The Black Water, reyvanrifqi, Shiro Neko, Akira no Rinnengan, agisummimura, iib. Junior, mizuki. runa.5, Akari Kagayaki, syafria meily, Emozonic, Black-Red Phantom, Alucard II, Saikari Nafiel, anang, Shishu, sasusakuforeveronly, Adhen. Gremory, rizkyrevenge, UcihaMiyabi, jadul. iamh, aldona. Aryadi, Susano'o D. Naruto, Namikaze, KahFi ErZA, Stark Fullbaster 012, Ryoko, Naluto Romi Ucumaki, fery. Icigokurosaki, Rei, 1irvan. hidayat. 1293, President of Konoha, ahmad. s. syafii. 9, Ero Azazel, black knight, bentara malam sunyi, jhuzhuloveyou, yuuiamh, light bullet, Aldho, Kuzuri Reiketsu, rini. susanti. 5473894, anbuROOT, Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive, ismayana, sagianto, Darmawanz. Manitu, aldo. f. salamander, dark, .161, Sakuranatsu90, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Haruno FARA Yuki, rikkudo sama, OnixDragon, Lucifer, Ryu'tto Uciha, riki. ryugasaki. 94, Kuroibo, two-one kf, Loly Eater, dianrusdianto39, Jaberwocky, ayub. pratama. 792, ucihagremory, YuniMoet01, Uzumaki sojo, mike redcloud, Saus Kacang, Blood D. Cherry, , LOLY MEAT ISDEAL, Maikaze-chan, Ndah D. Amay, herovillagermc, hole in heart, dnightfordlight, Yuzuki Kei, raitogecko, Romi uzumaki, RedBlack Devil, .9, Zero Akashi, alta0sapphire,

.

.

.

Wheeew... Akhirnya bisa juga update. Maaf ngeditnya lama.

Um, Yah, ane udah kehabisan ide untuk info biodata atau sejenisnya. Jadi apakah kalian punya usul? Kalo nga, ya ngak apa. Makasih..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**** Info Familiar dari peerage Naruto ****

.

Name: Hasuta (Anime: Haiyore! Nyaruko-san)

Height: 141 cm

Master: Naruto Windstrom

Original form: Kupu-kupu Kuning

Speed:E

Defense:E

Stamina:E

Mana:E

Skill: Air Magic (B)

Note: Alasan Author milih dia, karena kemampuan Hasuta yg sesuai dengan elemen kupu-kupu yaitu udara.

.

Name: Hideyoshi (Anime: Baka to test)

Height: 145 cm

Master: Hatsune Kurama

Original form: Anak Rubah Putih

Speed:E

Defense:E

Stamina:E

Mana:C

Skill: Charm dan Fire Magic (C)

Note: Penampilan Hideyoshi disini seperti yang ada pada salah satu adegan dimana avatar Hideyoshi berubah menjadi kucing. Hanya saja bedanya kali ini bukan cosplay kucing, melainkan cosplay rubah.

.

Name: Aladdin (Anime: Magi)*search google=Magi Female Aladdin*

Height: 124 cm

Master: Shikamaru D Shadow

Original form: Kelelawar Hitam

Speed:E

Defense:E

Stamina:D

Magic:D

Skill: Sound dan Gravity Magic (D)

Note: Kenapa milih Aladdin? Karena seperti pada anime magi season dua. Dia memiliki salah satu element kelelawar yaitu suara. Itu loh, ketika Aladdin ngelawan Titus di ujian kenaikan sihir.

.

Name: Hanabi (Anime: Naruto)

Height: 135 cm

Master: Hanazawa Hinata

Original form: Anak Harimau Belang Hitam Putih

Speed:C

Defense:E

Stamina:E

Magic:E

Skill: Blue Fire Magic (C)

Note: Alasanya simple. Hanabi nanti memakai gihir apinya dalam bentuk 'Jyuuken (Gentle fist)' dengan mengumpulkan api biru yang bisa membakar sihir lawan(mirip (Juho Soshiken) yaitu jyuken dengan mengumpulkan chakra pada dua tangan membentuk kepala Harimau)itu loh, yang dilakukan Hinata ketika melawan Pain). Bisa juga mengubahnya menjadi bentuk lain.

.

Name: Yoshino (Anime: Date a Live)

Height: 144 cm

Master: Sakura von Einzben

Original form: Anak Kelinci Putih

Speed:D

Defense:E

Stamina:E

Magic:D

Skill: Ice Magic (D)

Note: Kenapa milih Yoshinon? Tentu karena dia kelinci?*plak. Maksudnya spirit kelinci.

.

.

.

.

.

My recomend fic:

Paradox by Itami Shinju

Onslaught by TheGreatWhiteNortherner


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6: Clash of King: Rising...

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Dua-duanya bukan punya Aoi

Idea: Punya Aoi

Genre: Adventure, Humor, Friendship, (sedikit)Mistery

Rating: T+ (-M)

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU

'. . . .' = Mind

". . . ." = Speak

.

.

.

.

.

Q: Apa Shika tidak terbakar matahari?

A: Oh, tidak lagi. Karena dia sudah jadi half devil. Yah, tetap saja dia masih lebih aktif malam ketimbang siang.

.

Q: Bisa bikin Isseinya lebih aktif dalam fic ini?

A: Um, bisa kok. Tapi sementara ini Issei 100% ngelakuin apa yang ada di Kanon. Jadi kalian pasti udah tahu apa yang dia lakuin sekarang (ntah ntu dari fic/Anime/LN). Yah, karena itulah Kishi belum bisa memunculkanya. Soalnya aneh kan, kalau dia muncul tiba-tiba tanpa ada hubungan dengan alur kehidupan Naruto dkk? Issei juga menjalani kehidupan Original Canon miliknya. Tapi, tenang aja, ada beberapa kesempatan kok Issei bakal muncul. Seperti : (1) Kegiatan Black Dawn (Issei juga gabung kok. Tapi author nga bisa nulis fic yg full kegiatan gaje kan?). (2) Rating match Rias vs Naruto. (3) Melawan Kokabiel. (4) Kalau latihan, hmm... pada arch ini Issei kan latihan dengan peeragenya sendiri, kemudian nanti dengan Tannin, kemudian Azazel. Um... yah... ntar ane coba fikirin idenya supaya bisa ngelawan peerage Naru. (5) dll... ? ada ide?

.

Q: Pairnya Harem?

A: Hmm.. kayaknya siih... coba nanti tanya Naru dan kawan-kawan

.

Q: "A++"? Apa status Peerage Naru terlalu kuat?

A: Ngga kok.

Emang sih, kalau dibanding dengan yang dikanon hampir semua character di fic Kishi lebih kuat dari aslinya. Tapi itu kan wajar, mereka itu devil/Angel/Fallen Angel! Mahluk supernatural! Ngga logic, kalau mereka lemah kayak manusia? Selain itu, alasan utama seseorang membuat fanfiction, ialah karena mereka merasa tidak puas dengan alur cerita yang ada di Kanon/Original.

Coba liat aja battle Naruto vs Riser! Kurama bener-bener ngehancurin hampir semua arena rating game kan? Hinata juga menebas beberapa bangunan dengan mudahnya. Sakura? Tentu dia juga kuat banget, bahkan sesudah terhempas berkali-kali dia masih Ok, dan dengan satu _enhance_ pukulan menghancurkan semua tanah di bawahnya.

Dan, kalau mau bandingin Peerage Naru dengan Rias dan Sona. Yah... mohon maaf, kayaknya (saat ini) secara logic memang Peerage Naru lebih kuat. Kan wajar, (selain Peerage rias masih kurang latihan), juga **base upgrade** yang dimikili tiap peerage Naruto (Evil Piece) lebih banyak dari milik Sona dan Rias.

Tapi, tentu masih banyaaaaak yang lebih kuat dari Naruto. Contohnya seperti Nagato yang memiliki afinitas 'Dimensi' jauh lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Dengan sihirnya, Shinra Tensei (membuat dimensi sekitar mengembang) atau Chibaku Tensei(memadatkan dimensi), Nagato bisa meruntuhkan satu kota atau dua kota dengan mudahnya. Atau kemampuan Serafall yang dengan mudah membekukan satu pulau. Atau Sirzech yang dengan mudahnya membom atom dengan power of destruction miliknya. Bahkan Kokabiel yang juga bisa mensummon pillar light raksasa (lebih besar dari yang dikanon) yang bisa menghancurkan satu kota dengan mudahnya.

.

.

.

.

** Update Info Skill/Spell dari Naruto Peerage. Part 1.**

.

King: Naruto Windstrom

Spell: Switch(Active), Space Seal Manipulation(Passive), **Trans ****Armor**? (Passive/menteleport pakaian lawan?)

.

Queen: Hatsune Kurama

Spell: GreatFireBall/_Gokkakyu_(Active), FireAnnihilation/_GokkaMekyakyu_(Active), GreatWindBreaktrough/_Daitoppa_(Active), VaccumWind/_Atsugai_(Active), WaterBullet/_Suidan_(Active), WaterDragonShoot/_Suiryudan_(Active), **Healling Nature**(Passive), **Fire+Wind** = Blaze Fury(Actice/itu loh yang dilempar Kurama pada Shika pada chap 1), **Wind+Water** = Ice Pillar(Active/bentuknya beragam, sesuai dengan jumlah mana yang dipakai), **Water**+**Fire **= White Mist(Passive/Mirip jurus kabut Ninja Kirigakure)

.

Bishop: Shikamaru D Shadow

Spell: Shadow Shell **Variation**(Active/Passive). Sihir multifungsi, dimana Shika bisa dengan bebas membentuk bayanganya menjadi bermacam hal. Seperti: selimut, pedang, tameng, tali, payung, pakaian, dan lainya.

.

Knight: Hanazawa Hinata

Skill: _Nitoryuu Ittoryuu_(Active) and Variety Weaponry Skill(Active/Throw, Snipe, Hurl, **Etc**)

.

Rook: Sakura von Einzben

Spell: Light Enhance(Passive), Light Spear(Active/seperti tombak cahaya fallen angel lainya)

.

Pawn: Katsuragi Sasuke

Spell: ThunderBolt/_Raigeki_(Active/melepaskan aliran listrik kesekitar), ThunderRoar/_Raihoukou_(Active/menembakkan listrik yang besar melalui mulut), ThunderFist/_Raiken_ (Active/menyelimuti pukulan dengan listrik), ThunderArmor/_Raiyoroi_(Passive/mengalirkan listrik pada armor)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#Dream#

"Kaa-san, kenapa Tou-san jarang pulang kerumah?" Tanya Sakura yang masih berumur 5 tahun, saat ini rambutnya sangat mirip dengan ibunya, yaitu putih keseluruhan.

"Sakura chan, Tou san sangatlah sibuk. Bukanya dia sudah memberikanmu hadiah ulang tahun dan mengajakmu bermain seharian?" tanya seorang ibu muda cantik berumur 24 tahun, dia adalah Illya von Einzben seorang wanita kelahiran German dan Jepang (orangtuanya kebetulan bernama Ilyasviel dan Kiritsugu).

"Tapi..." Sakura hanya mengangguk dan memeluk boneka kelinci putih ditanganya

-Skip-

"Tou-san pulang..." ucap seorang pria bertubuh tegap, berambut gelap, dengan sedikit pirang dibagian depanya.

"Yayy...~ Tou-saan~!" Ucap Sakura seraya berlari kepelukan ayahnya.

Dibelakang Sakura, seorang ibu dengan senyum manis mengikutinya dengan anggun.

"Okaeri Anata..."

"Selamat ulang tahun ke -6 Sakura chan" ucap ayahnya

-Skip-

'3 hari lagi, adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-7, apa Tou-san akan mengajakku berlibur seminggu mengunjungi kakek di German seperti tahun lalu yah?' senyum Sakura.

**Krakk! DhuaR..!** terdengar suara ledakan di lantai bawah.

"A-Apa Itu?"

-Skip-

Samar-samar dalam keadaan setengah pingsan, Sakura mendengar suara-suara asing

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap anak kecil ini Kokabiel sama?"

"Kita bawa dia ketempat 'itu', bersama dengan anak kecil lainya"

"Baik yang mulia"

"Dan buat rumah ini serta beberapa rumah disekitarnya terbakar! Buat sekan-akan ini hanya kebakaran biasa."

"Bagaimana dengan Wanita ini?"

"Bunuh dan biarkan jasadnya terbakar! Aku tidak perlu lebih dari satu sandera"

-Skip-

Berapa tahun berikutnya aku habiskan disebuah Panti asuhan yang berada di suatu tempat terpencil. Disana aku disiksa dan dipaksa bekerja keras bersama anak kecil lainya yang seumuran denganku.

Selama setahun pertama aku hanya diam membisu, shock yang kudapat setelah kematian ibuku membuatku tertekan dan hampir putus asa, setahun yang diisi dengan hari-hari penuh siksaan yang membuatku bisa mati kapan saja.

Dan beberapa tahun berikutnya kulalui dengan hidup layaknya boneka yang memiliki pandangan kosong dan senyum palsu, karena aku akan dipukul dan disiksa oleh ibu pengurus asuhan kalau aku menampakkan raut sedih seperti tahun pertamaku.

-Skip-

Sampai aku berumur 15 tahun, sebuah organisasi yang sepertinya berasa dari gereja membawaku bersama beberapa anak lainya untuk dibaptis. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa mereka melakukanya? Hanya saja ini adalah kesempatan untuk bebas dari tempat ini. Sudah cukup menahan siksaan dan berpura-pura! Aku harus bebas! Dan membalaskan dendamku kedapa orang yang bernama Kokabiel!

-Skip-

Dua tahun kulalui didalam organisasi gereja palsu itu. Meskipun orang-orang didalam organisasi ini memakai pakaian suster dan pastur, tetapi organisasi kotor ini digunakan untuk menipu manusia dan mengumpulkan orang yang memiliki _Sacred Gear, _yang nantinya akan di ekstrak dari tubuh mereka. Tapi, aku tetap bersabar, setelah mengetahui bahwa organisasi ini dibawah kendali orang yang paling kubenci. Yaitu kokabiel! Asalkan aku bisa membalaskan dendamku! Aku rela melakukan apapun!

-Skip-

Beberapa bulan kemudian, pada suatu malam, salah seorang petinggi organisasi yang merupakan seorang fallen angel yang memiliki 2 pasang sayap berusaha memperkosaku! Dia membawaku ketempat yang terpisah dari suster lainya. Aku dipukul! Aku dihempaskan! Aku ketakutan! Ketika dia mensobek pakaianku, Aku memberontak! Tanpa sadar aku menendang 'Otongnya' dengan keras! A-Aku bingung! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau berdiam diri aku bisa diperkosa atau bahkan mati karena sudah menendang 'otongnya'. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari lewat jendela gereja bobrok yang bertempat diantah berantah ini. Kutelusuri hutan lebat dihadapanku dengan cepat, sesekali aku bersembunyi dibawah pohon, ketika mendengar beberapa kepakan sayap diudara. Sepertinya para fallen angel itu mulai mengejarku.

Aku terus berlari!

Aku bersembunyi!

Aku ketakutan!

Aku menangis!

Kakiku dipenuhi luka!

Tubuhku dipenuhi goresan dan lumpur!

Aku terus berharap untuk hidup!

Untuk membalas dendamku!

Kemudian jauh ditempat persembunyianku(aku masih bersembunyi di rerimbuban hutan), aku melihat dua orang pemuda yang terlihat bodoh sedang berbincang santai ditengah hutan (jarakku dengan mereka sekitar 10 meter). Disekitar mereka berdua terdapat tenda dan api unggun kecil juga beberapa kotak elektronik yang sepertinya berfungsi untuk menghasilkan listrik.

"Fufufu... Kuu-nee tidak akan sadar bahwa kita pergi ke pinggiran hutan Amazon hanya untuk bebas memainkan game kita yang sudah menumpuk ini!"

"Benar! Selama di klub Kurama selalu saja cerewet. Belum lagi Sona dan Rias yang terus memata-matai kita! Pasti mereka telah berencana mengajak kita melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan"

"Yap! Kau benar Shika! Aku tidak peduli dengan festival penyambutan murid baru atau pembukaan semester dan semacamnya!"

"Benar! Aku juga tidak peduli dengan festifal kembang api, Goldeen Week, jalan-jalan kepantai atau semacamnya! Yang kuinginkan dihari libur itu adalah main game dan tidur."

"Kau jenius Shika!"

"Kau juga keren Naru!"

""Hahahahahaha"" tawa bodoh keduanya. (meskipun keduanya menyadari keberadaan Sakura dan juga fallen yang terbang disekitar mereka, keduanya hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Toh, asalkan mereka tidak menggangu waktu luang mereka, tidak masalah)

Entah apa respon apa yang harus dilakukan Sakura mendengar percakapan asing dan bodoh milik keduanya. Dilihat dari bahasa yang mereka gunakan, seperti mereka orang jepang atau orang yang bisa menggunakan bahasa jepang seperti dirinya. Tapi, orang bodoh mana yang pergi ketengah hutan terpencil hanya untuk hal aneh seperti mereka lakukan? Ah! Pastinya hanya mereka berdua!

**Sleb!**

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura dikejutkan dengan sebuah tombak cahaya menusuk dan menembus bahu kanan atasnya.

"Aghhh!.." teriak Sakura, kemudian tubuhnya tersungkur ketanah.

"Dasar wanita jalang! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu!" ucap Fallen yang 'otongnya' pernah di tendang Sakura. Sementara di sampingya ada 2 orang laki-laki fallen lainya yang memiliki sepasang sayap hitam.

"Sakon, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kenapa langsung menusuknya?

"Diam kau Jirobou. Aku ingin menyiksanya terlebih dahulu sebelum memperkosanya. Itulah ganjaran yang didapatnya setelah menendang 'junior'ku"

"Ha ha ha ha... bisa-bisanya kau mendapat tendangan dari manusia ditempat itu. Hahaha.."

""Diam kau Ukon!"" ucap kedua fallen lainya.

"Hei, lebih baik kita perkosa sekarang! Sebelum dia mati! Tidak menyenangkan melakukan pada mayat yang tidak merespon terhadap perlakuan kita. Hehe.. "

"Cheh! Terserahmu padamu saja Jirobou!"

Sakura manangis menahan rasa sakit dibahunya. Dan ketakutan setelah mendengar percakapan 3 orang fallen itu.

"Ti-tidak... Hiks.. Ku-kumohon..." rintih Sakura dengan suara terisak pelan.

"Ha ha ha.. tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu disin-" belum selesai Sakon menyelesaikan perkataanya, sebuah benda hitam padat menembus perut dan jantungnya.

""Sakoon!"" Teriak kedua temanya yang terkejut mendapati tiba-tiba Sakon ditusuk oleh benda hitam.

Keduanya pun bersiaga mencari siapa yang menyerang mereka. Namun semua itu percuma, karena benda hitam yang mereka cari menembus tenggorokan mereka dari belakang. Dan membuat keduanya kehilangan nafas dan mati dalam sekejap.

"Hahh... kenapa para gagak itu menganggu waktu main game berhargaku. Merepotkan sekali."

Kemudian Sakura berusaha duduk sambil memegang bahu kananya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Ka-kau.." ucap Sakura terbata.

"Woi! Naruto! Kau jangan diam saja! Lihat, Ada gadis pink yang terluka disini!"

Dan benar saja, pemuda berambut kuning yang dipanggil Naruto ternyata masih tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya menghadap api unggun, dia terlihat masih fokus menekan suatu benda kecil ditanganya.

"EEH? Kau saja yang mengurusnya Shika"

"Hei! aku tidak bisa sihir penyembuhan"

"Aku Juga tidak bisa!"

""Hmmm..."" keduanya berpikir bersamaan

""Kenapa tidak kau antarkan dia ke Kuu-nee/Kurama?"" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Well, sepertinya keduanya memiliki satu pikiran.

""Aku tidak mau Waktu main game ku/Waktu liburku ku berkurang"" jawab keduanya bersamaan kembali.

Sementara Sakura hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Hahh... apa boleh buat" pemuda bernama Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Ap-apa yang akan kau-"

"Tenang Gadis Pink, Aku akan meminta Kuu-nee untuk menyembuhkan lukamu. Shika, aku tinggal dulu yah" ucap Naruto kemudian menggendong Sakura bridal style. Sakura bingung, apakah harus blushing atau takut karena ada cowok ganteng tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba saja menggendongnya.

Dalam sekejap, pemandangan dihadapan Sakura berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan yang asing dan rapi (karena Naruto dan Shika tidak ada, seluruh ruangan sudah dirapikan kembali oleh Hinata).

Kemudian pemuda bernama Naruto meletakkan Sakura perlahan kesofa panjang didekatnya, dan detik berikutnya, seluruh tubuh Naruto (kecuali kepala) terbungkus ES padat.

Dan munculah seorang gadis berambut merah dan berambut biru malam mendekatinya.

Kemudian pemuda tersebut diceramahi oleh gadis berambut merah, sedangkan gadis berambut biru hanya tersenyum, menghampiriku, dan memeriksa luka ditubuhku.

Kemudian, gadis rambut biru berbicara kepada rambut merah.

Tidak lama sesudahnya seluruh luka ditubuhku sembuh berkat sihir yang digunakan gadis bernama Kurama. Diikuti dengan gadis bernama Hinata yang memberikan teh hangat dan satu set baju tidur yang kini kukenakan. Mereka menjelaskan bahwa mereka adalah Devil.

Aku kemudian dihujani pertanyaan oleh dua gadis devil cantik itu. Seperti nama, asal, orang tua, dan lainya. Sementara pemuda yang terkurung dalam es menghilang kembali (sepertinya dia kembali ke habitat asalnya (Amazon) dimana temanya sudah menunggu).

Sudah satu minggu aku tinggal dijepang, tepatnya di sebuah rumah megah yang terletak didekat sekolahan yang dulu pernah kukunjungi pertama kalinya. Dan sesudah satu minggu berpikir keras, aku memutuskan untuk bergabung menjadi devil. Karena berteman dengan Kurama nee dan Hinata chan sangat menyenangkan. Selain itu, aku juga mendapatkan kekuatan baru didalam tubuhku setelah menjadi peerage Naruto.

#End Dream#

.

Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya dengan peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya dan setetes air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

'Mimpi itu lagi….' Batin Sakura, seraya menghapus air matanya dengan pergelangan piyama.

'….' Sakura terdiam dikamarnya, yang terletak di lantai dua rumah Naruto Windstrom. Sunyi.., Hanya detak jam dinding yang terdengar kala itu.

'Uhh.. aku bingung, apakah harus bersedih atau tertawa melihat kenangan hidupku yang terbawa ke alam mimpi!'

'Semenjak berteman dengan Naruto dan lainya, semua kenangan buruk yang memenuhi hidupku selama ini terlihat hanya seperti mimpi belaka. Hehe... hidup itu memang penuh dengan kejutan' senyum tulus Sakura

.

.

Paginya / Rumah Naruto Windstrom / 06.19

Kurama dan Sakura sedang memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan Hinata sebelumnya. Sedangkan Hinata yang sudah sarapan terlebih dahulu, dan pergi untuk melakukan sesi bersih-bersih pagi di ruang klub dengan memakai sihir teleportasi.

Keduanya makan dengan tenang, menikmati masakan buatan Hinata yang sudah meningkat levelnya setelah mendapat pelatihan singkat dari Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sakura chan, kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Kurama yang melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi memakan sarapanya dengan pelan, tidak rakus (Ups!), tidak semangat seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"E..? Eh?.. Ah.. Tidak apa Kurama nee... Aku baik-baik saja. " ucap Sakura yang berusaha berpura-pura berperilaku normal kembali, dan melahap makananya yang merupakan 3 kali lipat dari porsi makan Kurama.

Hm... meski demikian, kadang-kadang Sakura merasa bingung, kenapa Hinata yang bukan tipe 'Strength'(yang biasanya menghabiskan lebih banyak energi) seperti dirinya bisa menghabiskan makanan lebih banyak? Karena Hinata bisa menghabiskan 5 kali porsi Kurama. 'Kemana semua makanan yang dilahapnya pergi?' pikir Sakura.

AN: Ohoho... Hinata memiliki dua kantung besar didada yang bisa menampung semuanya. Tidak seperti milikmu yang kempe-*DHUAKK! DIAM KAU AUTHOR!

"Benarkah kau tidak apa?"

"I-iyah, ah! Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan... apalagi setelah berakhirnya festifal sekolah kemaren sore" ucap Sakura kembali melanjutkan acara makanya.

"E-EEH? Kau bisa kelelahan Sakura? Apakah kau sakit?." Tanya Kurama yang khawatir bergegas menghampiri Sakura dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Kuu-Nee, Aku kan devil, juga seorang yang memiliki 2 _Evil Piece_ Rook didalam tubuhnya. kecil kemungkinan tubuhku letih atau jatuh sakit." Jelas Sakura menenangkan Kurama.

"Jadi? Apa maksudmu dengan lelah?"

"A-aku... hanya sedikit merasa kelelahan dalam hal mental. Aku cuma merasa lelah menghadapi tingkah laku Naruto dan Shikamaru, belum lagi ditambah Sasuke. Hahh..." jawab Sakura seraya menghela nafas.

Yah, semenjak dimulainya festval sekolah, selama seminggu keadaan klub Kebudayaan dan Seni dipenuhi kekacauan. Kekacauan yang teramat besar! Dari Naruto yang sering menghilang entah kemana (juga Shikamaru). Terlalu banyaknya pelanggan yang memenuhi Maid Cafe milik kami. Munculnya pelanggan sangar yang ternyata adalah peerage kakak Naruto, dimana mereka tiba-tiba muncul mengunjungi cafe (mereka mencari King mereka/Nagato yang menghilang entah kemana). Ada pula pelanggan nakal yang sering menggoda maid-maid milik kami (Aladdin, Hasuta, Hideyoshi, Yoshino, dan Hanabi). Ditambah suasana pertarungan yang panas, sengit, dan mencekam antara Sasuke vs Yukihira Souma dalam lomba memasak. Belum lagi sempat terjadi kecelakaan, yaitu berupa beberapa pelanggan yang pingsan karena keracunan, setelah Kurama nee, menyiapkan air minum pesanan untuk pelanggan. Pokoknya benar-benar **kacau**! Hal yang paling menggerikan ialah Hinata yang hanya tersenyum menghadapi semua itu! Kenapa Hinata bisa bertahan dari semua hal itu?! Ini merupakan satu minggu yang paling gila dikehidupan Sakura!

"Oh" hanya itu yang keluar dimulut Kurama. Karena tidak ada jawaban yang sesuai untuk peryataan Sakura. Kemudian Kurama kembali ketempat duduknya dan melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

"Mereka kan anak laki-laki. Nanti kau juga terbiasa" ucap Kurama dataaar..., dan diikuti helaan nafas Sakura kesekian kalinya.

'Sepertinya memang aku yang harus membiasakan diri. Lagipula, aku baru mengenal mereka selama 4 bulan lebih. Hahh...'

'Ah! Aku lupa! Besok aku juga harus menghadapi Sasuke yang depresi karena kalah dalam lomba. Hahhh... paling tidak hari ini sekolah libur'

(Yup, klub mereka kalah, dan menempati peringkat kedua dengan selisih 3 piring. Pemenangnya tentu klub tata boga, dengan 3 ace mereka, yaitu: Yukihra Souma, Nakiri Erina, dan Tadakoro Megumi)

.

Hari ini pun, akhirnya diisi oleh para gadis devil (Sakura, Kurama, dan Hinata) untuk pergi bersantai ke pusat perbelanjaan, salon, toko kue, toko manisan, toko es krim, dan lainya

.

.

Klub Kebudayaan dan Seni / Siang hari

Sementara itu, pada siang hari (ini) Azazel dan Nagato berpamitan kepada Naruto setelah keduanya mendapat oleh-oleh dari Naruto, berupa collection set album, photo-photo hot dari peerage Rias dan Sona, juga beberapa gadis manis sekolah lainya plus beberapa guru seksi. (Entah kenapa Naruto enggan memberikan photo-photo gadis dari peeragenya).

AN: ah, kalian bingung kenapa Azazel dan Nagato masih bersama Naruto? Itu karena sejak awal, Naruto hanya bercanda untuk melaporkan mereka kepada Konan-nee dan Shemhazai. Yah, Naruto hanya ingin mengerjai kakaknya/Nagato dan Azazel (saat ini peerage Naruto hanya mengetahui Illya von Einzben sebagai Ibu Sakura dan dalam biodata yang ditulis diumum, tidak dicantumkan nama kedua orangtua Sakura, seperti halnya Hinata).

Sekali-sekali giliran Naruto yang mengerjai mereka. Habisnya, Naruto lah yang sering menjadi korban bully dari kedua orang tersebut (yah, saat itu, Naruto masih dalam fase imut-imutnya dan mau saja diakal-akali dua orang dewasa itu).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

Ok, sudah saatnya author mengumumkan pair (_temporary_) yg ada di fic ini. Kemungkinan besar adalah:

**Naru x Hinata+? **(karena sebelumnya banyak reader yg milih)

**Sasuke x Sakura+?**

**Shika x Kurama+?**

**Issei x His Original Harem**

.

(Ini hanya rencana awal Kishi aja, saya menunggu keputusan para reader. Thanks)

.

.

.

.

.

#Omake#

.

Naruto: Woi! Author! Kenapa aku dikasih pair sama Hinata?! Apa sih yang ada dipikiran loe! Gue kirim ke Abbys loe! Gue bakar koleksi Komikmu! Aku ngak terima. Ngaaaaaaakkk!

Hinata: 'E-EHHH!?' _(Hinata yang lagi bersih-bersih di dapur klub kaget setelah mendengar Naruto teriak-teriak dengan sendirinya. Pair dengan Naruto? Kyaa..! Dengan sekejap, wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Um, Author? Siapa itu?)_

Shikamaru: Naruto, bisa diem nga sih? Aku lagi tidur nih! Main game ato ngapain kek! _(dengan malas, Shika yang tertidur disofa kembali menutupkan matanya)_

Naruto: Tapi, tapi, ini serius Shika! Kenapa Author main asal pairing aja? Dan loe sendiri? Emangnya mau di kasih pair sama Kurama? Loe bakalan mati di hari pertama, kalau kalian bener-bener jadian!

Shikamaru: ... _(diem)_ ..., _(clingak clingung kanan kiri, kali aja ada Kurama)_... Um, kalo bisa sih, aku juga nga mau di kasih pair sama Kurama. Pasti waktu malas-malasan dengan game, dan tidur milikku yang sangat berharga akan berkurang teramat drastis. Hii~ membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri banget!

Naruto: Nah! Bener kan? Loe pasti ngerti perasaaanku. Jadwal malas-malasan kita yang sudah tersusun rapi akan hancur berkeping-keping kalau kita punya pair/pasangan! Tidaaak! Aku masih ingin bebaaas! _(tangis Naru)_

Kishi: Well, ini sudah keputusan ane, lagian perkembangannya nga langsung muncul begitu aja. Ngga logic kalau tiba-tiba aja kalian langsung mesra-mesraan tanpa sebab dan akibat bukan?

Naruto: Tetap aja gue nga terima Thor! Loh? Sejak kapan kau disini?

Kishi: Baru aja. Habis pulang dari mini market. Yah karena kebetulan lewat, sekalian mampir aja ke klub milikmu Nar. _By the way_, kalau Naru sama Shika nga setuju dengan pair buatan ane? Apa artinya kalian ... errr... suka sesama?

Naruto+Shikamaru: **HELL NO**! Kami masih pecinta lawan jenis!

Kishi: Ah, gomen. Cuman bercanda, soalnya ada beberapa reader yg nanya gitu. Hehehe... _(garuk kepala)_. Ehem! Jadi, kalau tidak setuju dengan pair yang ane buat. Kalian maunya dipairin dengan siapa?

Naruto: Kalau begitu: Naru x Game+Manga!

Shikamaru: Aku pilih: Shika x Tidur+Males2an!

Kishi: ... _(speechless)_ ... O-ok, kayaknya memang Kishi yang salah deh... baiklah, akan Kishi _rewrite_ di fic chapter berikutnya _(ngeluarin laptop buat ngetik)_

**Nitoryou : Rashoumon!**

**SLASSSH! DDHUAAAAR! **_(suara tebasan dan ledakan Laptop)_

Kishi: Gyaaaaaaa! Laptop kesayangan-kuuu!

Naru: Nooo! Harapan kami satu-satunya mengubah takdir, telahhhh ...

Shikamaru: _(Spechless dengan mulut terbuka)_

Hinata:_ (Seraya menyarungkan dua pedang) _Kishi-kun..., _(dengan nada dingin)_ bukanya Kishi-kun sedang sibuk? _(tanya Hinata dengan senyum manis yang mengerikan)._ Biar saya antarkan Kishi-kun pulang kerumah, yah? _(ucap Hinata yang menarik Author di kerah belakang dan menyeretnya. Kemudian mensummon lingkaran sihir teleportasi dan menghilang)._

-Skip-

Sasuke: Ugh! Apa itu barusan? _(ucap Sasuke seraya mengedarkan pandanganya kesekitar. Ternyata dia berada di kamarnya, tepatnya diatas kasur dan masih memakai piyama)_ Fyuuh... Mimpi aneh lagi! _(melirik jam weker masih menunjukkan 02.22)_ Saatnya kembali tidur _(Sasu kembali merebahkan badan)_

'Hm... semoga aja kali ini aku mimpi jadi pairnya Hinata. Fue he he he' Sasuke pun kembali terlelap. Zzzzz ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fyuuuhh... Akhirnya bisa juga update. Haha..

Kishi belum bisa update fic ini karena sebelumnya lagi fokus buat namatin fic Curse of Kyuubi. Kishi bener-bener minta maaf atas keterlambatanya. Gimana? Suka sama pair yang sudah ditentukan? Siapa yang bakal menang? Pair yang dipilih Author atau pair yang disukai sama character? Dan akhirnya serangan Kokabiel bisa dilaksanakan setelah kepergian Nagato. Hohohohoho...

Semoga terhibur di chap ini. Dan silakan kasih masukan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Baik lewat PM atau review. See yaa later..

.

.

.

My recomend fic:

Nerve Damage by CrossyCross

Archer of Black by Cardinal Grief

A Magus Among Ninjas by Parcasious


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7: Clash of King: Clashing...

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Dua-duanya bukan punya Aoi

Idea: Punya Aoi

Genre: Adventure, Humor, Friendship, (sedikit)Mistery

Rating: T+ (-M)

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU

Pair: (NarutoxHinataxKurama) (SasukexSakura) (Shikamarux. . . . .?) (IsseixOrigin Harem)

'. . . .' = Mind

". . . ." = Speak

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Baiklah, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan.

(1) Ehem...! Saya cuman Author yang bikin fic karena hoby dan kesenangan belaka (saya suka nyiksa semua chara! Kukuku*bcanda). Dan bisa dibilang cukup sibuk dengan RealLife. Mohon maaf kalo updatenya ngga teratur. Saya ngetiknya sedikit demi sedikit.

(2) Err... Saya emang kurang percaya diri bikin pair. Pada awalnya, yang Kishi kira tentang _anti-mainstream_ itu, adalah **alur ceritanya** yang beda dengan yang lain, bukan tentang **pair**nya (**ini Jujur loh!**). Karena itulah dari awal Kishi nga nulis yang dijadikan pair siapa kan? Tapi, ternyata pair harus beda dari yang mainstream juga yah? Nah, karena itulah saya mulai bimbang, dan minta bantuan sama reader. Apa salahnya saya minta bantu masukan sama reader?(Kishi ngga sanggup mikir)? Apakah musti harem ato engga?

(3) Kenapa saya baru nentuin di chap 6? Well, karena di chap 1 dan seterusnya, Kishi masih bimbang soal plot kedepan kalau mau nentuin pair. (Huft.. ribet banget). Nentuin pair ngga semudah nentuin baju yang ingin dibakar loh!

(4) Ah! Kishi baru-baru ini hampir kepikiran, karena anti-mainstream, kenapa Kishi nga bikin fic tanpa pair? Ku ku ku (sedikit becanda!)

(5) Daaaaan! Karena Kishi harus Tegas! Pair Naruto dari sekarang di tentukan, yaitu: **Naruto x Hinata x Kurama**. Mohon beribu maaf bagi yang tidak suka harem. (Ini pertama kalinya Kishi bikin fic harem, moga lancar idenya).

(6) Hahhh... akhirnya lega juga. Sesi tanya jawab di chap nanti aja. Silakan kalo ada pertanyaan.

(7) Umm... jadi, apa pairnya permanen? (Saya harap!), Kalo ada tambahan yahh... liat aja nanti. (Rias ama Sona masih ane pertimbangkan. Well... ane kesian sama Issei, dan ngga mau ganggu kehidupan harem dia)

(8) The Last is... ane udah bilang sebelumnya bakalan banyak yang protes, tapi ngga nyangka protes beneran. Fyuh, tak apa lah. Awalnya ane mengira, para reader bakalan protes soal pair Sasuke atau Shikamaru. Eehhhh... ternyata pair Naru. Ternyata dia terkenal juga yah? Hehe..

(9) The Last of the last is..? Ehem.. ada yang nanya, _apa itu (Naru x Game+Manga), (Shika x Tidur+Males2an)_? Sebagian besar pasti ngerti kan? Dan bagi yang ngga ngerti maksudnya adalah: (_Naruto lebih milih Game dan Manga dari cewe_), (_Shika lebih mencintai tidur dan malam-malasan ketimbang melakukan hal lain_) nah, udah ngerti kan? Dan ini adalah pair yang paling ideal menurut **logic** mereka berdua sebagi karakter. Yah, bukan author yang nentuin sih. Mereka yang milih sendiri. Haha..

.

_By the way_, banyak yang beranggapan Naru lemah, Kenapa? Menurut Kishi, meskipun Naruto ngga _OverPower_, dia yang **terhebat** di peeragenya loh. Yah, bisa dibilang meskipun dia memiliki tubuh yang normal (dan bisa dibunuh kapan saja), tapi jangan remehin dia. (buktinya dia bisa ngalahin Shika dalam real battle kemudian merekrutnya, dan berhasil mengambil/menculiknya Kurama dari Istananya di Kyoto).

Kenapa Naruto tidak memperlihatkan kemampuanya? Eh? Kalau Naru yang terus ngebantai musuh dalam sekejap, kemampuan peeragenya ngga bakal berkembang loh! (Ah! Lebih tepatnya Naruto malas bertarung kalo ngga kepaksa!)

.

_**Selamat membaca!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima hari berlalu setelah kegiatan festival sekolah berakhir. Para peerage Rias dan Sona, masih disibukkan dengan latihan rutin mereka masing-masing.

Bedanya, cuman Issei dan Kiba yang tidak terlihat belakangan ini. Hampir sebulan, tepatnya sejak akhir dari pertarungan melawan Riser Phoenix, Issei sudah tidak terlihat dilingkungan sekolah. (Kalian tidak bertemu Issei di dua chap sebelumnya kan?) Dan sejak awal festival sekolah, kini giliran Kiba yang jarang terlihat batang hidungnya disekolah. (Kemana mereka?)

Adapun dengan dua agen dari Gereja yang bernama Xenovia dan Shidou Erina, kali ini keduanya diberikan bantuan oleh Organisasi Gereja, yaitu satu tim special executor gereja, dengan anggota yang memiliki CodeName: Sai (Espionage Specialist), Kiba (Tracking Specialist), dan Tenten (Weapon Specialist). Saat ini mereka semua masih sibuk mencari pecahan excalibur di Kuoh. Meskipun _Excalibur Mimic_ dan _Excalibur Destruction_ mereka sudah jatuh ditangan pencuri, mereka masih saja berusaha mencarinya. (sepertinya pihak gereja masih memiliki senjata cadangan: Durandal dan Ascalon).

Pihak gereja memberikan informasi bahwa 6 pecahan masih terkumpul di suatu tempat diKuoh dan kota sekitar Kuoh (meskipun tempatnya sering berpindah). Entah apa yang direncanakan pencuri terhadap excalibur yang ada ditangan mereka.

Adapun kegiatan harian Naruto dan peeragenya, masih tidak berubah. Kurama, Naruto dan Shika sibuk dengan Hobi mereka masing-masing. Hinata sibuk dengan bersih-bersih. Sakura sibuk melakukan latihan fisik bersama Sasuke (kadang-kadang Shopping), dan Sasuke sibuk dengan resep barunya (ditambah terpaksa menjadi samsak tinju Sakura)

Karena Sasuke sudah bergabung menjadi peerage Naruto, akhirnya Sakura mendapat teman latihan yang bisa bertahan lama dari pukulannya (_high durability_).

Selama ini, sangatlah susah untuk mengajak/menyeret Naruto atau Shikamaru untuk latihan. Jarang-jarang mereka bersedia melatih Sakura, dan sekali ikut latihan, Shika atau Naruto hanya membully Sakura dengan skill mereka.

Dan, Sakura cukup sekali saja merasakan latihan bertarung melawan Kurama dan Hinata. Karena meskipun latihan, nyawa Sakura (cukup) dalam bahaya ketika melawan salah satu dari keduanya. Melawan Kurama Sakura mengalami cedera cukup berat (masih dalam tingkat aman), walaupun nantinya disembuhkan kembali. (Karena meskipun Sakura memiliki defense fisik yang sangat tinggi, dia tidak memiliki resistant magic yang cukup). Kalau melawan Hinata, Sakura aman-aman saja, asalkan Hinata tidak memegang pedang atau apapun ditanganya. (Meski demikian, entah kenapa, bulu kuduk Sakura selalu bergetar ketika latihan melawan Hinata)

.

.

.

.

**# ****Klub Kebudayaan dan Seni/Training Hall****/06.17 #**

Seperti yang sudah diketahui, ruangan ini sering dipakai Sasuke atau Sakura untuk latihan _hampir_ setiap paginya. Adapun Kurama, Naruto dan Shikamaru cukup jarang melakukan latihan pagi. Sedangkan Hinata, dia lebih sering duduk manis dan menonton latihan bersama kotak P3K kesayanganya.

Namun tidak seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, kali ini ditengah stadion yang kosong, hanya terlihat dua anggota paling malas yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain dengan pandangan serius. Mereka berdua adalah Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sudah lengkap memakai baju olahraga Kuoh, yaitu satu set jersey berwarna putih dan biru.

"Ku ku ku... sekarang hanya kita berdua ditempat latihan ini. Tidak akan ada yang menghalangi pertarungan full power kita" Ucap Shikamaru yang memiliki kantung mata, karena dia seorang Vampire.

"Fufu... kau benar Shika, tidak akan ada yang akan menghalangiKU untuk mengalahkanMU! Hahahaha..." sahut Naruto yang memiliki kantung mata, karena kurang tidur.

"Kuku... Kau salah Naruto! Akulah yang akan memanangkan pertarungan kali ini!"

"Terus saja kau berbicara nanas pemalas!"

"Hoi! Duren Kuning! Kau juga pemalas!"

Naruto terdiam.

"Ah, benar juga. Kita memang pemalas."

"Baik, aku persilahkan kau memulai duluan Naru!"

"Heh... Jangan menangis kalau kau kalah kali ini. Baiklah, aku akan memulainya!" ucap Naruto, kemudian memasang pose seakan memegang pedang dihadapanya, dengan mata terpejam, seraya mengucapkan aria dalam bahasa inggris:

_I am the bone of my sword. _

_Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. _

_I have created over a thousand blades._

_Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain._

_I have withstood pain to create weapons._

_Never alone, striving for Utopia!._

_There are no regrets._

_This is the only path!_

_My whole life was…_

_**Unlimited Blade Works..**_

Setelah Naruto selesai mengucapkan aria diatas, dalam sekejap semua pedang kayu koleksi Hinata, beberapa pedang bambu dari klub kendo, beberapa tongkat yang dipinjam tanpa izin dari klub pramuka, dan beberapa sapu yang dibawa Naruto dari ruang tukang bersih sekolah, **yang sebelumnya semua benda itu bertumpuk dibelakang Naruto** langsung menghilang! Kemudian tiba-tiba saja semuanya muncul diatas Shikamaru dan menghujaninya! (Shikamaru dalam bahaya!)

.

"**Kagemane no jutsu: Sheild! (Shadow Imitation Technique: Shield**)!" ucap Shikamaru, kemudian membentuk bayangan miliknya menjadi sebuah perlindungan berlapis, menahan benda-benda yang menjatuhinya untuk sesaat, sementara dirinya sendiri menghindar sebelum pertahananya ditembus benda-benda yang diteleportkan Naruto. Tentu kalian masih ingat, Shadow Shell memang bisa me-null (meniadakan/membatalkan) sihir lain. Tapi, tidak terlalu kuat untuk menahan serangan fisik dalam waktu lama.

"Woii! Tidak ada jurus ninja bayangan seperti itu Shika!"

Namun Shikamaru tidak menyahut.

"Ku ku ku... Masih belum! Rasakan ini! **Kage Nui no Jutsu! (Shadow Sewing Technique!)**" Shikamaru yang sudah menghindar, kemudian menjulurkan bayanganya yang kali ini berbentuk puluhan tentakel bayangan yang tajam kearah Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto menghindar dengan jurus **Hiraishin** miliknya, dan muncul beberapa meter dari tempat asalnya.

"Kuh! Jikukan ninjutsu yang merepotkan!"

"Hahaha..! selama aku memiliki **Hiraishin** ini, kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku." Ucap Naruto kepada Shikamaru, sementara Shikamaru hanya menyeringai.

**Syiut!**

Untunglah Naruto sempat menghindari sebuah pedang bambu yang melayang kearahnya.

"Apa yang-" belum sempat Naruto selesai mengucapkan pertanyaanya, tiba-tiba berpuluh pedang kayu, pedang bambu, tongkat, dan sapu melayang kearahnya.

'Cih, ternyata Shikamaru menggunakan Kage Nui (Shadow Sewing) miliknya untuk melemparkan senjata-senjata yang kuhujankan padanya barusan?' pikir Naruto seraya menghindar, menghindar, dan terus menghindar.

**Ckiiiit...**

Naruto akhirnya mendarat kembali sesudah berhasil menghindari semua serangan Shika dengan jurus Hiraishin miliknya.

"Ku ku ku... Jurus Unlimited Blade Work milikmu tidak akan berguna melawan jurus bayanganku Naruto. Haha..." Ucap Shika mengejek.

"Awas kau Shika! **Trace: ON**!" tiba-tiba kedua tangan Naruto memegang dua buah pedang latihan yang sebelumnya tergeletak ada dilantai. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari menerjang Shikamaru.

**Tlak! Tak! Tak! Tak!**

Shikamaru tidak tinggal diam, dengan mengendalikan jurus bayanganya, dia membuat 6 tentakel bayangan yang masing masing memegang pedang latihan!

Jurus 6 (enam) pedang bayangan Shikamaru, melawan jurus 2 (dua) pedang milik Naruto akhirnya dimulai.

Pertarungan pedang ini cukup sengit, Naruto dan Shikamaru sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

**Tak Tak Tlak Tak Tak!**

Naruto, yang mulai terdesak hanya bisa menangkis serangan tentakel yang memegang pedang milik Shikamaru.

Tapi, Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum, melihat hal ini, Shikamaru bergegas membuat payung hitam raksasa dari bayangan untuk melindunginya dari hujan senjata (meski tidak sebanyak hujan yang pertama).

"Che... ternyata kau cukup hebat juga Naruto"

"Ku ku.. jurus bayangan milikmu juga hebat, Tapi..."

""Aku masih belum seirus!"" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Dengan seringai diwajah mereka, keduanya berlari dengan cepat untuk saling menerjang kembali!

**FROZEEEEE!**

Tiba-tiba, Naruto dan Shika diselimuti dua gundukan ES besar yang tiba-tiba muncul membekukan keduanya dan satu meter di sekitar tubuh mereka dalam sekejap.

"Hahh~... kalian ini! Bisakah berhenti bermain-main?!" ucap Kurama yang berkacak pinggang.

"..." tidak ada jawaban

"Kurama nee.. mereka tidak bisa menjawab kalau kau bekukan seperti itu" ucap Sakura yang berjalan disampingnya

Sementara itu, Hinata sudah selesai merapikan sapu, pedang kayu, pedang bambu, dan tongkat yang berhamburan. Dengan kemampuanya 2 _evil piece knight_ miliknya, merapikah hal seperti ini bukan hal yang susah. (Yep, Hinata mengumpulkan dan merapikan semuanya hanya dalam waktu 2 detik!)

"Hahh~..." dan Kurama hanya bisa kembali menghela nafasnya.

.

.

\- 3 menit kemudian -

**# ****Klub Kebudayaan dan Seni/****Meeting Room/06.33 #**

Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sudah dicairkan kembali, duduk manis + menggigil di sofa, sedangkan Kurama duduk dihadapan mereka berdua dengan tatapan seorang ibu yang marah kepada anaknya yang nakal.

"Jadi, kali ini apa lagi yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kurama mengintrogasi.

""Ka-ka-ka-ka-kami ha-ha-hanya.."" ucap keduanya tidak jelas, karena mengigil

"Se-sepertinya mereka masih kedinginan, bi-biarkan mereka istirahat sebentar Kuu Nee" ucap Hinata lembut, seraya memberikan 2 selimut tebal kepada Naruto dan Shika. Kemudian, Hinata kembali membawakan dua gelas coklat cair hangat untuk keduanya.

\- 5 menit kemudian –

Setelah kedua pemuda pembuat onar mulai tidak menggigil lagi (berkat selimut, dan coklat hangat buatan Hinata) akhirnya introgasi kembali dimulai.

"Ka-kami hanya ingin mencoba gerakan yang ada di game _Fate/Dragon: Cheater Night_ Kuu-nee"

"Dan gerakan di Manga _Fish-Cake_" Shikamaru menambahkan.

Kemudian mereka menjelaskan bahwa dalam game atau mangga gerakan/jurus seperti Unlimited Blade Works, Trace: ON, Hiraishin, Kage no Jutsu dan lainya **terlihat keren**. Karena itulah, mereka mencoba mempraktekkanya pagi ini, dengan mengaplikasikanya dengan kemampuan sihir mereka.

_Unlimited Blade Works_: Naruto hanya meteleportkan/men'_Switch_' puluhan benda didekatnya dan menghujani Shikamaru dari atas. (Cuma bisa menjatuhkan saja loh, tidak bisa mengarahkannya!)

_Trace: ON_: Naruto menggunakan sihir '_Switch_' untuk memindah benda disekitar nya menuju tangan Naruto.

_Hiraishin no Jutsu?_: Tentu ini adalah spell Switch Naruto yang biasanya.

_Kagemane no jutsu: Sheild! _: Jurus buatan imajinasi Shika dengan membuat Shadow Shell yang berlapis lapis diatasnya.

_Kage Nui no Jutsu_: Shikamaru membentuk _Shadow Shell_ miliknya sedemikian rupa, sehingga menyerupai tentakel-tentakel lancip.

_Jurus bayangan lainya_: Shikamau hanya mengubah bentuk_ Shadow Shell_, sesuai bentuk bayangan yang ada di Game/Manga. (Tapi, tidak bisa mengikat bayangan seperti di manga _Fish-Cake _loh)

"Hahh..." Kurama menghela nafas. "Aku tidak melarang kalian bermain-main seperti itu. Tapi, jangan memakai peralatan kebersihan dan peralatan milik klub lain. Kalian tahu? Terjadi kehebohan pagi ini, dikarenakan para pembersih sekolah, dan murid klub lainya kebingungan atas alat-alat mereka yang hilang" jelas Kurama.

"Oh, itu salah Naruto kok!" sahut Shika singkat + datar.

"Hei! Kau juga yang memberikan ide padaku!"

"Tapi, yang mengambil tanpa izin dan memakai kan kamu?"

"Tapi! Tapi... kau kan juga-"

**Clak clak ...**

Tiba-tiba, kedua pemuda berhenti saling menyalahkan, setelah melihat es yang mulai menjalar dilantai.

""Maaf! Kami berdua yang salah!"" ucap keduanya duduk _Dogeza_ dihadapan Kurama.

Dan berikutnya, Kurama kembali melanjutkan sesi nasehat/ceramah untuk kedua anak nakal dihadapanya.

.

.

Sementara itu Sasuke dari tadi masih duduk menyendiri diujung ruangan klub dengan awan hitam melayang di atas kepalanya.

"Ne.. Sakura chan, ke-kenapa Sasuke masih seperti itu? Su-sudah 5 hari loh" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, dia bilang, ingin _pundung(merajuk)_ sampai puas selama 6 hari untuk melupakan kekalahanya dalam lomba memasak. Mungkin besok dia sudah baikan kok." Senyum Sakura.

_AN: Sasuke tidak masalah kalau kalah tentang hal lain, tapi kalau soal memasak dia sangat membanggakan kemampuanya tersebut. Dan kalah terhadap manusia biasa adalah pukulan telak untuk Sasuke! (E-ehem! Sebenarnya kalau dihitung-hitung Sasuke yang memasak sendirian vs 3 Ace Klub Tataboga sudah tidak adil, ditambah terjadi kekacauan di cafe juga mempengaruhi kekalahan Sasuke. Tentu saja kecelakaan tentang orang keracunan juga berbengaruh. Seandainya Sasuke bertarung dalam keadaan yang normal, tentu saja dia menang. Tapi, sayangnya Sasuke tidak menyadari hal-hal kecil seperti ini, dikarenakan dibutakan dengan kepercayaan dirinya dalam soal memasak yang sangat tinggi. Keturunan madara gitu loh.)_

"O-oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Hinata pelan. Kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan mensuguhkan piring berisikan 3 onigiri buatan Hinata.

Sasuke pun memakanya sambil menangis. Kasian sekali kau Sasuke. Hahaha...

.

.

.

.

Hari ini dilalui dengan damai seperti hari sebelumnya, Naru dan Peeragenya melakukan kegiatan sekolah seperti belajar, tidur, belajar, tidur, makan, tidur, belajar, main game, dan kegiatan biasa lainya. Aman, damai, dan tentram... (Sepertinya semua itu cuman pekerjaan Shikamaru deh)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**# Malam harinya**/**Klub Kebudayaan dan Seni****/23.12 #**

Setelah semuanya pulang dari ruang klub, kini tersisa Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Gasper yang memainkan game balapan keluaran terbaru, _Need For Bikini! Online!_ Game balapan dengan character para gadis yang memakai bikini ditengah kota. Dimana pemain/penantang lain tersebar diseluruh dunia online.

Naruto memilih character Loli, Shika memilih character dengan Oppai. Gasper memakai character Dada rata/Pettan'.

Ketiganya bersaing dengan sengit. Err... Lebih tepatnya Naruto dan Gasper bermain dengan sengit untuk mengalahkan Shikamaru. Entah karena alasan apa, si nanas ini benar-benar sulit ditaklukkan! Pemain online yang lainya pun lumayan hebat!

**Shikamaru vs Gasper vs Naruto vs 9 online Player**

Ketiganya memulai balapan mereka! Gasper mulai tertinggal dari Naruto dan Shika! Namun masih berusaha mengejar dengan gigih!

Saking semangatnya, Gasper secara sadar/tidak sadar menggunakan kemampuan sacred gear miliknya '_Forbidden Balor View'_ untuk berusaha mengehentikan gerakan Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Tapi, seperti biasa, hal itu tidak memberi pengaruh terhadap Shikamaru yang sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan Shadow Shell. Dan seperti yang sudah diketahui, bahwa sihir milik Shika memiliki efek untuk membatalkan sihir lain.

"Kukuku... aku tidak tahu kau sengaja atau tidak untuk menggunakan kemampuanmu Gasper chan. Tapi, kau tetap tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Hua ha ha ha" tawa iblis Shika. (Dia memang iblis!)

Sementara Naruto juga masih santai (atau tidak menyadari karena fokus ke game?), karena ketika Gasper mengaktifkan _sacred gear_ miliknya, tubuh Naruto otomatis mengeluarkan sedikit aura Hitam, aura khusus yang dimiliki para Windstrom. Karena klan mereka memiliki afinitas yang tinggi terhadap elemen Dimensi, maka kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki pertahanan natural terhadap jurus yang mempengaruhi dimensi sekitar.

Jadi, kemampuan seperti _Forbidden Balor View _atau _Half Dimension_, ataupun sejenisnya tidak akan memberikan pengaruh pada klan Windstrom. Apa boleh buat, ini memang trait khusus dan spesialisasi mereka.

"Gasper chan, ayo cepat kejar kami. Fufufu.." ucap Naruto.

"Hoi! Kau juga harus mengejarku Naru-chan" ucap Shika dengan nada mengejek.

**AN: 'Chan'yang tidak sesuai penempatanya, bisa dianggap sebuah ejekan. Seperti yang dilakukan Shikamaru saat ini.**

Mereka pun terus memainkan game mereka sampai malam.

.

.

.

.

.

**# Tengah Malam**/**Klub Kebudayaan dan Seni****/01.18 #**

**DHUAAAARRRRRR! DHUAAAARRRRRR! DHUAAAARRRRRR! **

Terdengar ledakan demi ledakan yang berasal dari lapangan sekolah. Diiringi bangunan Klub Kebudayaan dan Seni yang bergetar, seperti terkena gempa bumi mini.

Namun, Naru, Gasper dan Shika masih melanjutkan gamenya dengan skor:

Shikamaru D Shadow. Juara pertama 11 kali

Naruto Windstrom. Juara kedua 6 kali, Juara ke tiga 2 kali, Juara ke empat 3 kali

Gasper Vladi. Juara kedua 5 kali, Juara ke tiga 4 kali, Juara ke empat 2 kali,

**DHUAAAARRRRRR! **.

"Gasper, coba cek apa yang terjadi diluar lewat jendela!" Suruh Shikamaru yang masih fokus dengan gamenya.

"E-eeh? Tapi kan, aku masih main..."

**DHUAAAARRRRRR! **.

"Lagian, kau juga tidak bisa mengejar kami kali ini" sahut Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah"

**DHUAAAARRRRRR! **

Ledakan dan getaran, masih saja terjadi.

Dan ketika Gasper menengok dari jendela klub Kebudayaan dan Seni, seluruh wajahnya memucat.

Karena dilihatnya sekolahan mereka telah dikurung oleh _Kekkai/Boudary Field_ berbentuk persegi dari segala arah. Tapi, yang membuatnya takut adalah 4 fallen angel dengan 4 pasang sayap yang melayang di tiap sudut kekkai yang berperan sebagai pondasi Kekkai!

**DHUAAAARRRRRR! **

"Ga-gawat Naruto-kun! Shika-senpai! Se-se-sekolah kita dikepung para Fa-fallen Angel!" ucap Gasper terbata.

"Oh, jadi yang membuat getaran dan suara berisik itu fallen yah?" tanya Naruto santai, tanpa memalingkan dari player miliknya yang masih berusaha membalap Shika.

"Bu-bukan! I-itu karena Sakura-senpai yang mengamuk!" ucap Gasper yang kali ini kembali mengarahkan pandangnya menuju lapangan yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Benar saja, tanah terangkat dan bebatuan mencuat dimana-mana akibat pukulan _Full Light Enhanced Power_ milik Sakura yang sedang mengejar 2 orang fallen yang memiliki 3 pasang sayap. Bangunan kelas, Gymnasium, Laboratrium, UKS, dan bangunan sekolah lainya rata dengan tanah. Semuanya berubah menjadi reruntuhan! Dan dimana-mana terlihat kawah kawah mini akibat serangan Sakura!

Berbeda dari rating game sebelumnya, satu pukulan Sakura yang sekarang bisa menghamburkan tanah lapang berukuran lebar 50 meter dan kedalaman 3 meter dengan mudah! Sakura benar-benar tidak menahan kekuatanya kali ini! (Karena musuhnya Fallen, tentu Sakura ngamuk!)

Ditempat lain, terlihat Hinata bersama Kurama yang memakai sihir api dan angin, sedang melawan 5 fallen dengan 3 pasang sayap hitam.

Juga terlihat peerage Rias dan Sona yang melawan 8 cerberus!

Sementara para agen dari gereja melawan dua orang manusia yang memakai pakaian gereja (dua orang ini adalah pengikut kokabiel)

"Oh? Sakura mengamuk yah? Bagaimana keadaan yang lainya?" kali ini Shika yang bertanya datar.

"Umm.., Hinata senpai dan Kurama senpai melawan beberapa Fallen. Sedangkan Issei senpai, Rias onee-chan, Sona senpai, dan yang lainya juga sedang bertarung melawan beberapa Cerberus." jelas Gasper mengerti pertanyaan Shika

"Hm... apa kita perlu turun tangan Naruto?" tanya Shika kepada Naru.

"Tunggu sampai aku bisa menyalipmu!"

"Ku ku ku... masih 100 tahun terlalu cepat Naruto!"

"Kalau kau memang ingin aku ikut bertarung, kenapa kau tidak mengalah saja?"

"Mengalah? Heh! Jangan harap! Aku tidak terkalahkan dalam main game! Hua ha ha " tawa Vampire Shika.

Dan balapan kali ini pun dimenangkan oleh Shikamaru dengan skor: Juara 1, 12 kali.

Naruto kemudian mendunduk dan memukul lantai kesekian kalinya dikarenakan kalah, sementara Gasper hanya bisa _speechless_ melihat bagaimana santainya Naruto dan Shika.

"Hahh.. Ayo Gasper! Kita lanjutkan gamenya!" ucap Naruto yang menghentikan Gasper dari posisi spechless dan mulut terbuka miliknya.

"Ta-tapi.. sekolah kita kan sedang diserang musuh" jawab Gasper dengan nada takut

"Hm?" Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan "Kalau kau memang tidak ikut main silakan saja. Lagian, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Peerage-ku! Mereka kuat!" Ucap Naruto dengan percaya diri, seraya memilih track (tempat balapan) berikutnya, sementara satu tanganya yang kosong mengambil Pepsy yang terletak disamping dan meminumnya.

(AN: Naruto hanya ingin peeragenya lebih berkembang dengan pertarungan nyata. Lagian, **Logic Hero: Pahlwan itu selalu datang terlambat! **Tehe~? _**Logic Pemalas**__ yang didapat Naruto dari Shikamaru __**sensei **__adalah: Huft~... merepotkan!_)

"Gasper, apa kau juga ingin ikut bertarung dengan teman-teman peerage mu?" tanya Shika seraya memakan cemilan kripik dengan santai.

"Ti-tidak! Aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku. Cuma kalian yang tidak terpengaruh dan tidak mempermasalahkan kekuatan aneh ku. Kalau aku ikut bertarung, aku hanya akan menghambat mereka. A-aku lemah... " jawab Gasper seraya terunduk.

(Yah, inilah alasan kenapa Gasper sering berkunjung ke klub Kebudayaan dan Seni. Dan seperti di kanon, di fic ini Gasper juga tidak ikut pertarungan melawan kokabiel)

"Yosh! Aku pilih stadion balapan di Itali! Gasper, kau ikut main tidak?" tanya Naruto riang.

Sedangkan Gasper hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat, kemudian memegang joystick miliknya.

"Ku ku ku! Kerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalian untuk membalapku! Haha!" seringai Shika semangat!

Dan permainan balapan mereka pun akan dilanjutkan kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu! Gasper, apakah kau melihat Sasuke disana?" Tanya Naruto yang baru sadar.

"E-eh? Sasuke senpai tidak terlihat dimana-mana" jawabnya.

"Dia kan, pulang dari klub lebih awal?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Hahh~..., apa boleh buat, selagi menunggu _loading_, Kurasa aku harus menelponya" ujar Naruto yang kemudian mencari nomer Sasuke di smarphone miliknya.

(AN: seperti yang kalian tahu, Kekkai bertujuan untuk menahan sesuatu yang terkurung didalamnya supaya tidak bisa keluar, dan mencegah yang diluar, tidak bisa masuk. Karena itulah, mereka yang terkurung dalam kekkai ini tidak bisa menggunakan sihir untuk lepas/keluar. Bahkan, teleportasi sihir tidak berguna. Tapi, hukum itu tidak berlaku bagi alat telekomunikasi, meskipun kau terkurung didalam kekkai, kau masih bisa main game online, chatting, telepon, video chat, maupun SMS-an. Jadi jangan khawatir*Plak!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kita kembali beberapa saat sebelum terjadi serangan Kokabiel-

**# Malam hari**/**Kuoh Highschool/23.14 #**

Dalam perjalan setelah keluar dari klub kebudayaan dan seni, Hinata, Kurama dan Sakura berpapasan dengan sona di depan kelas XI-F.

"Sona, kau masih belum pulang?" tanya Kurama.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin melakukan patroli disekeliling sebelum pulang. Kalian sendiri, baru pulang?"

"Iya kami baru selesai mengerjakan PR Sejarah dan Matematika. Fufufu.. lebih tepatnya aku dan Hinata membantu Sakura menyelesaikan PR nya"

"Mou! Kurama Nee~!"

Mendengar Sakura Merajuk, Kurama hanya terkikik, sementara Hinata menahan tawanya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan meneruskan patrol-"

"Sona! Ada sesuatu yang gawat!" tiba-tiba saja rias muncul melalui lingkaran sihir.

"Apa yang terjadi Rias?" kali ini Kurama yang hendak beranjak pergi memalingkan wajahnya kearah sona dan rias.

"Ah, Kurama-chan, kebetulan sekali. Ini Darurat! Kalian semua, tolong ikut aku ke ruangan klub milikku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

Yo! Selamat pagi Reader semua..

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia membaca, memberikan review, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

.

Ini adalah urutan arc yang Kishi siapin untuk fic **Clash of King**:

\- Sasuke Story (**Begining** and **Birth** Arc) chap 1-4

\- Sakura Story (**Kokabiel** Arc) chap 5-?

\- Shikamaru Story (**Young Devil Gathering** Arc)

\- Kurama Story (**Kyoto** Arc)

\- Hinata Story (Err.. Arc apa yah? Ada yang tau abis Arc Kyoto ngapain? Apa musti original?)

\- Naruto Story (Code **E.N.D** Arc)?

Nah, gimana pendapat kalian?

Oh, dan soal pair sudah selese kan? Semoga kalian berkenan menerimanya.

.

Semoga terhibur di chap ini.

Dan, silakan kasi masukan, pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Baik lewat PM atau review. See ya later..

.

.

.

.

My recomend fic:

Guilty Cloud by xbaumann (Crossover Naruto x Guilty Crown)

Fae is Foul by Flere821 (Crossover SAO x Familiar Zero)

A Demon Among Devil by The Crimson Lord (Crossover DxD x Persona)


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8: Clash of King: Blooming...

.

Recomended fic: _(ini fic yang baru-baru Kishi baca dan Kishi anggap menarik)_

**Unlimited Rettousei** by ferduan (Fate series x Mahouka Koukou)

**To Aru Fate Caren (ENG)** by Enlightened End (Fate series x To Aru series)

**Unlimited Role Reversal** by finaljedmaster (Fate Series)

**Suami Suami takut Istri** by Black Sweet Princess (Naruto)

.

.

Disclaimer: Dua-duanya bukan punya Aoi

Idea: Punya AoiKishi

Genre: Adventure, Humor, Friendship, (sedikit)Mistery

Rating: T+ (-M)

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU

**Pair: (Naruto x Hinata x Kurama) **

**(Sasuke x Sakura) (Shikamaru x . . . . .?) (Issei x Origin Harem)**

'. . . .' = Mind

". . . ." = Speak

.

.

.

.

.

**# Tengah Malam**/**Kuoh Gakuen Area/01.18 #**

'_Ini kesempatanku! Setelah mengintrogasi salah satu dari mereka, mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan sesuatu tentang pembunuh orang tuaku!'_

**DHUAAAARRRRRR! **

Sakura langsung berlari cepat menghampiri salah satu Fallen dan menghantamkan tangan kanannya yang sudah bereselimutkan cahaya padat kearah Fallen berambut cream orange pendek. Sementara Fallen yang sudah bersiap, melakukan _counter_ dengan mensabetkan kedua tombak cahaya ditanganya dengan bentuk X kedepan. Dua Pedang cahaya dan sarung tangan cahaya bertemu satu sama lain. Akibatnya, terjadi gelombang serangan yang meretakkan tanah disekitar mereka. Meski demikian, tubuh Fallen Angel itu tetap saja terlempar dengan cepat kebelakang mengahancurkan beberapa bangunan kelas, menyisakan kepulan debu dari lintasan pendaratan mulusnya?.

"Dasar kau penghianat!" seorang Fallen lainya menyerang Sakura dari arah udara.

'_Cih, dasar lemah! Aku berbeda dari kalian gagak sialan!'_

Dengan cepat Sakura mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang dibalut cahaya keatas untuk memblok sabetan dua pedang cahaya dari Fallen lainnya yang berambut putih pucat dengan style belahan zigzag.

Tanpan menjawab ejekanya, Sakura langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya keperut Fallen Angel yang terkejut karena Sakura dengan mudahnya menangkis tebasanya.

**DHUAAAARRRRRR! **

Kembali tanah disekitar Sakura hancur menimbulkan efek dentuman dan meluncurkan Fallen itu kearah beberapa pohon di belakang perpustakaan dan menumbangkanya sampai akhirnya berbenturan dengan dinding pembatas kekkai.

'_Heh! Ternyata cuman segini kekuatan Fallen Angel? Aku tidak menyesal di reinkarnasikan menjadi Iblis'_

"..." hening sesaat.

Srak srak..

Dinding beserta bebatuan yang menindih Fallen beramabut orange yang sebelumnya terlempar ke ruang kelas mulai tergeser dan dia mulai berdiri.

'_Hee... ternyata dia masih sanggup? Baguslah, ku harap tubuh mereka lebih kuat dari Sasuke, dengan begitu aku akan puas bermain-main!'_

"Ugh.. Kimimaro, ternyata gadis pink ini cukup kuat. Sepertinya kita harus bekerja sama kali ini." Ucapnya sambil mengelap darah dari sudut bibirnya dengan tangan kananya.

Sementara itu, Fallen berambut putih yang baru saja Sakura hempaskan kepepohonan juga bangkit setelah terbatuk memuntahkan cairan kental berupa darah dari mulutnya, dengan salah satu tanganya memegang daerah perut yang masih berpendar terang, seakan-akan ada cahaya yang menyelimuti daerah itu.

"Ugh… Ohok! Kau benar Juugo, untung saja aku sempat menggunakan armor cahayaku. Kalau tidak, mungkin tubuhku sudah hancur. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia hanya devil kelas rendahan. Apa info yang diterima salah?" ucap Kimimaro seraya berjalan perlahan.

"Itu tidak penting, saat ini kita harus mengalahkanya dan membawa kemenangan untuk Kokabiel sama!" balas Juugo, seraya mengepakkan sayapnya dan bersiap menyerang kembali.

Mereka berdua adalah Juugo dan Kimimaro yang merupakan Fallen Angel berbakat dari organisasi Grigori dan yang terkuat diantara Fallen bersayap 6 lainya. Juugo telah dikenal spesialisasi kepadatan tombak/pedang cahaya buatanya. Sedangakan Kimimaro terkenal dengan akurasinya dalam melemparkan tombak cahaya dari jarak jauh dan ketebalan armor cahaya yang bisa dibuatnya (_Meskipun menyelimuti cahaya pada tubuh merupakan skill dasar para Fallen Angel dan Angel, tidak semua memiliki ketebalan yang sama. Kalian melihat pertarungan Kokabiel di anime kan?_)

Adapun Sakura yang mulanya hendak melanjutkan seranganya terdiam sejenak dengan poni rambut pink keputih-putihanya menutupi sebagian mata dan membayangi wajahnya. Sepertinya Ketika dia mendengar kata 'Kokabiel' sebuah saklar/tombol ditekan didalam tubuh Sakura. dan...

'_Ko-kabiel?'_ dia yang membunuh ibu dan ayahku!

'_Ko-ka-biel'_ dia yang menghilangkan kebahagiaanku dimasa kecil!

'_Ko-ka-bi-el'_ dia yang menghancurkan hidupku berkeping-keping!

'_Kokabiel!'_ dia musuh yang akan ku musnahkan!

"**KOOOOO~KAA~~ BIEELLLLL~~~!"**

**Raung** Sakura... dan tiba-tiba saja enegri sihir Sakura meluap drastis, campuran aura iblis dan Fallen Angel meluap dari tubuh Sakura. Sementara cahaya mulai memadat dikedua tangan Sakura.

"**Raaaarghh!"**

Sakura yang mulai mengamuk berlari kearah Juugo dengan kecepatan seorang _Rook_.

'_Akan Kubunuh Kokabiel!' _

**DHUAAAARRRRRR! **

Juugo yang kali ini menyadari bahwa memblok serangan Sakura adalah kesalahan, langsung melompat kesamping untuk menghindari serangan Sakura yang membentuk kawah lebih besar dari sebelumnya, yaitu sebuah lingkaran berdiameter 51 meter dan bongkahan-bongkahan tanah yang terhambur kesekitar akibat pukulanya.

Meskipun bongkahan bebatuan dan tanah masih berterbangan, Sakura menghiraukanya dan langsung berlari kearah Juugo. Bagi Sakura, dengan defense yang sekarang, kejatuhan bongkahan batu besar bukan masalah. Yang ada malah bebatuan itu yang pecah dihantam tubuh Sakura.

'_Bunuh!'_

**BLAR!**

Juugo yang kaget karena Sakura tiba-tiba menembus salah satu bongkahan batu besar yang jatuh dihadapanya tidak sempat menghindar.

'_Bunuh Kokabiel!'_

**DHUAAAARRRRRR! **

Pada detik terakhir, dia masih sempat mengaktifkan lapisan cahaya pada tubuhnya untuk mengurangi benturan, kemudian terlempar dan terhempas beberapa kali dipermukaan tanah layaknya kapas sampai akhirnya terhenti setelah menabrak dinding Gymnasium sekolah.

Syut~ Syut~ Syut~ Syut~

Plak! Plak!

Pada saat yang sama, kedua sayap gagak Sakura yang dilingkupi cahaya, dengan mudah menepis empat tombak Kimimaro yang ditembakkan dari arah blindspot Sakura.

'Sial! Ini tidak mungkin! Seharusnya dia hanya devil kelas rendah yang baru direinkarnasikan! Bukan monster seperti ini!' batin Kimimaro, yang sudah berlari kearah Sakura sambil membuat 8 tombak cahaya dan kembali melemparkanya kearah Sakura yang terlihat berlari kearah Juugo yang terlempar. Sakura yang saat ini tidak kenal ampun itu berniat menghabisi Juugo terlebih dahulu.

'_Bunuh! Bunuh!'_

Dan seperti sebelumnya, kembali dengan lihainya kedua sayap Sakura menepis tombak-tombak itu (layaknya menepis tongkat mainan), juga tidak mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya kearah Juugo yang mulai berusaha bangkit dengan tubuh penuh lecet beserta beberapa tulang yang patah.

'Urghtt..! Sial! Gadis ini benar-benar monster!' batin Juugo sementara berusaha keras untuk bangkit. Sayangnya, Sakura sudah berada dihadapanya dengan wajah penuh amarah!

'Ugh! Tubuhku terluka cukup parah. Tidak akan sempat untuk membuat pedang/tombak dan melakukan serangan balasan' batin Juugo seraya membentuk tameng yang cukup besar dari cahaya padat untuk bersiap mengahadapi kepalan tangan bercahaya Sakura yang sudah mengarah kepadanya.

'_Ha ha ha! Bunuh! Bunuh!'_

**DHUAAAARRRRRR! **

Kembali pukulan super Sakura menimbulkan gelombang sonic dan menyebabkan tanah disekitar berubah menjadi retakan kawah dan menghamburkan bongkahan kesekitar. Sementara Juugo bersama tamengnya yang sudah hancur tetap saja terlempar kembali!

Ketika Sakura berniat mengejar Juugo, Kimimaro yang pada akhirnya bisa mengejar Sakura mengarahkan kedua pedang cahaya kearah devil yang mengamuk ini. Dengan harapan bisa melawanya dari jarak dekat (karena usaha melemparkan tombak cahaya sia-sia). Dan Kimimaro kembali harus mengecap rasa pahit betapa salah dan sia-sia pemikiranya setelah dihadiahi tendangan yang cukup keras didadanya diikuti pukulan telah tepat diwajah!

'_Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!'_

**DHUAAAARRRRRR! **

Pertarungan pun berlanjut.

Entah karena terlalu fokus dengan menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dalam pertarungan atau kaget karena rencana mereka tidak berjalan mulus, sepertinya kedua Fallen belum sempat menyadari bahwa Sakura memiliki 4 sayap. Dua sayap berbentuk sayap kelelawar di bagian bawah yang tidak di kembangkan, dan dua sayap mirip sayap gagak dibagian atas yang terbuka lebar menutupi sebagian besar bagian belakang tubuh Sakura.

**DHUAAAARRRRRR! **

**DHUAAAARRRRRR! **

**DHUAAAARRRRRR! **

.

.

.

Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini? Ok. kembali sekitar satu jam sebelumnya.

.

**# Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib/23.19 #**

Ketika Sona, Kurama, Hinata dan Sakura memasuki ruangan klub ini, mereka langsung mendapati bahwa semua peerage Rias sudah berkumpul dengan wajah tegang (kecuali Kiba yang terbaring lemah dan Gasper yang tidak berhadir disana).

'Apa yang terjadi?' batin Kurama seraya mengedarkan pandanganya kesekitar ruangan.

Kemudian dia mendapati ada 3 agen gereja dan knight Rias yang bernama Yuuto Kiba sedang terbaring lemah.

"Apa yang terjadi rias?" tanya Sona yang berjalan disamping Kurama.

Kemudian Rias menceritakan tentang bagaimana 3 orang dari gereja dan kiba yang dalam pencarian excalibur bertemu dengan dua orang berpakaian _priest_. Salah satunya ialah Valper Gailei dan satunya lagi adalah priest gila bernama Freed Sellzen yang menggunakan Fused Excalibur (gabungan _mimic, rapidly, nighmare, transparency, destruction, blessing_).

Pada akhir pertarungan, Valper dan Freed sengaja membiarkan mereka hidup guna menyampaikan pesan/ancaman untuk dua saudari Maou yang berada di Kuoh, bahwa nanti malam mereka berdua akan pergi ke _Kuoh Gakuen_ untuk melakukan negosiasi transaksi, dan kalau pihak devil menolak, mereka akan menggunakan sihir yang sudah mereka siapkan terlebih dahulu disuatu tempat untuk menghancurkan seluruh kota.

Well, Valper yang disini tidak sebodoh yang di anime. Kenapa juga membuat sihir di saat pertarungan berlangsung? Lebih baik dipersiapkan terlebih dahulu ditempat tersembunyi, aman, sehingga para devil tidak bisa dengan mudah menemukanya dan tentunya jauh dari jangkauan anak-anak? Ku ku..

Dalam keadaan sekarat (beberapa tulang patah dan banyak luka tebasan lebar diseluruh tubuh yang didapat dari Fused Excalibur), Kiba berhasil membawa ketiga agen gereja yang juga sekarat bersamanya menuju ruang Klub penelitian ilmu gaib menggunakan sihirnya yang tersisa untuk melakukan teleportasi magic.

Ketika sampai, Asia langsung mengobati mereka dengan Twiligh Healing.

Karena terlalu banyaknya cedera yang didapat, dengan energinya saat ini, asia hanya bisa menutup luka yang bisa mengancam kehidupan mereka. Sementara luka yang cukup ringan sudah di beri obat dan di perban.

"Sudah berapa lama, Kiba sampai disini?" tanya Kurama yang kini juga membantu menyembuhkan luka Kiba. (Kurama tidak ingin menyembuhkan pihak gereja tentunya)

"Baru saja, mungkin sekitar 10 menit. Setelah asia mulai menyembuhkan sebagian luka mereka. Aku langsung mencarimu Sona."

"Hmm... aku tidak menyangka pencarian excalibur bisa menjadi masalah seserius ini" ucap Sona.

"Hei! Bukankah ini tanggung jawab kalian sebagai utusan dari gereja!" hardik Sakura kearah dua gadis yang dikenal dengan Irina dan Xenovia.

Kedua gadis berpakaian ketat hitam dan berjubah hitam itu hanya bisa tertunduk diam.

Benar, mereka juga menyadari bahwa pada awalnya mereka meminta pihak devil untuk tidak ikut campur. Karena merasa yakin dengan kemampuan mereka, dan pihak gereja bisa mendapatkan kembali pecahan excalibur kemudian menyudahi masalah ini dengan cepat. Tapi, dalam keadaan sekarang...

Kemudian Issei maju berjalan didepan Irina, lalu berpaling mengadap Sakura dan berkata

"Jangan salahkan Irina dan temanya! Mereka juga sudah berusaha dengan keras!"

"I-issei" ucap Irina terhenyak pelan.

"Haah~! Iya iya.. bukan maksudku menyalahkan mereka. Hanya saja..., seandainya mereka meminta bantuan kita pada devil atau mengerahkan lebih banyak kekuatan dengan mengirim lebih banyak eksekutor sejak awal, tentu akhirnya tidak seperti ini" jelas Sakura.

"Ta-tapi…" Issei hendak membalas ucapan Sakura, tetapi mengatupkan mulutknya kembali karena dia juga sadar, yang diucapkan Sakura ada benarnya. Sedangkan Irina hanya kembali tertunduk.

"Ehem…! Sakura, kau harus ingat bahwa meskipun sudah hampir satu milenium diadakan perjanjian gencatan senjata. Bukan berarti setiap kubu bisa bebas melakukan apa saja. Kalau pihak gereja mengirimkan terlalu banyak eksekutor ke daerah kekuasaan devil, maka ditakutkan akan terjadi penyerangan atau penyalahgunaan wewenang lainya dari gereja, contohnya seperti usaha membunuh devil" jelas Kurama singkat.

"Kurama chan benar, karena itulah mereka cuma bisa mengerahkan sedikit kekuatan untuk pencarian. Dan disusul pasukan bantuan seandainya terjadi kendala dalam prosesnya" ucap Rias seraya mengarahkan pandangan kepada tiga orang eksekutor spesialis yang terluka. Kalau tidak salah mereka bernama Sai, Kiba, dan Tenten?

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa meminta bantuan pihak devil secara langsung. Selain itu berhubungan dengan harga diri kami sebagai pengikut gereja. Juga pada awalnya ditakutkan bahwa pihak devil lah yang bekerja sama atau melatar belakangi pencurian pecahan excalibur" jelas Xenovia dengan wajah sedikit menyesal.

"Ha ahh~ itu benar" Ucap Sona dengan helaan nafas, kemudian melanjutkan "Kami juga mengerti akan hal itu. Setiap kubu selalu saja mencurigai satu sama lain. Kedamaian yang ada sekarang sangatlah rentan. Sedikit saja pertikaian bisa menyulut api peperangan kembali."

"Ja-jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata.

"""Hmmm...""" sepertinya Rias, Sona, dan Kurama berfikir keras. Sementara peerage yang lainya sibuk berbincang satu sama lain.

Tidak lupa Akeno yang menyuguhkan beberapa cangkir teh hangat untuk Sona, Kurama dan lainya yang baru datang.

Sementara disampingnya, terlihat Koneko yang membawakan setumpuk _Snack_ dengan wajah tidak Ikhlas. Karena cemilan miliknya akan dibagi-bagikan kepada orang lain.

"Pertama, Sakura! Kau jemput Sasuke! Dilihat dari jamnya (23.27), sepertinya dia sudah tertidur. Paksa dia kemari, kalau perlu, seret dia!" jelas Kurama yang sebelumnya sudah selesai mengobati semua luka Yuuto Kiba. Dan berkata kepada Asia bahwa dia tidak akan sadar untuk beberapa hari, karena masih ada sedikit partikel sihir cahaya didalam tubuhnya. dan akan menghilang dengan sendirinya setelah cukup istirahat.

"Siap, Kurama nee!" ucap Sakura dengan posisi tegak memberi _salute _(hormat)diiringi lingkaran sihir yang membuat tubuh Sakura menghilang.

.

Setelah Sakura menghilang dari ruang klub, rias, Sona, dan Kurama mendekat satu sama lain. Saat ini mereka duduk di sofa. Sementara yang lainya terpisah-pisah, ada yang duduk dilantai, ada yang bersandar di dinding, ada yang duduk disamping mereka yang terluka.

"Bagaimana ini Kurama? Ada kemungkinan besar musuh kita bekerjasama dengan Fallen, apakah tidak mengapa membiarkan Sakura berhadapan melawan mereka?" tanya Sona.

Selain klub Kebudayaan dan Kesenian, orang lain yang mengetahui keadaan Sakura dan obsesi dendamnya dengan Fallen adalah Rias dan Sona.

"Sepertinya tidak masalah. Kurasa Sakura sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dan kalau kita menggabungkan kekuatan kita, beberapa Fallen Angel bukanlah masalah besar. Selain itu, Sakura yang sekarang sudah sudah cukup kuat. Berkat latihan dan arahan yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru" jawab Kurama.

"Fufu, aku juga iri dengan kalian. Seandainya saja Shikamaru mau melatih peerage milikku, tentu aku akan merasa sangat senang" ucap Rias dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Sementara Kurama hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Ahaha, coba saja kau meminta padanya? Aku juga akan senang kalau si pemalas itu berhenti mengajarkan jalan **kemalasan** (Road of Laziness) kepada Naruto dan melakukan sesuatu yang berguna di keseharianya"

"Ugh.. mendengar cara bicaramu, pasti sangat susah memaksanya untuk melatih Sakura" ucap Sona, sementara Kurama hanya mengangguk.

"Hm.. sekarang, rencana apa yang harus kita persiapkan?" tanya rias.

"Sebelumnya, kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi seandainya terjadi situasi terburuk. Apakah kalian yakin bahwa cuma dua orang priest itu saja yang akan datang? Ataukah sesuai dengan perkiraan kita bahwa akan ada kemungkinan beberapa orang Fallen Angel yang membantu dua Priest gadungan itu malam ini, contohnya, seperti 7 Fallen Angel yang sebelumnya merebut pecahan excalibur dari dua gadis pengikut gereja itu?" tanya Sona yang diakhiri dengan menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Irina dan Xenovia yang diam tak berkutik karena merasa bersalah.

"Kemungkinan besar, kita akan melawan Fallen Angel. Entah salah satu dari mereka ber tujuh, atau bahkan lebih dari tujuh orang. Masih banyak ketidak pastian dari informasi samar yang kita dapat" jelas Rias, sementara Kurama juga mengangguk. Mana mungkin perkataan musuh bisa dipercaya?

"Karena itulah, aku ingin kau menghubungi kakakmu Rias, dia adalah seorang maou terkuat." Sambung Sona

Rias menggeleng cepat kearah Sona dan berkata. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Itu ide buruk! Aku bisa membayangkan Kakakku datang ke sini membawa satu batalion Devil! Dan hasilnya pasti akan buruk! Aku berani bertaruh akan hal itu! Lagian kemungkinan besar yang mendatangi kita untuk transaksi **'hanya'** dua orang Priest, paling buruk 7 orang Fallen bersayap 6 itu akan berusaha menyerang kita. Dan seperti yang Kurama katakan sebelumnya, Asalkan kita bekerja sama, mereka bukan masalah besar!" jawab Rias dengan nada horor.

"Rias benar Sona, si Maou Siscon itu pilihan buruk untuk kita" bela Kurama.

"Tapi, kalau kita menghubungi Sirzern, ada kemungkinan para Fallen dan priest itu langsung menyerah!" jelas Sona.

"Dan ada kemungkinan mereka melarikan diri setelah menghancurkan satu Kota dengan sihir yang mereka gunakan untuk mengancam. Yah aku ragu, apakah hal itu cuma ancaman belaka, tapi seandainya itu benar. Maka akan terjadi kekacauan yang cukup besar nantinya. Dan pastinya, meskipun para priest ataupun Fallen berusaha melarikan diri, aku bisa memperkitakan kakakku akan menangkap, dan menyiksa mereka sebelum menghancurkan atau menyerahkanya kepada para petinggi Fallen untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban." Ucap Rias.

"Paling tidak Kakakmu masih mengikuti aturan dan bisa berkompromi dengan pemimpin Grigori, karena mereka berdua dikabarkan terlihat berteman dekat" Ucap Sona.

"Yah. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama mesum!" tambah Kurama.

"Lalu, Bagaimana dengan kakakmu Sona?" tanya Kurama hanya memastikan.

Mendengar ini, Sona hanya bisa mengehala nafas panjang dan menepuk dahinya pelan, kemudian menjawab dengan jawaban yang sudah bisa diperkirakan oleh Rias dan Kurama..

"Hahh~! Meskipun kakaku maou! Dia yang paling tidak stabil diantara mereka berempat!"

""Kau benar!"" ucap Kurama dan Rias bersamaan.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kita harus berusaha mencari jalan keluar _alternative_ dari masalah ini?"

"Hm... tidak ada pilihan lain Sona, kita harus segera mengatur strategi untuk menghadapi pertarungan dan kemungkinan lainya"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu. Pertama kita akan menggunakan familiar kita untuk mencari sihir yang mereka gunakan untuk ancaman (kalau itu memang benar) dan kita harus menentukan formasi dalam menghadapi musuh yang akan datang ke sekolah." ucap Kurama.

Kemudian mereka bertiga mulai mengatur strategi dan detail kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang akan mereka hadapi malam ini.

_(Yah, di fic ini yang mengambil pecahan Excalibur dan mengalahkan Xenovia dan Irina adalah 7 orang Fallen bersayap 6. Mereka adalah Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi, Zaku Abumi, Kidomaru, Juugo, Kimimaro, dan Kabuto Yakushi. Mereka bertujuh adalah Fallen Angel pilihan yang berasal dari Grigori cabang Jepang. _

_Setelah mendapatkan pecahan Excalibur __dari Irina dan Xenovia__, dengan sembunyi-sembunyi__mereka menyerahkanya kepada Kokabiel._

_Berbeda dengan di Kanon, Kokabiel tidak ingin__/tidak __bisa __dengan bebas__ menunjukkan dirinya di dunia manusia. Buat apa repot-repot melawan semut kecil dan memperlihatkan rencana kepada musuh?__Selain itu juga terdapat __masalah dengan Azazel yang mulai mencurigainya__ hendak memulai perang__. __Karena itulah dia tidak bisa bebas bergerak dari pengawasan Azazel dan petinggi Grigori lainya. _

_Pada akhirnya, Kokabiel membuat rencana supaya musuh kebingungan / mengira-mengira siapa musuh mereka yang sebenarnya. Apakah pencurian ini hanya di latar belakangi oleh beberapa Fallen bersayap enam saja? Apakah hanya 7 Fallen itu yang membantu Valper Gailei dan Freed Sellzen? Ataukah ada orang lain yang merekayasa semua ini dibalik layar? Ataukah ini hanya kesalahan informasi dari pihak Fallen? Apakah mereka bertujuh adalah Rogue Fallen (Rogue Fallen adalah Fallen yang tidak taat dengan peraturan dan mereka akan diburu oleh para Fallen lainya)? Ataukah ada orang lain yang terlibat dengan mereka? Seperti Old Satan Faction, Hero Faction, Mercenary, ataupun organisasi lain yang menginginkan kekacauan? _

_Kokabiel sengaja membuat dirinya bersih dari semua rencana ini. Yah, kalian benar. Karena Kokabiel lebih kuat, keren, dan licik dari yang di Kanon. Tentu saja, dia juga tidak sebodoh dan sesombong yang di Kanon.)_

Diskusi ketiga Lady devil ini semakin intens dan serius, dimulai dari persiapan memasang kekkai, posisi menyerang, dan hal sepele lainya. Bagi mereka, semboyan sedia payung sebelum hujan sangatlah tepat untuk situasi saat ini.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berdiskusi, munculah suara kecil yang kembali menyita perhatian mereka...

"U-u-um.. Etto... Ba-bagaimana dengan ka-kakak Naru-kun yang sebelumnya mampir ke cafe di waktu festifal? Ke-kenapa kita tidak minta bantuan di-dia? Di-dia terlihat Normal" ucap Hinata yang ternyata masih berdiri dibelakang Kurama yang duduk disofa.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata, tiba-tiba saja ketiga orang yang sebelumnya berdiskusi, berhenti bergerak dan terdiam kaku.

"A-ah.. A-ada apa Hi-Hinata chan? A-aku tidak bisa mendengar pe-pertanyaanmu?" tanya Kurama terbata

"Ya-yah.. A-aku Ju-juga ku-kurang mendengarnya." Juga Sona tergagap

"Sa-sama de-denganku" dan Rias juga.

Semua yang hadir disana selain tiga orang barusan _Sweatdrop_, terlihat jelas bahwa ketiga gadis devil elite itu berusaha berbohong namun gagal. Karena meskipun mereka yang duduk cukup jauh dari Hinata, mereka masih bisa mendengar ucapan Hinata.

'Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres!' Pikir mereka masing-masing.

Hinata hendak mengulang pertanyaanya kembali, tapi tidak jadi. Sepertinya ada hal yang sensitif atau semacamnya tentang kakak Naruto, Nagato Windstrom.

"..."

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

Merasa Hinata sudah tidak melanjutkan pertanyaanya, ketiga orang gadis devil elite ini hendak melanjutkan diskusi rencana mereka.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian tidak ingin memanggil Kakak Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba ketiga gadis devil, berambut merah terang, biru kelam, dan orange kemerahan itu menjadi kaget dan salah tingkah. Layaknya seorang maling yang ketahuan mencuri dan /dikepung warga.

"Sa-sa-Sasuke! Se-sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Kurama kaget dengan suara Sasuke.

"Hn? Aku sudah sampai bersama Sakura semenjak kalian berbincang soal kakak Rias dan pimpinan Fallen yang sama-sama mesum" jelas Sasuke datar. (Sasuke kan baru jadi iblis. Jadi dia tidak terlalu mengerti seberapa penting atau tidaknya seorang pimpinan iblis (Mao) atau Fallen. Yah, mungkin dia tidak terlalu perduli)

Mendengar kata '**pimpinan Fallen'** dari Sasuke, dengan ragu Kurama mengarahkan pandanganya kearah Sakura yang masih terlihat tenang dengan tubuh bergetar serta kedua tangan mengenggam erat berdiri disamping Sasuke.

'Hahh... Sepertinya aku harus memberikan banyak penjelasan kepada Sakura setelah ini. Sebenarnya kami tidak ingin menceritakan kepada Sakura kalau ada kemungkinan melawan beberapa orang Fallen malam ini. Karena kami hanya 'berharap' cuma dua priest saja yang akan muncul. Hahh~... meskipun itu cuma harapan belaka. Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk berharap? Dan kami juga tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura bisa menjemput Sasuke secepat ini?' batin Kurama.

Sepertinya Sakura langsung menyeret Sasuke dari kamarnya setelah berteleportasi ke rumahnya. Ini terbukti dengan Sasuke yang masih memakai piyama berwarna biru tua berhiaskan corak gambar tomat-tomat kecil dan celana pendek selutut dengan warna juga gambar yang serasi. Ah, tidak lupa tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih mengusap bagian pelipis kananya yang terlihat sedikit benjol.

Apa yang dipakai Sasuke saat ini sangat kontras dengan apa yang sebagian besar penghuni ruangan ini pakai. Karena sebagian besar dari mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah Kuoh. (kecuali Hinata yang memakai setelan maid, dan pihak gereja yang memakai leotard hitam ketat mereka)

"Jadi? Tentang kakak Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi karena merasa bahwa Rias, Sona dan Kurama masih merasa enggan menjawab pertanyaanya.

Ketiga gadis devil yang ditanya saling pandang beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya mereka mengangguk dan mengela nafas bersamaan.

"Hahh~ aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana" jawab Sona seraya melirik rias. Dan Rias mengangguk.

"Mungkin kita harus memulai dari pengenalan tentang keturunan Windstrom?" lanjut Sona kembali.

""""""Windstrom?"""""" ucap semua yang hadir di ruangan, kecuali Rias, Kurama, Sona, Akeno, dan Hinata.

Dan hal ini berhasil menarik perhatian Sakura dari emosinya yang meluap-luap saat ini. Sehingga membuat tubuhnya berhenti bergetar dan sedikit rileks. Wajar saja Sakura merasa tertarik dengan informasi tentang raja-nya. Selain dia tidak terlalu suka membaca buku seperti Sasuke, dia juga penasaran seperti apa Naruto dan keluarganya?

"Hmm... apa kalian tahu dengan teori **Seven Deadly Sins** yang mendasari ego para devil?" tanya Sona. Dan mendapat anggukkan dari beberapa orang, kecuali Sakura, Sasuke, Saji, dan issei yang baru-baru ini menjadi devil.

"Yah, itu adalah teori umum tentang sifat asli devil. Tapi, itu tidak seluruhnya benar. Seven deadly sin hanyalah sifat origin yang berasal dari 7 devil pertama yang diciptakan (kalian pikir Iblis dan God muncul dengan sendirinya?) . Yang akhirnya diturunkan kepada keturunan/anak mereka, yang nantinya terbagi-bagi dan dikenal dengan klan 72 pilar. Semakin besar kemurnian darah mereka, semakin besar perngaruh deadly sin. Dan sebaliknya, semakin banyaknya persilangan antar devil dan berkembangnya populasi devil semakin kecil/berkurang pula pengaruh Deadly Sins pada mereka, juga munculah anomaly-anomaly baru dalam egoistic devil."

"Karena itulah banyak klan iblis yang masih berusaha untuk mempertahankan kemurnian darah, untuk melindungi kemurnian origin mereka. Seperti para Gremory yang masih dipengaruhi sebagian besar oleh _**Lust **_atau nafsu**. **Tapi, kalian sudah menyadari bahwa tidak semua gremory seperti ini bukan? Kadar dari pengaruh dosa besar tiap orang berbeda dengan seberapa kental darah murni iblis yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya."

"Atau para Phenex yang bersumber dari Pride, yang menyebabkan sebagian besar dari mereka yang congkak. Klan Sitri dan Leviathan yang memiliki sumber Envy, Klan Lucifuge dan Original Lucifer yang bersumber dari Wrath, Asmodeus dengan Sloth, Beelzelbub dengan Gluttony, Klan Bael dan Astaroth dengan Greed. Klan Dantalion yang juga banyak dipengaruhi oleh Pride, Dan lainya." Jelas Sona panjang lebar kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"Kaicho! Apakah deadly sin ini berpengaruh dengan kekuatan pada devil?" tanya Saji tiba-tiba.

"Pertanyaan bagus Saji, hal itu tidak benar. Deadly sin hanya mempengaruhi tingkah laku dan sifat mereka. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kekuatan atau tingkatan mereka. Yah, ada pula teori yang mengatakan bahwa, kombinasi dari deadly sin mempengaruhi kekuatan sihir mereka. Tapi, hal ini masih diteliti kebenaranya"jawab Sona.

"Bagaimana dengan manusia yang direinkarnasi menjadi devil? Tanya Issei.

"Oh, entahlah, masih belum ada kepastian tentang hal ini. Karena sistem evil piece baru-baru saja diterapkan. Jadi, masih perlu di teliti lebih lanjut" kali ini Rias yang menjawab.

"Jadi, kenapa dengan Windstrom?" kali ini Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Hee... aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sangat tertarik dengan king milikmu?" ucap Rias dengan suara menggoda.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menggerutu didalam hatinya 'Cih! Kalau bukan karena _Kirin_ yang memaksaku untuk mencari tahu dan mempelajari detail tentang Naruto, aku juga tidak peduli'

"Hm... baiklah, Windstrom adalah salah satu dari beberapa klan dari 72 pillar yang memiliki anomaly" ucap Kurama yang kali ini menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Anomaly yang dimaksud adalah terdapat kecendrungan salah satu klan tidak memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan salah satu deadly sin, atau memiliki kecendrungan dipengaruhi oleh dua atau lebih dari deadly sin. Anomaly, komplexsitas, kerumitan, kelainan atau apapun kalian menyebutnya memang terdapat pada beberapa keturunan pureblood devil. Kebanyakan ini terjadi kepada klan-klan muda."

"Namun, entah kenapa anomaly terjadi terhadap Klan Windstrom yang merupakan salah satu klan tertua yang pernah ada, Karena teramat tua, sampai-sampai mereka memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar di underworld"

"Seperti halnya sudah diketahui bahwa kebanyakan dari klan Windstrom memiliki affinitas yang tinggi dengan sihir dimensi. Klan mereka juga dikenal dengan sebutan 'Abbys Guardian'sejak zaman dulu. Tentunya kalian sudah sering mendengar hal ini bukan?"

Hampir seluruh penghuni ruangan mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kurama. (bahkan pihak gereja)

"Baiklah, adapun pengaruh atau kecendrungan mereka terhadap 7 deadly sin adalah **zero, nol, atau tidak ada!**"

*Ghasp*

Mereka yang mendengar penjelasan Kurama kembali terkejut. (kecuali dua lady disampingnya)

"E-eh? Tapi Windstrom itu devil bukan? Kenapa tidak dipengaruhi salah satu deadly sin?" tanya Issei

"Bukanya mereka juga salah satu klan tertua? Artinya mereka seharusnya memiliki kecendrungan yang kuat dengan deadly sin." tambah Saji.

"Yah, begitulah keadaan klan Windstrom, mereka memang tidak terpengaruh dengan 7 deadly sin. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak mempunyainya. Banyak diantara mereka adalah orang-orang menjengkelkan dan suka adu mulut (melambangkan Envy dan Pride)" ucap Sona seraya teringat kepada dua sepupu Naruto yang selalu mengajaknya ribut. (Ino Windstom dan Temari Windstrom)

"Hahh...~ Ada juga yang Rakus dan sangat tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Ramen (melambangkan Glutton)" Ingat Rias terhadap Menma Windstom.

"Jangan lupa pemalas dan mesum seperti paman Naruto (melambangkan Sloth dan Lust)" ucap Kurama dan membuat Rias dan Sona merinding mengingat bagaimana paman Naruto, Yahiko Windstom, berusaha mengajarkan jalan kemesuman terhadap Naruto diwaktu kecil. Tentu korbanya adalah Rias dan Sona, juga beberapa sepupu Naruto lainya.

Mendengar penjelasan ketiganya, membuat pendengar menjadi sweatdrop.

''''''''''''Sepertinya, Windstrom dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang cukup unik/aneh?'''''''''''' batin mereka

"Yah, dengan kata lain. Klan Windstrom dipenuhi orang yang beragam. Sifat mereka tidak terikat dengan 7 deadly sins, dan artinya masing-masing dari mereka adalah anomaly" Ucap rias.

"Sedangkan kakak Naruto, Nagato Windstorm adalah orang yang cukup normal, sopan, bertanggung jawab, sedikit mesum. Meskipun dia bukan keturunan Windstrom murni (setengah Uzumaki), dia adalah kandidat utama Heir klan Windstrom. Karena kemampuan manipulasi dimensinya yang sangat hebat." jelas Kurama.

"Baiklah, karena kami sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian, ayo kita lanjutkan rencana kita untuk mengadapi musuh kita malam ini" ucap Sona kembali bersemangat.

Mereka bertiga pun memulai diskusi mereka.

Sasuke kembali diam dan mendengarkan rencana yang dibuat ketiga gadis devil itu.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat berlalu, tiba-tiba...

"Hei! Tunggu! Kalian masih belum menjawab pertanyaan ku! Kenapa kalian tidak mencoba meminta tolong kepada Nagato-sama?!" ucap Sasuke kembali.

"""Tsk!""" decih Kurama, Rias, dan Sona bersamaan dengan pelan.

'''Rencana mengganti topik gagal!''' batin ketiganya kompak

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar mereka berdecih, memasang beberapa pertigaan di dahinya. Tanda bahwa dia kesal karena ditipu mentah-mentah.

'Apa sih susahnya meminta bantuan dengan Windstrom-sama?' batinya

"Hahh..~ baiklah, sepertinya sia-sia saja usaha kami untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Sasuke dan Hinata" ucap Sona pasrah.

'Jadi, penjelasan mereka sampai saat ini hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian?' batin Sasuke seraya menambahkan beberapa pertigaan dipelipisnya.

Sementara devil yang lain memasang wajah yang beragam, ada yang bingung? Penasaran? Lapar? (Oh, koneko menjadi lapar dan ingin memakan cemilan lebih banyak)

"Maaf, Sasuke, jawaban yang paling sederhana kami tidak bisa meminta tolong kepada Nagato Windstrom-sama adalah karena dia adalah kakaknya **Na-ru-to!**" Ucap Rias dengan penakan pada kata 'Na-ru-to'.

"Naruto? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kau tahu, untuk menghubungi kakak Rias, aku memerlukan izin dari rias, dan untuk menghubungi onee-chan-ku harus mendapat izin dariku. Begitu pula untuk menghubungi Nagato sama, kita perlu izin dari Naruto" jelas Sona. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

'Hmm... ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, kemana dia? Shikamaru juga tidak ada'pikir Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungi Nagato sama secara langsung?" tanya issei.

"Tentu saja, kami bisa. Tapi, pastinya Nagato sama akan menghubungi Naruto sebelum dia kesini untuk memastikan keadaan bukan?" jawab Rias dan disambut dengan anggukan Issei.

"Karena itulah kami tidak bisa melakukanya" jawab Kurama.

'Hmm... sepertinya mereka sangat tidak ingin Naruto terlibat? Kenapa?' pikir Sasuke.

"Dengan kata lain, kalian tidak ingin Naruto mengetahui masalah ini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Dan tepat sasaran, setelah Sasuke mengucapkan pernyataanya, ketiga gadis devil dihadapanya terdiam dan memasang raut wajah pucat bercampur, takut, dan cemas.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin dia bertarung?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"..."

Hening.

Sementara sebagian besar devil yang lain berpikiran 'Ada apa dengan Naruto Windstrom yang terkenal sebagai salah satu dari duo pemalas Kuoh'

"..."

"Sasuke, apa kau pernah melihat kemampuan Naruto?" tanya Rias dengan nada cukup pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Dia beberapa kali melihat Naruto berlatih bersama dengan Kurama dan Shikamaru. Dimana keadaan berimbang untuk ketiganya. Naruto dengan kemampuan switchnya dengan lihai mengecoh Kurama dan Shikamaru. Menggunakan bongkahan Es yang dilempar Kurama untuk menyerang Shikamaru. Terkadang Naruto muncul tiba-tiba untuk menyerang dibelakang atau diatas Shikamaru yang juga harus menghindari bongkahan es yang diteleportkan Naruto kearahnya. Bahkan Naruto terkadang menukar posisinya dengan Kurama (seperti Kawarimi), sehingga Shikamaru tidak bisa menyerang Naruto tanpa harus melukai Kurama. Dan Kurama sendiri kesusahan untuk menyerang Naruto, karena Naruto yang selalu saja berpindah-pindah. Latihan pun terlihat permainan kejar-kejaran bagi Sasuke. Selebihnya tidak ada yang menonjol?

Dan ketika melawan Sakura. Naruto tentu saja dengan mudah menteleportkan dirinya untuk menyerang Sakura dari segala arah. Terkadang, Naruto juga menteleportkan Sakura keudara, sehingga Sakura tidak memiliki pijakan dan terpaksa menggunakan sayapnya untuk pertarungan udara, yang tentunya Naruto kembali unggul.

'Well, aku sendiri juga selain menjadi samsak Sakura pernah menjadi bahan mainan untuk percobaan Naruto' batin Sasuke, menginggat dirinya harus berlatih agility, dimana dia harus menghindari sepuluh bongkahan batu besar yang menghujaninya tanpa henti. Dengan menswitch 10 bongkahan batu besar secara bergantian membuat nya terlihat seperti rentetan batu yang jatuh secara terus-menerus. Setelah satu batu jatuh ketanah, Naruto men-switch batu lainya kearah Sasuke, setelah itu batu lainya yang sebelumnya sudah terjatuh, kemudian yang lainya, yang lainya dan yang lainya silih berganti.

'Switch' milik Naruto, sangat merepotkan. Karena berbeda dari kebanyakan Windstrom yang hanya bisa men_swtich_ satu atau dua benda sekaligus. Naruto yang terkenal jenius bisa dengan mudah menswitch banyak benda sekaligus. Shikamaru pernah berkata kepada Sasuke bahwa, Naruto bisa mengimbangi ayahnya dalam jumlah benda yang dipindahkan, tapi tidak bisa memindahkanya sejauh ayahnya (1.5 Km). Naruto hanya bisa memindah sejauh 500 m.

Tapi, meskipun dengan bakat seperti ini, Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan 'Area Shift' dikarenakan affinitasnya terhadap dimensi biasa-biasa saja, tidak seperti kakaknya Nagato.

"Yah, sepertinya aku bisa membayangkan bahwa Naruto cukup hebat dalam praktek bertarung, Kenapa? Apa itu suatu masalah?" tanyanya

"Apakah Naruto pernah serius?" tanya Sona.

'Serius?' batin Sasuke.

Kemudian dia mengingat-ingat kembali bahwa Naruto selalu saja mengejek Kurama dan bercanda riang bersama Shikamaru ditengah latihan mereka bertiga.

Hanya bermain-main dengan Sakura sambil mengeluh ingin segera main game atau membaca manga dalam latihanya.

Bahkan, ketika Sasuke dihujani bongkahan batu, Naruto masih sempat tertawa sambil membaca manga yang dipegangnya.

'Ok! Ini benar-benar _absurd_! Bahkan dalam pertandingan melawan Phenex, Naruto terlihat sangat bosan' batin Sasuke.

"Ti-Tidak, selama ini aku belum pernah melihat Naruto serius?" jawab Sasuke ragu.

'Kecuali disaat dia sedang bermain game melawan Shikamaru' batin Sasuke kembali. Entah kenapa Naruto terlihat sangat serius seperti pertarungan antara hidup dan mati! (wajar saja, saat ini, musuh terkuat Naruto dalam main game adalah Shikamaru dan dua bersaudara Sora dan Shiro dari kelas sebelah)

"Eh? Bukankah King kita memang orang bodoh dan pemalas?" kali ini Sakura yang mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan ikut berbicara.

Sementara devil yang lain juga memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan Sakura. Setahu mereka, Naruto Windstrom, hanyalah orang pemalas yang suka main game, dan bersantai.

"Kalau aku mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah Devil yang serius atau super serius, apakah kalian akan percaya?" tanya rias. Dan dijawab dengan gelengan dari sebagian besar penghuni ruangan.

Irina dan Xenovia cuma mendengarkan saja, karena mereka tidak tahu siapa itu Naruto, dan belum pernah bertemu denganya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelaaaaan, karena jauh didalam lubuk hati kecilnya, dia mempercayai bahwa meskipun Naruto itu pemalas atau serius dia tetap Naruto yang dikenalnya, king yang periang dan selalu melindungi orang-orang didekatnya juga selalu menepati janjinya.

"Hah... disinilah kalian semua salah." Ucap Sona diiringi senyum/seringai?.

"Naruto itu adalah devil yang genius, dan super serius. Dia menjadi malas baru 2 tahun ini. Lebih tepatnya, tidak lama setelah dia bertemu dengan Shikamaru." Sambung Sona.

"Kesan pertama kami bertemu dengan Naruto diwaktu kecil adalah bocah aneh penggila buku yang polos, dengan mata berbinar indah." Ucap rias, seraya mengingat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, dimana saat itu, Rias dan Sona yang berumur 12 tahun bersama dengan kedua kakak mereka datang ke kediaman Windstrom untuk keperluan rapat besar tetua klan pilar 72.

Karena kedua kakak mereka sibuk, keduanya memutuskan untuk berkekliling istana megah itu. Sehingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan rak-rak buku yang luas.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalamnya, mereka mendapati seorang bocah kecil (Naruto umur 7 tahun) berambut pirang duduk diatas tumpukan ratusan buku tebal dengan asyiknya membaca buku tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya (sepertinya tumpukan buku itu adalah buku-buku yang sudah selesai dibacanya).

Untuk beberapa saat Kedua gadis itu dengan diam memperhatikan Naruto yang tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka mulai bosan, dan memutuskan untuk memanggil bocah itu. Namun Naruto tetap tidak bergeming, dan mengacuhkan suara mereka.

Sampai akhirnya kedua gadis itu gusar, karena tidak mendapat respon semestinya dari bocah pirang. Keduanya sepakat untuk mendekati bocah itu. (awalnya mereka hanya berteriak dari bawah gunungan buku). Setelah dekat, Sona dengan cepat mengambil buku dari tangan Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut dan berusaha menggapai buku yang menjauh darinya, kembali dikejutkan dengan gadis berambut merah yang menabraknya sehingga dia terjatuh bersama pelaku kebawah gunung(an buku).

Naruto yang kaget tentu marah, dan menggunakan sihirnya untuk menghujani dua gadis aneh yang mengganggu waktu membacanya. Teriakan kedua gadis yang dihujani buku menggema di seluruh perpustakaan dan ruang sekitar. Sehingga akhirnya Nagato datang bersama sepupunya Yahiko kearah suara kegaduhan berasal.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto, Rias, dan Sona yang dimarahi oleh tante (Uzumaki) Mei, yang juga kebetulan datang setelah Nagato dan Yahiko.

Sejak saat itulah dimulainya persahabatan sepihak mereka. Dimana Rias dan Sona sering menyerbu kamar Naruto untuk mengajaknya bermain. (keduanya meniru kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan oleh sepupu Naruto yang lainya)

Tentu saja, Naruto selalu mengacuhkan mereka, dan melarikan diri dari keduanya dengan '**switch**'.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan kata "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk melayani kalian"

Sedangkan Nagato dan Yahiko nii juga berkata kepada Rias, Sona, dan sepupu Naruto lainya untuk mengajaknya bermain. Karena anak seumuran Naruto memang seharusnya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain dengan teman seumuran.

Kadang-kadang, Rias dan Sona terpaksa meminta bantuan kepada Temari Widnstrom (12), Ino Widnstrom (7), Uzumaki Karin (8), bahkan si kecil Uzumaki Gaara (6) untuk memaksa Naruto bermain.

Setelah hampir beberapa bulan, barulah Naruto akhirnya bersedia menemani mereka bermain. Tapi, Naruto tidak mengerti cara bermain, sehingga permainan selalu selesai dengan cepat kalau giliran Naruto yang menjadi _'Oni'_ dalam game petak umpet, sepak kaleng atau kejar-kejaran.

Dan dengan terpaksa mereka harus mengajari Naruto cara bermain yang semestinya. Meski begitu, Naruto benar-benar tanpa ampun, sehingga selalu menang dalam segala permainan yang seharusnya di lakukan untuk bersenang-senang.

Hal mengerikan pernah terjadi ketika Naruto berumur 10 tahun, dimana saat itu, Naruto dengan serius berusaha membunuh Sirzechs, setelah Naruto mendengar bahwa dia membuat Rias menangis _(__W__ajar lah, Sirzechs yang siscon saat itu sedikit keterlaluan menggoda Rias, sehingga akhirnya Rias mena__n__gis dan pergi ke klan Windstrom ditemani dengan Sona)_ Naruto yang mendengar bahwa kakak Rias itu jahat dan telah membuatnya menangis langsung menyerbu kediaman Grimory dan menantang Sirzechs _(saat itu, Naruto langsung pergi ditengah penjelasan Rias yang mengadu kepada Naruto. Yah, Rias sebenarnya tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto menganggap apa yang dikatakanya serius)_. Hingga dalam waktu 2 jam, setengah istana Grimory berubah menjadi reruntuhan dan puing. _(well..., Sirzechs mengira Naruto hanya bercanda, dan mengira bahwa karena Naruto masih kecil dan belum ada pengalaman bertarung akan mudah untuk mengalahkanya)._ Tentu saja pada akhirnya yang kalah adalah Naruto, karena dia kehabisan sihir (mana), namun Sirzechs juga mendapat beberapa goresan kecil ditubuhnya.

Sesudahnya Rias dan Sona hanya bisa menangis dan meminta maaf kepada Naruto, karena kejadian yang tidak dikira ini.

Sejak kejadian itulah Naruto minta dilatih kakaknya Nagato dan Yahiko (sepupu).

Tentu saja Naruto dengan serius mengikuti apa yang diajarkan keduanya (bahkan jalan kemesuman yang diajarkan Yahiko).

Dan sejak saat itu pula, Naruto semakin sering di bully dan digoda oleh kedua kakaknya itu. dikarenakan terlalu serius mengikuti apa yang dikatakan mereka.

Kejadian-kejadian lain pun sering terjadi, contohnya, ketika Naruto mengahajar beberapa devil yang membuat sepupunya Ino menangis disekolah khusus iblis **(Alice Gakuen)**. Atau ketika membelikan ratusan boneka rakun dan panda untuk dihadiahkan kepada Gaara, karena dia pernah bilang suka dengan boneka rakun dan panda. Atau ketika memindahkan gunung, karena Yahiko bercanda akan memberikanya buku Orange Legendaris (icha-icha series) kalau dia berhasil melakukanya. (kejadian ini berakhir dengan Yahiko yang masuk Rumah Sakit Khusus Iblis selama 2 minggu setelah dihajar Kushina, Mei, dan Samui.

_(Sebenarnya terdapat sekolah khusus super elit, khusus para devil. Dimana 100% penguni sekolah adalah Devil. (Reader pernah kepikiran kan, bahwa sekolah iblis tidak hanya satu) Kalau ada sekolah campuran devil manusia, tentu sangat rasional kalau sekolah yang seluruhnya adalah devil__ atau seluruhnya __Angel__ atau seluruhnya __Fallen Angel__ atau seluruhnya __magician __?__. Dan sama halnya sekolah didunia manusia, __**logicnya**__ sekolah iblis tentu lebih dari satu)_

Yah, pokokya Naruto sering terlibat hal-hal mengerikan dan aneh karena tidak bisa membedakan mana yang serius dan mana yang hanya bercanda.

Bahkan sangat memungkinkan, Naruto akan melawan siapa pun yang berani menganggu orang terdekatnya, tidak peduli apakah dia itu, mao, satan, seraph, god, dragon king ataupun lainya.

'Ah, aku juga teringat waktu Naruto umur 12 tahun memukul wajah Tannin oji-san dengan sebuah batu besar yang di_switch_nya. Well, saat itu Naruto mengira bahwa _dragon reincarnation_ itu mau memakan aku, Gaara dan Sona. (Padahal Tannin oji san, cuma ingin bertanya dimana Nagato nii berada)' batin rias

Waktupun terus berlalu, hingga saat Naruto bertemu dengan Shikamaru, dan minta diajarkan jalan kemalasan dan cara menjalani hidup dengan tidak serius. Entah karena alasan apa, Rias dan Sona tidak mengetahuinya.

Sejak saat itulah Naruto dengan serius mengikuti apa yang diajarkan Shikamaru tentang sesuatu yang bernama _**Road of Laziness.**_

Alhasil, sampai sekarang, Naruto selalu serius dalam melakukan kegiatan malas-malasan miliknya.

"...as, Rias..., Riaasss!" terdengar suara Sona yang cukup nyaring.

"E-eh? Ada apa? Ah? Maaf, aku sedikit melamun" ucap Rias.

"Hahh~... pantas saja, kamu diam dari tadi." Ucap Sona.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mengerti penjelasan dari kami Sasuke?" tanya Kurama kearah Sasuke.

Sementara Rias melamun, Sona dan Kurama sudah selesai menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Sasuke tentang alasan mereka tidak menginginkan Naruto ikut bertarung dalam pertempuran kecil ini.

"Yah, aku sudah mendengar cukup jelas dari kalian. Jadi, ringkasnya. Permasalahan akan menjadi lebih rumit kalau sampai Naruto turun tangan, karena kalian tidak ingin sifat seriusnya muncul kembali dan membunuh para Fallen tanpa ampun?" tanya Sasuke kembali. Sementara Kurama, rias, dan Sona mengangguk.

"Dan, kalian tidak ingin Naruto yang mengalahkan semua Fallen sebelum kalian selesai mengumpulkan informasi dari mereka? Karena berbeda dengan rating game, dimana peserta tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Tapi, didalam pertarungan nyata yang mempertaruhkan nyawa Naruto akan benar-benar serius, dan tidak ingin salah satu dari orang terdekatnya terluka?" tanya Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan kembali.

"Hahh..." kemudian Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Apa kalian tidak terlalu melebih-lebihkan kemampuan Naruto? Apa benar hanya itu alasan kalian?"

"Sa-Sasuke kun, mungkin belum mengetahuinya. Tapi, Naruto kun memang sangat keren dan mengerikan kalau bertarung. Pertama dan terakhir kali aku melihat Naruto seperti itu, ketika dia menyelamatkan ku di Underworld dan mengajakku menjadi Knight miliknya sesudahnya." Ucap Hinata dengan pelan dan terbata. Kemudian berguman kecil dan blushing setelah mengatakan "Kyyaa... Naruto-kun benar-benar seperti Knight Berserker yang cakep saat itu!"

(Well, saat itu, Naruto yang pakaiannya banyak sobek dan seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan cairan merah pekat milik musuh dengan tangan kanan masih mencekik salah satu devil dan tangan kiri memegang pedang yang berlumuran darah tersenyum kepada Hinata dan berkata "Apa kau baik-baik saja?") benar-benar keren!

Namun, fantasi sejenak Hinata terhenti setelah Rias bersuara.

"Um... sebenarnya, ada alasan kecil lainya untuk ku. Kau tahu, setelah melihat Naruto dan kalian dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Riser Phenex dan peeragenya, aku menyadari bahwa ada perbedaan kekuatan yang cukup besar diantara peerage milikku dan Naruto. Karena itulah, sudah sebulan lebih ini aku dan seluruh peerage-ku telah berlatih keras. Dan malam ini, aku akan memperlihatkan hasil latihan kami." Ucap Rias menambahkan.

"Hm.., hal itu juga sempat terlintas dalam pikiranku. Aku juga ingin pamer akan kekuatan peerage milikku. Beberapa Fallen Angel adalah objek yang tepat untuk mengukurnya. Selain itu, ada Kurama, Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura disini. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi asuransi kemenangan kita dalam pertarungan nanti." Tambah Sona.

"Fufu, apa kau tidak terlalu percaya diri Sona?" tanya Kurama.

"Eh? Aku dan Sona cuma mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tentu kau sendiri mengetahuinya kan Kurama chan?" tanya Rias kembali. Dan ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas dari Kurama.

"Hahh... sudahlah, ayo kita selesaikan persiapan ini, lebih cepat lebih bagus. Karena kita tidak mengetahui, kapan musuh akan datang."

Hal-hal berikutnya pun berlalu dengan cepat, Sona dan Peerage membuat Kekkai untuk mendeteksi kedatangan musuh disekitar sekolah, Kurama dan Rias bersiap-siap di depan gedung utama sekolah, sementara familiar milik mereka bertiga dan familiar peerage mereka yang lainya tersebar diseluruh kota untuk mencari sihir membahayakan yang katanya mampu meledakkan seluruh kota.

.

.

**# Tengah Malam**/**Klub Kebudayaan dan Seni/01.10 #**

Dua orang priest benar-benar datang menghadap mereka. Seorang priest muda dengan raut wajah menggambarkan seorang maniac yang gila, dengan Fused Excalibur yang sudah berada di tangan kanannya. Dan seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang memakai pakaian seorang priest lengkap dengan jubah lebar di punggungnya.

Setelah kedua kelompok berlawanan saling berhadapan, suasana menjadi hening seketika.

"Hahahaha... ku akui kalian para iblis sangat percaya diri berdiri dihadapanku yang memegang excalibur ini, apa kalian sebegitu inginya dibunuh oleh ku? Kya hahahahahaa!" tawa maniak Freed.

"Hentikan kegilaan ini Freed Sellzen! Lebih baik serahkan pedang suci itu sekarang juga, kalau kau masih ingin diampuni gereja!" ucap Xenovia yang sudah menghunuskan Durandal dikedua tanganya.

"Gya hahaha... Baa~Ka! Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan begitu saja? Gyahaha! Aku akan membunuh kalian semua para devil dan manusia pendosa. Ga ga ga!" Ucap Freed masih dengan wajah maniacnya.

"Diam, Freed! Sebelumnya, kita harus menyampaikan tujuan kita kesini." Ucap Valper, yang dibalas dengan decihan dari Freed yang sudah tidak sabar untuk membunuh.

"Sepertinya kalian berfikir bahwa kami akan menerima permintaan kalian begitu saja?" ucap rias.

"Tolong dengar sebentar, yang mulia Rias Gremory, aku hanya minta waktu sedikit" ucap Valper, dengan nada datar dan seringai tipis diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, katakan, apa tujuan kalian kemari?" tanya Sona yang berada disamping rias.

'Sepertinya cuma mereka berdua yang datang kesini, kekkai yang kubuat masih utuh, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Fallen didekat sini.' Batin Sona.

"Terima kasih Sitri sama" ucap Valper dengan nada mengejek.

"Tujuan kami datang kemari adalah menyampaikan pesan dari pimpinan kami, yaitu..." Valper sengaja berhenti sejenak untuk melihat raut wajah dari devil dihadapanya "Untuk membunuh dua adik Mao dan satu elit Devil, kemudian menyatakan perang akan dimulai kembali!" ucapnya lantang, seraya mengibaskan jubah putihnya yang ternyata sudah bertuliskan lingkaran sihir.

Dari awal, Valper Galilei, sengaja mengulur waktu sampai sihirnya mengaliri seluruh rune teleportasi di balik jubahnya.

Boft! Flassh!

Tidak lupa, dua Flashbang (granat cahaya) untuk menghalangi beberapa devil yang langsung berlari kearah mereka (Isei, Saji, Koneko, Sasuke, Tsubaki, Momo) dan dua manusia pengikut gereja (Irina dan Xenovia).

'Ugh! Sial! Silau!' batin Sasuke terhenti dari usahanya menyergap dua priest.

Sasuke dan yang lainya membatalkan rencana mereka untuk menyerang. Karena dihadapan mereka kini muncul satu orang pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam klimis, bercelak mata. Ya, tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Fallen Angel, bisa dilihat jelas dengan 4 pasang sayap di punggungnya. Sementara dibelakangnya terdapat 3 Fallen lain bersayap 8 dan 7 Fallen Angel yang memiliki ciri-ciri sebagai penyerang Xenovia dan Irina seminggu yang lalu, tidak lupa 10 anjing raksasa berkepala tiga.

Deg!

Para iblis, terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka. Sepertinya pertarungan akan menjadi cukup sulit.

"Anko, Guren, Yamato, kita akan memulainya sesuai rencana" ucap Fallen yang terlihat seperti pimpinan mereka.

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama!" balas 3 Fallen bersayap 8 lainya serempak. Kemudian, mereka mulai mengepakkan sayap mereka dan terbang.

Sedangkan para iblis yang sebelumnya maju, disuruh kembali kebarisan belakang setelah mendapat pertintah dari Kurama, Rias, dan Sona. Saat ini mereka sudah mengambil posisi, dan bersiap menghadapi para Fallen Angel.

'Tidak kusangka mereka membawa lingkaran sihir teleportasi. Percuma kekkai pendeteksi yang kupasang'batin Sona.

Empat Fallen Angel bersayap 8 yang sebelumnya terbang keudara, kemudian tiba-tiba berpencar menuju empat arah.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan Bucho?" tanya Isei setelah melihat 4 Fallen terbang keangkasa.

"Kuharap tebakanku salah. Tapi, sepertinya mereka berencana membuat sebuah kekkai!" jawab Rias dengan tenang.

"Apakah kita harus mengejar mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke! Lagi pula, percuma saja memasang kekkai untuk mengurung kita. Mereka salah, kalau mengira kita akan kabur dan ketakutan" ucap Kurama

"Kurama benar, setelah kita membasmi musuh yang ada dihadapan kita sekarang dengan cepat. Sudah pasti mereka yang terbang diatas akan membatalkan kekkai dan turun setelah menyadari kesalahan rencana mereka." Ucap Sona, seraya membetulkan letak kacamata miliknya.

"Yah, selain itu, selama mereka memfokuskan diri untuk membuat kekkai, mereka tidak akan bisa ikut campur dalam pertarungan. Kepercayaan diri mereka akan menjadi kekalahan yang mereka dapat" Sambung Rias.

"Fu fu fu..., tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita mulai permainan ini" ucap Akeno.

"Yosh! Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan Booster Gear milikku yang merupakan salah satu dari 12 longinus! Satu-satunya Heavenly Dragon terkuat didunia ini! Draig ayo kita mulai!" Ucap Isei semangat yang sebelumnya sama dengan Saji dan Sasuke sudah masuk dalam (Promotion Queen Mode). Isei juga sudah melakukan beberapa kali [Boost] sebelumnya.

**[Balance Breaker: Scale Mail!]**

"Ayo kita mulai dengan ledakan!" ucap Isei.

[Baik Partner! Bersiaplah]

"**[Dragon SHOT]"!**

Tembakkan laser yang cukup besar (Isei sengaja tidak menggunakan full power) mengarah kepada kumpulan Fallen dan anjing kepala tiga, sehingga membuat mereka semua berpencar menghindar.

**Dhuaaar!**

Ledakan besar menghantam kekkai pelindung, dan membunuh 2 cerberus yang tidak beruntung.

'Sepertinya Kekkainya cukup kuat, apakah bisa menahan full power dragon shoot milikku?' batin Isei. Takutnya seranganya menembus kekkai dan menghancurkan beberapa bangunan dikota.

"Terima kasih atas Kekkainya" ucap Isei dengan senyum percata diri, seraya berlari maju bersama Rias dan Sona bersama peerage mereka menghadapi beberapa cerberus yang tersisa.

"Terkutuk kalian iblis!" gerutu salah satu Fallen Angel yang memilki luka bakar ditangan dan sayapnya. Tapi belum sempat mengatakan kata umpatan lainya, dia harus menghindari es lancip yang tiba-tiba muncul dibawah kakinya.

Sesuai dengan rencana yang dibuat ulang oleh Sona baru-baru ini, mereka menyerahkan para Fallen bersayap 6 kepada Kurama, Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang devil yang paling kuat diantara mereka saat ini (Kecuali Isei yang dalam mode balance breaker). Dan menyerahkan para anjing besar kepala tiga kepada kelompok Sona dan Rias yang memiliki jumlah lebih banyak.

Setelah salah satu dari dua kelompok berhasil menghabisi sasaran, mereka akan membantu grup lain yang masih bertarung.

Sakura sudah berlari kearah 2 Fallen Angel. Sedangkan Kurama yang mensummon beberapa pillar Es dan Hinata yang menyeringai setelah mencabut kedua pedangnya dari sarung saat ini menghadang 5 Fallen Angel yang tersisa.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- To be countinued -

.

.

.

.

.

# Omake #

Dalam pertarungan yang mulai sengit di seluruh sekolah, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah alunan suara.

* Tereret tet tet tet tereeee~ Teeeet tet tet tet tereee~ *

_(Untuk lebih detailnya kalian bisa search google: __**Fanfare Final Fantasy Mp3**__ atau __**Final Fantasy Vii Finish Battle Fanfare**__. Kalian pernah nonton kan, __**Final fantasy Advent Children**__? Nah, kebetulan aja, Sasuke punya ringtone HP yang sama)_

* Tereret tet tet tet tereeee~ Teeeet tet tet tet tereee~ *

Alunan nada yang sama terdengar kembali, sehingga membuat beberapa pertarungan terhenti sesaat karenanya.

Drak!

Tiba-tiba saja salah satu kepingan batu raksasa tergeser, menampakkan Sasuke yang memakai Full Armor baru muncul dibaliknya.

* Tereret tet tet tet te- *

Sasuke langsung mengeser layar smartphonenya menghentikan alunan ringtone yang di setting Naruto secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

[Yo, Sasuke kau dimana?] terdengar suara riang Naruto.

"Kau! Sejak kapan kau mengganti ringtone kesayangan ku!" Sasuke menggeram.

[Ehhh? Bukanya ini lebih keren daripada lagu nina bobo yang dinyanyaikan kakakmu dengan suara paraunya?] ucap naru dengan nada _innouncent_.

"Diam kau durian jelek!" teriak Sasuke

[Baik, baik, aku akan diam ekor bebek-_sama_...]

[[Oi, Naruto tanyakan dimana dia sekarang?]] suara lain yang terdengar malas berasal dari telepon.

[Nah, kau sudah mendengar kan Sasuke? Kau ada dimana? Shikamaru mencarimu tuh!]

[[HOI! Jangan bawa-bawa aku. Ah, Gasper, tolong ambilkan -_**Sprite**__ botol 1 ltr_\- yang baru dikulkas!]]

[[[Roger Shika senpai! - drap drap drap...-]]] terderngar suara vampir setengah cewek dan langkah kaki kecilnya

"Kalian, sedang apa sih?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

[Jawab pertanyaanku dulu teme!] terdengar suara Naruto disela suara krauk krauk (sepertinya dia memakan sesuatu).

"Hahh... saat ini aku berada di lapangan sekolah! Puas!"

[Hee... tapi, Gasper bilang, tadi dia tidak melihatmu]

"Ugh... itu mungkin dikarenakan aku terkubur bongkahan tanah yang nyasar mendarat di atasku. Kau tahu? Sakura sedang mengamuk!" ucap Sasuke seraya melihat kesekitar, dan beruntung sekali, seandainya tidak melihat kesekitar, pasti dia akan terkubur lagi dibawah bongkahan batu yang baru saja dihindarinya.

[Hmmm..., mungkin Sakura lagi **M**? Lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat denganya saat ini, berbahaya!]

"**M**? Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bingung

[[**Menstruasi**! Tentu si bebek jenius sepertimu pasti mengetahuinya kan?]] jawab Shika diiringi suara kriuk krauk (sepertinya dia memakan sesuatu yang sama seperti Naruto)

"Ba-ba-baka! Tentu saja aku tahu, nanas Jelek!" ucap Sasuke nyaring pada telepon dengan sedikit blushing.

[[[Oh! Sebentar lagi loading selesai, Naru senpai!]]]

[Baiklah! Dah dulu teme!]

"Hoi! kalian sedang ap-!"

[Tut... Tut... Tut...]

"Cih! Main tutup saja! Dasar Naruto!"

*Bling*

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pesan dari Shikamaru (sementara tangan kanannya memegang joystick, tangan kiri Shika masih sempat menulis pesan untuk Sasuke.

[[[We are playin'_ \- _**Need For Bikini! Online! - **Dont disturb us!]]]

"..."

Krik krik krik...

"..."

"**Na~ru~tooooo!"** Sasuke meng-aum, seraya membalikkan badan kearah ruangan Klub Kesenian dan Kebudayaan , kemudian langsung menembakkan _RaiHoukou_ (Thunder Roar) ukuran mini dari mulutnya.

Dan naasnya, salah satu cerberus yang menghidar dari sambaran petir Akeno, tidak sengaja melompat kearah serangan petir Sasuke dan hangus terbakar! (Crispy Cerberus ready for serving!).

"Beraninya! Kalian anjing kampung berusaha melindungi durian jelek itu. Tidak akan kuampuni!" ucap Sasuke marah.

_RaiyoroiMode_ (ThunderArmor Mode)

Kemudian seluruh armor hitam Sasuke diselimuti petir! Dengan adanya aliran listrik memenuhi saraf motoriknya tubuh iblisnya, Sasuke pun berlari hampir menyamai Kiba (dalam Knight Modenya) dan membantu membunuh Cerberus yang tersisa..

.

.

.

Q: Apa Naruto ngga terlalu malas?

A: Um, sebenarnya Kishi mau nanti aja ngasih tau twist kalo Naruto itu orang yang **super serius**. Dia terlihat malas, karena serius melakukan hobi miliknya dan sedikit banyaknya karena pengaruh Shikamaru.

Tapi, karena udah saatnya dibeberkan ya sekalian aja. Kan di chapter pertama Kishi udah kasih hint kalo Naruto itu adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan sesuatu dengan sangat serius sampai tuntas. Juga hint ketika Naruto ingin Sasuke menjadi Koki, dia serius melakukannya. Juga kata-kata Uzumaki Mei ketika menonton pertandingan melawan Riser bahwa Naruto berubah menjadi semakin malas setelah berteman dengan Shika. Juga hint bahwa Naruto selalu bersaing dengan Shikamaru dalam berbagai hal, tentu saja termasuk dalam hal kemalasan.

Hmm, alasan Naruto minta diajarin untuk malas atau kenapa Naruto awalnya merupakan orang yang serius nanti aja. **Masih banyak TWIST yang tidak akan reader kira menanti loooh~**

.

Q: Soal pair Naruto.

A: Ugh..., ternyata masih ada perdebatan. Hahhh... liat aja deh kedepanya gimana. Untuk sementara ya... kayak gini. Maaf, belum bisa kasih adegan romancenya dan humornya. Mungkin setelah arc Kokabiel selesai, nanti akan ada waktu santai, soalnya susah campurin adegan romance dalam pertempuran. Kishi nggak punya ide buat nyampur. Kalo ada yang bisa ngasih ide silakan!

.

Q: Kemampuan Naruto yang sebenarnya?

A: Eh? Masa belum ada yang tahu sih? Hint-nya sudah banyak loh! Yah, kalau mau tau, naruto akan mempraktekkanya di chap depan. Moga aja sesuai dengan perkiraan reader. Btw, chapter depan Kokabiel mati loh. Dan nggak akan di penjara di Cocytus.

.

Q: Sejak kapan Sakura mengetahui bahwa dia adalah half Fallen?

A: Tentu sesaat setelah dia dijadikan Rook oleh Naruto. Seperti dikebanyakan fic lain, Koneko dan Hinata yang merupakan Youkai cat yang memiliki penciuman tajam bukan? Nah, setelah Sakura di reinkarnasikan tentu mereka mengetahui bahwa aroma tubuh Sakura mirip dengan Akeno (Aroma campuran Fallen/Manusia/Iblis). Selebihnya, Shikamaru yang mengajarkan bagaimana cara bertarung sebagai Fallen dan menggunakan kemampuanya sampai maksimum.

Sakura berbeda dengan Akeno, Sakura tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan apapun untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Kehiduapan Sakura juga lebih mengerikan dari Akeno. Karena sampai usia remaja, Sakura harus menghadapi kehidupan seorang diri. Dimulai setelah kematian orangtuanya. Disiksa dan kelaparan merupakan hal yang wajar di panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal. Pingsan karena kelelahan merupakan hal yang lumrah. Belum lagi pelecehan dan caci maki yang didapatkanya saat itu.

Bahkan, setelah keluar dari panti asuhan dan masuk kedalam organisasi gelap tidaklah lebih baik. Sakura dipaksa membunuh, mengambil nyawa orang lain. Dimana dia harus menghadapi erangan kesakitan manusia yang sacred gearnya diekstrak perlahan dari tubuh mereka. Tentu saja, meskipun sudah sering menyaksikanya tentu itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Tapi, semua itu ditahanya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Rasa dendamnya lah yang masih membuat mental Sakura utuh sampai sekarang. Dan setelah berteman dengan Kurama dan Hinata, kondisi mental Sakura pun mulai membaik.

.

Q: Sacred Gear Sasuke tipe apa?

A: Hm... yang jelas bukan Longinus. Jadi, apakah termasuk dalam High, Med, Atau Low? Gimana yah... Hmm.. Karena didalamnya terdapat jiwa Kirin, mungkin bisa dikategorigan High atau tingkat keatas lainya. Dalam penggunaanya/pengaplikasianya biasa-biasa aja, tidak ada kemampuan khusus seperti meningkatkan kekuatan, kecepatan, membuat sesuatu seperti pedang, monster, ataupun lainya. Kemampuan dasar sacred gear sasuke cuma ada 2, yaitu: merepair armor dengan sihir/mana yang sedikit, dan menjalin link kekuatan dengan Kirin (mirip _Jinchuriki_). Sampe akhir fic, Fungsi sacred Gear sasuke cuma ini loh. Jadi apa bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori Med? Yang jelas, Belum pernah diketahui ada Sacred Gear yang didalamnya terdapat Kirin selama ini. Jadi masih belum ditentukan oleh dunia DxD.

Adapun sihir sasuke seperti _Raigeki _(Terinspirasi dari Game Yu-Gi-Kyah!), _Raihoukou _(Terinspirasi dari Anime Fairy Wing), _Raiken _(Terinspirasi dari karakter **Ace** dari Anime Jump Piece), _Raiyoroi _(Terinspirasi dari Manga Fish Cake atau yang dikenal dengan Naruko the Kunoichi!), dan lainya hanya hasil dari **Imajinasi** **Kreatif** Sasuke untuk menggunakan kekuatan listrik yang dimiliki Kirin. Yah, sebagian besar berkat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sering mengajaknya membuat jurus baru untuk meniru gerakan di Game, Anime atau Manga.

.

Q: Tentang Arc Naruto E.N.D, apakah itu sebuah nama (seperti di Fairy Tail) atau tanda berakhirnya cerita?

A: Wah, ternyata ada yang jeli juga nih. Haha... tentu aja jawabanya Ra-Ha-Si-A. Kukuku... kalo dibeberkan sekarang ngak asyik loh. Yah, mungkin aja salah satunya atau kedua-duanya? Yah, tunggu aja.. *Peace*

.

.

.

Syukron!

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia membaca, memberikan review, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9: Clash of King: Invading!

.

Disclaimer: Dua-duanya bukan punya Aoi

Idea: Punya AoiKishi

Genre: Adventure, Humor, Friendship, (sedikit)Mistery

Rating: (M) karena chap ini ada sedikit gore

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU

**Pair: (Naruto x Hinata x Kurama) **

**(Sasuke x Sakura) (Shikamaru x . . . . .?) (Issei x Origin Harem)**

'. . . .' = Mind

". . . ." = Speak

.

.

.

Sebelum membaca, Kishi minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Readers dan teman-teman sekalian. Karena sudah hampir 3 bulan tidak Update. Karena sedikit banyaknya terdapat kesulitan di IRL. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf dan terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fic ini.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

**# Tengah Malam **/ **Kuoh Gakuen Area / 01.46 #**

Sudah 20 menit lebih berlalu semenjak kedatangan 2 Priest, 7 Fallen bersayap enam, 10 Cerberus, 4 Fallen bersayap delapan dan terbentuknya kekkai yang mengelilingi Kuoh Academy.

Pertarungan Devil vs Fallen yang terjadi di Kuoh Gakuen hampir mendekati akhir.

Para Fallen dan Cerberus berada diujung kekalahan mereka.

Sakura yang sudah menghancurkan seluruh tulang milik _Juugo_, saat ini mencengkram kerah baju Fallen Angel bernama _Kimimaro_ yang terbaring lemah ditanah dan memulai sesi introgasi spesial miliknya terhadap Fallen Angel yang sekarat ini.

Kurama dan Hinata yang mendapat beberapa luka lecet gores ringan baru saja selesai membunuh Fallen terakhir dari 5 Fallen yang sebelumnya mereka hadapi. Saat ini, mereka semua hanya tinggal mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di sekitar mereka, yaitu: 1 mayat Fallen bernama _Kin Tsuchi_ yang tertindih bongkahan besar es dengan kaki kiri yang putus, tidak jauh darinya terdapat 1 Fallen bernama _Dosu Kinuta_ dengan tubuh penuh luka bakar dan sebagian tubuh yang membeku, ditempat lain terdapat 1 tubuh Fallen bernama _Kidomaru_ dengan kedua kaki beku dan tubuh yang ditembus beberapa tombak Es dari belakang. kemudian1 Fallen lainya yang bernama _Zaku Abumi_ tergeletak ditanah dengan genangan darah dan banyak luka sayatan lebar ditubuhnya serta tangan kanan yang terputus, sedangkan kondisi Fallen yang terakhir bernama _Yakushi Kabuto_ tergeletak dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh dan beberapa tebasan lebar diperut juga kaki.

Bahkan, dua Cerberus terakhir yang sebelumnya berusaha melindungi Valper Gailei yang terluka parah akhirnya menemui ajalnya.

Yaitu ketika Issei memukulkan tanganya bersaman dengan menembakkan Dragon Shoot mini ke rahang Cerberus, dan meledakkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga Cerberus merupakan musuh yang cukup mudah bagi Issei dalam mode [Scale Mail: Balance Breaker].

Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih berada dalam Armored Formnya menembus dan melubangi tubuh Cerberus terakhir dengan tangan kanan yang masih diselimuti listrik, layaknya jurus [Chidori] yang digunakan salah satu karakter **'Emo'** di Manga [Fish Cake] yang baru-baru ini dibacanya karena anjuran Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Tidak lama setelah kematian Cerberus, kerjasama Akeno dan Koneko behasil membunuh Valper.

Dengan cara Koneko melemparkan bongkahan-bongkahan batu besar hasil karya Sakura Senpai yang sebelumnya tergeletak dan tersebar diseluruh arena pertarungan kearah Valper dengan tujuan membatasi gerakanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya (kalau bisa sekalian menggencetnya, andai saja Valper tidak menggunakan tameng energi sihir untuk menangkis batu-batu).

Sementara itu, Akeno yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka berdua, sedang mengumpulkan sihirnya diam-diam, lalu ketika mendapat kesempatan, dia menembakkan muatan besar listrik secara menyebar disekitar Valver. Karena sang priest teralu fokus dengan batu-batu yang meluncur kearahnya, dia tidak sempat menghidari sengatan listrik dari belakang. Tentu saja dia belum mati, sama seperti kebanyakan film-film hanya rambutnya yang hangus dan tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan asap. Ini karena jubah priest miliknya mempunyai atribut magic resistance seperti jubah kebanyakan petinggi gereja lainya. Tapi, meskipun dia berhasil hidup, saat ini dia tidak bisa bergerak karena seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa . Koneko pun melakukan _Finishing Move_nya dengan cara melemparkan bongkahan batu terbesar yang ada di lapangan ketubuh Valper yang masih dalam status Paralize.

Valper Galilei mati setelah tergencet batu besar.

.

Sementara itu, Freed Sellzen hanya mendapatkan beberapa luka gores melawan Irina dan Xenovia yang mana keduanya saat ini mendapat luka cukup parah. Meskipun mereka berdua menggunakan dua pedang suci lainya, yaitu Xenovia menggunakan [Durandal] dan Irina menggunakan [Ascalon]. Mereka berdua sepertinya cukup kewalahan karena mendapatkan lawan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk mereka.

Meskipun Freed adalah orang bodoh, jelek, bodoh, psikopat, dan bodoh. Dia tetaplah seorang buronan yang jenius dalam hal seni berpedang. Buktinya, meskipun dia sudah lama dicari oleh pihak Gereja, nyatanya dia belum berhasil ditangkap. Freed berhasil melarikan diri dan membunuh banyak Exsekutor lain yang mengejarnya selama ini karena dia sudah mengetahui cara kerja pihak gereja dalam melacak musuh. Dan dia tentu sudah hafal dengan gerakan-gerakan pedang yang diajarkan gereja.

Hal ini sangatlah wajar, mengingat dia sendiri sebelumnya diajar dan dibesarkan oleh pihak Gereja itu sendiri. (Bisa dikatakan senjata makan tuan untuk pihak gereja). Dan sekarang, kemampuan Freed menjadi meningkat drastis dengan adanya **[Fused Excalibur]** yang memiliki combo dari bermacam kemampuan yang dihasilkan oleh: _**Exalibur**_ _**Blessing **_(menambah vitalitas/kekuatan tubuh), _**Exalibur**_ _**Destruction **_(menambah efek serangan), _**Exalibur**_ _**Mimic **_(bebas mengubah bentuk pedang)_**, Exalibur**_ _**Rapidly **_(menambah kecepatan pengguna)_**, Exalibur**_ _**Nighmare **_(memberikan kemampuan ilusi)_**, **_dan_** Exalibur**_ _**Transparency **_(membuat tubuh pengguna tak terlihat)_**.**_

Sudah jelas Xenovia yang belum bisa mengkontrol sempurna [Durandal] dan Irina yang baru saja belajar menggunakan [Ascalon], bukanlah lawan yang sepadan untuk Freed. Meskipun mereka berdua juga mendapatkan boost kecepatan dan kekuatan ketika memegang senjata suci ditangan mereka, tetap saja kewalahan melawan Freed. Seharusnya, sejak awal mereka tidak bersikeras dan bersedia menerima bantuan para Devil.

.

"Fyuuh... akhirnya selesai juga..." ucap Kurama setelah selesai menyembuhkan sebagian besar Devil peerage Sona dengan sihir healingnya, membantu Asia yang terlihat kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menggunakan sihir seharian ini.

Kurama yang masih belum mendapat goresan luka apapun diseluruh tubuhnya berjalan mendekati 'partner' bertarungnya malam ini, yaitu Hinata. Lalu dia menyandarkan punggungya pada puing dinding perpustakaan yang belum runtuh seluruhnya.

Sementara Hinata yang sudah keluar dari Mode tempurnya (**Senjutsu Cat Mode**) sedang terlihat risih dan berdiri dengan memasang wajah yang penuh dengan semburat merah. Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh seragam maidnya yang mendapat sobek disana-sini ketika berusaha melindungi Kurama dari serangan Fallen. (dengan kecepatanya Hinata berhasil berkali-kali mengagalkan serangan para Fallen kearah Kurama, sementara Kurama menggunaakn Sihir elementnya dari jarak jauh untuk menyerang). Terutama bagian sobekan besar di bagian dada yang berhasil memperlihatkan sebagian bra Hitam miliknya, atau sobekan panjang di bagian perut yang memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusnya. Atau mungkin karena sobekan 'kecil' di bagian samping rok Maid miliknya, yang sebelumnya berhasil membuat tali sutra yang menahan celana dalam hitam Hinata putus dan menyisakan Hinata tidak memakai apapun dibagian bawah sana) ( / / / ) [Hinata Maid Comando Form: On!]

"Rias, apakah kau ingin Hinata yang mengurus Priest Gila dengan Holy Sword disana? Atau kau akan memerintahkan Rook dan Queen milikmu yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dengan dua utusan Gereja itu untuk menolong?" tanya Kurama kepada Rias yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Sementara Sona dan peeragenya berdiri tidak jauh dari Rias.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan kata-kata Kurama dengan terjemahan: _Apakah kau ingin Hinata langsung membunuh serangga jelek dan bodoh itu? Atau membiarkan Rook dan Queen milik mu untuk bekerja sama dengan Irina dan Xenovia, lalu membuat mereka lebih merasa bersalah dan berhutang kepada pihak Devil?_

"Haah~, kau benar-benar licik Kurama chan" ucap Rias

"Bukan kah kita ini Devil?" senyum Kurama lembut.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya membuat pihak Gereja berhutang kepada kita kan?" Sona pun juga menunjukkan seringainya.

Seandainya Sakura yang melawan Freed sudah pasti Sakura akan memukul dan menghamburkan seluruh lantai untuk mengenai Freed.

Kalau Kurama, mungkin dia akan membekukan seluruh lantai, atau menggabungkan Elemen Angin dan Api untuk menganguskan seluruh lapangan, seperti yang dia lakukan terhadap Shikamaru di chapter pertama.

Jika melawan Hinata, kemungkinan Freed akan kehilangan kedua tangan dan kakinya dalam beberapa detik. Bagaimanapun juga, Freed masih manusia biasa, dan dia tidak bisa terbang menghindar keudara layaknya para Fallen. Ilusi maupun transparansi bukan masalah untuk Hinata, karena dia bisa mengetahui keberadaan Freed dengan Indra penciumanya.

Jadi, bisa saja para Devil langsung membunuh Freed yang masih merupakan manusia normal dengan mengirim Kurama, Sakura atau Hinata. Tapi, sesudah itu apa? Lebih menyenangkan dengan menunggu utusan gereja sekarat atau kewalahan, lalu menolong mereka secara perlahan. Sehingga pada akhirnya mereka akan benar-benar merasa berterima kasih ketika pihak Devil yang membantu. Salahkan mereka sendiri yang masih tidak mempercayai para Devil dan bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri. Sekali-sekali kau harus membiarkan orang keras kepala merasakan jera/kapok dengan pilihan mereka.

Oleh karena itulah, sejak awal mereka bertiga memang tidak berencana untuk membantu dua utusan gereja dalam urusan/pertarungan mereka. Tapi, mereka juga tidak akan membiarkan dua utusan Gereja itu mati.

.

Tapi, karena melihat dua utusan Gereja itu terdesak oleh Freed, akhinya Rias memutuskan untuk membantu mereka. Dengan bantuan sihir telepati, seperti pada Rating Game biasanya. Rias mengatakan kepada Akeno dan Koneko yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengan Xenovia dan Irina untuk membantu. Keduanya pun mengangguk, dan mengikuti perintah raja mereka.

.

Sementara Akeno dan Koneko membantu Xenovia dan Irina, Sakura yang sudah selesai dalam introgasinya berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dari raut wajahnya sepertinya dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan info yang diinginkanya.

"Hahh... dasar Fallen jelek, kenapa mereka sangat keras kepala?" ucap Sakura seraya berhenti dan berdiri disamping Sakura dengan kedua tangan menyilang didada kecilnya.

"_Okaeiri_ Sakura chan. Bagaimana? Apa perasaanmu sudah lebih baik?" tanya Hinata yang memegang rok mininya dengan tangan kirinya, berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu ada angin nakal yang meniup roknya.

"Yah.. aku sudah mendingan. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak memakai energi sihirku malam ini. Tapi paling tidak aku cukup puas menghajar dua gagak itu"

"Apa perutmu sakit? Ini sudah tanggalnya kan"

"Perut? Tanggal?" tanya Sakura mengernyikan dahinya.

Hinata kemudian mendekat dan berbisik ditelinga Sakura

"Sudah masuk jadwal datang bulan kan?" bisik Hinata yang sangat perhatian dengan Sakura. Karena sama sepertinya, wanita akan lebih sensitif (mudah marah) ketika waktu PMS tiba.

Begitu mendengar bisikan Hinata, Sakura terkaget, terdiam, kemudian wajahnya memerah, dan mengangguk pelan kearah Hinata. Karena dia merasa sedikit malu, setelah terbawa suasana untuk mengamuk. Sementara Hinata meresponya dengan senyum keibuanya serta mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Yosh... Yosh... Sakura anak baik" ucap Hinata seraya kembali mengelus rambut Pink keputih-putihan itu, sementara pemiliknya hanya bisa tertunduk berblushing ria.

.

Disisi lapangan sekolah lainya, Freed yang beberapa saat lalu berada diambang kemenangan ketika hanya melawan Xenovia dan Irina, kali ini dia berada diambang kekalahan karena dirinya kewalahan melawan empat orang sekaligus. Meskipun dia lebih kuat, lebih cepat, lebih berpengalaman, lebih bodoh, bisa membuat ilusi dan menjadikan tubuhnya transparan. Melawan dua orang petarung jarak dekat (Xenovia dan Irina), 1 orang jarak menengah (Koneko), dan 1 orang jarak jauh (Akeno) bukan hal yang mudah. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa bertahan dan sesekali menyerang.

"Sialan kalian! Kenapa pihak gereja bekerjasama dengan Devil! Apa kalian tidak memiliki kepercayaan kepada tuhan?" terdengar suara Freed menggema diudara, meskipun dirinya tidak terlihat.

"Diamlah Freed! Pembunuh sepertimu tidak berhak mengomentari kami!" Ucap Xenovia, yang saat ini punggungnya berhadapan dengan punggul Irina. Sedangkan disamping mereka berdua, Akeno dan Koneko juga saling menempelkan punggung. Dengan begini mereka bisa saling melindungi dari empat arah sekaligus.

"Hahaha! Sudah tugasku untuk membunuh para pendosa seperti kalian!" terdengar suara Freed yang menggema diudara.

Dan detik berikutnya Xenovia dikejutkan dengan aura membunuh yang tiba-tiba muncul dari depanya dimana Freed yang berada dalam tranparansi 'berusaha' menghujamkan pedangnya kearah Xenovia.

Trang !Drakk!

Meskipun Xenovia langsung menebaskan pedangnya kedepan untuk merespon aura membunuh yang dia rasakan. Tapi, karena dia tidak bisa melihat Freed, serangnya luput, dan hanya mengenai tanah. Lalu, kesempatan ini digunakan Freed untuk menebas kearah tangan Xenovia. Untunglah Koneko yang memiliki penciuman juga pendengaran tajam bisa mengetahui posisi Freed saat ini, dan langsung menarik tubuh Xenovia kesampingnya. Sehingga, sekarang giliran Freed yang tidak berhasil menebas apapun kecuali tanah yang ada didepanya.

Drak!

"Grr.. siala-" ucapan Freed terhenti ketika Akeno menembakan petir dengan cepat kearahnya dengan cepat. Dan secepat apapun manusia normal, memakai [Excalibur Rapid] atau tidak, mereka tidak akan menandingi kecepatan aliran listrik. Tapi, entah karena Freed beruntung atau tidak, dia masih sempat mengarahkan Excalibur kearah petir yang hendak menghantam tubuhnya. Meskipun tubuhnya selamat dari petir, Transparasinya menghilang untuk sesaat karena tanganya sedikit kesemutan.

"Dasar Devil terkutuk!" ucap Freed yang sudah tidak transparan, seraya berlari kearah Akeno dengan sangat cepat.

Karena terlalu marah, Freed tidak sempat melihat kesamping, dimana Irina sudah menunggu dan mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ketubuh Freed.

Begitu Ascalon sudah mendekat, Freed malah tersenyum.

Irina sempat bingung, kenapa Priest gila ini tersenyum? Namun akhirnya mengerti ketika pedangnya menembus Freed yang ada dihadapanya dengan sangat mudah. Ternyata itu hanyalah ilusi yang dihasilkan oleh Excalibur Nighmare.

Sedangkan Freed asli yang sebelumya kembali tranparan mengarahkan Excalibur ke leher Akeno. Seandainya saja Koneko tidak meniru gerakan Sakura dengan memukul tanah sehingga menghasilkan sedikit getaran dan menghamburkan kerikil yang berhasil menghilangkan keseimbangan serta transparasi Freed, maka bisa dipastikan Akeno akan mati atau paling tidak terluka parah.

Disaat yang sama, Xenovia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang Freed yang kehilangan keseimbanganya sesaat dengan Durandal.

Trang!

Freed berhasil menangkis serangan Xenovia, namun terpaksa melompat kebelakang karena Irina juga menebaskan Ascalon kearahnya.

"Whoaaa... Ini tidak adil namanya. Seharusnya tugas penjahatlah yang mengepung sang hero." Ucap Freed denga nada Sarkastiknya.

"Hee.. akhirnya kau mengerti juga bahwa kau adalah orang jahat?" tanya Akeno seraya mengumpulkan sihir untuk serangan yang lebih besar.

'Gawat, ini benar-benar gawat, gadis petir itu harus bisa kubunuh terlebih dahulu' batin Freed.

"Heh, aku tidak peduli jahat atau baik, yang ku inginkan adalah membunuh kalian para Devil dan pendosa seperti kalian. Huahahaha!" ucap Freed seraya kembali membuat tubuhnya tranparan. Sementara itu Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, dan Akeno kembali pada Formasi empat arah seperti sebelumnya. Mereka tahu, akan lebih berbahaya jika mereka keluar formasi berusaha mengejar sendirian Freed yang memiliki kecepatan super, kekuatan super, ilusi dan transparasi.

"Disana!" ucap Koneko seraya menunjuk kesuatu tempat, dan dengan cepat Xenovia bersama Irina melesat, lalu mengayunkan pedang mereka dengan cepat dari arah berlawanan (Xenovia kanan, Irina Kiri). Freed yang tidak mengira bahwa tranparasi bisa dilacak dengan mudah, mengambil posisi pertahan, sehingga Excalibur Fusion miliknya berbenturan dengan Durandal dan Ascalon yang menyerang dari dua sisi. Dan hal ini membuat freed terlambung sedikit keudara.

Lalu disaat itulah rangkaian petir menembak kearahnya!

Bzzzttt!

"Aragghhh...!" teriak Freed terjatuh ketanah, dan langsung disambut oleh pukulan Koneko yang berhasil membuatnya terlempar kembali dengan keras.

"Ohok!" batuk Freed, seraya merasakan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Tidak hanya tulang patah, tapi seluruh tubuhnya juga mati rasa!

Syuuuut! Slash! Slash!

Kali ini Irina dan Xenovia tidak akan memberi kesempatan Freed untuk bergerak atau menggunakan Excalibur Fushion. Karena itulah, keduanya langsung berlari kearah Freed, melompat untuk memisah jarak pendek dengan cepat lalu menebaskan pedang mereka pada kedua tangan Freed.

"AAArrrggghhhhhh!" Teriak Freed kesakitan ketika kedua pergelangan tanganya putus.

Dengan tidak mempedulikan Freed yang kesakitan, Xenovia mengambil pedang Excalibur Fusion dari lengan Freed yang terputus lalu berjalan bersama Irina kearah Issei yang sudah berkumpul dengan teman-teman Devilnya.

Ketika mereka berjalan, sebuah sihir petir yang terfokus dan padat hasil buatan Akeno menyambar tubuh Freed yang tidak berdaya dan menghanguskanya.

.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, ketika Xenovia, Irina, Akeno, dan Koneko masih bertarung dengan Freed.

"Kurama, apa kau merasa ini cukup aneh? kenapa mereka masih memasang Kekkai? Bukankah seharusnya mereka membatalkanya kemudian melawan kita atau malah melarikan diri karena pasukan yang mereka bawa kalah?"

"Hmmm... entahlah Sona, ini memang aneh. Untuk apa mereka mempertahankan Kekkai?"

"Mungkin mereka terlalu bodoh? Atau terlalu percaya diri? Selain itu familiar dari peerageku belum menemukan adanya sihir yang kemungkinan bisa meledakkan satu kota" ucap Rias seraya memeriksa kembali update pesan-pesan familiar peeragenya yang tertulis di Smartphone miliknya.

"Familiar dari peerageku juga tidak menemukan apapun. Sihir dengan kekuatan seperti itu biasanya digunakan dipusat kota. Dan memerlukan lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar" ucap Sona yang mengisi waktunya dengan main chess mode Hard di Smartphone miliknya.

"Sama halnya dengan familiar kami (Hideyoshi, Hasuta, Hanabi, Aladdin, dan Yoshino) Mereka juga belum menemukan apapun di pinggiran kota." Balas Kurama seraya memeriksa Katalog gelas-gelas unik dan imut, di salah satu webstite.

Mereka bertiga membagi tugas familiar untuk mencari tempat lingkaran sihir yang kemungkinan mampu menghancurkan seluruh Kota Kuoh. Familiar peerage Rias dan Sona bertugas mencari didalam Kota. Karena pusat kota merupakan satu-satunya tempat strategis untuk menggunakan sebagai pusat sihir skala besar dengan tujuan menghancurkan seluruh kota. Sedangkan familiar peerage Naruto yang lebih sedikit (hanya 5 orang) ditugaskan melakukan pencarian di tepi kota hanya bertujuan untuk jaga-jaga, mungkin saja sihir yang dimaksud tidak ditujukan untuk menghancurkan seluruh kota, melainkan sebagianya saja.

"""Hmmm...""" gumam ketiganya seraya berfikir untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Kurama kembali berkata.

"Mungkin, sudah saatnya kita menghancurkan Kekkainya secara paksa?" ucap Kurama dengan nada tanya.

"Aku atau Hinata chan bisa melakukanya" sahut Sakura yang saat ini sudah merasa baikan.

Dengan tebasan pedang yang dialiri Senjutsu pada dinding Kekkai atau dengan pukulan Full Light Enchance milik Sakura, mereka bisa menghancurkan Kekkai tanpa harus menimbulkan kerusakan yang terlalu parah.

Berbeda dengan menggunakan _DragonShoot_ milik Issei atau _RaiHouko(Thunde Roar)_ milik Sasuke. Serangan mereka berdua ditakutkan ikut menghancurkan daerah sekitar sekolah atau bangunan kota.

"Hmmm.. itu benar, mungkin sudah saatny-" ucapan Sona terhenti ketika tanganya bergetar.

Drrrrttt…. Drrrrttt…. Drrrrttt….

Lebih tepatnya, tiba-tiba mereka bertiga mendapat sebuah panggilan melalui Smarphone mereka dalam waktu hampir bersamaan.

"Hmm.. Hanabi? Ada apa?" tanya Kurama menjawab panggilan dari nomer Hanabi.

""Huaaa... !Kurama samaa!"" ternyata malah suara Hideyoshi dan Hasuta yang masuk, seperinya mereka berdua terdengar panik?

"Ada apa? Coba salah satu dari kalian menjelaskanya."

"Kurama sama, ada lingkaran besar yang muncul dilangit!" celetuk Aladdin dengan langsung, seraya memakai suara imutnya, karena Hasuta dan Hideyoshi saling dorong-mendorong untuk meenentukan siapa yang akan menjelaskan informasi yang mereka dapat.

Sepertinya semua familiar Peerage Naruto sedang berkumpul diujung telepon.

"Lingkaran besar?"

"AH! Ada sesuatu yang turu-" ucapan Yoshino tiba-tiba terputus digantikan oleh suara bising tidak jelas"

Tuuut.. tuuut.. tuuuut... bzzzzttt...

Kurama memasang wajah serius, lalu berpaling kearah Sona, dan Rias, dan berkata

"Sona, Rias, sepertinya terdapat lingkaran sihiri teleportasi diudara!"

"Ya, familiar peerage ku juga berusaha menjelaskanya, tapi tiba-tiba saja panggilan terputus. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu jaringan elektronik" ucap Sona

"Familiarku cuma sempat menjelaskan munculnya lingkaran sihir besar yang bukan berasal dari salah satu Klan Devil secara tiba-tiba, mungkinkah..." sambung Rias

"Tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah Fallen! Aku mendapat Firasat buruk tentang ini!" Ucap Sona seraya mengkomando peerangenya untuk bersiaga.

"Kita harus bersiap!" ucap Rias kepada Issei dan Asia juga kepada Akeno dan Koneko yang baru saja berteleport kesisinya setelah mengalahkan Freed. (Kiba masih pingsan, dan Gasper.. ya.. kalian sudah mengerti kan?)

"Sakura, Hinata, Saatnya kita menghancurkan paksa kekkai ini!"ucap Kurama kepada Sakura dan Hinata yang ada didekatnya. Mereka berdua pun mengangguk.

Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak diperlukan, karena tiba-tiba saja ada energi besar yang berhasil membuat Kekkai bagian atas retak.

Krakk! Trakk! Krak! Prangg!

Munculah Holy Spear yang ukuran 10 kali lebih besar dari ukuran bus yang bersuaha mendarat dari ketinggian sekitar 500 meter lebih kearah mereka! (ingat Holy Spear buatan Kokabiel? Perbesar saja 10 kali lipat)

Karena element holy sangat beracun untuk Devil, apalagi dengan ukuran sebesear ini, akan berbahaya melakukan serangan jarak dekat, karena itulah...

"ISSEEEEII!" teriak Rias melalui telepati dan nyata, sementara dirinya langsung mengumpulkan energi Sihir untuk menembakkan Power of Destruction .

"SASUKEEEE!" Kurama juga memanggil Sasuke, sementara dirinya juga menggunakan serangan terkuatnya yang dulu pernah dilemparkan kearah Shikamaru, gabungan element angin dan api: Blaze Fury.

Sona pun, mengumpulkan energi sihirnya menembakkan Element ES.

Sementara itu anggota peerage lain yang hanya memiliki serangan jarak dekat berdiri bersiap disamping King mereka.

Karena itulah Hinata dan Sakura, kini berdiri dihadapan mereka bertiga. Meskipun mereka tidak memiliki serangan untuk jarak jauh (Sakura belum mempelajari membuat Holy Spear, Hinata cuma bisa menggunakan tebasan super cepatnya jika musuh sudah cukup dekat) mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk memukul/menebas Holy spear itu, jika sudah mendekat, tidak peduli efek baliknya ketika terkena radiasi element Holy.

Issei yang sebelumnya sudah kembali kewujud normalnya langsung mengerti apa yang di pinta King-nya, selain itu dia juga sudah mempersiapkan beberapa kali [Boost] untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena itulah dia bisa langsung menembakkan cahaya merah kearah Holy Spear Super raksasa yang turun kearah mereka.

"Dragon Shoooot!" teriak Issei seraya menembakkan full power jurus andalanya yang lebih besar dari serangan Rias, dan Sona. Dengan tambahan serangan Issei, mereka berhasil membuat holy spear raksasa itu terhenti sejenak. Sebelum sedikit demi sedikit turun kembali karena tarikan Gravitasi...

'Shiiiiit! Ini tidak cukup! Sasuke sempaiii, dimana kau?' batin Issei berteriak seraya berusaha menambah ukuran tembakanya dengan melakukan [Boost]

.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai membunuh Cerberus terakhir, Sasuke melihat kesekitar, mendapati Kurama, Rias, Sona, dan Issei dalam keadaan aman (baik-baik saja). Kemudian, dia melepas Armored Form miliknya sehingga menyisakannya dengan memakai piyama tidurnya.

Karena masih kesal dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru, Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung mendatangi mereka berdua, lalu menyeret mereka keluar, tidak peduli Naruto menjadi serius atau tidak! Itu bukan urusanya! Berani-beraninya duren kuning itu mengganti dan menghapus Ringtone kesayanganya (nyanyian Nina bobo Itachi)! Tidak ada kata maaf untuknya!

Sekarang ini Sasuke sedang berlari dikoridor menuju ruang Klub Kebudayaan dan Seni. Apa boleh buat, ini dikarenakan Sasuke masih Devil pemula, dan baru saja belajar membuat lingkaran teleportasi. Naruto yang paling ahli soal lingkaran teleportasi dan Shikamaru yang jenius tentang berbagai macam Sihir terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan malas-malasan mereka. Jadi, Sasuke terpaksa minta diajarkan Kurama nee, sehingga proses belajarnya tidak maksimal.

Dan saat ini bangunan tua Kuoh High masih berdiri kokoh, karena letaknya memang berseberangan dan berjauhan dengan area pertarungan yang bertempat kawasan bangunan baru yang ada didekat gerbang sekolah.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat Kurama Nee dan lainya. Akan kuseret mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan! Bisa-bisanya Si Kuning dan Si Nanas bodoh itu bersantai dalam keadaan seperti ini"

[Yah, selain itu. Tentu kau juga penasaran dengan kemampuan Naruto yang sesungguhnya bukan?]

"Hn, Aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu"

[Hahh~ .., seperti biasa. Sasuke memang '_Tsun-tsun'_. Tidak mau mengakui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Haha..]

"Ugh.. aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari Monster tua sepertimu Kirin? Dan dari mana kau belajar 'kosakata' aneh itu?"

[Ra-ha-si-a~]

[HEI! Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang!? Jangan mengatakan makhluk secantik diriku 'tua'! Aku masih muda! _Humph_! Jangan menyesal kalau nantinya kau tidak akan kubantu lagi! _Weee_! Sasuke '_Tsundere_' jelek!] terdengar suara Kirin layaknya anak-anak cemberut yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya.. ya... terserah apa katamu Kirin-Sama" ucap Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

'Hahh... apanya yang muda dengan umur 18 juta tahun lebih?' batin Sasuke

[Hei! aku mendengarmu Sasu bebek!]

Sasuke pun melanjutkan laju kakinya. Sesekali berbicara dengan Kirin melewati telepati? Hubungan pikiran? Ya sejenis sihir seperti itulah. Hal seperti ini masih misteri untuk orang awam yang baru dikenalkan dunia supernatural seperti Sasuke.

Meskipun sudah sebulan lebih ini dia mendapat teman berbincang baru didalam pikiranya. Keduanya masih belum terlalu akrab. Walaupun kadang-kadang Sasuke yang mulai mengajak bicara, Kirin jarang menyahutnya. Ketika Sasuke bertanya, kenapa tidak menjawab, Kirin hanya mengatakan bahwa saat itu dia lagi sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu. Juga Kirin berpesan, kalau ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan sebaiknya mencari jadwal atau menentukan waktu pembicaraan beberapa hari terlebih dahulu. Apakah Kirin sebegitu sibuknya seperti bos-bos besar yang bahkan sulit ditelpon karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan harianya? Memangnya kegiatan apa yang bisa dilakukanya didalam pikiran Sasuke? Apakah Kirin diam-diam sibuk membuat rencana untuk menguasai dunia seperti vilain-vilain di Novel atau Film bertema Fantasy seperti biasanya? Haha., sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Hanya saja, terkadang Sasuke merasa bahwa Kirin benar-benar tidak berada didalam tubuhnya saat itu. Apakah mungkin jiwa yang terkurung didalam Sacred Gear bisa keluar dari wadahnya? Sepertinya itu hal yang sangat mustahil. Bahkan satu-satu Heavenly Dragon tidak bisa keluar dari segelnya [Boosted Gear]. Um... tunggu! Apakah memang hanya ada satu Heavenly Dragon?

"Kirin, apakah ada Heavenly Dragon lain selain Draig?"

[. . . . .] Kirin diam sesaat, sebelum melanjutkan

[Apa maksudmu? Memangnya ada yang lain?]

"Hmm... Entahlah.. seingatku Draig - Heavenly Red Dragon, disegel didalam Sacred Gear karena mengamuk dalam pertempuranya melawan naga lain. Tapi... hmm... rasanya aku melupakanya"

[. . . . .]

"Kirin?"

[Ah, lebih baik kau tidak terlalu memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu. Kalau memang naga lain. Ya... anggap saja naga lain. Simple kan?]

"Hm... benar juga." Sasuke pun mengangguk, dan mulai melupakan perasaan ganjil yang menjanggal dipikiranya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Hm.. Mungkin aku salah ingat? Sepertinya aku perlu meminjam buku sejarah Underworld lagi kepada Shika' batin Sasuke yang saat ini berjarak sekitar 20 meter dari pintu Klub mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba-

"SASUKEEEE!"

Dari telepati, terdengar suara Kurama nee dengan nada Serius, seakan-akan dia dalam keadaan genting, sangat memerlukanya saat ini dan detik ini juga. Karena sangat jarang dia mendengar Kurama nee berteriak (kecuali ketika memarahi dua pemalas).

Sepersekiran detik Sasuke sempat bimbang, apakah harus meneruskan untuk menerobos masuk ke klub mereka, atau menjawab permintaan dan perintah Kurama nee?

Untunglah, Sasuke memilih yang kedua. Karena Sasuke sangat yakin ini hal yang lebih penting dari balas dendam soal ringtone suara Itachi Anikinya miliknya yang juga sangat penting.

Prangg!

Sasuke langsung melompat dari jendela terdekat dilantai dua ini, mirip adegan dimana Shikamaru yang juga dulu pernah melompat dengan hanya memakai handuk.

Begitu Sasuke keluar, dirinya dikejutkan dengan sebuah pillai cahaya raksasa yang berusaha jatuh, namun ditahan oleh beberapa serangan dari teman-temanya. Tapi, sepertinya usaha mereka gagal, karena pillar cahaya raksasa yang jatuh itu terlalu padat dan besar.

'Ini gawat! Kirin, kumohon berikan aku maximun Output untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanku!' batin Sasuke panik!

[Heh! Kau harus memanggilku Kirin-chan-sama! Lagian maximum energi yang bisa kau tampung cuman 1.5%]

"Kumohon! Kirin-chan-sama!" Sasuke tidak ingin memperdebatkan hal kecil seperti itu dan langsung masuk kemode Armored Form miliknya, karena kalau tidak demikian, dia tidak akan bisa menampung muatan jutaan Tera Volt untuk sementara. Kalau Sasuke memakai tubuh manusianya untuk menampung energi sebesar itu, bisa dipastikan dia langsung hangus menjadi arang. Armored Form miliknya berguna sebagai Katalis/Medium untuk menampung energi listrik milik Kirin, sebatas energi sihir miliknya.

Sasuke pun mengambil ancang-ancang, dan berteriak

"**RAI HOUKOU HO!****"**** (Thunder Roar CANON!)**

Energi listrik putih kehitaman yang hampir menyamai besar tombak holy, ditembakkan dari arah menyamping melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya, lalu menghantam pilar itu, menyeretnya keluar dari alur lintasan turunnya, memecahkan sisa kekkai yang ada dijalur lajunya, dan dengan tidak sengaja berhasil mengenai (tidak sampai membunuh) satu Fallen bersayap 8 (Orochimaru) yang kebetulan berada jalur serangan petir Sasuke.

ZROAAAAAAAAA!

.

Para familiar peerage Naruto yang saat ini berada digunung yang berada dipinggiran kota Kuoh, bisa melihat pilar putih kehitam-hitaman yang mirip railgun di anime yang pernah mereka tonton diruang Klub membentang menyamping menuju keujung langit.

Dan kalau kalian berada diluar angkasa, kalian akan menemui pilar listrik panjang melaju menghancurkan beberapa asteroid sebelum akhirnya menghilang di gelapnya angkasa.

.

Hening sesaat memenuhi Kuoh Academy.

Sebagian besar para Devil takjub dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka berada didalam bahaya, dan beberapa saat berikutnya tiba-tiba sebuah pilar listrik yang lebih menyerupai sinar laser menghantam Holy spear raksasa dengan sangat cepat, menembus kekkai yang ada.

Diwaktu yang sama, Anko, Guren, dan Yamato menghentikan ritual Kekkai mereka yang sudah hancur itu. Lalu dengan cepat berteleportasi kearah ketua mereka Orochimaru yang sepertinya terluka parah akibat terserempet serangan barusan.

Kokabiel sendiri sedikit kaget mendapati serangan terkuat miliknya bisa ditangkis dengan mudah. Apakah ini kebetulan? Atau memang para Devil muda ini lebih kuat dari data yang mereka peroleh sampai saat ini?

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang selesai menembakkan seranganya terbaring lemah di atas tanah. Menetralkan pernafasanya yang turun naik dengan cepat. Saat ini Sasuke kehabisan seluruh energi sihir yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Dia bersaha supaya dirinya tidak pingsan, mencoba fokus untuk tetap sadar, mengabaikan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa sangat ringan sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa merasakanya untuk bergerak sedikitpun .

.

Langit kota Kuoh malam itu ditutupi dengan ribuan bayangan yang menutupi cahaya bulan sampai kebumi, sebanyak 75.325 Fallen Angel dan 100.000 Cerberus yang ada dibawah kendali Kokabiel siap menyerang musuh kapan saja.

Yang menyebabkan Kokabiel datang terlambat malam ini adalah karena sebelumnya dia harus berurusan dengan Hades (yang merupakan salah satu God Greek). Kokabiel meminta lebih banyak lagi Cerberus pada Hades untuk rencana utamanya malam ini.

Lalu, karena Hades adalah dewa kematian, yang tentu akan sangat senang dengan bertambah banyaknya stok jiwa yang akan didapatnya apabila perang benar-benar terjadi. Dengan senang hati memberikan sebagian Cerberus liar yang hidup di Death World. Tentu dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi supaya God Greek ini tidak akan dituduh sebagai patrner Crime Kokabiel.

Dulunya Kokabiel adalah Angel yang agung, veteran Great War yang juga merupakan salah satu orang yang paling dipercayai God Crist. Adapun penyebab dirinya jatuh dari sisi Angel menjadi Fallen Angel adalah karena para Fallen, Angel, dan Devil melakukan genjatan senjata. Dan dia tidak akan pernah menerima hal itu. Mana mungkin dia bisa memaafkan para Devil yang telah berani membunuh God Cris orang yang paling disayanginya.

Kedamaian? Jangan bercanda! Kata-kata kedamaian itu hanya palsu. Hal itu tidak akan pernah ada jika makhluk hina seperti para Devil masih ada didunia ini. Merekalah yang mengotori dunia dengan iming-iming nafsu.

Sudah lama Kokabiel berencana untuk memulai perang kembali, dia sudah bersabar menunggu beratus-ratus tahun untuk saat ini. Dimana dia akhirnya bisa mengesktrak [Boosted Gear] untuk dirinya sendiri.

Benar, meskipun Kokabiel dipenuhi dengan dendam dia tidak bodoh, dan sadar bahwa dengan dirinya yang sekarang belum cukup untuk membinasan seluruh Devil. Banyak petinggi-petinggi Devil yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Karena itulah dia memerlukan kekuatan besar untuk memulai rencananya. Sebelumnya, dia sudah berkali-kali berusaha mengajak pemilik [Boosted Gear] untuk memihaknya (karena saat itu belum ditemukan alat pengesktrak Sacred Gear). Selama seribu tahun ini, berkali-kali dia gagal merekrut mereka, dan beberapa kali pula dia berhasil merekrut mereka. Tapi, meskipun dia berhasil merekrutnya, melatihnya, itu masih belum cukup! Manusia itu lemah, dan selamanya akan tetap lemah. Karena itulah dia mencari solusi lain.

Lalu ketika Azazel yang sangat tertarik dengan penelitian Sacred Gear berusaha membuat proyek [Prototype Pemisah Sacred Gear], Kokabiel pun mendapat pencerahan.

'Hahaha! Kenapa tidak aku ambil saja Sacred Gear berharga itu dari manusia. Tentu ditanganku mereka akan menjadi lebih berguna!'

15 tahun yang lalu akhirnya Azazel berhasil menyelesaikan Prototype Pemisah Sacred Gear. Tapi, setelah beberapa kali melakukan percobaan, Azazel memutuskan untuk menghentikan proyek brilian (menurut Kokabiel) itu untuk ketahap berikutnya. Dengan alasan bahwa, dia berusaha meneliti Sacred Gear, bukan membunuh manusia untuk kesenanganya.

Benar, karena [Prototype Pemisah Sacred Gear], sangat berbahaya bagi manusia yang menjadi Host Sacred Gear. Setelah Sacred Gear diekstrak darinya, manusia itu akan mati. Karena itulah sejak saat itu, alat Pemisah Sacred Gear ini di segel oleh Azazel. Namum, secara diam-diam Kokabiel masih menggunakan alat itu tanpa sepengetahuan Azazel.

Dengan ini langkah pertama rencana besarnya dimulai. Sisanya ialah mencari informasi keberadaan [Boosted Gear].

Setelah sabar menunggu lama, akhirnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia mendengar Informasi bocoran dari bawahan Azazel, bahwa mereka mendeteksi adanya kemungkinan keberadaan [Boosted Gear] di kota Kuoh pada seorang manusia bernama Hyuudo Issei.

Karena masih belum pasti, dan hanya perlu pengawasan, dengan berat hati Kokabiel memerintahkan salah satu bawahan tidak penting yang bahkan namanya tidak diingatnya, bersama beberapa Fallen lain untuk mengawasinya. Sebenarnya Kokabiel ingin mengirim Orochimaru atau orang kepercayaan lainya. Tapi karena mereka semua sibuk oleh tugas yang diperintahkan Azazel, apa boleh buat.

Celakanya, pengawas bodoh itu malah membunuh Host Sacred Gear itu. Dan parahnya lagi, membiarkan host [Boosted Gear] dibangkitkan kembali menjadi Devil. Apa sih yang ada dipikiran sipengawas itu?

Kalau memang sudah dibunuh, kenapa mereka tidak berfikir untuk membawa mayatnya untuk diekstrak Sacred Gearnya? Kenapa harus dibiarkan begitu saja setelah membunuhnya bodoh!? Kalau mereka pintar, [Twice Critical] atau bukan, kalau diekstrak, akan menambah sedikit kekuatan untuk mereka.

(Menurut beberap sumber, Sacred Gear bisa diekstrak dari orang yang tidak lama mati)

Apa mereka sebegitu malasnya untuk tidak mengekstrak sacred gear rendahan seperti itu? Dan kalau mereka benar-benar malas, kenapa tidak dimusnahkan saya mayatnya, supaya pihak lain tidak bisa memperolehnya. Apa mereka tidak pernah memikirkan hal sesimple dan selogis ini? Apa mereka tidak berfikir bahwa ada kemungkinan, Devil akan membangkitkan orang yang sudah mereka bunuh untuk dijadikan servant? Ini merupakan pengetahuan umum, dan lagi mereka berada didaerah kekuasaan Devil! Pastinya kemungkinan itu terjadi akan bertambah besar.

Ketika mendapat laporan ini, Kokabiel sangat marah dan ingin membakar pengawas bodoh yang ternyata memiliki nama Raynare hidup-hidup atas kebodohanya. Sayangnya Raynare bersama teman-temanya juga sudah mati ketika gagal dalam mendapatkan [Twiligh Healing]. Kokabiel tidak habis pikir, kenapa Fallen Angel sebodoh mereka masih bertahan hidup. Seandainya saja Orochimaru dan kelompoknya tidak sibuk, pasti Kokabiel akan mengirim mereka. Karena Orang selicik Orochimaru pasti memiliki pemikiran lebih panjang, tidak sependek Fallen yang terpaksa diutusnya.

Tapi, itu sudah bukan masalah lagi, sekarang dia berhasil membujuk Hades untuk membantunya. Dia sudah berhasil mengumpulkan pasukan dan kekuatan besar untuk memulai perang. Perang yang sesungguhnya!

Rencana pun diatur kembali oleh Kokabiel, pencurian Excalibur yang hanya pengalih perhatian dari original rencananya pun dimulai. Dan malam inilah, dia akan memetik buah hasil rencana matangnya.

Sebelumnya, dia mengirim Orochimaru dan lainya untuk membuat Kekkai, supaya para Devil memfokuskan pertarungan mereka dengan umpan dan tidak bisa mengubungi pihak luar seperti Sirzech, Ajuka, Serafall, dan Maou satunya. Karena, rencananya akan kacau jika hal itu terjadi.

Sementara Orochimaru dan beberapa orang lainya bertugas sebagai pengalih perhatian, dengan diam-diam Kokabiel memerintahkan pasukan lain untuk membuat Formasi Kekkai yang jauh lebih besar dan lebih kuat disekeliling kota Kuoh. Sebuah kekkai yang dulunya pernah menahan amukan** J****uggernaut ****D****rive** dari host _Draig-The Red Heavenly Dragon_ yang mengamuk melawan host naga lain sehingga diketahui saat itu menghancurkan seluruh kota. (itulah apa yang diketahui oleh umum)

Apa kalian tidak pernah bertanya-tanya, kenapa kemampuan Juggenaut Drive yang sanggup meluluh lantakkan satu pulau besar, hanya berhasil menghancurkan satu kota dalam amukanya? Yep, jawaban yang logic tentang kenapa hanya satu kota yang menjadi korban, bukanya satu daratan, atau satu pulau. Karena saat pemilik [Boosted Gear] sebelumnya mengamuk, Azazel yang sebelumnya diminta oleh 2 maou menugaskan para Fallen membuat barier yang sangat super kuat untuk menahan Juggernaut Drive supaya tidak lepas kealam terbuka.

Kali ini pun, Kokabiel sudah membuat kekkai yang sama denga kekkai waktu itu. Dengan menugaskan 888 Fallen bersayap 2 pada 888 titik diluar kota Kuoh, sesuai dengan formasi rasi bintaing, feng-sui, leyline kota, susunan planet, dan posisi bumi, maka terbentuklah susunan formasi besar yang berfungsi sebagai lingkaran super raksasa yang bisa mengaktifkan kekkai super tak tertembus yang juga menggunakan mana disekitar untuk lebih memperkuatnya.

Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang bisa keluar dan masuk selama kekkai ini ada.

Awalnya , Kokabiel berniat mengaktifkan kekkai ini setelah serangan pertamanya berhasil membunuh semua/sebagian Devil dan memulai ritual pengekstrakkan [Boosted Gear], supaya tidak ada yang menganggunya saat proses pengambilan Sacred Gear itu.

Tapi, dia terpaska mengaktifkanya lebih awal karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah pilar listrik putih padat berhasil menghancurkan serangan full powernya. Dari mana serangan itu berasal? Apakah ada pengguna Sacred Gear Spesial atau Longinus lainya di antara Devil-Devil muda ini?

Sepertinya info yang dihasilkan anak buahnya tidak lengkap. (Sasuke kan baru pertama muncul dirating game, dan dia lebih baru dari Issei dalam hal menjadi Iblis).

Kokabiel pun menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk langsung mengaktifkan kekkai. Kalau siapapun yang berhasil membuat serangan petir sebesar itu melakukannya lagi. Bisa-bisa akan ada petinggi dari salah satu ras (Angel, Devil, Fallen) yang curiga, dan datang kekota Kuoh membawa pasukan mereka.

Dia harus memulai perang (pembantaian) ini dengan segera!

.

Sesaat setelah menghilangnya pilar listrik Sasuke yang dinamainya sebagai [Rai Houkou Ho / Thunder Roar Canon]. Waktu yang sebelumnya terasa bergerak lambat, kini bergerak normal.

"Kurama..., apakah itu... Sasuke?" tanya Sona yang masih cukup kaget melihat Holy Spear Raksasa dihancurkan oleh pilar listik.

"Ya, sepertinya sibodoh itu melakukannya lagi. Sakura, segera jemput Sasuke! Saat ini dia pasti tidak bisa apa-apa karena kehabisan stamina dan sihir" ucap Kurama memberikan perintah kepada Rook milik Naruto. Dan Sakura pun menghilang dengan teleportasinya.

"Kurama nee.. apa itu?" tanya Hinata menunjuk sebuah tirai transparan yang mulai menyelimuti seluruh Kuoh.

Memalingkan pandanganya keatas, Kurama, Sona, dan Rias terkejut.

"Glek! Ke-ke-kekkai! Dan itu lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya"

"Tsk, kali ini kita benar-benar terjebak! Sepertinya inilah rencana para Fallen Angel yang sesungguhnya" ucap Rias nada tidak senang

"Ugh.. meskipun rencana menghubungi Oneechan ku sangat buruk. Saat ini kita berada dalam situasi yang jauh... jauh lebih buruk" ucap Sona, kemudian mengehela nafas, sedikit menyesal kenapa tidak memilih untuk meminta bantuan kepada Onee-chanya.

Namun, sebelum mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Kokabiel memilih untuk memulai berbicara.

"**Wahai pengikut setiaku! Sudah lama kita menunggu hari ini tiba! Hari dimana perang besar akan dimulai! Dimana dunia akan tunduk dihadapan kita!"**

"**Sekarang, Lihatlah kebawah sana, mereka adalah batu loncatan untuk mencapai tujuan kita. Untuk memusnahkan semua Devil!"**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""**WOAAAAAAA!**"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Terdengar sorak sorai pasukan yang siap berperang menggema diudara, membuat semua makhluk yang mendengarnya ketakutan dan merasa gentar.

Didalam hatinya, Kokabiel menyeringai lebar 'Kukuku.. ini bukanlah peperangan dimana tiap kubu bisa dikatakan sederajat atau seimbang. Ini adalah pembantaian! Dimana kubu lain jauh lebih lemah dan tak berdaya. Asalkan aku mendapatkan [Boosted Gear] atau Sacred Gear lain yang berhasil menghancurkan seranganku sebelumnya, semua manusia yang tinggal dikota ini adalah harga yang murah untuk sebuah pengorbanan ini. Hua ha ha!]

"BERSIAAAP!" teriak pemimpin mereka, Kokabiel, memberi komando, lalu masing-masing dari Fallen menyiapkan saru sampai beberapa puluh Holy Spear dengan beragam bentuk, panjang, dan lebar.

"TEMBAAAAK!" ucap Kokabiel kemudian seraya menembakkan 8 Holy spear berukuran seperti bus kearah kota, dengan Kuoh Academy dan sekitarnya sebagai pusat sasaran. Dengan aba-abanya, Fallen lainya pun ikut melemparkan Holy Spear mereka.

Daripada repot untuk bertarung, mereka (Fallen) yang secara logic menang secara jumlah dan memiliki handycap/keuntungan lebih banyak dalam semua hal, mengabisi musuh secara langsung adalah jalan termudah. Kokabiel menunjukan rasa belas kasihnya dengan kematian cepat dan tanpa sakit?

Dari kejauhan, puluhan ribu garis-garis kecil yang merupakan Holy Spear berjatuhan layaknya seperti air hujan yang turun kebumi. Sangat indah, cantik, dan menyilaukan.

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat untuk para devil, kali ini mereka kembali berada dalam keadaan yang jauuuuh lebih gawat.

Hinata yang masuk kedalam mode Senjutsunya, dan bersiap menebaskan kedua pedangnya keudara untuk menghadang hujan puluhan ribu Holy Spear berhasil dicegah Rias. Saat ini menyerang bukanlah hal yang tepat. Meskipun Rias tahu dengan kecepatan tebasan angin Hinata dia mungkin bisa menghancurkan beribu-ribu Holy Spear, tapi itu masih belum cukup. Hinata akan terluka parah diakhir 'hujan tombak' nanti!

Selain itu, menurut rencana taktik yang disusun sebelumnya. Yang bertugas menyelamatkan mereka ketika dihadapkan kondisi seperti ini bukanlah, Rias, Issei, Sakura, Hinata, ataupun salah satu anggota peerage lainya.

Yang memiliki giliran tampil kali ini adalah Kurama dan Sona. Mereka berdua yang sama-sama pengendali element ES, menggunakan semua energi sihir yang tersisa untuk memunculkan dinding pertahanan lebar besar tebal dan tinggi yang terbuat dari es padat.

Karena itulah, ketika para Fallen melemparkan puluhan ribu Holy Spear mereka kearah kelompok Devil. Sona dan Kurama langsung 'mensummon/membuat' dinding tebal menyerupai gunung Es yang langsung menutupi 1/3 Kuoh Academy, dan juga membekukan berpuluh rumah bersama seluruh penghuni disekitarnya.

Ini adalah perang, hidup dan mati mereka dipertaruhkan, seandainya Kurama dan Sona tidak mensummon gunung Es ini, tetap saja akan jatuh korban untuk para manusia di kota kuoh. Terlebih mereka yang bermukim didekat sekolah.

Sementara Sona dan Kurama mempertahan sihir tingkat tinggi mereka, devil yang lain berusaha menenangkan diri dengan memeluk satu sama lain, menunggu benturan tiba.

Namun benturan antara Holy Spear dengan Gunung Es buatan itu tidak terjadi.

Yang ada, malah terdengar sebuah teriakan lantang disela-sela sumpah serapah kesakitan dari sebagian Fallen Angel.

"GARA-GARA KAU AKU GAGAL MENGALAHKAN SHIKA DIPUTARAN LAP TERAKHIR!"

Yep, siapa lagi kalau bukan teriakan jagoan utama fic ini, seorang berambut duren bernama Naruto Windstrom yang saat ini dengan wajah sangat marah menggunakan kepalan tangan kanannya untuk meninju pipi kanan Kokabiel yang memasang wajah syok. Dengan background 'sebagian besar' Fallen dan Cerberus terluka karena Holy Spear hasil buatan mereka menancap disebagian tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Beberapa saat sebelumnya-**

Saat ini, Gasper, Naruto dan Shikamaru, sedang serius-seriusnya memainkan game balap online mereka "**Need For Speed Bikini: Online**" yang ke 68 kali. Dan Shikamaru masih belum terkalahkan satu kalipun.

Meskipun diluar mereka terlihat normal seperti biasanya, tapi didalamnya, mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto: (dengan wajah super serius) Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sepertinya diluar semakin gawat! Sasuke temee! Awas kau kalau tidak melindungi Kurama-chan, Hinata-chan, dan Sakura-chan! Kalau sampai mereka terluka, akan kumasukkan virus kedalam smarphone milikmu! Dan kuhapus semua koleksi foto kakakmu itu! Uwaaaahh... Kenapa Shika masih belum menyerah! Apa kau sebegitu tidak inginya membiarkan aku keluar untuk menolong mereka! Kuakui, kau adalah satu-satunya rival yang terkuat! Ugh.., Kalau begini terus, aku terpaksa akan menggunakan satu-satunya **[****Forbidden Cursed Special Last Final Weapon****]** milikku!'

Shika: (dengan wajah malas) Aw..., Shit! Keadaan diluar semaking gawaaaaat, sejak tadi terdengar ledakan dimana-mana. Apa yang terjadi dengan Aladdin? Kuharap tidak ada yang melukainya. Tidak-tidak..., disana kan ada Hasuta dan Hideyoshi, mereka berdua pasti akan menjaga My Lovely Cute Aladdin dan menjauhkanya dari bahaya. Ugh.. Kapan Naruto mengalahkanku? Kalau begini terus aku bisa menang terus-menerus seperti biasanya! Agh... Aladdin, aku khawatir terhadapnya! (_Sementara tanganya dengan refleks menggerakkan Joystic, kepala Shikamaru tidak terfokus sedikitpun terhadap game dihadapanya, melainkan dipenuhi oleh pikiran tentang Aladdin. Semenjak Shika mengetahui familiarnya adalah cewek, Shika berubah menjadi terlalu over protective terhadap Aladdin layaknya seorang ibu-ibu. Lalu, karena tidak fokus inilah, Shikamaru malah menjadi jauh lebih hebat dalam memainkan game. __Karena __secara tidak sadar __tanganya bergerak dengan refleks alami sehingga __menjadi__kanya__ lebih susah dikalahkan)_

Gasper: (dengan wajah horror ketakutan) Huaaaa... suara-suara nyaring apa itu? Huaa...Aku tidak mau mati! Hiks... Rias-samaaaa! Aku ingin pulang kekamarku! Tapi aku takuuut! Gyaaaa... Tikungaaan.. Tikungaaan! Uwa! Tanjakkaan! Rem.. mana remm? Gyaaa..! _(sedangkan __G__asper dia menjadi sangat ketakutan, sehingga dia tidak terlalu sadar lagi dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Sacred Gearnya nyala-mati-nyala-mati berkali-kali layaknya lampu hias, dan dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.)_

'Kalau dibiarkan terus, bisa jadi lebih berbahaya. Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Meskipun bisa dipastikan aku akan mati ketika nanti pulang ke underworld. Itu lebih baik, daripada peerageku terluka! Ini sudah lap terakhir! Saatnya mengeluarkan kartu as milikku!' batin naruto, seraya semakin serius menatap kemonitor bersiap-siap menyalip Shika begitu ada kesempatan. Kemudian menggunakan sihirnya [Switch] untuk memunculkan 3 buah foto sepupunya **Temari Windstrom** yang tidak berbusana melayang dihadapan Shikamaru.

Crott!

Mata Shikamaru melotot dan hidungnya mengalirkan darah segar, meskipun tanganya masih bergerak secara reflek, sebagian syaraf motoriknya melambat sesaat gara-gara mimisan setelah melihat tubuh telanjang gadis yang diam-diam disukainya itu.

"YEAAAA! KESEMPATAN!" teriak Naruto dengan **sangaaaaat berbahagia**. Karena, setelah dua tahun ini, akhirnya dia bisa mengalahkan Shikamaru walaupun satu kali. (saat ini Mobil yang dimainkan player Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyalip Shika). Naruto juga sangat berbahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa pergi keluar untuk menolong teman-temanya (Membunuh semua musuh). Sangat bahagia dia akhirnya bisa melawan kejahatan layaknya super Hero (dengan bermandikan darah musuh).

Akhirnya, setelah ini, dia bisa menyombongkan diri dihadapan Sasuke untuk beberapa bulan kedepan karena sudah berhasil mengalah Shikamaru satu kali. Meskipun kemenangan ini akan dibayar dengan dirinya yang akan dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Temari nee-chan ketika pulang kerumah nanti.

Tapi...

Semua harapan naruto berubah 180 derajat. Ketika muncul sebuah tulisan dilayar TV milik naruto yang berubah menjadi gelap.

**[Connection Lost] **(karena suatu hal, saat ini semua jaringan elektronik mati)

Pada detik itu, seluruh tubuh naruto membatu.

Shikamaru masih mimisan

Gasper akhirnya bisa pingsan dengan tenang setelah high tension selama ini.

Kirin menyeringai lebar.

.

2 detik setelahnya, Sasuke menembakkan [Rai Houko Ho] diluar gedung bangunan tua.

.

30 detik setelahnya

Naruto masih membatu

Shikamaru, pergi kedapur mengambil cola, setelah mencek pesan-pesan yang dikirim Aladdin. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa membalas pesanya. Siapa penyebab hilangnya koneksi jaringan ini? _(tentu itu adalah Kekkai super besar yang dibuat para fallen)_

Gasper pingsan...

.

110 detik setelahnya

Naruto masih membatu, dengan joystic yang hampir terlepas dari tanganya.

Shikamaru membuka jendela, melihat Kokabiel dan para fallen besiap melemparkan Holy Spear mereka.

Gasper masih pingsan...

.

111 detik setelahnya

Naruto tersadar dan langsung menghempaskan Joystick ditanganya ke lantai sampai hancur, dan berteriak "SIAAAALAAAAAAN! PADAHAL AKU HAMPIR MENANG!"

Shikamau sudah berteleport ketempat Kurama dan yang lain sambil membawa 3 foto Temari Windstrom dikantong celananya.

Gasper Ngiler...

.

112 detik setelahnya,

Naruto yang memiliki logic, 'Siapapun yang mengganggu waktu main game berhargaku akan kuhajar' langsung melakukan [Switch] keudara dan menduga-duga, siapa yang menjadi boss vilain kali ini. Dan dia mendapati Kokabiel yang dengan jelas memiliki Aura seperti Final boss pada game RPG yang sering dimainkanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung melakukan [Switch] pada seluruh Holy Spear lalu memunculkan semuanya dibelakang para Fallen. Ditambah bonus pukulan terkuat yang bisa dilakukanya kewajah Kokabiel dan berteriak:

"GARA-GARA KAU AKU GAGAL MENGALAHKAN SHIKA DIPUTARAN LAP TERAKHIR!"

Setelah itu...

**ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!**

**STROM IS COMING!**

**Play: The HERO! Set Fire to The Furious Fist **by** JAM Project.**

.

.

.

.

To be countinued -

.

.

.

Ok, saatnya sedikit sesi Question and Answer!

.

Q: Apa sampai Arc penyerangan anti Monster buatan Anhilition Maker ke Underworld?

A: Hmm... mungkin sih, cuma versinya sedikit berbeda. Setelah ini Arc Devil Young Gathering (Shikamaru Arc), Field Trip School: Goes to Kyoto (Kurama Arc), (Hinata Arc), E.N.D (Naruto Arc)

.

Q: Bagaimana kalau seandainya ada salah satu Peerage atau Keluarga atau Orang Terdekat Naruto mati dalam penyerangan Kokabiel? Apakah Naruto akan menyerang ke Grigori?

A: Jawabanya, seandainya demikian maka tentu saja Naruto akan membabat habis semua musuhnya (kalau Naruto masih sadar) . Atau, malahan Naruto akan menghancurkan semua Realm yang ada, baik itu Hell, Heaven, Gap Dimension, Valhalla, Earth, Underworld, dll (kalau Naruto tidak sadar). Tapi, dua-duanya ngak terjadi kok. Dunia masih aman.

.

Q: Bagaimana perbandingan kekuatan (fisik, etc) antara Naruto dan Peeragenya?

A: Hmm, kalau dari segi ketahanan Fisik Sakura yang terkuat, kalau yang terlemah sasuke.

Dari segi kelincahan dan kecepatan, Hinata yang tercepat, yang paling lambat sasuke.

Dari segi Raw Power, sepertinya Sakura di posisi utama, tapi kalau serangan Critical Hit (serangan mematikan) Hinata lah yang paling hebat. Senjutsu yang diaplikasikan dengan senjata sangat berbahaya. (Meskipun tanpa Senjutsu, Hinata bisa membunuh orang dengan mudah)

Dari jumlah Mana, Shikamaru yang paling banyak, yang paling sedikit Sasuke.

Dari segi bakat dalam element sihir, Kurama yang hebat.

Dari segi kepintaran, pengalaman, dan taktik, Shikamaru yang paling hebat.

Kalau Naruto secara ringkasnya yang paling rata-rata (normal) status fisik dasarnya. Dan starus fisik Sasuke adalah yang terlemah diseluruh peerage (karena dia masih Normal Human devil Reincarnate). Seandainya Naruto bukan PureBlood Devil, mungkin dia rata-rata seperti manusia normal layaknya sasuke.

Dalam Mode Armored Form: Sasuke bisa lebih cepat dan kuat dari Shikamaru dalam status fisik.

Namun, Semua yang disebukan diatas cuma standar perbandingan dasar kemampuan tubuh dari tiap peerage. Itu semua tidak berarti dalam pertarungan, sekuat dan selincah apapun, bisa dikalahkan dengan taktik dan rencana yang sesuai.

Kalau dalam latihan bertanding, Kurama, Shikamaru dan Naruto hampir seimbang. Dibawah mereka bertiga adalah Hinata, lalu Sakura, kemudian Sasuke.

Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke selalu kalah melawan Naruto, Kurama, dan Shikamaru.

Sakura selalu kalah melawan Hinata (meskipun mereka baru latihan 2 kali, soalnya Sakura takut dan menghindari latihan dengan Hinata, terakhir kali Sakura hampir kehilangan dua lengan dan satu kakinya).

Sasuke selalu kalah melawan siapapun di Peeragenya untuk saat ini. Karena sasuke masih latihan menjadi devil yang benar.

.

Q: Kenapa dalam dua chapter ini mereka lupa dengan Vali yang merupakan salah satu Longinus User [Divine Divide]?

A: Si Vali masih ada kok, cuman saat ini tidak ada yang mengingatknya karena suatu alasan. He he..

.

.

.

Author Note:

Setelah menulis chap ini, entah kenapa Kishi merasa ada yang kurang. Sepertinya chapter ini berubah menjadi terlalu serius? Dan hampir full Action, entah kalian suka atau tidak saya sendiri juga kurang tau. Kishi sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin mengimajinasikan pertarungan se realistic mungkin. Ya, mohon maaf kalau jelek, inilah batasan Kishi karena mengerjakan semuanya sendirian.

Hah.. Kishi hanya ingin kehidupan Naruto kembali Normal! Dimana ada kegajean disana sini. Bukan adegan penuh kematian seperti pada di chapter ini. Mana adegan P***P atau P***P lalu P******P. Gyaaaa...! Kembalikan kegiatan Black Dawn mereka!

Ok, semoga Naruto bisa muncul di chap depan, karena kalau Temari mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada foto-fotonya. Bisa-bisa Naru disunat 3 kali. Hiii~

Oh, ngomong-ngomong chap depan, Kishi masih bimbang apakah full action atau ringkasanya saja. Hmm.. ok, tak masalah.. yang jelas akan saya usahakan fic ini nggak discountinued.

.

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia membaca, memberikan review, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

.

Recomendasi fic dari Kishi:

One Punch-Gamer by SaintInfernoNeos (Eng, Cross: Onepunch-man x SAO)

Servant of Aincrad by The4Ryan9 (Eng, Cross: DXD x SAO)

Flying to the Sky by Lenovo Axioo (Ind, Naruto. Genre Sci-Fi)

The Vasto of White by Parcasious (Eng, Cross: Bleach x Fate/Stay)

Of the River and the Sea by Aleycat4eva (Eng, Naruto. Genre Adventure)


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10: Clash of King: **Changing!**

.

Disclaimer: **Ichie Ishibumi** and **Masashi Kishimoto**

Idea: **AoiKishi**

Genre: Adventure, Humor, Friendship, (sedikit)Mistery

Rating: T+ (-M)

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU

Pair: (Naruto x Hinata x Kurama)

(Sasuke x Sakura+?) (Shikamaru x Temari+?) (Issei x Harem?)

'. . . .' = Mind

". . . ." = Speak

.

.

.

.

.

"**GARA-GARA KAU AKU GAGAL MENGALAHKAN SHIKA DIPUTARAN LAP TERAKHIR!"**

Teriak Naruto dengan lantang ditengah-tengah puluhan ribu pasukan musuh, sementara pukulan tangan kananya menhujam keras di wajah Kokabiel. Dengan background 'sebagian besar' Fallen dan Cerberus terluka karena Holy Spear hasil buatan mereka sendiri malah muncul tepat diatas langit, kemudian jatuh menghujani tubuh mereka.

.

.

Begitu Naruto muncul diudara, pertarungan sengit yang tak terelakkan pun langsung dimulai.

Switch yang berhasil dilakukan Naruto sebelumnya kepada puluhan ribu tombak cahaya berhasil membunuh **sekitar** 19.000-an Fallen Angel kelas rendah dan 24.000-an Cerberus. Sebagian besar dari lainya juga mendapatkan luka-luka karena Holy Spear.

Tapi, ada pula Fallen Angel dan Cerberus yang tidak terluka sama sekali, karena adanya Fallen atau Cerberus lain yang mendapatkan luka sebagai ganti dari mereka (posisi Fallen dan Cerberus berlapis-lapis, jadi tidak semua lapisan yang terkena serangan balik Naruto)

Naruto yang 'masih' marah dan terbawa emosi bertarung melawan sisa musuh (sekitar 55.000an Fallen, dan 75.000an Cerberus).

Dengan lihainya, Naruto terus melakukan [Switch] teleportasi dengan memfokuskan pukulan, dan tendanganya kearah Kokabiel. Sampai-sampai sang Fallen Angel tidak bisa mencari jarak untuk memunculkan Holy Spear Raksasa miliknya.

Tidak peduli lawanya memiliki sayap sepuluh, delapan, enam, empat, atau dua. Naruto terus mengamuk tanpa mempedulikan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

Ketika Kokabiel hendak menebas Naruto dengan Holy Spear yang dimunculkanya ditangan, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghilang, dan random Fallen yang menggantikan tempat Naruto menjadi sasaran tebasan Kokabiel. Sementara Naruto, kembali muncul diatas Kokabiel dan melancarkan _Roundhouse Kick_ ke kepalanya.

Ketika Fallen lain mengarahkan tombak cahaya mereka kepada Naruto, dengan menggunakan [Switch] malah Kokabiel yang terkena serangan itu. (Naru men-Switch tombak)

Lalu, ketika Kokabiel yang sudah terluka berusaha kembali menjauh dari Naruto, dimana saat itu Kokabiel melihat Naruto mengarahkan tendanganya kearah Fallen lain, namun tiba-tiba saja tendang itu bersarang kepelipisnya. Karena Naruto kembali melakukan Switch dalam sekejap dan muncul disamping Kokabiel.

Untunglah, saat ini Kokabiel sudah menggunakan Armor elemen cahaya miliknya. Seandainya tidak, sudah beberapa saat yang lalu dia kehilangan kesadaran atau bahkan nyawanya.

Kokabeil mendapat luka parah akibat pukulan diwajah karena serangan kejutan pertama Naruto juga luka lain yang muncul ditubuhnya akibat terkena Holy Spear (milik Fallen lain) semakin bertambah.

Kedua kaki, tangan kiri dan bahu kananya tertusuk Holy Spear, namun dengan insting sebagai veteran dari _the Great War_, Kokabiel masih bisa menghindari serangan kearah jantung dan organ vital lainya.

Tubuhnya berhasil ditembus Holy Spear, karena Holy Armornya tidak memiliki pertahanan terhadap serangan element holy lainya.

'Shit! Bocah Devil orange ini, benar-benar berbahaya! Sejak tadi, bagian-bagian vital saja yang diincarnya. Tapi, karena hal itu pulalah aku bisa mempredeksi daerah mana yang akan dia serang.'

Pengalaman Kokabiel hidup sebagai veteran perang dan pernah melawan orang-orang yang jauh lebih hebat dari Naruto, serta pengalaman ribuan tahun akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

Sayangnya, walapun Kokabiel berhasil mempredeksi incaran target Naruto. Menghindarinya bukanlah hal yang mudah!

Teleportasi bukanlah gerakan super cepat yang memiliki pola dan arah gerak, melainkan sihir yang membuat pengguna bisa muncul dari tempat menuju tempat lain yang tidak diketahui.

Naruto kembali mengarahkan seranganya kewajahnya dan berusaha ditangkis Kokabiel, namun malah tengkuk belakang Kokabiel yang kena. Lalu ketika dia berbalik, malah bagian bawah tubuhnya yang diincar.

"Parahnya lagi, **otongku** juga menjadi sasaran! Kalau bukan karena refleks, aku sudah mati beberapa saat lalu. Devil gila macam apa dia!' batin Kokabiel yang sibuk (berusaha) menghindari serangan Naruto dan menangkis Holy Spear yang masih muncul tiba-tiba mengincar tubuhnya.

Untunglah, Kokabiel masih bisa menangkis sebagian besar serangan bertubi-tubi itu

Kokabiel kemudian berteriak:

"Hentikan serangan kalian! Apa kalian tidak melihat? Dia bisa memindahkan arah dari serang-"

Dhuess!

Kali ini mulut dan hidung Kokabiel yang mendapat tendangan dari Naruto yang matanya masih kalap karena dendam 'Game'nya.

Untunglah Fallen lain yang mendengar perintah Kokabiel menyadari apa yang terjadi, sehingga menghentikan serangan mereka.

'Ohok, Sialan!'

"Gunakan kekkai untuk melindungiku-!"

**TINGG!**

Akhirnya kemaluan Kokabiel yang sebelumnya sudah berapa kali menjadi sasaran, mendapatkan tendangan keras dari Naruto dari belakang tubuhnya.

Tapi, karena Armor Element cahaya yang masih melindunginya, Kokabiel bisa bertahan (meskipun menahan sakit teramat sakit, hingga raut wajahnya menjadi sangat teramat menyedihkan)

Mendengar perintah Kokabiel, para Fallen sayap 6 lainya berusaha membuat Kekkai secepat mereka.

Namun, sekali lagi, Naruto dengan mudah menembusnya.

Dengan cara menswitch tubuhnya kearah salah satu Fallen yang berada disudut, dimana Kekkai belum terbentuk sempurna, lalu melakukan [Rider Kick] kepadanya. Sehingga konsentrasinya dalam membuat formasi Kekkai kacau dan batal sesaat.

Dalam waktu sesaat itulah kembali Naruto 'berusaha' menyerang tengkuk dan kemaluan Kokabiel (lagi).

Setelahnya, Naruto kembali menswitch dirinya menjauh menuju beberapa Fallen lainya yang berusaha membuat beberapa kekkai sekaligus, dan kembali menggagalkanya.

Naruto tidak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan dirinya terperangkap didalam Kekkai. Naruto masih sadar kalau dia terkurung didalamnya, maka manuvernya akan terbatas.

Selain itu, dia dikelilingi oleh pengguna holy element, kelemahan terbesar bangsa Devil. Salah sedikit, dia bisa terluka, kesakitan, bahkan mati!

Dan Kokabiel bukanlah Final Boss sembarangan yang bisa takluk dengan mudah.

Buktinya, meskipun Naruto sudah memukul Kokabiel berkali kali sampai tanganya sendiri terluka, meskipun Naruto sudah menendangnya berkali-kali, meskipun Naruto sudah mengarahkan tusukkan dari banyak Holy Spear yang lain kearah vital. **Kokabiel masih bisa bertahan** dari banyak luka seperti itu.

'Ini sangat memalukan, bisa-bisanya satu orang Devil mengacaukan seluruh formasi para veteran perang. Ini tidak masuk akal! Bahkan, membentuk satu kekkai cahaya pun tidak berhasil dilakukan!'

"Jangan gunakan tombak cahaya, kalahkan dia dengan kekuatan fisi-"

Buehk!

Kali ini, tiba-tiba muncul seorang Fallen Angel bersayap 6 juga berotot besar yang tanpa sengaja pukulan miliknya dipindah arahkan pada wajah Kokabiel dengan [Switch] milik Naruto.

Dan kekacauanpun kembali berlangsung.

Dengan perlindungan dari beberapa Fallen Angel tingkat tinggi (bersayap 8) akhirnya Kokabiel berhasil meminum Phoenix Tear. Satu detik, sebelum akhinya Naruto bisa mendapatkan celah dan memulai kembali penyerangan tanpa ampunya.

Naruto terus melakukan **c****ombo** serangan, menghindar, juga menteleport beberapa Fallen Angel dan Cerberus, membuat mereka kembali saling menyerang dan menggigit.

Satu persatu Fallen dan Cerberus menjadi korban Naruto.

Namun, kali ini jumlah korban jauh lebih sedikit daripada beberapa saat sebelumnya. Karena para Fallen tidak menggunakan Holy Spear mereka lagi. Sehingga, Naruto kehilangan satu-satunya senjata yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh.

Meski demikian, dendam kegagalan kalah dalam main game dimana satu-satunya kesempatan menang melawan Shika menghilang begitu saja masih membekas didada Naruto. Dia masih belum puas dengan amukanya!

Meskipun dengan tangan kosong yang tidak memiliki kekuatan besar seperti Sakura, dan tidak memilik kecepatan gerak seperti Hinata, ataupun tidak memiliki sihir-sihir keren seperti Kurama, dan Sasuke. Naruto masih bisa membuat leher-leher musuh patah dengan tanganya sendiri atau dengan bantuan kekuatan serangan Fallen lain maupun gigitan Cerberus yang di pindah/teleportnya.

**Seandainya** Naruto membawa senjata, tentu akan **sangat banyak** korban disisi Fallen. Dimana para Fallen yang tidak memiliki pengalaman bertarung atau mereka yang merupakan Fallen kelas rendahan bisa dengan mudah mendapati tubuh mereka dalam keadaan kehilangan leher, tangan, atau kaki dengan sekejap.

Fallen kelas rendah, bukanlah lawan untuk [Assasin Jenius] yang bisa membunuh tanpa ampun seperti Naruto.

.

.

Sementara itu, disaat-saat Naruto lagi terfokus dalam amukanya.

Tepat disamping gunung es padat buatan Sona dan Kurama (setinggi 250 meter lebar 140 meter) terdapat kelompok Devil muda yang memasang bermacam raut wajah yang berbeda.

Sona dan Rias hanya menghela nafas dan berkata dalam hati: 'Haahh~... Akhirnya, siidiot/sibodoh ini datang juga'

Hinata memasang mata berbinar-binar melihat aksi Naruto dengan ekor yang melambai-lambai. 'Kyaaa! Majuu Naruto kun! Hajar mereka!'

Disamping Hinata terdapat Kurama. Meskipun beberapa detik yang lalu dia juga mengumpat Naruto dengan kata-kata yang sama seperti Rias dan Sona, saat ini dia memasang raut wajah lega.

"Hah.. seperinya sia-sia aja kita membuat gunung es ini" ucap Kurama

'Meskipun aku cukup yakin bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari hujan Holy Spear sebelumnya dengan gunung es buatan kami berdua. Masih ada kemungkinan aku atau devil lainya mendapatkan luka akibat ledakan radiasi berpuluh tombak berukuran besar. Syukurlah dia datang. Padahal hampir saja aku (terpaksa) menyuruh Hinata untuk meminta bantuan karena keadaan kritis yang tidak dikira-kira ini' batin Kurama

Sakura, Sasuke, Issei, Asia dan sisa Peerage lainya dan para utusan gereja yang belum kenal betul dengan Naruto hanya bisa membuka dan menutupkan mulut mereka dengan mata melebar menyaksikan kejadian Absurb dihadapan mereka.

Para Fallen dan Cerberus berjatuhan dan terlempar dari langit menuju kota Kuoh, layaknya gerombolan lalat yang kena semprot pestisida (Baygon).

.

"Oii..., daripada bengong, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap lari dari sini! Tidak mungkin kita bisa selamat melawan pasukan sebesar itu." Ucap Shika memecah kesunyian, seraya mengamati puluhan Ribu Fallen lainya yang tersebar dengan wajah tercengang.

Ternyata para Fallen juga masih merasa tidak percaya dengan amukan tiba-tiba dari Devil berkepala Orange yang datang tanpa adanya tanda-tanda sedikitpun.

"Ah! Shikaa! Dari mana saja kau selama ini! Kya-!" teriak Sakura (marah) yang berlari hendak memukul Shika, namun dia malah terjerembab ketanah, karena salah satu kakinya didilit bayangan hitam Shikamaru.

"Hmm, benar juga! Dengan sihir [Shadow Shell] milikmu, kemungkinan besar kita bisa menembus Kekkai, lalu meminta bantuan dari luar" Ucap Kurama teringat akan kemampuan bayangan Shika yang memiliki Element Null Magic (membatalkan sihir)

"Kau benar Kurama! Ini kesempatan kita untuk kabur, sementara Naruto mencuri perhatian dari para Fallen. Semuanya bersiap! Kita akan melarikan diri setelah ini" komando Sona kepada peeragenya.

"Kalian para pengikut gereja, apakah kalian ingin membawa teman-teman kalian yang terluka?" tanya Rias, dan langsung diberi jawaban otomasis dengan anggukan dari Xenovia dan Irina.

"Baikah, Koneko chan! Bisakah kau mengantarkan mereka berdua? Sekaligus menjemput Kiba dan Gasper yang masih ada disekolah?" perintah Rias, sementara koneko menganguk, mendekat kearah dua pengikut gereja, lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir menuju lingkaran sihir lain yang sudah terpasang ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? EEEEEH? Kenapa kita harus lari? Bukankah Naruto senpai sudah mengambil alih keadaan?" tanya Issei yang kebingan dengan perbuatan Sona, Rias dan Kurama yang tiba-tiba kembali serius.

'Kenapa kita harus meninggalkan Naruto-san/Naruto-kun/Naruto Senpai?' inilah pertanyaan yang dikepala beberapa Devil lainya.

"Kau pikir berapa jumlah energi sihir yang digunakan Naruto untuk menteleportkan puluhan ribu tombak cahaya barusan (diawal kemunculanya)? Sementara formasi pasukan musuh porak poranda, dan mereka masih terfokus dengan Naruto. Pilihan yang paling tepat adalah melarikan diri!" jelas Shikamaru dengan nada cueknya.

"Itu benar, meskipun aku yakin Naruto tidak akan mati ditengah keramaian musuh **untuk ****sementara ****ini**. Itu tidak berlaku bagi kita yang sudah kehabisan banyak stamina dan sihir. Kalau mereka menyerang sekarang, ada kemungkinan besar beberapa diantara kita yang tidak bisa diselamatkan" jelas Rias mengisyaratkan kepada teman-teman mereka yang ada digedung sekolah.

Selain itu, Rias dan Sona cukup percaya dengan dengan kemampuan Naruto.

Meskipun, affinitas atau kecocokan sihir element dimensi Naruto jauh lebih rendah dari Kakaknya, Nagato Windstrom ataupun ayahnya Minato Windstrom. Dalam soal kreatifitas, melarikan diri (terbiasa dari kecil) dan manuver, Naruto tidak akan kalah!

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Rias, Sona dan penuturan Shikamaru, para Devil menelan ludah mereka, merasakan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Bagaimanapun juga, yang dilawan adalah puluhan ribu pasukan musuh. Mana mungkin seorang diri bisa menang. (ini Logic)

Beberapa saat kemudian, Koneko kembali dengan dua Devil yang diletakkan layaknya karung beras di kedua pundaknya, sementara Sai dan Kiba digendong oleh Xenovia, juga Tenten digendong oleh Irina.

"Hmm, untunglah kalian tepat waktu, sepertinya sudah mencapai batas waktunya. Padahal, kuharap dia bisa menahan para gagak dalam waktu yang lebih lama." ucap Shika seraya mengamati amukan Naruto.

"Waktunya apa? Melarikan diri?" tanya Issei.

**Zapp! Bruk!**

Namun, Shika tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Issei, karena Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dengan Switch (teleport instant) miliknya dan langsung terjatuh lemah ditanah.

"E-EEEEEEH? Naruto senpai! Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Asia yang langsung mendekati dan berusaha membantu mendirikan Naruto.

Sementara beberapa Devil yang lain juga kebingungan. Kenapa sang Hero tengah malam ini jatuh dihadapan mereka? Bukankah dia seharusnya masih sibuk melawan musuh?

"Shi-shi-Shika. A-aku kehabisan e-energ-"

Dhuarr!

Dan Naruto pun langsung mendapat tembakan api tepat diwajah oleh Kurama yang lagi marah.

"Kyaah! Naruto senpai!" teriak Asia panik.

"INILAH YANG TIDAK KUSUKA DARI KEBIASAAN BURUKNYA!" bentak Kurama dengan keras.

"Hahh..~ salah satu kebiasaan buruk Naruto lainya, ialah: Setelah mengamuk, dia akan menjadi terlalu fokus akan beberapa hal dan bertingkah seperti berserker yang tak terhentikan sampai dia kehabisan tenaga atau puas mengamuk" ucap Sona menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Hmm, benar juga. Dicerita Rias sebelumnya Naruto kan pingsan setelah mengamuk dikediaman Gremory diwaktu kecil. Apa artinya hal seperti ini juga terjadi, ketika Naruto menyelamatkan Hinata?' batin Sakura

"Paling tidak, jumlah Cerberus dan Fallen Angel berkurang cukup banyak" ucap Rias seraya melihat kearah para Fallen yang memasang muka sangar, Marah! Murka! Bingung? Marah! Takut? Murka! Bingung? Marah! Murka! (lagi)

Para Fallen tidak terima, bisa-bisanya mereka dibikin repot oleh hanya satu orang yang bahkan tidak menggunakan senjata.

"Ok, sepertinya sudah saatnya kita lari. Momo! Gendong Naruto dan Sasuke!" Perintah Sona seraya langsung berlari mengikuti Hinata yang ternyata sudah mendahului mereka (bersiap menebas Cerberus yang mendekat)

"Roger, Sona sama!" ucap Rook dari peerage Sona yang bernama Hanakai Momo, dia pun meletakkan Sasuke dan Naruto dikedua bahunya mengikuti contoh Koneko (layaknya karung), kemudian berlari menyusul yang lainya.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke dan Naruto digendong, kembali 48.042 Fallen melemparkan Holy Spear mereka. (mereka berkurang kembali dari 55.000an)

Saat ini, sudah banyak Fallen kelas rendah yang terbunuh karena hujan Holy Spear dan amukan Naruto. Sementara para Elit Fallen hanya sedikit yang menjadi korban, itupun karena mereka ceroboh atau tidak beruntung.

64.012 cerberus yang tersisa pun mulai berjatuhan turun menuju kota. (mereka juga kembali berkurang)

Sepertinya para Fallen sudah melepas sihir melayang mereka pada cerberus, dan menjatuhkan mereka kekota untuk menghalangi para Devil yang berusaha lari.

Rumah-rumah dan bangunan kota pun bertambah hancur akibat kejatuhan tubuh besar Cerberus. Damage yang bertambah setelah sebelumnya hancur akibat kejatuhan Holy Spear nyasar milik para Fallen yang Naruto teleportkan.

Kelompok Devil inipun berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin menuju dinding barier terdekat, sekaligus berusaha melawan para Cerberus yang mengarah pada mereka.

Meski didaerah yang dilewati para Devil, ramai dengan raungan para cerberus dan hujan tombak cahaya, di bagian/daerah kota Kuoh lainya sangatlah hening dari kebisingan.

Saat ini, kota Kuoh terlihat seperti kota mati.

Sunyi senyap.

Mobil-mobil terhenti dijalan, sebagian saling menabrak.

Banyak sumber asap dari berbagai tempat diseluruh kota akibat kebarakan dari tabrakan atau kecelakan api lainya.

Juga terdapat banyak puing-puing bangunan dan darah berceceran dimana-mana.

Jumlah manusia yang menjadi korban sepertinya sangat banyak.

"Para penduduk, apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kenapa tidak ada yang melarikan diri?" tanya Hyuudo Issei bingung. Terbesit rasa marah dimatanya menatap sekitar, seraya sesekali menembakkan Dragon Shoot mini kearah Holy Spear sekaligus Fallen yang terbang diatas.

Meskipun keluarga Issei dan keluarga Peerage Sona lainya sudah diselamatkan oleh para Familiar, melihat manusia lain yang mati bukanlah pemandangan yang indah.

"Ini karena efek Kekkai, selain mahluk supernatural yang memiliki energi sihir yang tinggi, sepertinya semuanya akan kehilangan kesadaranya. Karena itulah tidak terjadi kekacauan dikota" jelas Kurama seraya menangkis salah satu Holy Spear kecil yang mengarah kepadanya dengan tombak es kecil.

Saat ini Kurama hanya bisa menangkis dan mengubah arah dari Holy Spear dengan sihir es miliknya. ini terjadi karena hampir semua sihinya telah digunakan untuk membuat gunung es bersama Sona.

"Kenapa kita tidak menyelamatkan mereka? Sona Kaicho!" ucap Saji Genshiro yang baru-baru ini menjadi Devil juga merasa marah. Meskipun dia merasa sedikit takut, karena seandainya dia tidak menjadi Devil. Kemungkinan dialah yang saat ini berada dibawah salah satu reruntuhan bangunan.

"I-Itu.. Karena.." Sona tidak melanjutkan perkataanya, karena tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan perasaan Peeragenya lebih jauh. Saat ini kondisinya sama seperti Kurama, hanya bisa bertahan melawan hujan Holy Spear.

"Kalian, terlalu naive Saji, Issei! Ini adalah **perang** yang dibawa oleh para gagak sialan itu, bukan permainan seperti rating game. Kau pikir mereka peduli dengan manusia? Selain itu, bukankan ini lebih baik. Manusia yang mati tidak perlu merasakan ketakutan dan penderitaan disaat nyawa mereka hilang" jelas Shikamaru seraya menggunakan sihir [Shadow Shell] miliknya dengan memunculkan puluhan **sulur/tentakel** hitam besar setebal tiang listrik.

Puluhan tentakel bayangan Shikamaru menangkis Holy Spear raksasa dan beberapa Cerberus serta Fallen yang mulai mendekat.

Kali ini, para Fallen mulai menyerang dari jarak dekat secara frontal.

'Mereka mengubah taktik berperang mereka. Dan sepertinya, hujan Holy Spear barusan hanya untuk mengetes apakah Naruto masih bisa menggunakan sihir Switch (teleportasi instan) miliknya?'pikir Shikamaru, seraya memasang wajah masam.

Ternyata para Fallen lebih bersiaga dari sebelumnya.

Ini hal yang wajar, ketika mereka sebelumya dikejutkan dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Dan itu artinya, melakukan serangan kejutan kepada mereka, akan benar-benar semakin sulit kali ini.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, melarikan diri adalah hal yang lebih tepat.

Disisi lain, Hinata, Sakura , Akeno, dan beberapa Devil lain yang masih memiliki stamina, sihir dan tidak terluka. Mereka bekerja sama menahan serangan dari para Fallen dan Cerberus yang semakin banyak mendekat kearah mereka.

.

"GRRRRR! Berani-beraninya bocah orange itu mempermalukanku! Kali ini, aku tidak akan dikejutkan dengan cara yang sama! Dan kupastikan, kali ini akulah yang akan membunuhmu dan teman-temanmu!" geram Kokabiel.

"Orochimaru(sudan minum Phoenix Tear), Yamato, Anko, Guren! Bawa pasukan kalian untuk mengepung bocah-bocah Devil itu. Waspadalah terhadap serangan kejutan lainya. Kali ini kita akan menyiksa mereka sebelum membunuhnya! Kematian singkat tidaklah cukup untuk menghapus dosa mereka!" perintah Kokabiel.

""""Baik, Kokabiel-sama!"""" jawab mereka berempat.

"Sebagian dari kalian, cari Fallen yang masih bisa diselamatkan, dan berikan perawatan. Kali ini akupun juga akan turun langsung melawan Devil-Devil menjijikan itu!" ucap Kokabiel

""""""""""""""Siap! Laksanakan Kokabiel-sama! """"""""""""""

Para elit Fallen yang tersisa pun berpencar.

Orochimaru, Yamato, Anko, dan Guren masing-masing membawa pasukan mereka. Mereka berempat akan menyerang para Devil dari 4 arah yang berbeda

Sementara Kokabiel akan menyerang dari atas.

Saatnya berburu Devil!

.

.

{Oi, Sasuke. Kau tahu, saat ini rasanya salah satu kakiku bersentuhan dengan dada Momo chan loh. Kau juga merasakanya bukan?} bisik Naruto yang saat ini kepalanya dan dua tanganya yang menjuntai lemah berada dipunggung Momo, sementara bagian bawahnya dan kakinya berada di sisi depan tubuh gadis berambut albino ini.

Meskipun kelelahan, dan tidak bisa menggerakan badan karena kehabisan sihir. Naruto masih sadar, dan bisa main bisik-bisikan dengan Sasuke.

Lalu, setelah mendengar suara kecil Naruto, Sasuke yang juga dalam posisi tubuh yang sama akhirnya tersadara dari lamunanya.

{Sialan kau Naruto! aku begini gara-gara kau! Seandainya kau tiba lebih awal! Aku masih bisa bertarung bersama yang lain!}

{Oi, oi, oi, kau melemparkan kesalahan padaku teme?! Seharunya akulah yang marah kepadamu, karena kau tidak becus melindungi Hinata, Kurama, dan Sakura!}

Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu melamunkan ingatan tentang kemampuan Naruto yang mengerikan. Dimana Naruto bisa membunuh dengan mudahnya. Sasuke juga merasa risih karena dirinya yang masih sangat lemah. Bahkan saat ini Shikamaru, Kurama, Hinata, dan Sakura masih bisa bertahan melawan musuh yang jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak.

{. . . .} Sasuke terdiam

{. . . .} Naruto juga terdiam.

{Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga merasakan dada empuk milik Momo kok.} jawab Sasuke datar dengan sedikit blushing.

{Hohoho! Benar bukan? Bentuknya yang bulat dan elastis bergesekkan dengan paha kaki kiriku menimbulkan rasa-}

Dhuak! Dhuak!

Kepala Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi benjol karena dihadiahi pukulan ringan dari Koneko yang memasang wajah datar berlari dibelakang Momo (yang tidak mendengar bisikan NaruSasu).

"Hentai!" ucap Koneko dengan datar. (Yokai kan memiliki indra pendengar dan penciuman yang lebih tajam dari manusia seperti Momo)

.

.

Sementara itu, pelarian para Devil mulai berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Karena saat ini mereka terkepung disegala arah.

'Ugh! Saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah bertahan!' batin Rias seraya menembakkan Power of Destructionya kearah para Fallen yang lepas dari serangan Shikamaru, Sakura dan Hinata.

Saat ini, Rias, Sona, Issei, Tsubaki, Akeno, dan beberapa peerage Sona lainya melindungi Momo, Koneko, Saji dan Asia yang membawa orang-orang yang tidak bisa bergerak. (saat ini **(**_**Inuzuka**_**) Kiba** dan **Sai** digendong dikedua bahu Saji. Adapun **Tenten** berada dipunggung Asia)

Sementara itu, Xenovia, Irina, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru dan yang lainya melawan serta menghabisi para Fallen yang berusaha mendekat.

'Shit! Tidak ada habis-habisnya!' batin Shika, seraya dengan lihainya menggerakan puluhan tentakelnya menepis, menusuk, menghempaskan para Fallen, Holy Spear dan Cerberus yang berusaha mendekat.

'Ugh.. bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa menghadapi puluhan ribu Fallen dan cerberus ini secara bersamaan? Ternyata ini benar-benar sulit!' batin Sakura, seraya mengenggam tanganya yang sudah dibalut holy element. Lalu memukul seorang Fallen dengan keras kearah para Fallen yang lain. Kemudian memukulkanya lagi ketanah untuk menghamburkan pijakan musuh. Diikuti dengan memukul beberapa bongkahan jalan aspal yang sebelumya terlempar diudara, membuatnya terpecah melesat cepat kearah musuh. Seakan-akan peluru shotgun yang ditembakkan.

'Kali ini giliranku yang melindungi Naruto kun!' batin Hinata yang berada didalam senjutsu Youkai Cat mode miliknya.

Dengan satu tebasan super cepat. Angin tajam menghempas kan dan membelah beberapa tubuh Fallen dan Cerberus. Kemudian Hinata melakukanya lagi.. lagi, lagi, dan lagii!

Terdengar teriakan para musuh dan darah yang berasal dari potongan tubuh membanjiri udara.

Gerakan Hinata yang sangat cepat, menebas, menebas dan terus menebas musuh yang ada disekitarnya hingga dirinya bermandikan darah musuh.

.

Namun, kemenangan ini hanya sementara.

Karena tiba-tiba saja muncul bayangan hitam cepat menuju kearah Hinata.

'Akan kutebas!' batin Hinata mantap, seraya mengarahkan pedang samurainya kearah bayang dengan super cepat.

Prak.. prang!

Namun, pedang yang dialiri senjutsu itu patah setelah menabrak benda yang terbuat dari holy element yang berkali-kali jauh lebih padat dari normalnya.

Slassassshh!

"KYAAAAA!"

Kali ini, Hinata lah mendapat tebasan lebar memanjang di dada dan perutnya.

"Hinata cha-" dan teriakan Sakura tertahan, karena mendapati orang yang sangat dikenalnya berada didepan Hinata yang terluka.

Kokabiel dengan **sepuluh sayap terbentang lebar **sedangmengenggam Holy Spear super padat diarahkan kepada Hinata. Kali ini Kokabiel berniat menebas leher Hinata.

Pandangan Sakura kembali memerah!

"TAK AKAN KUMAAFKA-!" teriakan Sakura terhenti.

Karena, pada detik itu juga dua bayangan hitam milik Shikamaru mengikat kaki Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan, lalu menariknya dengan cepat, kemudian melemparkan keduanya kearah Asia dan yang lainya yang berada diposisi tengah.

Gara-gara tentakel [Shadow Shell] Shikamaru inilah, tebasan Kokabiel hanya mengenai dan membelah permukaan aspal sehingga menjadi lubang besar.

"Hahh~... Jangan bodoh Sakura! Kalau kau berlari sambil marah seperti itu. Bukanya menyelamatkan Hinata, malahan kau yang juga ikut terbunuh. Kalian ini merepotkan saja!"

Mendapati buruanya lepas, Kokabiel pun mengarahkan Holy Spear setengah Sword miliknya kearah Shikamaru, sekaligus memberikan pandangan marah yang teramat.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya menganggu urusanku!"

"Hei, kalau yang kau maksud dengan 'urusamu' itu melukai teman-temanku. Tentu saja aku akan ikut campur. Dan meskipun ini merepotkan, mau tidak mau aku juga akan meladeni kalian" ucap Shikamaru.

'Padahal aku mau menyimpan energiku untuk melobangi dinding Kekkai nantinya. Tapi. karena keadaan berubah menjadi sangat genting, terpaksa aku melawan balik.'

"Heh, teruslah berkata sombong! Kalian sudah hampir kalah, kenapa tidak meneyerahkan dua adik maou itu saja padaku. Aku berjanji, setelah itu akan melepaskan kalian" ucap Kokabiel.

Dan benar saja, Xenovia, Irina, Akeno, Issei, Koneko, dan peerage Sona berada diujung kekalahan karena serangan puluhan ribu Fallen, saat ini mereka hanya bisa bertahan.

Seandainya bukan bantuan tentakel bayangan padat milik Shikamaru yang selalu melindungi mereka disaat kritis, kemungkinan besar salah satu dari mereka sudah kehilangan anggota badan atau mati.

Shikamaru lah alasan para Devil muda ini masih hidup sampai sekarang. Karena puluhan tentakel bayangan padat miliknya saat ini dalam mode 'fokus' untuk melindungi/bertahan.

"_**Baaaaaa~ka**_**!** Kau pikir, aku tipe orang yang bisa dibohongi? Jangan remehkan peerage **Naruto Windstrom!** Kami tidak akan jatuh sebelum melawan musuhku dengan segenap tenaga!"

Diakhir ucapanya, Shikamaru melepasa limitter energi sihirnya.

Kemudian, muncullah beratus-ratus gelombang tentakel hitam [Shadow Shell] disekitar bayangan tubuh Shikamaru.

Tentakel-tentakel lancip ini, menyebar kesegala arah memenuhi arena pertempuran layaknya _Tsunami_ bayangan hitam. (Seperti jurus ular-ular kecil Orochimaru, tapi ukuran tentakel Shika lebih besar)

Meskipun Shikamaru pemalas. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, dialah Half Vampire-Devil dengan dua buah **[Mutant Bishop] **didalam tubuhnya.

Dialah pemilik energi sihir terbanyak di peerage Naruto, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyeimbangi Naruto dalam '**Real Fight'.**

Memang, selama latihan Shika, Naruto, dan Kurama terlihat imbang.

Karena dua anak lelaki ini tidak mungkin melukai anak gadis dan teman mereka.

Tapi, bagi mereka berdua yang sejak awal bertemu menyatakan rival satu sama lain. Dan pernah bertarung dengan niat saling membunuh. Tentu keduanya bisa mengukur kemampuan masing-masing. Juga bisa saling mempercayai akan kekuatan masing-masing.

Ketika Shikamaru benar-benar serius, dia sama bahayanya dengan Naruto yang memakai 'senjata', bertarung dalam keadaan bisa berfikir jernih (tanpa terbawa emosi) dan memiliki niat serius bertarung melawan musuh.

Selain itu, kalau musuh menyerang dengan mengandalkan jumlah, Shikamaru tidak akan kalah!

"**Heh, Bersiaplah untuk mati gagak sialan!"**

Dan pertarungan sengit antara ratusan tentakel padat milik Shikamaru melawan Fallen + Cerberus pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, pandangan Naruto tidak terrfokus pada keadaan sekitar, dimana Shadow Shell milik Shikamaru mengamuk disegala arah, menghancurkan bangunan, membelah tanah, menusuk beberapa Cerberus sekaligus, melilit leher Fallen, menghempaskan tubuh para Fallen, mengamuk layaknya hewan buas (anaconda) terhadap mangsanya (sekaligus menangkis Holy Spear yang diarahkan kedekat teman-temanya)

Dia juga tidak menyadari, bahwa Kokabiel dan Shikamaru berhadap-hadapan dan menghamburkan apapun yang ada disekitar mereka berdua.

Saat ini, Naruto yang sebelumnya masih sempat bercanda dengan Sasuke, takut, terkejut dan memfokuskan dirinya melihat darah mengalir keluar dari luka lebar ditubuh Hinata yang sedang dipeluk Sakura.

'Darah... Hinata... terluka?'

Sekilas Naruto melihat Kurama dan Asia yang bergegas menggunakan sihir [Healing] mereka kepada Hinata yang keadaanya semakin kritis karena luka yang menganga lebar, kehilangan banyak darah dan efek racun holy element pada tubuh Devil,.

Sepertinya luka yang didapat Hinata sangatlah dalam, sampai-sampai dia menjadi kehilangan kesadaran dengan tubuhnya yang pucat. Seandainya Hinata sadar, mungkin saat ini dia berteriak kesaktian.

Meskipun luka mulai menutup, darah merah gelap pekat masih terus mengalir menggenagi aspal retak.

'Darah... keluargaku... terluka?'

'Darah... Darah... Darah... Darah... Darah... Darah...'

'Darah... Darah... Darah... Darah... Darah... Darah... Darah... Darah... Kematian!'

**Deg!**

Tiba-tiba saja dunia 'terhenti' disekitar Naruto tanpa disadariya.

'A-aku lemah! Aku masih membiarkan teman-temanku terluka! Aku terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatan teman-temanku!'

'Aku-aku-aku melakukanya lagi!'

'Aku pikir, semua akan terkendali selama Shikamaru masih didekatku'

'Aku pikir, semua akan baik-baik saja selama Sakura masih bisa bertarung'

'Aku pikir, semua akan menyenangkan selama Hinata chan masih disiku'

'Aku pikir, semua akan ramai selama Kurama-nee menemaniku'

'Aku pikir, semua akan aman selama Sasuke masih hidup'

'Aku... Aku...'

[Naru-chan? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu]

'Aku...'

[Naru-chan! Kau tidak mendengarku?]

'Aku... aku masih lema-Ohoek!'

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis kecil memukul perut Naruto dengan tangan kecilnya sangat keras (sepertinya?), sampai-sampai tanah, udara, dan pemandangan dunia sekitar retak kemudian terhambur berkeping-keping! Layaknya serpihan kaca yang pecah dihempaskan kelantai.

Menyisakan Naruto berada dikegelapan yang dipenuhi dengan serpihan kepingan dunia nyata yang terhambur disana-sini.

'Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Nee chan...? Uhuk! Ke-kenapa kau memukulku dengan keras? Uhuk! Uhuk!'

[Soalnya dari tadi kau tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu]

'E-eh? Ma-maaf, a-aku tidak sadar. Ternyata aku kembali ke'tempat' ini ya?' tanya Naruto yang berusaha melihat kesekitar dunia yang gelap pekat tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun.

(entah kenapa dia bisa melihat tubuhnya dan gadis kecil dihadapanya)

[Hahh~, seperti biasa... Apa yang membuatmu sampai kehilangan fokus dengan emosi tidak stabil kali ini?]

'A-aku kembali membuat temanku terluka. Ka-karena aku masih lemah'

[Hmm.., ternyata terjadi hal yang cukup serius seperti ini ya?]

'. . . .'

[Jadi, Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?]

'A-aku...'

[Apa kali ini, kau ingin meminjam kekuatanku? (lagi)]

'. . . .'

[Apa jawabanmu Naruto?]

'Tapi, Nee chan bilang, kalau aku menggunakan kekuatanmu, aku akan kehilangan sebagian ingatanku'

[Tentu, setiap kekuatan ada bayaranya]

'Apakah artinya aku juga melupakan kejadian hari ini? Dimana aku gagal melindungi teman-temanku?'

[Hah~... setiap kali kau meminjam kekuatanku, pasti kau selalu bertanya akan hal ini.]

'Itu artinya..'

[Ya, tentu saja kau akan melupakanya]

'Tapi..., A-aku tidak ingin melupakan kegagalan yang pernah kulakukan! Entah kenapa, aku merasa bersalah setiap kali berfikir. Sudah berapa banyak orang terdekatku yang telah terluka? Tapi tidak kuingat sama sekali!'

[Hm, kau tidak perlu berfikir hal yang rumit seperti itu. Yang kau perlukan adalah bertambah kuat. Dengan begitu, orang yang berharga untukmu tidak akan ada yang terluka. Dan tentunya kau tidak memerlukan kekuatanku lagi lain kali.] senyum gadis kecil

'. . . . .'

[Bagaimana?]

'Baiklah! Aku mohon, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu, nee chan'

[Tentu!] senyum manis menyeramkan dari gadis kecil itu (kali ini)

**Prik prik prik prik!**

Pecahan dari dunia nyata yang berserakan disekitar kegelapan mulai terkumpul kembali.

Sedikit demi sedikit, kegelapan tanpa ujung digantikan dengan pemandangan dunia nyata yang mulai terbentuk dari pecahan.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui, [Shadow Shell] yang merupakan sihir original dari keluarga Shikamaru memiliki dasar element kegelapan dengan type Anti-Sihir yang menghapus atau membatalkan sihir lain.

Shikamaru, dengan ratusan tentakel lancip [Shadow Shell] miliknya bisa menangkis sekaligus menyerang ribuan Fallen yang bersuaha mendekati teman-temanya.

Lalu, karena saat ini mereka berada didaratan, ruang gerak bagi penyerang dan yang diserang pun menjadi terbatas.

Dengan lihai/liciknya, Shikamaru membuat sebagian tentakel-tentakel miliknya untuk melakukan serangan lewat bawah tanah, lalu menyerang tubuh para Fallen dari belakang.

Sementara tubuh asli Shika melawan 4 komandan pasukan Fallen dan Kokabiel.

Sebenarnya, Kokabiel dan beberapa Fallen lain ingin langsung saja meledakan semua Devil ini sekaligus dengan Holy Spear raksasa mereka. Namun, kalau melakukanya sekarang, akan banyak korban dari sisi mereka yang ikut menjadi korban.

Selain itu, membentuk dan melemparkan Holy Spear sangat lah sulit pada 'saat dan jarak' seperti ini. Dimana tentakel hitam lancip berusaha menyerang mereka dari berbagai arah.

'Hosh-hosh-hosh... meskipun energi sihirku masih banyak, mengendalikan ratusan [Shadow Shell: Pierching Mode] ini sangatlah susah!' batin Shika seraya menggunakan 6 tentakelnya membentuk dinding dihadapanya untuk menahan serangan Orochimaru, sekaligus beberapa bayangan lainya muncul dari bawah tubuh Orochimaru, melesat menuju kepala orochimaru, namun berhasil dihindari.

'Ugh! Kalau seperti ini teru-' Shikamaru terhenti dari kesibukan berfikirnya. Karena tiba-tiba saja, gelombang Aura yang mengerikan menyapu seluruh arena peperangan (kota Kuoh).

Tidak hanya Shika yang merasakan aura 'aneh/mengerikan/ganjil' ini.

Semua mata terfokus kepada tubuh Naruto yang berdiri lemas (layaknya boneka tali) dengan kedua mata tertutup.

Meskipun dia terlihat sangat lemah saat itu dan bisa menjadi sasaran empuk serangan. Entah kenapa, pikiran semua Fallen berteriak kalau mendekati bocang orange itu adalah bunuh diri!

Naruto yang seharusnya kehabisan energi sihir, memunculkan aura hitam yang kemudian membentuk lingkaran kecil (seperti kelereng) didepan tubuhnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Kokabiel yang sadar bahwa ada yang **saaaaangat** tidak beres terjadi didunia ini, langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan pedang cahaya miliknya.

Menghiraukan Devil lain yang berusaha menghalangi jalanya. Bahkan, petinggi Fallen lain tidak sempat melarang usaha Kokabiel.

Saat ini semuanya Fallen, dan Devil, merasakan ketakutan yang sangat pekat yang muncul dari ubuk hati mereka masing-masing.

Meskipun dihantui ketakutan yang besar. Tujuan Kokabiel saat ini satu! Tidak akan membiarkan keganjilan atau apapun muncul kedunia ini menggagalkan usahanya yang sudah berpuluh tahun ini dia rencanakan.

Entah kenapa, menurut instingnya bola bulat kecil itu memiliki level bahaya yang jauh lebih utama dari apapun yang pernah dihadapinya saat ini.

Dengan kecepatan super kilat Kokabiel sudah ada di hadapan Naruto, bersiap menebaskan pedangnya pada tubuh naruto, namun bulatan aneh itu bergerak melindungi pemiliknya dari arah tebasan Kokabiel. (Kokabiel berhasil mendekat setelah menebas puluhan tentakel Shikamaru yang menghalangi, dan menepis tubuh Sakura juga Kurama kesamping (yang semunya dilakukan tidak sampai 2 detik) )

"RAAAAAAAH!" Teriak Kokabiel berniat menebas bola kecil itu bersama Devil rambut orange itu dengan pedang tombak cahaya miliknya.

Zapp!

Tiba-tiba Kokabiel mendapati dirinya berada dilangit dengan bola kecil yang berhasil ditebasnya.

Bukan, kalau diperhatikan lagi, pedang element cahaya super padat milik Kokabiel hanya tersisa setenganya. _Apa memang dari awal Kokabiel membuat pedang element cahaya sependek itu? _

Namun Kokabiel tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk berfikir yang aneh-aneh, karena dalam sejejap saja bulatan kecil itu membesar sehingga mengenai/melahap tubuhnya.

'. . . . . . .'

.

.

Sasuke bingung, kenapa semua orang menatap Naruto? Apa ada yang salah dengan tubuh berdiri sempoyonganya itu?

Itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Sasuke sesaat.

Dialah Devil yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto, karena sebelumnya keduanya sama-sama kehabisan energi sihir.

Tapi, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba keadaan berubah drastis menjadi aneh.

Tepat, setelah Kurama nee dan Asia berhasil menghentikan pendarahan Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja hampir semua orang melihat dengan raut wajah ketakutan kearah Naruto yang berdiri dan mulai mengumpulkan aura hitam disekelilingya membentuk sebuah bola kecil.

'Memangnya kenapa dengan kelereng hitam itu?'

Terlebih seorang pemimpin musuh yang kalau tidak salah bernama kobil... Errr kokbel, errr.. koktail itu berteriak sesuatu?

'Hn? Apa dia pernah menyebut namanya saat perang berlangsung?' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke cuma mendengar namanya sekilas/samar dan kurang memperhatikan pembicaraan dari Kurama, Rias dan Sona.

Selain itu, **karena** musuh tidak memperkenalkan diri, **jadi wajar** saja kalau dia selalu menyebut mereka dengan sebuatan: 'Fallen yang ini', 'Fallen yang itu', 'Fallen A', 'Fallen B', 'Fallen Oppai', 'Fallen Butt', 'Fallen Bitch', 'Fallen ular?' dsb, tanpa mempedulikan nama mereka.

'Sepertinya aku mulai ketularan sifar malas Shika' batin Sasuke dengan nada datar (Facepalm)

[Namanya adalah Kokabiel Sasuke!]

'Eh? Kenapa kau muncul sekarang Kirin _chan-sama_?'

[Pssst... diam dan perhatikan didepanmu!]

'Hn?'

Tiba-tiba saja, pemimpin Fallen itu melaju dengan sangat cepat kearah Naruto, tidak mempedulikan Shika, Kurama, dan Sakura yang berusaha menghalanginya.

(Sasuke juga hendak melindungi Naruto, namun tubuhnya masih tidak bisa digerakkan)

Dan setelah berhadapan dengan Naruto, si koktail ini menebaskan pedangnya, namun tiba-tiba dia bersama bola kecil menghilang dan muncul diudara

'Sepertinya Naruto menggunakan sihir [Swtich] miliknya'

Lalu, tanpa ada ledakan yang keren seperti sihir milik Kurama nee atau Holy Spear para Fallen, dalam sekejap bulatan kecil hitam pekat itu membesar sesaat, membuat koktabell terkena radius daerah bola yang mengembang besar tiba-tiba itu. Dan...

Dan..

Dan..

Dan..?

'Hmm.. rasanya aku melihat sesuatu diatas sana sebelumnya?' batin Sasuke yang masih melihat langit yang kosong.

'Hmmm...'

Kemudian... tiba-tiba saja muncul rasa sakit yang teramat membanjiri kepalanya

"AAARRRRRHGGHHH!" teriak Sasuke kesakitan.

Namun, tidak ada yang merespon teriakan nyaringnya.

Dalam usaha menahan rasa sakitnya, dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur, dia melihat kesekitar. Mendapati Sakura, Kurama, Rias, Sona, dan lainya tidak bergerak sama sekali. (bahkan para Fallen)

Awan, asap, dedaunan, angin, suara dan semuanya tidak bergerak sedikit pun saat itu.

Seolah-olah, dunia membeku dihadapanya.

"**AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRHGGGGGGHHHHHHHH-"**

Sasuke tidak sempat memikirkan lebih lanjut, karena rasa sakit teramat yang menyerang kepalanya. Sampai, dia pun kehilangan kesadaranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kriiiing! Kriiiiiing! Kriiiiiiing!

Ceklek!

Sasuke pun, bangun dari tidurnya setelah mematikan alarm.

Melakukan ritual paginya, sarapan, berkemas.

Dan dia pun pergi menuju sekolah melalui portal [**seal teleportation] **yang yang beberapa bulan yang lalu akhirnya dipasang Naruto didalam lemarinya. Sehingga dia tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan perjalanan jauh merepotkan antara Akiba dan Kuoh.

Setelah masuk melewati portal yang mengubungkan lemari apartement dan dapur ruang Klub Kebudayaan dan Seni. Seperti biasanya, Sasuke bersiap membuat sarapan untuk anggota yang lain.

Setelah selesai masak, Hinata yang sebelumnya ikut bantu-bantu ditengah proses masak, kembali membantunya menyiapkan makanan di meja dapur ruangan klub.

"Hinata-chan, kau bisa panggil Kuu-nee dan Sakura di ruang tamu. Biar aku yang membangunkan Shika dan Naruto"

"Baik Sasuke kun!" senyum Angel Hinata dipagi hari.

.

Dan Sasuke pun mulai berjalan kearah kamar Naruto dan Shika.

'Hmmm... sepertinya ada yang aneh? Aku merasa ada yang janggal. Hmm...' pikir Sasuke dalam jalanya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke terhenti didepan sofa yang biasanya dipakai Naru dan Shika bermain game, disana ada selebaran poster besar berwarna.

Sasukepun mengambilnya, dan mulai membaca.

"Hadirilah! Festival terbesar abad ini: **The Great War** yang ke 23. Festival yang hanya dilakukan seratus tahun sekali. Jangan lewatkan kesempatan emas ini! Beruntunglah kalian yang ada digenereasi ini. Kalian para pemuda yan.."

Sasuke pun membaca selebaran itu dengan teliti.

Ringkasnya, satu bulan lagi, di kota Kuoh dan kota tetangga- Fuyuki, kebetulan mendapat kesempatan sebagai tempat diadakanya Festival super meriah yang diadakan hanya seratus tahun sekali selama 23 hari berturut-turut!

Terdapat banyak event dan lomba.

Sasuke hanya tertarik dengan lomba masak, fotografi dan turnamen yang bertema "Young Devils Gathering". Dimana dia dan teman-teman satu klubnya (peerage Naruto) akan bertarung melawan Devil, Fallen, Angel, Youkai, Heroes dan lainya dengan sistem [Team Match]

'Tunggu, dari mana aku mengetahui bahwa Naruto akan ikut serta dalam festival itu? Um... sepertinya dia mengatakanya dua hari yang lalu'

'Dan... tunggu... ada yang salah! Kenapa Devil, Fallen, dan lainya mengikuti turnament? Bukankah seharusnya mereka bermusuhan? ?'

'Tunggu, menurut salah satu ingatanku yang lain, manusia, dan makhluk supernatural sudah melakukan Turnamen ini sebagai ganti dari perselisihan antar ras. Sehingga tidak terjadi perang'

'Tunggu, seharusnya kan perang besar (the Great War) terjadi seribu tahun yang lalu?'

'Dan.. tunggu... tunggu...!'

'Argggggghhh!'

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dikepalanya. Semakin berusaha mengingat akan khayalan, ilusi, atau imajinasi tentang ingatan-ingatan aneh yang saling bertentangan itu. Semakin sakit kepalanya!

"Oi! Sasuke, kenapa kau memegang kepalamu?" tanya rambut nanas menghampiri Sasuke seraya menguap lebar.

"Bukanya sudah jelas? Sasuke pasti terlalu banyak mengahapal pelajaran. Soalnya, satu hari lagi kan diadakan ujian semester pertama untuk kelas tiga?" jawab rambut duren yang berjalan di samping kepala nanas seraya mengucek matanya.

"E-EEEEEHH?!" mendengar kata ujian semester, Sasuke pun fokus kembali dengan dunia nyata.

'SHIT! Itu benar! Aku lupa! Ada ujian semester yang lebih penting!' batin Sasuke.

"Ok! Aku mengambil buku dulu!"

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Bukanya ini waktu sarapan? Lagipula untuk apa belajar saat ujian semester. Kan kau sudah mempelajarinya setiap hari. Pasti kau mengingatnya dengan mudah kan? Benarkan Naruto?"

"Ya, aku juga tidak belajar. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku selalu teringat akan pelajaran atau bacaan yang pernah kubaca ketika menjawab soal. Selebihnya aku hanya mengunakan logic untuk menjawab"

"Hahhh..~ aku bukan seperti kalian yang memiliki otak aneh! Hahh~… Baiklah, sepertinya pada gadis juga sudah menunggu. Ayo sarapan!" akhirnya Sasuke pun menyerah menghadapi Naruto dan Shikamaru

.

Dan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Klub Kebudayaan dan Seni melakukan kegiatan harian mereka. Ada yang main game (Naru Shika), baca buku (Sasu), makan cemilan dan nonton Tv (Saku Kura Hina). Tentu itu dilakukan mereka setelah belajar dikelas.

.

.

.

.

.

'Hm.. ketika aku mengingat kata Koktail, rasanya aku merasakan _de ja vu_? Hmm... Entahlah?'

.

.

**( To be Countinued )**

.

.

**OMAKE!**

**Issei Paralel one: **Mungkin ada yang ingat dengan** parody** (Genos dan Meteor dari OnePunchMan) dibawah ini?

Ketika Holy Spear Full Power Kokabiel hendak jatuh Ke Kuoh Academy, Sona, Rias, dan Kurama melemparkan sihir terkuat mereka. Issei pun tidak akan kalah, dia akan menembakkan Dragon Shoot Full Power milikinya.

"Draig! Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu!"

[Roger _Aibo_, kita tunjukkan hasil latihanmu selama sebulan ini]

'Fallen sialan, kenapa melempar benda sebesar ini pada kami! Aku masih belum ingin mati! Aku belum berhasil mendapatkan Bucho(Rias) Oppai! Akan kutunjukkan latihan kerasku selama ini! Aku tidak menerima kegagalan! Akan kuhancurkan benda raksasa putih itu untuk mendapatkan Oppai milik Bucho! Yang kuperlukan hanya mengerahkan semua kekuatanku untuk satu tembakkan ini!' batin Issei mantap, sesaat sebelum menembakkan seranganya

"Dragon Shoooot!" teriak Issei seraya menembakkan full power jurus andalanya yang lebih besar dari serangan Rias, dan Sona.

"Orryaaaahhh!"

'Urgghh! Apakah seranganku berhasil mendorongnya?' batin Issei melihat seranganya dan teman-temanya masih berusaha mendorong Holy Spear Raksasa itu.

[Benar Issei! Kurasa Holy Spearnya berhasil terdorong!]

'Benarkah?' tanya harap Issei

Namun, terlihat Holy Spear yang mulai sedikit turun mendekat.

[Oh, tidak. ternyata hanya imajinasiku saja] ucap Draid datar.

'Oi! Dasar Naga Bodoh!'

[Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, Bocah Mesum!]

Karena kehilangan fokus, Dragon shoot Issei pun gagal, sehingga akhirnya Holy Spear Raksasa berhasil jatuh.

**Bad End: Game Over**

.

.

**Naruto Paralel two: **Seriuslah, kalau kau berada ditengah perang!

Zapp! Bruk!

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dengan Switch miliknya dan langsung terjaruh lemah ditanah.

"Oi.. Oi.. Oi...! Naruto! Kau bercanda kan? Apa ini yang terjadi setelah kau melompat sok keren beberapa saat yang lalu?!" ucap Shika seraya menggelengkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

"Shi-shi-Shika. A-aku serahkan sisanya padamu."

"Haaahh~! Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini. Salahmu juga yang langsung melompat tanpa pikir"

"Ma-maaf Shika, aku terbawa emosi. A-aku sangat syok saat.. saat.. saat.. huaa... satu-satunya kesampatanku menang telah hilang... Dan... dan... a-a-aku akan mati ditangan Temari nee ketika pulang ke rumah nanti! Bagaimana ini Shika.. huaa... aku belum mau mati!"

"Hahh... Ya sudah, hitung-hitung kau sudah memberikan 3 foto yang awesome secara gratis, aku akan membantumu kali ini. Lebih baik kau bergabung saja dengan Sasuke dipojok sana. Dia juga tidak bisa bergerak karena melakukan hal bodoh."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengalirkan air mata terima kasihnya, kemudian _**ngesot**_ kearah Sasuke.

"Halo Sas, kau tidak bisa bergerak? Haha.. kasihan deh"

"Durian Sialan! Kau juga tidak bisa bergerak kan?" balas Sasuke dengan death glare.

"Aku bisa ngesot kok! Kau saja yang iri karena tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Haha!" ejek Naruto.

"GRRR... setelah aku sembuh, orang yang pertama yang kuhajar adalah kau!"

"Hahaha... coba saja Teme!"

"Awas kau Dobe!"

Dhuarr!

Tiba-tiba saja Holy Spear sebesar bus nyasar menghantam mereka berdua. Dan dua orang bodoh pun mati.

**Bad End: Game Over**

.

.

.

.

.

**SBS TIME:**

.

Q: Apakah fic ini akan seperti Curse of Kyuubi yang memiliki **banyak** paralel?

A: Jawabanya tidak! Tidak! Dan tidak!

(ini Spoiler) Fic ini memiliki aturan '**terbalik'** dengan Fic Curse of Kyuubi. Dengan kata lain di fic ini, karena suatu hal tidak ada paralel atau kemungkinan dari dunia lain! Jadi hanya ada '**satu dunia'** yang 'tidak bisa' menghasilkan paralel. **Omake** cuma sebagai hiburan aja. Hehe..

.

Q: Kenapa Shika dan lain tidak menggunakan teleportasi untuk melarikan diri?

A: Um, kalau tidak salah, Teleportasi sihir hanya bisa digunakan ditempat yang sudah tersedia lingkaran sihir lainya sebagai penanda. Buktinya para Devil hanya bisa melakukan teleportasi kepada manusia yang memiliki **Pamflet** lingkaran sihir. Karena itulah si 'Priest Valper' mau repot-repot membawa lingkaran sihir dibalik jubahnya.

Dan, Seandainya Naruto tidak mengamuk, mungkin mereka bisa melarikan diri dengan beberapa kali melakukan [Switch] (batas jarak 500m). Hanya orang sekaliber Minato Windstrom yang memiliki afinitas tinggi terhadap element Dimensi, bisa dengan bebas melakukan teleportasi tanpa bantuan lingkaran sihir. (atau membuat lingkaran sihir instant) Asalkan dia pernah mengunjungi atau memiliki memori/ingatan tempat itu sebelumnya.

.

Q: Bagaimana keadaan keluarga Issei dan Saji dan peerage half Human Sona lainya?

A: Oh, mereka sudah diselamatkan oleh Familiar Peerage Rias dan Sona yang sebelumnya mendapat tugas patroli mencari lingakaran sihir yang bisa meledakkan satu kota. Ketika perang berlangsung, mereka bersembunyi di sewer kota Kuoh. Bagaimanapun juga, Familiar hanya memiliki kekuatan sedikit lebih kuat dari manusia normal.

.

Q: Um, kapan Update?

A: Maaf, saya nggak terlalu suka bikin fic yang perchapter pendek. Jadi makan waktu dalam pembuatanya. Sebagai gantinya saya usahakan per chap cukup panjang. (kalau seandainya pendek, cuma sebagai interlude/Filler). Apa kalian lebih suka yang lebih pendek?

.

Q: Kekuatan Naruto yang serius?

A: Akhirnya kejawab pada chap ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto memiliki kemampuan tubuh Devil yang terbatas. Seperti jumlah Energi Sihir, kekuatan, kecepatan, dan Affinitas Sihir. Kalau sempat, nanti ane bisa kasih lihat perbedaanya dengan The Awesome One: Nagato-_sama_!

Maaf, Kishi berusaha bikin fic ini dengan Logic yang solid. Jadi cuma bisa menang dengan trik dan faktor kejutan. Beda dengan fic DxD satunya yang main charanya Broken dan terlihat Over Power (meskipun dia manusia biasa). Haha..

.

Q: Humor vs Action?

A: Hmm.. ane usahakan seimbang. Maaf, ane penggemar gintama, jadi suka-suka nyeleneh gitu. Maaf dan harap maklum. Kuku!

.

Q: Vali diculik?

A: Eerrr... entahlah? Hahaha! Kayaknya iye. Siapa penculiknya masih beluk diketahui. Tapi tenang aja, siVali bersama Ophis _hime-chan_. Mungkin karena berada disituasi yang tidak tepat, Vali juga ikut diculik oleh Pedophile yang ngincer Ophis. (Bcanda)

.

Q: Sasuke pake jurus Dragon Slayer?

A: Um, iya! Soalnya original kekuatan Kirin cuma mengeluarkan listrik muatan tinggi, tidak ada nama atau sejenisnya.

Jadi, sasuke memberikan nama ulang pada jurus-jurusnya. Dia terisipirasi nama jurus setelah (direkomendasikan naruShika) membaca berbagai macam manga. Kishi sengaja membuatnya supaya para pembaca yang familiar mudah mengetahui jurus arau gerakanya. Sepertinya manga-manga yang menjadi inspirasi jurus sasuke disebutkan di chap sebelumnya. Jadi akan Kishi ingetin lagi: Fairy Wing, One Peace, Fish Cake, Fate Dragon dan err... sepertinya kishi juga lupa. Gomen!

.

Q: Bagaimana dengan Arc lainya?

A: Um, akan berurutan. Setelah ini, dari chap depan akan dimulai

**[Shikamaru Arc : Young Devils Gathering]**,

kemudian **[Kurama Arc: Kyoto School Trip]** (bertemu dengan loly fox!).

berikutnya **[Hinata Arc: ?] **ada saran?

dan terakhir **[Naruto Arc: E.N.D]**

Tapi sepertinya sebagian dari Heroes Faction akan muncul di arc depan.

.

Q: Apa Kishi tidak terlalu detail bikin ceritanya?

A: Oh, maaf. Kishi beberapa chap lalu memang mengalami perubahan cara penulisan. Karena saat itu Kishi lagi suka baca fic dengan detail yang jelas dan words yang banyak. Tapi di fic ini udah mendingan kan? Udah Kishi singkat kembali. Maaf merepotkan kalian.

.

Q: Pertemuan tiga Fraksi?

A: Hm.., mungkin akan sedikit beda dari yang ada di canon. Mungkin di chap depan? Atau depanya lagi?

.

Q: Melawan 666? Trixera?

A: Well, sepertinya naruto yang sekarang bakalan kalah. Tapi, mungkin ada kejutan seperti sasuke dan lainya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

.

Recomendasi Light Novel dari Kishi:

**Tate no Yuusha**

**Konjiki no Moji Tsukai**


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11: Clash of King: **Re****-S****tarting...**

.

Disclaimer: **Ichie Ishibumi** and **Masashi Kishimoto**

Idea: **AoiKishi**

Genre: Adventure, Humor, Friendship, (sedikit)Mistery

Rating: T+ (-M)

Warning: OOC, Typo, AU

Pair: (Naruto x Hinata x Kurama)

(Sasuke x Sakura+?) (Shikamaru x Temari+?) (Issei x Harem?)

'. . . .' = Mind

". . . ." = Speak

.

.

.

.

.

**Pada chap ini, sepertinya akan banyak Pov dari Sasuke.**

.

.

# Pagi Kediaman Sasuke - 05.30 #

Dipagi hari yang cerah yang dipenuhi hiruk pikuk kota Akiba, Sasuke masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Sampai bisingnya suara jam weker membangunkanya…

Kring... kriiiingg... Kriiii-Pip!

"Ughh... hari ini kan masih ada ujian semester. Benar-benar pertarungan yang bera- Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Sasuke yang bangun pagi langsung jantungan ketika mendapati Aniki.. err.. Oneechan-nya(?) yang tidur disamping Sasuke dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kerja yang terbuka dibagian atasnya. Sehingga payudara ukuran H+ terekspos dengan indahnya.

"Oh? Ohayou Sasuke chan~ Fuwaaa~... tidur disamping badan hangatmu memang menenangkan" sang Oneechan terbangun dan menguap karena lengkingan suara Sasuke dipagi nan cerah ini.

"A-a-a-a-aniki! Kenapa kau tidur dikasu-Awww... Itaiii! Sawkiet Anyewiki!" ucap Sasuke yang kedua pipinya di cubit keras oleh gadis cantik yang sebelumnya tidur disampingnya

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali, kenapa kau masih memanggilku Aniki? Kenapa selama dua hari ini kau selalu salah memanggilku, apa kepalamu terbentur?!" ucap gadis berambut hitam sepinggang dengan tanda garis tipis dikedua pipi mirip keriput(?) seraya mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan lebih keras, sehingga menghasilkan teriakan "Aw.. Aw.. Aw.. Awwww..!" dari sang adik.

"Hahh.. sudahlah, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin membunuh salah satu Author Novel kenalanku hari ini. Gara-gara mengingat dia menyinggung wajah cantikku ini dengan sebutan keritput." ucap 'Aniki'? seraya melepaskan cubitanya dari kedua pipi Sasuke yang memerah seraya bangkit dari kasur.

"Dan kalau sampai kau memanggilku 'Aniki' lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memberikan 'hukuman' yang lebih berat. Aku sudah tidak tomboy lagi seperti saat kecil dulu. Hargailah aura ke-feminimanku ini. Kau mengerti, My little Sa-su-ke-chan?" ucap gadis dengan pupil berwarna onix kelam ini dengan senyum manis mempesonanya.

"Ba-baik! Ro-roger Onee-sama!" ucap Sasuke memasang posisi _salute_ (hormat pada bendera)

"Ta-tapi, kenapa Onee-sama tidur dikasurku?" lanjut Sasuke

"Hm? Aku cuma iseng mampir kekamarmu karena aku kedinginan. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau malam tadi ada hujan yang sangat deras?". Tanya Itachi nee dan dijawab dengan gelengan dari Sasuke.

'Uhh, aku tidak menyadarinya, bahkan aku juga tidak menyadari anikiku(?) naik ketempat tidurku. Sepertinya tubuhku benar-benar kelelahan setelah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sakura saat latihan kemarin. Ditambah beban stres yang menumpuk karena [**kenyataan ****baru**] yang harus kuhadapi' batin Sasuke miris

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu. Kalau kau ingin melakukanya bareng dengan Oneechan seperti waktu kecil dulu, silakan saja masuk ke kamar mandi. Fufu..." Ucap 'Oneechan' seraya berlenggok, berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur Sasuke menuju kamar mandi yang ada dilantai satu. Meninggalkan sang adik dengan wajah semerah tomat.

'Ba-baka! Bukan saatnya blushing gara-gara tubuh baru Itachi Aniki! Aku harus mengembalikanya kewujud semula! Aku lebih suka wujud lelaki Aniki yang awesome, tampan dan keren!' batin Sasuke seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya, supaya libido miliknya tidak meledak sehingga membuat dirinya langsung menerobos kekamar mandi menuju wujud wanita dari kakak laki-lakinya yang ternyata jauh lebih cantik dari model Yamato Nadeshiko versi sekolah, Akeno!

[Untuk melakukanya, kau harus mengorbankan orang yang memiliki kedudukan yang sama atau lebih tinggi dari Kokabiel didunia ini kepada [**Abbys]**, dengan begitu sejarah kembali ditulis ulang] kembali Kirin mengingatkan Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama beberapa hari ini.

'Benar, untuk itu aku harus memaksa Naruto menggunakan kekuatan itu sekali lagi' batin Sasuke semangat.

[Tapi, sebelum itu, kau harus bersiap pergi ke Klub sekolahmu. Sebelum Itachi Oneechan milik-MU memergokimu menggunakan lingkaran teleportasi]

"Ugh! Itu benar! Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian semester pertamaku di Kuoh! !" ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil pakaian, buku, dan tas. Lalu mengkunci pintu kamar, dan mulai memunculkan lingkaran Sihir yang akhirnya berhasil dipelajarinya. Dengan begini dia tidak lagi harus tergantung dengan _seal teleportasi_buatan Naruto yang dipasang dilemari bajunya.

Dan, sepertinya dia akan meminjam kamar mandi milik Naruto yang ada di ruang klub (lagi) hari ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke menghilang bersama lingkaran sihir miliknya.

.

.

# Kuoh Academy #

Sudah seminggu lebih ujian semester awal berlangsung. Dan sudah 2 hari yang lalu, kakak laki-laki Sasuke yang sekarang ini menjadi wanita tulen mengunjungi apartemennya untuk berlibur dari mengurus hotelnya di Kyoto.

Pada hari pertama dia bertemu kakaknya yang menjadi wanita, tentu saja Sasuke syok dan tidak percaya. Tapi, akhirnya dia terpaksa menerima kenyataan manis ini.

Dari kesimpulan banyak informasi yang dijelaskan Kirin. Sasuke mulai menerima dengan **apa yang terjadi pada dunia saat ini**.

Menurut apa yang dijelaskan kirin (meskipun Sasuke masih berharap ini hanya mimpi)

Dunia yang ada sekarang adalah **[Dunia tanpa Kokabiel]**. Dengan kata lain, dunia yang terbentuk dengan tanpa ada 'history' keberadaan Kokabiel sang Fallen Angel.

'Hei! Kokabiel itu sepenting apa sih? Dia bukan Main Chara dari suatu Novel yang aneh bukan!?' itulah protes Sasuke kepada Kirin saat itu.

Karena Kokabiel tidak pernah ada didunia ini, maka rangkaian sebab akibat yang terjadi didunia berubah drastis dari keadaan dunia sebelumnya dimana Kokabiel masih ada.

Untuk lebih simplenya, Kirin memberikan contoh dengan perbedaan hitungan antara (1+1+**3**=5) dan (1+1+**0**=2).

Dari dua perhitungan sebelumnya, Kokabiel diibaratkan sebagai angka 3. Dimana diperhitungan pertama, dia berperan dalam menghasilkan jumlah empat (5). Sedangan di perhitungan satunya, angka yang mewakili Kokabiel (3) ini dihilangkan, sehingga jumlahnya menjadi nol (0) dan membuat hasil akhir menjadi dua (2).

Ringkasnya karena terputusnya sebab akibat diakibatkan ketidak adaan Kokabiel, sehingga dunia asal yang kalau diibaratkan memiliki nilai hitungan 5, sekarang berubah menjadi dunia yang hanya memiliki nilai 2.

Dan banyak lagi teori mirip lainya yang dijelaskan Kirin, seperti Butterfly Effect atau Paradox Effect

.

Jadi, karena itulah dalam history dunia baru ini, Great War antara 3 Fraksi besar tidak pernah terjadi, karena orang-orang berpengaruh yang menentang perdamaian kalah banyak dengan orang yang pro/mendukung dengan kedamaian.

Ketiga fraksi melakukan gencatan senjata setelah menghadapi peperangan dalam usaha mensegel **Trixera [****666****]** beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu. Salah satu penyebab gencatan senjata lainya karena korban dari setiap fraksi terlalu banyak.

Perbedaan besar lainya yang sangat mencolok adalah kenyataan bahwa God Bible masih hidup. Bahkan, God Bible menolong Ras Devil untuk bebas dari tirani kekuasaan jahat tiga Old Satan generasi sebelumnya.

Yang menolong pihak Devil untuk hidup damai dan melawan tirani kejam Old Satan bukan hanya God Bibble, melainkan God lainya yang juga ikut bekerja sama, yaitu: God Budha, God Greek, God Celtic, dan God Hindu. Sedangkan ada pula God yang lain memilih netral.

Namun, meskipun sudah beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu kesepakatan damai sudah dibentuk, masih saja ada fraksi-fraksi yang mengacau.

Mereka bukanya tidak suka perdamaianan, tapi mereka adalah orang-orang yang bingung mau digunakan kemana kekuatan besar yang mereka punya. Jadi, karena mereka bosan, mereka suka mencari gara-gara dengan membuat kerusuhan dimana-mana. Singkat kata, mereka adalah adalah orang-orang yang maniac perang. Dan hal itu membuat keresahan dalam kehidupan dunia.

Oleh sebab itulah, sekitiar 2400 tahun yang lalu, para petinggi tiga fraski mencetuskan ide untuk membuat turnamen yang diadakan guna menyalurkan kekutan berlebih dari pecinta pertempuran itu.

Karena pertarungan antar ras dilarang, maka turnamen inilah satu-satunya kesempatan melawan ras lain tanpa takut mendapat hukuman dari petinggi 3 fraksi.

Yaitu tournament yang diadakan 100 tahun sekali 'The Great War Turnament'. Turnament yang di adakan pada tempat secara acak setiap kalinya. Kebetulan abad ini letaknya didunia manusia, dititik koordinat perbatasan kota Kuoh dan kota Fuyuki

Nah, begitulah informasi yang kudapat dari Kirin-Sensei. Dengan berubah menjadi energi listrik, Kirin-Sensei bisa dengan mudah membobol Informasi-informasi dari semua perangkat elektronik tanpa diketahui.

Karena pada masa ini memiliki teknologi lebih maju dari dunia sebelumnya. Dan karena kebanyakan penghuni Heaven dan Underworld menyimpan data dalam dunia maya, maka Kirin bisa dengan mudah membobolnya. Bahkan laboratruim penelitian Azazel dan Ajuka sudah dibobolnya.

.

Selain informasi-informasi besar diatas. Kirin Sensei, juga menjelaskan padaku tentang informasi-informasi kecil yang sedikit berkaitan langsung dengan kehidupanku sebelumnya

**Pertama**, Sona Sitri dan Rias Gremori sudah 7 tahun ini dilatih khusus dibawah bimbingan 2 Maou yang merupakan kakak kandung mereka, Seravall Leviathan dan Sirzern Lucifer.

Banyak rumor beredar mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua dilatih secara khusus untuk menjadi kandidat Generasi Maou selanjutnya. Ada pula rumor yang tidak terlalu diketahui tentang kejelasanya, mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua berlatih untuk menghajar seseorang yang sebelumnya mengalahkan mereka dan akan menjadikan orang itu sebagai suami mereka berdua nantinya?

Belum pernah ada yang bisa mengalahkan kombinasi pertarungan mereka berdua baru-baru ini. Dan sudah 30 orang lebih devil yang berusaha melamar salah satu atau mereka berdua. Namun, mereka semua ditolak dan dikalahkan tanpa ampun oleh keduanya. Kalau tidak salah, terakhir kali yang menjadi korban dari Dua adik Maou ini adalah Riser Phenex.

Nama mereka berdua dikenal di Underworld sebagai [Princes of Blizzard] dan [Princess of Ruin].

'Hm.., pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat mereka baru-baru ini di sekolah dan kota Kuoh'

.

**Kedua**, saat ini yang menjadi boss besar dan mengusai Kuoh Academy adalah Ultimate Devil [The Red Heavenly Dragon], Hyodo Issei.

Sejak umur 10 tahun, dia yang memliki [Boosted Gear] telah ditemukan oleh tekhnologi sihir terkemuka milik Ajuka Beelzelbub yang jauh lebih maju dari dunia sebelumnya.

Karena dunia menjadi sangat damai, maka mereka para peneliti yang bosan bisa dengan puas melakukan penelitan semau mereka. Sehingga dunia sekarang memiliki teknologi sihir yang jauuh lebih maju dari dunia sebelumnya. Bahkan, saat ini hampir 99.99% dari semua pengguna Sacred Gear bisa dengan mudah memiliki Balance Breaker. Ini semua karena [Balance Crystal] yang merupakan hasil ciptaan kolaborasi dari Azazel dan Ajuka Beelzelbub.

Kabarnya, Issei yang merupakan Ultimate Devil ini sudah menguasai penuh kemampuan Sacred Gear miliknya. Bahkan sampai melebihi tingkat [Balance Breaker]

Saat ini, meskipun Issei menjabat sebagai King dari peerage miliknya sendiri, dia juga masih menempati posisi dan memiliki **[****8 ****Mutated ****Pawn****]** milik Ajuka.

Peerage Issei adalah: Genshiro Saji (4 Pawn) , Hanakai Momo (4 Pawn), Shinra Tsubaki (Knight), Shidou Irina (Knight), Gasper Vladi (Bishop), Ravel Phenex (Bishop), Rossweisse (Rook), **Shirone** (Rook), **Kuroka** (Queen).

'Hmm.. aku masih penasaran, siapa yang menjadi lawan [Red Heavenly Dragon-Draig] sebelum dia disegel kedalam Sacred Gear? Hmm... aku tidak bisa menemukan informasinya didunia baru ini. Dan ingatanku tentang informasinya didunia sebelumnya juga masih samar. Apa ini juga pengaruh menghilangnya Kokabiel dari _h__istory_ dunia ini?'

.

**Ketiga, **saat Ini Akeno, hidup bersama dengan kedua ayah dan ibunya di salah satu Kuil yang ada dikota Fuyuki (kota yang bertetangga dengan Kuoh).

Jadi, meskipun masih bersekolah di Kuoh Academy, dia diantar dan dijemput oleh salah bawahan Barakiel yang bertugas menjadi supir pribadi keluarganya. Akeno memilih sekolah di Kuoh karena Sakura yang merupakan anak dari Azazel yang juga merupakan half-Fallen bersekolah di Kuoh. Mereka berdua sangat akrab bagaikan kakak dan adik.

Akeno dan Ibunya hidup dalam damai karena ayahnya, Barakiel selalu ada disamping mereka. Akeno cukup terkenal dikalangan Fallen angel sebagai anak dari Barakiel. Dalam didikan ayahnya, Akeno tumbuh sebagai Miko sekaligus Fallen Angel yang berbakat.

.

**Keempat, **pedang Excalibur tidak pernah pecah, dan saat ini berada ditangan seorang pemuda pemilik afinitas 'holy sword' tertinggi yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat serta dua Balance Breaker dari dua Sacred Gear yang berbeda, yaitu: **[****Sword Birth****]** dan **[****BlackSmith****]**.

Pemuda itu bernama **Fang Pendragon** (Fang: dalam bahasa jepangnya _**kiba**_/taring), dia adalah sepupu jauh dari Arthur Pendragon. Saat ini sang pemuda menduduki pangkat sebagai Paladin tertinggi, dengan gelar [Prince of Swords] dan juga gelar [Sword Saint].

Seperti yang Kirin sensei jelaskan, '_Fang Pendragon_' adalalah nama asli dari Yuuto Kiba. Nama yang dimilikinya sebelum dijadikan kelinci percobaan [Holy Sword Project].

Didunia sebelumnya, hanya mereka yang memiliki afinitas dengan Holy Sword yang dijadikan bahan penelitian. Sebab percuma saja melakukan penelitian kepada 'objek' yang pasti tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Mungkin karena itulah didunia sebelumnya, Kiba/Fang Pendragon yang aslinya keturunan keluarga pengguna Holy Sword bisa selamat sampai akhir di [Holy Sword Project].

Sama halnya dengan [Koneko Toujo] yang merupakan nama palsu dari **Shirone**, [Yuuto Kiba] adalah nama palsu pemberian dari Rias Gremory didunia sebelumnya.

'Pantas saja Kiba punya element pedang dan holy yang kuat. Ternyata dia adalah orang Special yang bahkan memiliki dua Sacred Gear sekaligus. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak dulu. Pasti Kiba yang sekarang lebih keren dari Kiba sebelumnya! Kukuku.. semoga aku bisa bertemu denganya untuk latihan sepeti dulu'

.

Dan masih banyak lagi Informasi-informasi kecil dari Kirin sensei tentang perubahan dunia tanpa Kokabiel ini.

Namun, untuk saat ini Sasuke tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengingat-ingatnya. Karena saat ini dia terjebak dalam perang besar-besaran yang selalu dihadapi oleh pelajar diseluruh dunia setiap tahunya.

'Fokus! Fokus! Masih ada beberapa waktu yang tersisa, aku harus mencek jawaban dan nama yang kutulis dilembar jawaban!' batin Sasuke seraya memeriksa kembali kertas putih yang ada ditanganya.

'Yosh! Sepertinya semua sudah bere-'

"HEEII! Kenapa kalian tidur lagi!" ucap Sasuke nyaring seraya menggebrak meja. Sehingga mengkagetkan Guru pengawas dan murid lainya.

Sementara dua orang yang duduk disamping jendela yang saat ini menjadi tujuan arah jari telenjuknya cuma menguap sesaat, membenarkan posisi tidur mereka, dan kembali kedunia mimpi.

Namun, akhirnya Sasuke tersadar ketika mendapati dirinya dilirik oleh Sakura, Kurama, Hinata, murid kelas lainya dan guru. Dimana wajah mereka mengisyaratkan 'Percuma saja Sasuke. Kedua pemalas itu tidak akan jera untuk malas-malasan setiap harinya. Jangankan memeriksa jawaban. Menjawab soal saja mereka malas. Ditambah, karena malam tadi mereka bergadang main game, tentu saja mereka akan lemes dan ngantuk dipagi harinya'

'Oi, Sejak kapan pandangan mata bisa mengisyaratkan pernyataan yang tajam dan akurat?' batin Sasuke sweatdrop, kemudian kembali duduk dan mengela nafas

Beberapa menit saat kemudian, bel sekolah berbunyi. Menandakan sesi ujian Fisika telah berakhir. Sekaligus mengakhiri rentetan ujian semester selama seminggu lebih ini.

.

.

.

# Ruang Klub Budaya dan Seni #

Karena ujian semester telah berakhir, maka seperti hari-hari biasanya mereka berkumpul diruang klub untuk bersantai.

Naruto yang sebelumnya dijewer oleh Sakura, Shikamaru yang juga diseret oleh Kurama akhirnya tiba dengan selamat diruang klub.

Sementara Hinata yang kali ini memakai pakaian Maid gaya Chinese dengan pakaian one-piece ketat dengan kancing menyamping berwarna merah dan bercorak naga emas sedang menyiapkan teh, kopi, serta cemilan dan beberapa potong Kue yang sebelumnya sudah Sasuke buat dan disimpan dalam kulkas.

Tok tok tok.. ceklek!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka menampakkan guru penasehat klub mereka yang memakai jas putih laboratrium.

"Sakura-chan~, Ayahmu sudah tiba~"

"Otou~ saaan~"

Greb!

Sakura yang selalu sangar dan selalu menghajar Sasuke ketika latihan berlari kearah guru penasehat klub dan memeluknya dengan manja, seperti anak kecil.

"Yosh.. yosh.. bagaimana hari ini? Apa kau bisa menjawab semua soalnya?" ucap Azazel seraya mengusap lembut rambut pink keputih-putihan milik Sakura.

"Umm... karena Sasuke berisik ketika dikelas, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi menjawab soal. Semoga aku tidak gagal dalam ujian kali ini. Hiks..." ucap Sakura dengan wajah memelas dan air mata palsunya.

"Oi! Rambut bebek! Kau apakan anakku? Hahh?! Kau mau mati?"

"A-ah! Tu-tunggu! Itu tidak benar Azazel-sensei! Memang aku membuat sedikit keributan, tapi itu tidak ada hubungan dengan otak anakmu yang-"

"Haaahh?! Kau berani bilang anakku yang manis ini apa? Hahh? Kau benar-benar ingin mati bocah tengik?" ucap Azazel seraya memasang wajah yakuza dan mengacungkan holy spear miliknya keleher Sasuke. Sementara Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang ayahnya hanya mengejek Sasuke dengan menjulurkan lidahnya "Wee... :P"

"Maa.. maa.. maa~... tenangkan dirimu sensei, tidak baik bersikap seperti itu dihadapan Sakura-chan yang manis bukan? Silakan duduk, Hinata sudah menyiapkan Kopi kesukaan sensei dan cemilan" ucap Kurama dengan sabar karena sudah sering melihat adegan seperti ini.

Ya, setiap kali Sasuke bertemu dengan calon ayah mertuany- ehem, maksudnya Azazel. Selalu saja ada pertikaian kecil yang terjadi. Itulah apa yang terlintas dalam memori dari Sasuke versi dunia baru ini.

Azazel yang overprotective terhadap anaknya selalu saja mampir mengunjungi anak tercintanya. Paling tidak seminggu sekali dia menyempatkan diri menuju ruang klub ditengah kesibukanya sebagai salah satu kepala peneliti di laboratrium penelitian raksasa **[Vega-Vunk]** yang ada di Underworld.

Laboratrium [Vega-Vunk] merupakan pelopor dan pusat perkembangan teknologi dan sihir di dunia ini. Banyak Ilmuan ternama dari berbagai ras yang menghabiskan umur mereka dengan larut dalam penelitan, seperti: Azazel (Fallen), Orochimaru (Fallen), Ajuka Beelzelbub (Devil), dan Tsunade (Angel).

"Umm..., apakah benar akhir pekan ini Otou-san libur? Okaa-san mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hari spesial, dan tou-san akan pulang kerumah?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka berdua duduk disofa yang sering digunakan para gadis untuk menonton Drama (sekaligus tempat menyambut tamu).

"Hm? Tentu saja, bukankah sudah sewajarnya aku menyisihkan waktu spesial untuk keluargaku?" ucap Azazel yang kembali tenang, seraya menyeruput kopi hitam buatan Hinata.

"Um.. memangnya ada acara spesial apa?"

"Eh? Apa ibumu tidak bilang kalau itu adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan?" menjawab pertanyaa Azazel, Sakura hanya menggeleng dengan imutnya.

'Hmm... mungkin istri tercintaku, Illya-chan ingin memberikan Sakura kejutan. Karena kejutan tambahan pada hari itu adalah: kami sekeluarga akan pergi ke-Rusia untuk mengunjungi kediaman Einzben. Fufu... pasti Sakura akan senang ketika bertemu kakek 'Ach' kesayanganya nanti. Rencana yang brilian Ilya-hime!' (kalian masih ingat bukan? bahwa **Ilyasviel** di fic ini adalah Ilya versi dewasa yang hampir mirip seperti **Irisviel**)

"Um... Tou san? Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa.. tunggu saja nanti. Kami akan memberikan kejutan untukmu."

"Mouu..! Katakan padaku Tou-sann~!" ucap Sakura mengembungkan pipinya

'Ah~ anakku memang yang terimut sedunia! Cute is Justice!' batin Azazel.

.

'Cih! Siapa kira Sakura yang selalu menghajarku bisa memasang muka imut seperti itu! Kukira dia cuma bisa menyeringai ketika berlalih dan menjadi berserker ketika bertarung! Ternyata dunia itu luas?' batin Sasuke yang takjub dengan pemandangan baru yang ditemuinya didunia baru ini.

"Oi, Teme! Sekarang giliranmu! Kalau ingin mengalahkanku, jangan alihkan fokusmu ketika main catur" ucah Shika yang duduk didepan Sasuke sambil asyik memainkan PSP-Tera miliknya. Sementara Naruto duduk disamping Shika sedang menonton Anime baru. Mereka bertiga berada disisi lain ruangan, tempat biasanya Naru dan Shika bermain game.

'Sialan! Bukanya kau yang tidak konsentrasi main catur dengan sambil main Game dan Nonton Anime? Kau mau pamer padaku nanas bodoh!' Sasuke hanya bisa menggeretakkan giginya dan mulai menggerakan pawn miliknya di papan catur.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengejek Shikamaru didalam hati, karena dia pasti akan malu kalau mengejeknya terang-terangan. Karena hampir dipasitikan, dia akan kalah melawan Shika seperti biasa. Mencari Draw saja sangat susah!

Saat ini keduanya main catur untuk mengisi waktu luang seperti biasanya.

'Hah…, kegiatan klub yang santai dan hari-hari yang tentram. Seakan-akan kejadian penyerangan Kokabiel dan ratusan ribu pasukanya hanyalah mimpi belaka'

[Hn, tentu saja. Hanya kau yang memiliki memori tentang itu Sasuke. Tidak ada seorangpun didunia ini yang mengingatnya]

Ya, karena didunia baru ini Kokabiel memang benar-benar tidak pernah ada. Keberadaanya sepenuhnya menghilang setelah bersentuhan dengan bola kecil hitam yang dimunculkan Naruto dimalam itu.

Sebelumnya Kirin sudah menjelaskan, alasan diriku masih bisa mengingatnya karena didalam tubuhku terdapat Kirin. Dan dikarenakan Kirin yang sebelum bertemu dengan ku sudah menghabiskan jutaan tahunya didalam kehampaan [Abbys], jadi bisa mengurangi sebagian kecil dari effect berantai kemunculan [Abbys].

Effek berantai Abbys dan keberadaan Kirin itulah yang membuat diriku mengalami rasa sakit yang tak terhingga dimalam itu. Bahkan, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan jelas bagaimana teramat sakitnya kepalaku, akibat pergesaran Memori dan penyatuan memori secara paksa itu.

'Brrr… kalau mengingatnya kembali. Rasanya aku tidak ingin **melihat** Naruto menggunakan kemampuan itu lagi'

[Bagaimana dengan Onee-chan mu?]

'Ugh…! Apa boleh buat, untuk mengembalikan Anikiku kesedia kala, aku akan berusaha dengan keras!'

[Meskipun Naruto menggunakan kemampuanya lagi, dan menulis ulang sejarah. Tidak pasti 100% Onee-chan-mu berubah jadi Aniki-mu loh]

'Tidak salahnya dicoba bukan?'

[Hn, terserah saja]

.

.

.

.

.

Kirin yang sebelumnya lebih sering berdiam diri, akhir-akhir ini mulai proaktif dalam berbincang denganku. Apa yang menjadi penyebabnya? Apakah karena kejadian dengan Naruto? Atau hal lain? Mungkinkah Kirin melakukan hal ini karena sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Hm.. mungkin saja?

Setelah aku mendengar penjelasan dari Kirin, bahwa dia bisa merubah tubuhnya menjadi gelombang elektronik dan menghack dengan bebas keseluruh dunia maya. Aku mulai curiga dengan alasan Kirin tidak menjawab pertanyaanku didunia sebelumnya. Mungkinkah saat itu dirinya atau kesadaranya berada di tempat lain? Memeriksa informasi didalam dunia maya? Atau…

Entahlah, aku mulai bimbang, apakah harus mempercayai Kirin atau tidak? Karena keberadaanya benar-benar dipenuhi misteri.

Satuhal yang dapat kuyakini, dia merupakan eksistensi yang sangaaaaaat luar biasa.

Aku tidak tahu batas kekuatanya, hanya saja ketika aku mendapatkan memori dari diriku didunia ini, aku mulai takut dengan keberadaan Kirin.

Dari memori yang kudapat dari diriku yang ada didunia ini, seharusnya semua Sacred Gear bisa mencapai Balance Breaker dengan [Balance Crystal].

Bahkan, Issei yang merupakan penyandang [Boosted Gear] bisa menggunakan Balance Breaker sejak umur 11 tahun. Karena itulah, dirinya saat ini bisa mengkontrol penuh kemampuan sacred gear miliknya.

Tapi, Sacred Gear milikku yang bahkan sampai saat ini tidak diketahui namanya ini tidak bisa mencapai Balance Breaker. (Bahkan nama dari Kirin belum diketahui Sasuke)

Diriku didunia ini sebelumnya pernah diperiksa oleh para Ilmuan ternama (Tsunade, Orochi, Azazel, Ajuka, dll) di pusat laboratrium mereka, [Vega-Vunk]. Namun hasilnya nihil. Berbagai macam metode untuk membuatku mendapatkan Balance Breaker tidak pernah berhasil.

Dalam memoriku, Saat itu kirin mengatakan bahwa untuk mencapai _**balance breaker **__(penghapus keseimbangan)_, pertama-tama aku harus mencapai _**balance **__(keseimbangan)_ dengan kekuatan Kirin. Jadi, paling tidak aku harus memiliki sekitar 50% dari total kekuatan Kirin.

Dan ketika aku bertanya 'Kira-kira sebanyak apa 50% kekuatan Kirin?'.

Dengan mudahnya Kirin menjawab 'Mungkin kalau kau harus menanamkan 5 atau lebih [Original Core] dari **Species** Heavenly Dragon kedalam tubuhmu. Ntahlah, kenapa tidak dicoba saja?'

'Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku bisa memiliki kekuatan sebanyak itu! Bahkan species Heavenly Dragon yang tersisa tidak sebanyak itu!'

Itulah yang hendak kuteriakan saat itu, namun mulutku kaku tidak bisa berkerak karena syok mendapat informasi baru itu.

Pantas saja ketika menggunakan 1.5% kekuatan kirin, aku sudah bisa menembakkan laser petir serupa Railgun yang bisa memberikan lobang pada bulan! Untunglah, pada malam penyerangan Kokabiel seranganku tidak mengenai bulan atau planet terdekat. Fyuh..

Well, itulah maksimal kekuatan Kirin **yang bisa kupakai** saat itu. Namun, sekarang ini aku bisa menggunakan 3.9% kekuatan Kirin setelah Tsunade-sama, dan beberapa Ilmuan lainya menanamkan Original Core dari salah satu **H****igh ****C****lass ****N****aga ****P****etir** bernama **L****axus** kedalam tubuhku.

Itulah imbalan yang kudapat, setelah memperbolehkan mereka memeriksa specimen Sacred Gear yang tidak dikenal dan unik milikku.

Dengan begini, dalam keadaan Normal aku memiliki kekuatan petir yang cukup besar. Mungkin sebesar ranking [Bishop] pada normalnya.

Tapi, dalam kumpulan peerage penuh monster yang abnormal seperti ini, tetap saja aku menduduki peringkat paling bawah setelah Sakura.

Hiks… Meskipun kekuatan sihirku ku lebih besar dari milik gadis berserker itu, kenapa aku masih tetap kalah? Dimana letak kesalahanku!

Well..…. Kalau melawan Hinata-chan tidaklah mungkin. Aku tidak akan tega melukai gadis seanggun dan semanis dia. (Hell, mungkin tubuhku lah yang akan terbelah menjadi potongan kecil kalau bersungguh-sungguh melawanya)

Kalau menghadapi Kurama-nee. Mungkin mentalku langsung kalah setelah mendapat death-glare dan seringai menakutkanya. Entah kenapa, Auranya sangat menakutkan, bahkan Naru dan Shika juga tunduk. Dan kalau berhadapan dengan hasil masakanya, 99% aku akan berakhir dengan _koma_ dirumah sakit, atau malah kuburan!

Kalau melawan Shika? Meh, aku kalah pintar melawanya.

Melawan Naruto? Dia pasti hanya bermain-main dengan diriku memakai sihir miliknya seperti biasanya.

Well, kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh dan menyerangnya ketika dia lengah, aku memiliki kemungkinan besar bisa membunuh Naruto. (ketika dia terlalu fokus main game, biasanya dia akan lupa dengan keadaan sekitar) Tapi, setelah membunuhnya? Aku tidak yakin dunia masih ada setelah itu. Karena menurut Kirin-sensei, kekuatan Abbys yang ada saat itu bukanlah milik Naruto. Yang muncul pada malam itu bukanlah Abbys yang sesungguhnya, melainkan serpihan kecil yang terbentuk melalui perantara sihir Naruto. Jadi, bisa saja Abbys yang sesungguhnya terbebas kedunia ini setelah sesuatu yang menjadi perantara atau penyegelnya menghilang? Itulah Asumsi Kirin-sensei yang lebih memiliki pengalaman dan pengetahuan tentang keberadaan Abbys.

Maa… selain itu, aku juga ragu Naruto yang sekarang mengetahui bahwa pada dirinya terdapat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan seperti itu. Bahkan ketika aku terang-terangan menanyakan tentang Abbys padanya. Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu, dan tidak pernah mengetahui soal hal itu. Dan kurasa dia tidak bohong, kalau dilihat dari wajah bodohnya yang sangat keheranan.

Mungkin efek berantai dari kemunculan Abbys, juga membuat semua orang melupakan tentang eksistensi dan** history dari Abbys itu sendiri**. Sama halnya yang terjadi dengan Kokabiel.

Jadi, kemungkinan besar hanya Aku dan Kirin yang mengetahui keberadaanya.

Benar-benar kenyataan yang pahit.

.

.

.

.

.

# Kuoh Academy – Besok Harinya – Sabtu #

Keesokan harinya, meskipun sudah tidak ada lagi ujian yang harus kulawan. Aku diperintahkan Kurama nee untuk berhadir diruang klub kebudayaan dan seni melalui telepon. Katanya, ada yang harus dibicarakan.

Cklek.

Ketika aku membuka ruangan klub, sepertinya semua anggotanya sudah lengkap. Kurama yang memakai Dress One Piece harianya, Sakura yang memakai T-shirt, Jaket, dan Jeans miliknya. Hinata yang memakai pakaian Maid polos tanpa renda. Dan juga, Shika serta Naru yang memakai pakaian Casual mereka. Aku sendiri hanya memakai Hem bercorak kotak dan Trouser abu-abu.

Disofa tempat berkumpul sudah tersedia berbagai macam snack, kue tart dan teh hijau aroma melati hangat buatan Hinata.

'Hmm.. Tumben, Naruto dan Shika tidak bermain game, apakah ada kejadian yang serius? Atau mereka hanya malas untuk bermain Game? Kuharap bukan penyerangan besar-besaran dari pihak luar lagi'

Aku pun duduk disofa, tepat disamping Shika.

"Nah, karena anggotanya sudah lengkap, rapat hari ini akan dimulai. Hinata, tampilkan informasi yang sudah dikumpulkan di dinding" ucap Kurama nee.

Hinatapun mengutak-atik Notepad yang dihubungkanya pada Proyektor. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, munculan tulisan di dinding ruangan.

Sebuah judul terpampang jelas diatas Slide Show yang bertuliskan **[****Festival ****dan** **The Great War**** Turament].**

'Ah, kenapa aku kelupaan akan hal ini? Sepertinya karena kepalaku terlalu dipenuhi dengan pikiran yang macam-macam tentang Abbys, Naruto, Aniki, dan dunia baru ini'

"Pertama-tama, kita akan memutuskan lomba apa saja yang akan kita atau kalian perorangan ingin ikuti pada saat itu. Karena festival besar ini hanya diadakan 100 tahun sekali. Maka, pilihlah lomba yang kalian suka dan nikmatilah sepuasnya." ucap Kurama.

Setelahnya Hinata menampilkan deretan list perlombaan yang diadakan. Kerena festival ini berlangsung hampir sebulan penuh tentu yang diperlombakan tidak hanya satu. Berbagai macam lomba tersedia disana. Dari lomba menyanyi, melukis, memasak, menembak, memanah, renang, lari, gulat, dan lainya.

'Seperti Olimpiade saja. Hanya saja skalanya lebih besar. Karena semua ras diperbolehkan mengikutinya'

Karena dunia ini damai, maka devil, naga, peri, elf, dan lainya merupakan hal yang lumrah dilihat dikehidupan sehari-hari. Meskipun manusia masih merupakan ras yang memiliki jumlah terbanyak, ras lain juga memiliki kualitas pada kelebihan masing-masing

"Hm…. Aku ingin ikut lomba tidur" ucap Shika seraya mengunyah biskuit

"Aku juga" ucap Naru yang mengunyah keripik kentang

"Mana ada baka!" ucap Sakura

"Hahh… merepotkan. Karena aku malas bergerak, aku ikut kompetisi main catur saja"

"Apa kompetisi game ada?"

"U-um… lomba catur ada kok. Dan lomba main game juga ada. Dibagi menjadi MMO (Massive Multiplayer Online) dan FPS (First-Person Shoot)" jelas Hinata seraya memperlihatkan didinding tentang persyaratan dan jenis lomba lain yang berkaitan dengan Game dan Catur.

'Apa Festival ini benar-benar ajang pertarungan antar ras yang ada?' pikir Sasuke Sweatdrop.

Yah, mungkin karena berubahnya era, maka cabang-cabang baru juga mulai muncul untuk di perlombakan di Great War Festival?

"Kalau aku mungkin akan memilih lomba memasak" ucap Sasuke, sementara dalam pikranya 'Hah, bahkan hal seperti ini juga ada'

"Hm, kebetulan Sasuke, aku juga akan ikut lomba masak" ucap Kurama-nee dengan riangnya, karena dia ingin memperlihatkan kemampuan memasaknya yang sudah berkembang.

Mendengar pernyataan Kurama. Shika, Naru, Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke menggigil ketakutan. Seakan-akan kematian perlahan mendekat, dan bisa menghampiri kapan saja.

''''Semoga kalian bisa istirahat dengan tenang para juri'''' batin mereka semua (kecuali Kurama)

.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura dan Hinata terpaksa ikut lomba memasak, dan mendaftar pada lomba ber-kelompok. Mereka berdua akan menjaga supaya Kurama-nee tidak membunuh semua orang yang hadir disana karena aroma masakan buatanya. Atau membuat jenis makanan atau jenis material baru yang bisa mengubah orang disekitar menjadi zombie seperti [T-virus] yang ada difilm-film dan menyebabkan Apocalypse.

.

Setelahnya, waktu dihabiskan untuk berbicara tentang turnament lomba-lomba lainya yang mungkin akan diikuti nantinya, seperti: Lomba Makan, Lomba menyanyi, Lomba tulis Kaligrafi, Lomba Fotografi, Lomba cerdas cermat, dan lainya.

Karena Event ini bebas, kau bisa mendaftar di stand Lomba yang diadakan. Sistem rankingnya memakai Skor tertinggi, dan seandainya terdapat Skor yang sama, maka keduanya akan saling berkompetisi satu sama lain.

.

Diakhir rapat, Kurama-nee membagikan beberapa dokumen untuk masing-masing anggota. Disana tertulis data peserta yang akan berpartisipasi pada Battle Turnament.

Kurama mengatakan bahwa kita juga harus mengamati perkembangan kamampuan para bintang-bintang baru yang muncul di era ini. Siapa tahu, informasi ini nantinya akan berguna untuk keperluan dimasa depan.

Hmm… terdapat 1337 kelompok yang ikut berpartisipasi [Battle Turnament]

Tapi, karena arena yang digunakan adalah dimensi buatan seperti yang ada di Rating Game, jadi pertarungan bisa diadakan sekaligus di beberapa dimensi yang berbeda.

Para penonton bisa menontonya dari beberapa layar sihir super besar yang ada di stadium utama Fuyuki. Atau melalui Smartphone mereka masing-masing. Karena semua pertarungan di tayangkan langsung melalui jaringan dunia maya (internet).

'Mau bagaimana lagi, teknologi dan sihir didunia ini jauh lebih maju dari pada dunia sebelumnya. Dan Battle Turnament lah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang. Hahh….' pikir Sasuke.

Para peserta Turnament terdiri dari bermacam ras dan faction. Atau bahkan ada beberapa kelompok yang didalamnya terdiri dari berapa ras.

Diantara semua kelompok peserta, yang banyak dipopulerkan pada abad ini oleh masyarakat kebanyakan adalah:

**Devil Faction**: Hyodo Issei (Youngest Ultimate Devil/The Red Heavenly Dragon), berasal dari Dragon Valley-Underworld. Devil terkuat pada era ini. Kelompoknya terdiri dari Half-devil, Devil dan Youkai

**Angel Faction**: Fang Pendragon / Kiba (Prince of Swords/Sword Saint), berasal dari Vatikan-Italia. Exorcist muda terkuat pada era ini. Timnya merupakan gabungan Angel dan excorcist

**Heroes Faction**: Cao cao (Strongest Hero), berasal dari Beijing-China. Keturunan Hero yang terkuat pada masa ini. Pasukanya terdiri dari kumpulan keturunan Hero-hero yang terkenal sepanjang sejarah.

**Fallen Angel Faction**: Akeno Himejima (Black Lightning Princess), berasal dari Fuyuki-Jepang. Miko terhebat pada abad ini. Pengikutnya merupakan gabungan antara Fallen Angel dan beberapa Miko kota lainya.

.

"Uwaa… apa-apaan deretan orang-orang berbahaya seperti ini? Kalau mereka bertemu pasti akan terjadi kekacauan yang sangat besar" ucap Sasuke setelah selesai membaca dokumen file yang ada dihadapanya.

"Hm… pengguna [Boosted Gear], pemegang [Excalibur] dan [Avalon], dan pemilik [True Longinus], sepertinya mereka benar-benar lawan yang tangguh. Tapi, kenapa Akeno-nee juga masuk dalam katergori yang dipopulerkan?" celetuk Sakura dengan nada bingung.

Mungkin, karena Sakura selalu dimanjakan Akeno, Azazel dan Ilyasviel. Dan karena sudah terlalu sering bertemu dengan Akeno setiap harinya di sekolah, dan sering bermalam dirumah Akeno ketika dirinya dan ayahnya mengunjungi rumah Barakiel. Dia hanya menganggap Akeno sebagai Onee-chan dan sepupunya. Lalu, karena sudah terbiasa bertemu, dia tidak bisa menilai dari sisi orang yang mengidola-idolakan Akeno dan menjadi anggota Fans-club Akeno. Bahkan, Akeno yang cantik dan deretan Miko yang mengikutinya dijadikan Idol/Maskot oleh sebagian besar masyarakat.

"Tentu karena Akeno san, sangat popular dikalangan para pemuda. Bukankah dia dan grup-nya yang dikenal dengan AKN 16 merupakan _**[Music Idol]**_ yang paling terkenal saat ini?" sahut Hinata.

"Oh, kali ini kepopularanya tidak hanya pada bidang music. Karena kali ini adalah battle tournament, tentu yang dinilai adalah kemampuan bertarungnya. Kalau tidak salah.. hmmm… lihat, nama yang terletak dibawah Akeno. Karena kemunculan Miko baru itulah, banyak penduduk mendukung Grup Akeno. Kalau tidak salah Miko yang berasal dari Kyoto ini bisa mengendalikan cuaca dan grafitasi dengan mudah. Meskipun dia tidak memiliki Sacred Gear. Hinata, coba tampilkan gambar dan bioadatanya di proyektor"

"Baik"

Lalu, yang terpampang disana adalah wanita cantik berumur sekitar 18 atau 19 tahun, dengan rambut putih panjang sepunggung, kulit putih mulus dan pakaian miko jepang biasanya.

"Hmm… namanya **Otsutsuki Kaguya**?" ucap Sasuke

""Glek!"" tiba-tiba saja terdengar jelas Naruto dan Shikamaru yang menelan ludah mereka dengan wajah pucat.

"I-ini gawat Shika!"

"Benar! Semua yang akan melawan gadis ini akan tamat!"

"Kalian mengenal anak gadis ini?" Tanya Kurama.

"Y-ya, bisa dibilang dia adalah keluarga jauuuuuh Naruto. Kalian tahu, Klan Uzumaki dan Klan Otsutsuki merupakan dua clan yang awalnya memiliki satu nenek moyang. Tapi, karena ada perselisihan diantara penerus klan beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu. Akhirnya mereka berpisah." Jelas Shika. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kenapa wajah kalian berdua terlihat pucat?" Tanya Sakura.

"O-oh, itu karena kami teringat gerombolan monster raksasa yang menghajar kami ketika berusaha mengajak Kaguya-chan menjadi bagian peerage-ku. Sebelum aku bertemu Kurama, kami berdua pernah mencoba mengajaknya. Tapi, dia menolak sambil marah-marah dan langsung mensummon beberapa Shikigami raksasanya miliknya untuk menghajar kami. Dan karena hal ini cukup memalukan dan tidak terlalu penting. Juga karena peristiwa ini sudah sangat lama, kami kelupaan untuk menceritakanya kepada kalian. Ahaha.. "

"**Amarah wanita benar-benar menakutkan**" lanjut Shika sambil mengangguk bijak

"Eh? Kalian berdua kalah?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

"Ya-ya… begitulah. Hehe…" ucap Naruto malu-malu.

'Hah~… pasti mereka berdua sengaja mengalah atau tidak melawan. Entah itu karena alasan tidak ingin melukai wanita, atau alasan bodoh dan absurd lainya. Kalau Kaguya benar-benar ingin membunuh Naruto atau Shikamaru. Pasti dia sudah terhapus dari dunia ini karena [Abbys]. Selain itu, Naruto yang serius dan Shika yang serius kalau bekerja sama akan menghasilkan kombinasi yang sangat mengerikan' pikir Sasuke, seraya teringat kemampuan Shika dan Naruto diwaktu perang melawan Kokabiel.

"Hmm... wanita yang bisa mengalahkan Naru dan Shika.. menarik, fufufu.." seringai Kurama.

"Fufufu... berani-beraninya gadis itu menghajar Naru-kun.. Kukuku..." ucap Hinata dengan yang diakhiri dengan senyum mengerikanya.

"Kurama nee... Hinata chan... kembalilah pada jalan yang benar. Janganlah mengambil jalur Yandere Heroine!" ucap Sakura menengahi

'Ugh! Sepertinya Sakura mulai tertular tingkah laku Naruto dan Shika. Pasti karena pengaruh _**galge**_ yang dipinjamkan Naruto padanya. Aku harus melindunginya supaya tidak menjadi seperti dua orang bodoh itu. Hahh...' Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Hmm... tapi, dari semua peserta yang ikut [Battle Turnament] kali ini, Kenapa nama Naruto tidak ada? Padahal terdapat beberapa devil muda Windstrom dan Uzumaki lainya juga mengikuti turnamen ini?' pikir Sasuke seraya memeriksa sekali lagi daftar peserta turnament. Dan tetap saja dia tidak menemukan nama _Naruto Windstrom_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa klub kita tidak mengikuti Battle Turnament?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak. Siapa juga yang mau mendapatkan luka-luka dan mendapatkan rasa sakit? Pertandingan turnament seperti itu sangat merepotkan, benarkan Shika?"

"Tentu, jadwal tidurku jauuuuuh lebih penting!" jawab Shika mantap seraya memakan cemilan yang masih belum habis.

'Hahh~ percuma. Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal yang pasti seperti ini. Jadi yang dimaksud Naruto mengikuti Turnament beberapa hari yang lalu adalah Turnament Lomba yang menarik bagi mereka (seperti yang sesuai dengan Hobi atau Mood mereka?). Bukan Battle Turnament seperti ini? Haha.., tentu saja mengikuti turnament seperti ini tidaklah mungkin kalau mereka tidak dipaksa. Selain itu, aku juga lebih suka dengan suasana Klub yang santai dan damai seperti ini.'

"Umm... jadi, apa tujuan kita mengamati dan memeriksa informasi ini?"tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Hn? Tentu saja untuk persiapan kalau-kalau nanti klub kita diajak bertanding dalam [Rating Game]. Meskipun Peerage Naruto sudah lengkap, kita belum pernah mengikuti Rating Game secara resmi bukan?" jelas Kurama pada Sasuke.

'Ah, benar juga. Didunia baru ini, Rias dan Sona sepertinya latihan dengan sangat keras untuk mengalahkan Naruto. Sehingga, mereka berdua menjadi sangat hebat dan selalu mengalahkan para Devil yang berusaha melamar mereka. Jadi, artinya Naruto tidak pernah melawan Riser Phenex.'

"Hahh... kalau begitu, artinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Bukankah angota yang terkumpul dalam klub ini monster semua?" ucap Sasuke tanpa niat buruk. Karena dia tahu sehebat apa kemampuan teman-temanya yang sesungguhnya.

"E-eh? Mo-monster? A-aku?" tanya Hinata kaget, dan sedikit wajah sedih

"Sasuke, bukankah kata Monster tidak cocok diucapkan terhadap wanita? Hahh?" seringai manis (menyeramkan) Kurama.

"Fufufu... sepertinya kau perlu diajarkan sopan santun. Sa-su-ke-kun?" ucap Sakura dengan nada anggun dan mata merah menyala, seraya mereganggakan tanganya.

-Grep!-

Dengan sigap Sakura pun menarik Sasuke dari kerahnya, lalu menyeretnya kearena latihan.

"A-ah.. ti-tidaa~k! Ma-maaf, aku salah! A-aku mengatakan hal yang salah! A-aku tidak sengaja mengatakanya! Maaa-afkan akuuu~... Gyaaa...!" ucap Sasuke seraya meronta untuk lepas dari tangan Sakura, namun hasilnya nihil. Dan pada akhirnya tubuhnya dilemparkan layaknya kapas ketengah arena latihan.

-Blam!-

Pintu menuju arena latihan pun ditutup Sakura dari dalam.

''Seperti biasa, **amarah wanita benar-benar menakutkan**. Semoga, kau tenang dialam sana Sasuke'' batin Naru dan Shika mendoaakan keselamatan Sasuke seraya dengan santai keduanya menikmati harum dan nikmatnya teh melati disore hari. Yang tidak lama setelahnya, keduanya memulai kembali kegiatan rutin mereka (Game, Anime dan Manga).

Pada hari ini, terdengar kembali alunan teriakan-teriakan memilukan yang menggema dari ruang latihan.

.

"Tenang saja, Sakura chan. Kau bisa sedikit lebih kasar pada latihan hari ini. Biar aku yang nanti akan menyembuhkan luka-lukanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Kukuku.." senyum manis Kurama.

.

.

.

.

[R. I. P. Sasuke]?

**To be countinued ****?****-**

.

.

.

.

.

**Pertama**, Kishi minta maaf karena kesibukan yang ada. Mohon dimakulumi.

**Kedua**, umm... Kishi masih melanjutkan fic yang lain kok. Ya... hanya saja, ada benturan dengan hal yang pertama.

**Ketiga**, terimakasih atas kesedian teman membaca dan memberikan masukan pada fic ini. Mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamananya karena tidak bisa update cepat lagi.

Dan **keempat**, saatnya SBS!

Q: Apakah Sasuke kembali kemasa lalu?

A: Tidak, dia masih dalam waktu, era, masa yang sama. Hanya saja terjadi **pergeseran history** dunia karena salah satu Axis atau unsurnya menghilang. Sehingga membuat alur sebab akibat menjadi sedikit berubah. Seperti dari hasi (1+1+**3**=5) yang berubah menjadi (1+1+**0**=2), karena hilangnya unsur **(3)/Kokabiel**.

Di dunia ini tidak ada paralel atau semacamnya, karena semuanya yang ada disekitar Universe ini telah lenyap dimakan Abbys. Jadi, hanya satu Universe dan linear time ini saja yang masih tersisa. Nanti diceritakan tentang Abbys secara detail, dia tidak jahat kok. _(Ah, kemungkinan ini adalah Spoiler. Well.. tenang aja. Masih banyak twist yang ada didepan. Jadi membocorkan satu atau dua kartu para reader bukan masalah. Haha.)_ _Hint_nya misterinya sudah dijelaskan dibeberapa chapter sebelumnya. Namun Puzzlenya belum lengkap. Jadi tidak perlu berpikir dengan keras. Karena jawabanya [simple].

.

Q: Sona dan Rias?

A: Tenang aja, kali ini mereka tidak lemah. Mereka lebih bad Ass dan keren dari Canonnya. Kukuku.. ah.. Tidak sabar lagi ingin melihat Naruto mati ditangan mereka berdua. Huahaha! Itulah yang terjadi karena selingkuh dengan wanita lain. **(LoL, Just Kidding)**

.

Q: Siapa yang dipanggi Nee-chan oleh Naru?

A: Ra-ha-si-a. Tehe~

.

Q: Kapan kemuncullan para Windstrom yang lebih awesome dari Naru?

A: Tentu, padahal maunya di chap ini. Tapi udah terlalu banyak ternyata. Maaf deh.

.

Q: Apakah Naru punya Teknik atau Jurus tersembunyi?

A: No, tidak. Naruto memang tidak memiliki affinitas sihir dimensi seperti ayahnya dan Nagato. Tapi, saya suka dengan Naru yang kreatif dengan trik murahanya. Kalau dibandingkan affinitas dimensi antara Naru dan Nagato. Mungkin seperti air disumur dan air didanau?

.

Q: Naruto Over Power?

A: Um.., entahlah. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Issei yang bisa berubah jadi **[Full Dragon Form] / [Over Limit Breaker]**, atau dengan Kiba yang memiliki [**Avalon **dan **Excalibur]**, atau Cao Cao dengan [**Limit Break True Longinus]**nya, atau dibandingkan dengan Kaguya dengan kemampuan [**Summon Fake Juubi Shikigami]** miliknya. Maka yang hanya bisa Naruto lakukan adalah **[Lari]** kalau tidak ingin mati. Bagaimana dengan Abbys? Meh, bunuh saja Naruto langsung tanpa aba-aba ketika dia sibuk main Game. Dijamin 100% langsung mati kok. Tapi, setelahnya... hnn... Ngak tau lah. Mungkin dunia juga kiamat?

Haha... karena itulah Sasuke berusaha melindungi Naruto. **Mungkin?**

.

Q: Peerage Naruto dibanyakin?

A: Um, kalo characternya kebanyakan. Nanti jadi ribet dan males nulisnya. Maaf.

.

Q: Apa Azazel dan Shmehazai tidak mengetahui Kokabiel menyerang Kuoh?

A: Awalnya cuma curiga, tapi mereka tidak bisa menuduh tanpa bukti. Tapi, akhirnya mereka terlambat ketika Kuoh sudah dikelilingi Oleh Barrier atau Kekkai yang dulu bahkan pernah menahan kerusakan dari amukan pengguna **Juggernaut Drive** dari pengguna Red Heavenly Dragon sebelumnya. Karena itulah, meskipun mereka sudah berusaha menghancurkanya dari luar, hal itu tidaklah mudah.

Soalnya, logikanya, kalau pengguna Boosted Gear mengamuk, satu dan dua kota tidaklah cukup sebagai korbanya, paling tidak beberapa gunung dan ratusan Kilometer harus hancur bersamanya. Nah, karena di LN tidak **dijelaskan detail** cara menanggulangi amukan pengguna Boosted Gear sebelum Issei ini. Maka Kishi berinisiatif dengan memunculkan keberadaan Kekkai super besar dan kuat. (mana mungkin dibiarkan begitu saja untuk menhancurkan lebih banyak kota yang lain bukan?)

Di **Kanon** saja ada **Kekkai versi mini** yang bisa digunakan Sona dan kawan-kawan ketika melawan Kokabiel. Jadi wajar saja ada versi yang lebih besar yang memerlukan ratusan orang lebih banyak untuk menggunakanya. Kalo versi gamenya adalah: [Ritual Magic Spell] atau [Grand Ritual Magic Spell].

Karena itu, kali ini Kokabiel sudah membuat kekkai yang sama denga kekkai waktu itu. Dengan menugaskan 888 Fallen bersayap 2 pada 888 titik diluar kota Kuoh, sesuai dengan formasi rasi bintaing, feng-sui, leyline kota, susunan planet, dan posisi bumi, maka terbentuklah susunan formasi besar yang berfungsi sebagai lingkaran super raksasa yang bisa mengaktifkan kekkai super tak tertembus yang juga menggunakan mana disekitar untuk lebih memperkuatnya.

Gimana? Kekkainya OP banget kan? Tentu saja Kokabiel dan Orochi yang licik sudah berfikir matang untuk menghancurkan Kuoh. Kali ini Kokabiel lebih keren dan Licik dari yang di kanon. (Bad Ass Kokabiel).

Seharusnya Kokabiel lah yang menang dan berhasil membunuh semua iblis malam itu dengan rencana sempurnanya.

Sebanyak apapun Mana milik Shikamaru, pada akhirnya dia kelelahan mental, dan tidak akan sanggup melindungi yang lainya seorang diri. Haha... Naruto dan yang lainya benar-benar 98% hampir mati saat itu.

Ya, itu terjadi seandainya Naruto tidak kehilangan kendali. Tapi, kalau Naruto benar-benar mati pada malam itu, cerita fic ini pun akan tamat. Dan untunglah bola hitam itu membesar diudara. Seandainya Hinata, Sasuke atau yang lainya juga tersentuh, maka dipastikan mereka juga akan menghilang tanpa disadari Naruto didunia baru. Ya, kekuatan itu ada bayaranya, yaitu memori Naruto dan **memori dunia**. Karena itulah Naruto takut dan tidak ingin menggunakanya.

**(Jawabanya saya cuma copas dari chap 9).**

.

.

.

.

Nah, beginilah yang seharusnya yang berperan sebagai pemilik kekuatan Naga, Excalibur, dan Longinus. Semuanya **harus terlihat OP** dari ukuran manusia biasa. Ngak seperti di Anime DxD yang terlihat lemah. Masa serangan dewa Loki atau serangan tingkat dewa daya hancurnya kecil? Seharusnya paling tidak daya hancurnya mencakup satu atau dua kilometer. Kalau seperti di Anime, serangan mereka hampir sama seperti manusia pada biasanya. Hell, bahkan Naruto di Anime lebih hebat dari Anime DxD.

Kali ini, Issei, Rias, Sona, Kiba, Akeno dan lainya akan lebih Awesome. Bahkan kalau dibandingkan kemampuan Naruto dan Shika di chapter sebelumnya terlihat tidak OP sama sekali.

.

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..


End file.
